There's Two Sides
by louanne61
Summary: Edward Cullen, the Prince of the New York Mafia, only dreamt of becoming a concert pianist and being with his love Bella. Until his mother was killed in a car accident. With Bella missing and implicated in her death. He became the most ruthless person in New York. But remember there is always two sides to a story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Bella age 6**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I live in Forks, Washington. My daddy is Charlie; he's a police officer—the chief as everyone calls him. I used to have a mommy, her name was Renee, but she got sick, and now she lives in Heaven with all the other angels. I don't really remember her, but I have a picture next to my bed of her and me. I have my mommy's music box; it has a ballet dancer that spins around while the music plays. Daddy said that the little dancer is my mommy. She was a ballet dancer when she was small like me, in Italy; that's a country a long way from us.

I'm going to be a ballet dancer like my mommy, and daddy said he will find somewhere for me to learn.

Mrs. Thomas, the lady who used to live next door—I call her _Miss. Grace_ —she used to look after me and take me to school while daddy went to work. Sometimes when daddy has to go to work in the night time, I stay at her house. But she has now gone to live with her son, James. Daddy has to sometimes help her, as she kept forgetting things; she left me at school once and in the store another time.

Now Heidi comes over to my house to look after me. I don't stay at Heidi's house at night time like I did with Miss. Grace. When Daddy works at night Heidi sleeps at my home. She stays in the bedroom next to mine, across from Daddy's room.

Daddy told Grandma on the phone that Heidi was a _drop off_ from school, or something like that. But Mrs. Cope, from my school, said that Heidi couldn't look after a dog, never mind about a child. I didn't ever see a dog with Heidi, though, so maybe she lost it.

Heidi takes me to the park to play on the playground; she always sits, and plays with her phone. Her kissy friend, Jared, drives us to the beach at a place called _The Rez_. They let me play in the sand while they just kissy all the time. Maybe Jared doesn't know about cooties. Micky from Kindergarten said that's what you get when you kiss girls. So, perhaps, Jared should go and see the doctor; he will get a sucker for going, but only if he's good and brave.

I heard the lady who takes the money at the store say that she likes to get my daddy's pants. Grownups are silly sometimes. She should just get her own pants; Daddy's will be too big for her. I have pretty pants; they have a butterfly on the pockets.

Daddy told me that another girl my age will be living in our next-door house, and I waited every day in forever for her to come.

Daddy has just gone to work, and Heidi has come to stay with me. She lets me play with my dolls, on the grass near the front door, while she's talking on her phone.

A big truck pulled up to the house next to mine. They were taking out all kinds of furniture from it. The men who are taking things in the house really need to put some money in the curse jar in my kitchen; they curse bad.

Heidi bought me a juice box and a cookie; she is sitting outside watching the men in the next-door garden. They must be doing something funny because she keeps laughing and twisting her hair around her fingers. The men took off their shirts. I was going to tell them not to forget to put on sunblock, but they are grown up, so they should know.

I watched a big car pull up, and two girls climb out of the back. I heard them laughing as they ran up to the house. But it started to rain, so I had to go in. I watched the girls from my room taking boxes and bags from the cars, into the house. I was supposed to be having a nap. I'm too big to nap, but Heidi always makes me go up.

My bedroom looks into the window next door; that was the room I used to sleep in when I slept at Miss. Grace's house. When I looked over at the house, I could see a girl with black hair waving to me. I waved back. Daddy said it's rude to stare, so I went to lay down on my bed.

Daddy stayed home today, so we are cutting the grass and making the garden look nice.

"Hi, what's your name?" a voice from the other side of the fence says.

I walk up to the fence, and look through the gap; it's the girl from the room across from me.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. What's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon. I like being called Alice. I'm six-year-old. This is my big sister, Cynthia. She is eight," Alice says.

"Hi, Alice. Hi Cynthia. I'm six as well. Are you coming to live here for always?" I question.

"Yes, my mommy and daddy got a divorce. Mommy said Daddy was a bad man, and he had to go away. She got me a new daddy. We used to live in Mississippi, but my mommy didn't want to stay there anymore; she wanted to live somewhere little and quiet," Alice tells me.

"My mommy died, but daddy has never got me a new mommy. He said he has no time." I shrug.

"My new daddy is a teacher. He's going to be a teacher here. My mommy is a nurse. She said she is staying at home with us for now until I get a bit bigger," Alice informs. "I have another sister called Vera, she will only come to stay with us on holidays for a while. She lives with her mommy."

"I don't have any sisters. It's just me on my own with my daddy," I tell Alice. "He's chief of the police and keeps us safe from the bad people."

"Can I come and play in your garden?" Alice probs.

"Daddy, can Alice come and play with my dolls?" I beg.

"Of course, Bella, but stay on the front lawn," Charlie shouts after me.

I run through the house picking up my dolls on the way. I open the front door to find Alice standing on the porch waiting for me. She's a bit smaller than me, but she has a strong hug.

"I think we are going to be best friends always," Alice declares.

 **Edward, age 7**

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I live in a big house in Manhattan, New York. I live with my mom and dad. My mom is called Elisabetta, she is Italian, but everyone calls her Lizzy, and my dad is called Carlisle; he has always lived in New York. I have a younger brother named Emmett. I am two years older than him, but he is bigger than me. He is annoying. Whenever I have friends over to play with my Xbox, he always tries to take the controller. When I tell him to get out he stands in front of the TV; he's that big no one can see a thing. Mom said I must let him play with us. My friends don't come over much anymore.

My dad works in the city. he owns lots of businesses, or so I hear him saying from his office in the house. I'm not allowed to go into his office, or the west wing of the house. I really want to know what they do there. It has its own doorway. We have a lot of men come to our house; they call my dad "Boss."

Dad keeps telling me I'm the heir to the family business, the prince. But Mom said I only had to work at the business if I wanted to. I don't know what the business is, but if it means I can buy the new PlayStation, I think I will work there.

Dad goes out late every night—well, after we go to bed. That's when he does most of his work, or so my mom said. All my friends at school say their dad's work during the day.

I think that's why we have a driver to take me to school, or if I have a playdate. My dad is always in bed when we leave for school.

My friend's mom and dad's drive them to school and play dates. I've never seen Dad or Mom drive a car, so I don't think they can.

My driver is called Marcus. He has a brother named Aro, who built Emmett and me a tree house and cool playground. They put a swing tire up as well near our pool. They live in the east wing with the housekeeper, Miss Carman, and her husband, Uncle Ali.

Mom and Dad haven't been getting on too well these past few weeks. Uncle Ali said I shouldn't worry about it, as it's what grownups sometimes do.

Dad has a new friend called Goomah, and Mom doesn't like him, at all; especially, as dad keeps having sleepovers at his house.

This past month has been a sad time for my mom and dad. There have been six friends that used to come to our house who have died. Emmett and I had to go to see them in their coffins. I don't like to go, but I was told it was expected of us.

I don't understand why people never said "sorry for your loss" to their wives, but say it to my dad. It's funny when people kiss dad's hand.

All this started when Caius left home to go and live in the big house. I don't know where it is, but I do know that Dad, Marcus, and Aro were angry. Dad was shouting at a man called Jenks, who comes to our house sometimes.

Marcus came to get Emmett and me early from school. He picked up Demetri, Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren, as well. When we get back to my house, everyone's rushing around, packing our clothes up. We're getting on our plane. I'm not sure where we are going, but I hope it's somewhere nice. Last time we stayed at a house in the woods. I was bored, and I hated that Tanya wouldn't leave me alone.

We are in lockdown. I'm not sure what that means. I know I can't go over to my friends, and they can't come over to my house, but I'm not happy that Tanya comes with us; she is always trying to kiss me. Then Jessica and Lauren do nothing but whisper to each other and giggle.

Mom said that their moms are coming with us as well.

I like Auntie Sasha; she's Tanya's mom, and she is a lot of fun. We will get some good food as Miss. Carmen and Uncle Ali are coming with us. As well as Aro and Marcus. Dad is sending soldiers on the plane with us. I didn't know Dad knew people in the army.

Dad wanted his friend Goomah to come with us. Mom said it will be over her dead body. My dad was angry about that.

I think if dad's friend Goomah came with us, and then with Tanya trying to kiss me all the time, this trip will be worse than sleeping in the same room as Emmett after we have chili.

I hope we are not away from school for very long. I have a field trip to the children's museum in two weeks. I've been looking forward to going. I have to write about some of the science activities that are there. It's for my end of year grade.

We didn't go to the house in the woods; we went to a home on the beach. I've never been here before. Some of the other wives and kids from Dad's work are here as well; I've never seen them before.

The girls all screamed when they saw the pool; it hurt my ears. The grownups seem to be pleased to see the bar-be-que and a pit, as they called it.

But what's great is there's a piano. I have always wanted to learn to play. Auntie Sasha was a piano teacher; she said I was a natural and could play by ear.

That's when I fell in love with playing the piano. I knew it was something I would want to do as a job.

 **The first three chapters don't have dialogue please let that stop you reading.**

 **Thanks as always to my beta Mr. G and Me. Also, shouldbecleaning for taking the time to pre-read this for me.**

 **To wish Llcivinski (Kelli) a speedy recovery after your surgery.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Edward Aged 16**

"Fuck off, Emmett, and stop being a jerk," I shouted, knocking the muddy football uniform and wet towels off my piano.

Since Emmett had made the football team in sixth grade, he'd put on more muscle, and thought he can do what he liked.

The next thing I heard is Emmett, Felix and Alex jumping into the pool, and girls giggling. I don't know where the hell they'd picked up the girls from considering we went to an all-boys Catholic School **.** Dad had always said he didn't want us knocking up some little slut, and that "if you can't fucking wrap it, then keep your dicks in your pants".

"Emmett, you know you're not allowed to bring girls back here without passing it with your dad first. They have to leave, now," Marcus shouted. "Felix, Alex—you need to get home. Your parents are going to be getting some unwanted visitors."

"Where is Lizzy? Is she in the music room with Edward?" I heard Uncle Al shout.

"No, she's outside tending her garden," Aro answered.

"Get her in. We have the feds coming in about twenty minutes—clean up," Marcus shouted. I could hear the door to my dad's office bang against the wall.

There was a scurry of people, while I continued to play my piano. There had been at least three raids this past few months. I wasn't stupid; I know who my dad is. He's the Boss of the New York mafia. I was told that he was a ruthless man, and he was one of the most feared men in New York.

I was, unfortunately, expected to follow in his footsteps, but I never wanted this life. I'm not cut out for it.

The door opened to my music room; I look up. My mom was standing there with a vase of freshly cut flowers.

"Carry on playing my bel Ragazzo (beautiful boy)," Lizzy whispered as she passed me.

It left me with a smile on my face. I knew she would sit in the winged-back chair listening to me play while the feds searched the room; like they had done in the past.

Within minutes, we heard the cars pull up in the drive, and the hammer on the front door. I wondered if all the kids were still in the pool with Emmett, and I was happy to know that once Dad got back from the police precinct, it would be Emmett, who got shouted at. Usually he shouted at my mom or me.

The door burst open, and two uniformed officers walked in. They began to pull my books off the shelves, before going through my composition files.

"Could you stand up so we can search your stool and piano?" snapped a young police officer.

"Will you be careful? It's only just been tuned after the last time you pulled it to bits. I have homework to do, and I'd like to be able to do it on a piano that is still in tune," I barked.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you will be joining your father. We will get him this time, so you can say goodbye to your lavish lifestyle," another of the uniformed officers said.

"How about we give you a letter to take to school. Cullen hasn't got his homework completed because the feds made a mess in his house," another officer joked.

They didn't see FBI Agent Crowley walk into the room.

"Watch what you're doing! There is no need to be rude to Mrs. Cullen or Edward. Don't damage their property," Agent Crowley demanded. "Hello, Elisabetta. How are you today?"

"I'm very well. Thank you for asking," Mom replied.

"You know we have arrested Carlisle. We found him fucking his whore," Agent Crowley confirmed. "You don't have to stay here. We can get you and your sons to a safe place where he will never be able to find you all. You deserve better than this life."

"Mom, what is he talking about? Is Dad having sex with another woman?" I asked.

"Non ascoltarlo," Lizzy whispered. (Don't listen to him.) "I know I've given you one before, but this is my card. I can help you and your boys," Agent Crowley urged. Mum refused to take it, and I could see that the agent was getting annoyed. He left it on the chair arm as he left the room. "Bambino play I Giorni for me," Mom asked. "Mom, is it true? Has Dad really got a mistress?" I whispered as I played one of Mom's favorite songs. "Yes, bambino, he's had several Goomah over the time we have been married," Lizzy replied. "Goomah… I remember you using that word over the years." Mom smiled. "Goomah is an Italian slang word for a mistress. It is an acceptable thing for men in this life to take a mistress, and I am expected not to say anything. He had also had sex with a few of the men's wives, like Auntie Sasha."

"Is that why you stopped Auntie Sasha teaching me to play the piano, and that's why my teacher is a male?" I burst out.

"Yes," Mom confirmed.

"Mom, that is not acceptable. I would never do that to my wife. Not that I'm ever going to be in the mob. Can't we just leave, and you divorce him?" I demanded.

"Tesoro, there is no divorce for me. The only way out of this life is my grave," Mom divulged. "Bambino, your dad and I had an arranged marriage. We didn't love each other when we got married. We were told we would grow to love each other, but that love never came; especially, on your father's side of the relationship. We got married to solve a problem that had come about between our two families." (Sweetheart)

"What could have happened to make you marry that monster?" I asked.

"Your father's parents died in a fire. You were always told it was an electrical fault, but it wasn't a member of my family; it was a hitman. He'd been paid by another family to kill your grandfather. Your grandfather was told about the hit and went to a safe house in Cold Spring near the Storm King Mountains. He was followed, and the house was set on fire. The house was in a secluded place, so no one was able to call the fire department. There were no witnesses, but what he didn't know was your grandmother was in the house. Women and children are considered innocents and are never touched. To pay restitution for the mistake of killing your grandmother, they gave me to your dad in the hope it wouldn't cause a war because of the error," Mom finished.

"But does Nonno know what Dad does to you? Doesn't he care that Dad beat you and has mistresses?" I demanded.

"No, he doesn't know. But even if he did he couldn't do anything; it would be considered disrespecting your father. I've never seen your Nonno hit your Nonna, but he has had several mistresses that I know off," Mom answered. "With the death of your grandfather, who was at the time the Don of the New York mafia, and your dad being the eldest in the family, it was his birthright to be the next Don. Just as it is yours. Your father needed to be married to take over. That is one of the rules for the New York mafia. I had only met him once before the wedding."

"If you were made to marry Dad, were you ever allowed to have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"No I wasn't but, I did. Gabriele was a boy from the town we lived in. I was friends with his sister Sofia. I would go over to their house just to see Gabriele. He was three years older than me. Nonno found out about me seeing him. He wouldn't allow me to visit Sophia anymore; she had to come to our house. I still saw Gabriele behind your Nonno's back. We were very much in love. Then Sofia told me that Gabriele had gone missing. After a few weeks of everyone looking for him, I realized that Nonno had him killed. A month later I found myself in New York, marrying your father," Mom disclosed.

"Mamma, I'm so sorry, but Dad must have been nice to you when you first got married?" I hoped.

"The first day on our honeymoon was when we had our first fight. Your father was messing with another woman. I was hurt. I remembered how warm and safe I felt in Gabriele's arms, and I thought maybe I would feel the same with your father. But I was wrong. That was the first time he hit me, and told me he never wanted to marry me. I was only there to give him a son to take over from him. I was lucky I gave him two. Although, I would have loved a girl as well. I wasn't blessed," Mom told me. "You play some more. I'm going to see what mess they have left this time, but, bambino, please don't worry. One day you will meet a beautiful girl who you will love. If you join this life, be true to her; break the cycle."

I watched, playing the piano, as my mom left the room. I thought about everything she had told me, and I vowed to myself when I got married, I would never cheat on my wife. I would marry for love, and not because of an arranged marriage.

~TTS~

Dad was held until the next day. As usual, they found nothing. I didn't know what they were even looking for, and the only way to find out was to ask. I just hoped Dad didn't think I was interested in joining him in the life of the mafia.

I walked down the hall, taking a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in, "Dad shouted. "What do you want, Edward? This better be important. I'm busy."

"I was just wondering what the FBI is hoping to find here when they keep coming? They've damaged the books in the library as well as my music room," I asked.

"Come and sit down, Edward," Dad said as he closed the paperwork he was working on.

I sat down in front of him in the same chair I sat in whenever I was chastised.

"I hope this sudden curiosity is proof you want to take your place as Prince. I can arrange for you to make your bones," Dad said with a smile.

"I don't think I want to go that far. I'm just trying to work out why you keep getting arrested and our home is searched," I replied.

"As you may have remembered, when you came to the "work with your parents" day, the computer business was utterly one hundred percent legal, the books were kept, and the taxes paid. As far as everyone knows that is my business," Dad clarified.

"Yes, I remember that, but where do the restaurants come in? Are they legitimate businesses?" I asked.

"That is the second part of the business. I do have bars, hotels, restaurants, clubs, and housing. I have bought legal businesses with illegal money, but some of them are what I have taken from people when they've owed me money and can't pay me back. On paper they were legal, an investment, but they are used to launder money through," Dad finished.

"So, I take it that isn't what the FBI is looking for when they come to the house?" I questioned.

Dad chuckled. "No, son. They are looking for evidence of our mafia business. We deal in firearms, gambling, loans, sex work, and the protection racket."

"So, why do they keep coming? What do they expect to find? You're not stupid; you wouldn't leave a paper trail, or hide guns in my piano," I added.

"I'm not, but they hope I'll slip up one day. They also like to plant bugs, so they can listen into our conversations. That is why your mom asks you to keep playing your piano—to give us a chance to look for bugs," Dad told me. "They also follow us around. They have been following you and Emmett. I'm going to get Marcus to teach you how to spot them. I would also like you to learn to use a gun. I'm not asking you to carry one, but I need to know you can defend yourself, and if need be, your mother."

"Okay, but I'm not carrying. How much does Emmett know?" I questioned.

"He learned to use the gun last year. He couldn't wait to join the family," Dad added.

I stood up and left the room, without saying anything further. The thought of my younger brother with a gun… I couldn't think of anything so irresponsible.

Marcus spent the next few months teaching me to use a gun. Not to mention how to be more observant while I was out, so I could tell if I was being followed. He also showed me how to use a knife to kill people.

Dad called me into his office. I nervously knocked on the door. Usually, whenever he called me in here, it was a bad sign. Dad hardly acknowledged me, so it couldn't be good.

"Enter," Dad shouted.

"Hi, Dad. Marcus said you wanted me," I said, trying to sound confident.

"Edward, come in and take a seat. Marcus tells me you have become a good shot, always hitting your target," Dad complimented.

"It's not that difficult once you can hold the gun steady. Marcus said I have been doing better than Emmett," I explained.

"That is why I've brought you this glock," Dad continued. "This is the name of the man I want you to kill. He has crossed our family and stole from us. Marcus will go with you. Once you have made your bones, it will be the beginning of your life within the family. You will start at the bottom in between your school work, and you will have to decide what you want to study at university. I can buy you a business in connection with your degree. Hell, you could become a lawyer if you want to. The sky's the limit for you now. You will be a capo before you know it."

"Dad there's a misunderstanding. I don't want to join the family business. I aim at going to Julliard. I want to be a concert pianist. I only learned to shoot if I ever had to defend myself, or Mom. I don't want to carry a gun," I quavered.

"You're an ungrateful little bastard. You are shaming your family and turning your back on your birthright. You're too soft. I blame your mother for this. You're nothing but a fanuk!" Dad shouted. (Homosexual)

He came around the desk quicker than I realized. I felt the punch to my face before I could defend myself. He continued to punch and kick me, threatening to smash both my hands with a hammer, until I lost consciousness.

I woke up in my bed with my mom sitting next to my bed. I could hardly move, and it hurt to breathe.

"Stay still, bambino. You have broken ribs, and a concussion. The doctor had to stitch your eye. Marcus said it might be best if you keep away from your father for a while. I'm so sorry he is trying to force you into this life. I always just wanted you both to have a normal life, and to make your own decisions when you turned eighteen and have left school," Mom choked.

"It's okay, Mom. This isn't your fault," I began to say, before I fell asleep again.

~TTS~

It had been six months since my father last spoke to me directly. I was shocked to learn the Emmett had made his bones at fourteen years old. I felt the smugness of both my father and Emmett as they talked at the table, ignoring both my mom, and myself.

"Emmett, you really shouldn't treat Mom like that. She gave birth to you, and you should show her some respect," I said.

"Does she respect Dad's men?" Emmett replied.

"She is polite to them, but she is to everyone. You're not one of Dad's men, are you?" I retorted.

"You little bastard. He's more of a man than you are," Dad yelled as he rushed around the table.

"He's worthy enough to be called a Cullen; you're nothing but a momma's boy!" Dad screamed in my face.

That's when I felt the first punch. After the third punch, I heard mom shouting, before I faded into darkness.

I woke up in my room, finding it difficult to breathe. I couldn't open my eye, and my lips seemed to be fused together.

I heard our family doctor, Saul. I was trying to listen to what he was saying.

"The stitches over his eye will be in for ten days, as normal, but the stitches on his lip are going to pull if they don't split open. It should also be ten days before I can take them out. As you know, the broken arm will take at least six weeks to heal. As for his nose, it should have surgery to straighten it, but that isn't an option now."

"Thank you, Saul. I appreciate you coming out," Mom whispered.

"Lizzy, your face is so badly bruised, as well as your neck. You can see his finger marks. I'm just glad Marcus was here. You are going to have to think about leaving before you are taken out of this house in a casket. You know, as well as I do, it's going to happen," Saul begged.

"You know that isn't an option. All I want is for Edward to be safe. Send me your bill, as usual, please?" Mom asked.

"There is no bill to pay. Just call me if you need anything," Saul pleaded.

Mom had enough of the way Dad treated me, so she got me an apartment in Chelsea near the school. I wouldn't have to be around my dad anymore. Mom paid the bills, and all I had to promise was to keep up with my school work and have no parties.

Garrett, one of Dad's men, lived with me. Even though I didn't want anything to do with that life, I still needed to be protected. I hated it. I wanted to have my own friends, and not the sons of the men from my dad's life. I wanted to go and buy a coffee without being followed, but I knew this would never happen.

I wanted to be a normal teenager.

 **Thanks as always to my beta Mr. G and Me who has made this readable. Any mistakes are mine.**

 **I have put the translation from Italian to English next the line it is spoken, as I myself hate having to scroll down the page to see what they are saying.**

 **The music Edward played is by an Italian composer Ludovico Einaudi.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Bella Aged 18**

I stood in the rain next to Alice's car waiting for her to take me home. I hated not having my own car; I hated relying on other people.

"Hi, Bella. Here are my keys. We have an extra practice, and Tyler said he'll take me home," Alice told me.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you after my dance lesson," I replied.

I left the parking lot and drove down the street, when I saw Fred walking in the rain. Like me, he didn't have a car. We were the only two people in our senior year who didn't, and Fred didn't have anyone to give him a ride. I also knew he was heading to pick his brother and sister up from elementary school.

I pulled up next to him. "Fred, get in. I'll take you to get your brother and sister—you're soaked."

"Hi, Bella. It doesn't matter. I'll get Alice's seats wet, and I don't want Tyler threatening me again," Fred stated.

"It doesn't matter about the upholstery. It will dry. Just get in."

He reluctantly got in the car.

"I think the weather is getting colder by the day," I said, attempting to make small talk. Although we had lessons together, and sat by each other, Fred was a quiet person.

"Yes, it is. I was expecting it to snow," Fred stated. "Are you going to a dance lessons? It's been a while since I last saw you dance."

"You've seen me dance? When?" I asked.

"I've been to a few of your recitals. I like to watch you dance. Shit, that makes me sound like a pervert."

"No, I'm just shocked. My own dad doesn't even come and watch me dance," I sadly said. "Have you thought about what you want to do after school?" I asked.

"I've been accepted at the University of Washington's school of medicine. I've been taking courses online, and I've got extra credits," Fred told me.

"I'm impressed. Wow. I don't know what to say. Well, congratulations. I bet your parents are pleased?"

"They were shocked at first, and of course, then was the problem of tuition. I have it all sorted. I must have applied for every bit of funding there is out there. What about you? Have you thought of where you want to go?"

"I only want to go to Julliard. If I don't get a place, I'll probably move to somewhere like Seattle and teach dance."

"You'll make a good teacher," Fred mused.

"I'm actually teaching today. I teach baby ballet with children from the age of two to six. The girls dance with a teddy bear called _Melody Bear,_ and the boys with _Milligan Bear_. It helps them with their balancing, and it also helps to see if they like dancing. You'll have to bring the two younger ones; they would love it."

"Thank you for asking, but we can't afford for them to take dance lessons," Fred explained.

"They won't have to pay—it's my treat. It's just to see if they'd enjoy it. Alice's mom, Anna, has given a few children either a discount, or for free. It's only for an hour," I replied.

I pulled up in front of the elementary school.

"That must be rewarding. Well, thank you for the ride. I have to get my brother and sister." Fred sighed.

"Okay, I'll wait for you," I replied.

"You don't have to. I'll make you late," Fred said.

"You won't. I have 30 minutes before the lesson starts. It'll save them getting wet."

"Okay, if you're sure?"

"Yes, it's fine."

~TTS~

I'd been walking backward and forward for the past three hours trying to stop my baby brother, Riley, crying. As always, I'd been left holding the baby—literally.

"Riley, please stop crying," I pleaded. "Let's try some formula. Are those nasty teeth coming through? I wish I knew what to do."

I walked down the stairs and put him in his stroller, hoping pushing him around the house would make him sleep.

As I pushed him backward and forward, I began to sing _Somewhere Over The Rainbow._

It wasn't working, and I was almost in tears with him. Riley hadn't shut up all night, and I was exhausted.

I took him out of the stroller, laying his head on my shoulder, before rubbing his back, and continuing to sing, " _Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high…"_

I was in the third round of the song when he finally went to sleep.

I sat on the sofa propping myself in the corner. I pulled the throw over us both and fell asleep with Riley asleep on my shoulder.

"Isabella, Isabella," Charlie whispered.

I felt someone shaking me.

"Isabella, wake up. Do you realize how dangerous it is to sleep with a baby on a sofa? Anything could have happened to him. What were you thinking?" Charlie ranted.

"What? Are you kidding me? He is yours and Sue's baby, but you both left me with him without even asking. I had to miss my dance lesson, and I have homework to do. You went fishing for the weekend, and Sue has taken Rachel and Rebecca to Seattle shopping for the weekend, and you asked me what I was thinking?" I growled back.

"Stop making a fuss. Sue's car broke down, and she had to stay over in Seattle. She said she called you to let you know," Charlie began.

"That's a lie. She left here with overnight bags, ten minutes after you left. I didn't even know they were going out of town," I interrupted.

"You have always been difficult—as soon as I started dating Sue. First, you claimed that her daughters were cruel and bullied you, when all they wanted was to have a big sister. Then you wouldn't move bedrooms despite the fact that Alice never comes over to stay anymore. That room already had two beds, and the other only had one. You made a fuss and made Sue and the girls uncomfortable in their new home. Isabella, I put my life on hold for you for ten years after your mom died. I took care of you, I always provided for you, and you never wanted for anything. You just couldn't let me take some of my life back. What did you think I was going to do—wait until you left home before I was allowed to date and find a new wife? You have always been jealous of Sue and the girls!" Charlie shouted.

"I am not jealous of Sue or those girls, and I love Riley! I always do as I'm told, and I never make a fuss. I have never been a bad kid. I get good grades, I never go out to parties and get drunk like the rest of the teenagers in this town. That includes your stepdaughters. How many times have you had to pick them up because they were shit-faced," I yelled back?

"Watch your language, Bella," Charlie broke in.

"Why? The twins say worse, and you just turn your hearing off for them. You hate me—you have always seen me as an inconvenience, and you've made that clear!" I roared.

Riley woke up; I pushed him into Charlie's arms.

"I'm sorry my mom died, and I'm sorry she left you on your own with me. I'm sorry you had no life because of me!" I screamed back.

"Get up to your room. You don't get to speak to me like that!" Charlie yelled.

"No, I'm not," I hollered as I grabbed my coat and ran out of the house.

"Bella, get back here," Charlie called after me.

I ran down the street and didn't stop running until I reached the dance studio. With tears running down my face, I used my key to unlock the studio.

I sat down until I got my breath back before I changed into my clothes I'd left at the studio. I danced and danced until I was exhausted. After, I decided to go and spend time with Mom. It was something I always did when things got too much for me to handle.

"Hi, Mom. I don't know what to do. I think dad hates me because of Sue. I'm so unhappy. He said he'd put his life on hold because of me. Do you know what he is talking about? Every time I ask questions about you, he won't answer me. I don't understand what the mystery is. For the past six years it has become unbearable for me. I wish you were here. Dad thinks I should be applying for a school closer to home. He wants me to be a nurse or teacher. Do you know what he said to me? 'Get your head out of the clouds. You are not going to pay the bills by being a ballet dancer?'" I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "I applied to Julliard, and I'm not applying anywhere else. If I don't get accepted, I'll try and find a job dancing away from Forks. I'm leaving Forks, Mom. There is nothing here for me. I just don't like leaving you here." I curled up next to the headstone and cried.

I must have fallen asleep.

"Bella, honey, wake up. Everyone has been out looking for you," Auntie Anna said as she gently shook me. "Let me just text your dad, so he knows I've found you, and we can sit in my car and you can tell me what has brought all this on."

After I climbed into the front of the car, I burst into tears.

"What happened honey," Anna softly asked.

"Everything," I sobbed.

"Can you be more specific then maybe I can help you," Anna replied.

"Auntie Anna, my dad thinks I am a drain on him. He said I have tied him down, and he will be until I'm eighteen. He said he promised Mom that he would keep me safe until I left school. I wish my mom were here. Dad won't tell me anything about her. How she died? Why she was here? I mean, who comes to Forks from Italy? She was a ballet dancer—what could there possibly be here that would have made come? Sue just keeps telling Dad lies. She leaves Riley with me all the time. She went away this weekend with the twins and left me at home. Then she called Dad, and said her car broke down and she was going to stay over in Seattle. She took an overnight bag," I grumbled.

"Okay, how about we tell your dad that you're staying over with me tonight? Alice is still away, so it will be just me and you. We can have popcorn and ice cream, and make a list of what is really upsetting you. Then we'll see what we can come up with," Anna suggested. "Let's get back, and then we'll speak to your dad."

We drove the short trip home in silence. As we turned the corner into our street, I could see my dad standing outside waiting for us.

"Hi, Charlie. Could I have a private word with you please?" Anna asked.

"Bella, get into the house, and go straight to your room. This childish behavior is going to stop now," Charlie growled.

"No, I'm not going anywhere other than to Auntie Anna's," I hissed.

"I said _get in the house_. If you go to Anna's house tonight then you can stay there, and you will not be welcome back. I will have your things boxed up for you!" Charlie roared.

"If that's what you want that's fine by me. Have a nice life, Chief Swan," I whimpered.

"Charlie, do you really mean that? You made Renata a promise that you would keep her safe. Make sure she gets all her things. I mean all her things that includes Renata's photographs," Anna snapped. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you home."

"I told you he doesn't like me. What have I done wrong to make him hate me?" I sobbed?

"You haven't done anything wrong. You can stay off school tomorrow, and we can sort everything out then. Alice will be home from her trip tomorrow night. By that time your dad might have had time to calm down, and let you go back home," Anna said.

I didn't sleep very well. I watched my house; the light was on in my bedroom. I kept checking outside to see if Dad had put my things out. By 3:00 a.m. I fell asleep.

"Bella, honey, it's time to get up. It's 9:00 a.m. I let you lay in, but we have a lot to do today. I've already called the school and spoke to the principle. He knows what's going on. Your dad has packed your things up and put them on our lawn. We've brought them in the house. You need to go through it to make sure everything is there. I've made an appointment with our lawyer. It's to protect you. We will explain everything you need to know," Anna explained.

"He's really put my things out?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, honey. Don't worry, everything will sort itself out. I'm sure," Anna stated.

I was stunned. Why would he throw me away so quickly? What did he mean "he only promised to look after me until I was eighteen"? I was hoping that this lawyer had some answers for me.

"Go in the shower. I'll make your breakfast. Our appointment is at 12 noon in Seattle," Anna told me.

~TTS~

"Auntie Anna, yesterday you called my mom _Renata_. I thought her name was _Renee_?" I asked.

"We will explain everything once we get into Luca's office," Anna told me.

It was quiet. I was trying to work out what all this meant, but none of it made any sense.

"Anna Maria, it's been a long time, and this must be Isabella," said an elderly man dressed in what looked like an expensive suit with a big gold ring on his little finger.

"Luca, so nice to see you. We have a problem," Anna stated.

"That's what I thought when you called this morning. Come into my office, Anna Maria, Isabella," Luca replied. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Could I have a coke, please?" I asked.

"Coffee for me, please," Anna added.

"Could you get two coffees and a coke please, Janice?" Luca asked his secretary.

"Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Luca Romano, and this is my baby sister Anna Maria Romano," Luca began.

The door burst open.

"Sorry, I'm late. Hi, Bella."

"Mr. Romano, you're Auntie Anna's brother as well?" Bella asked her music teacher from school.

"No, I'm her cousin. Hi, cousin, how ya doing?" said Cristian Romano, as he leaned over and kissed Anna's cheek.

"Let Luca tell you about your mom, Bella," Anna answered.

"Our Grandparents lived in a town called San Casciano in Val di Pesa; which is south of Florence. Our mother moved from there to attend University, studying Fine Art and restoration. When she graduated she came to America with a group of people, restoring paintings that have been found in New York. She married one of her coworkers, Lorenzo Romano, and settled in Chicago," Luca began. "Your mother, Renata, Mancini is from San Casciano in Val di Pesa. Her family owns a vineyard and produces some amazing wine. They have owned the vineyard for the past five generations. Our grandparents live nearby and work for the family," he continued.

"But, my mom was called Renee?" I said.

"We will come to that," Bella," Cristian replied.

"We used to go and visit our grandparents in the summer vacation and stay with them until we were going back to school. That's when I met your mom. When she wasn't at her dance lessons she would hang out with me and pick grapes," Anna continued. "We became close friends. When I came home to the States we would write to each other. We both danced so we had a lot in common. We as teenage girls told each other all our secrets. I went to nursing school in Chicago and met Alice's dad, and we moved to Mississippi. The rest you know."

"Now this is where your mom comes into things," Luca said sipping his coffee. "She got herself pregnant with a bit of a bad boy. She knew that should wouldn't be able to keep you; she had shamed the family. An abortion wasn't an option as your family is devout Catholics. She told her grandmother, Marie, knowing her grandmother would help her. Her grandmother never liked Renata's mother. Marie had a friend who had connections in the ballet community. Even though Renata had never applied she was offered a place with the Corpo DI ballo del Teatro, a ballet company. They were going to do a tour of the states."

"They were in New York, and Renata slipped away from the hotel in the night," Christian explained. "Anna Marie who was supposed to be in Mississippi, went to stay with her friend Maggie who lived in New York. Renata met Anna Marie, so she was never tracked. We had a few friends help us, and they thought that Renata was running from an abusive partner. They volunteered to help and didn't ask any questions. Anna Maria drove her to Kentucky. She met with a friend who then drove her to Nebraska, and then someone else met her and drove her to Idaho. That is where I met her and took her to Port Angles. It was a place so remote that no one would think about looking for her there, and we hoped we had covered all our tracks. I had just graduated from college and had just got my first teaching job at Forks high school as music teacher. So, I wasn't far away should anything happen."

"Obviously, her family had money, and there was a reward for her safe return. But we had her well-hidden. Luca moved to Seattle and managed to get false documents. She became Renee Higginbotham. She met Charlie, who at the time, was just a cop in Port Angles. They married just before you were born. He got the job as Chief when you were one year old."

"So how did my mom die?" I asked.

"That was something we never expected. Renata became pregnant when you were two years old. Near the end of her pregnancy she developed pre-eclampsia. Both she and the baby boy never made it. Charlie promised your mom before she died that he would keep you safe," Anna said wiping away a tear. "Since Renata's death Charlie has been paid every month from a trust fund that was set up by Renata's grandmother. It was for you, only he hasn't kept up his side of the arrangement. This is why I moved to Forks."

"So, what happens now? Does Alice know?" I questioned.

"No, Alice doesn't know," Luca replied. "It's just the five of us who knows. We've heard from family that Renata's three brothers have never stopped looking for her. We just have to hope Charlie keeps his mouth shut. You will go and live with Anna Maria; hopefully until you go to Julliard."

"Everything is going to be fine," Anna said pulling me into a hug.

 **Thanks, as always to my beta Mr. G and Me who has made this readable. Also, Klcivinski for pre-reading the chapter.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I am from the UK, and in my younger years, I did dance. I was taught under the British Ballet Organisation, and I have used this as my reference for the chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bella**

I was shocked when I got an invitation to audition for a place at Julliard. I was told there were only two places this year.

Auntie Anna and I had been through so many pieces that would show why I deserve a place. I studied six specific dances as one would be chosen at random to audition.

I was getting more nervous as it got closer, and even more so when I thought I would be going alone. That was until Auntie Anna told me she would be escorting me.

She had gone the previous weekend with Alice to Miami State University. Alice had an interview to study Fashion design.

Auntie Anna had booked us a room in the Hampton Inn overnight, so we wouldn't be so tired while we traveled. I was getting both excited and nervous. Excited as I had never stayed in a hotel before, nor been on a plane. Heck, I hadn't even been to an airport, and nervous because I never thought this opportunity was ever in my grasp.

I was overwhelmed by the number of people who were at the airport, even at 5:00 am. Thankfully, Auntie Anna kept hold of me, so I didn't get lost.

"Auntie Anna, where did you say we were staying?" I asked anything to take my mind off taking off.

"We're staying at the Lucerne Hotel; it's under a mile away from Julliard," Anna answered.

"Okay, have we got an itinerary? I suppose we can't go to the zoo in Central Park, can we? I've never been to a zoo before. Charlie promised to take me to Seattle zoo, but never did."

"I haven't planned on us visiting a zoo. We can always go to Seattle, or when you get a place, you might make a friend who will go with you to Central Park."

"I wish I was that sure of getting a place. I'm so nervous."

"We won't give you time to get nervous. My friend Maggie is meeting us at the airport."

"Who is Maggie? I asked. "You only said she lived in New York, and she was picking us up at the airport."

"She and I were at Rush University in Chicago studying nursing together. When we graduated Maggie went to New York to study midwifery, while I went home to Mississippi and became a nurse practitioner," Anna replied.

"Okay, so what will we be doing?" I inquired.

"After we check in, Maggie is taking us to a little place called 'Miss. Lilly's' to eat. Maggie has a treat for us this afternoon. It could be anything; she can be a little spontaneous. Then tonight we are going to the Hard Rock café for dinner. Then tomorrow morning you have your audition. I thought we could go shopping in the afternoon. Maggie is taking us to her favorite restaurant, 'Elisabetta'. I'm not sure of the plans for the next day, but we catch the 11:20 am flight the day after," Anna told me. "Now, here, chew on this gum; it will stop your ears popping."

The flight wasn't as bad as I had imagined. The five and a half hours soon flew by. I watched the in-flight movie "How to be single", and then listened to my iPod, while Auntie Anna seemed to be doing some work on her laptop.

The landing was worse than the taking off. I think that is the part of flying I'm going to hate.

"Bella, don't wander off anywhere. Stay close to me; we must collect our bags, and there are going to be a lot of people around here. We are meeting Maggie in the arrival lounge!" Anna shouted over the noise of people.

I'm glad Auntie Anna held my hand. She was right, I had never seen so many people, and it would be easy to get lost.

"Over here, hon," shouted a small, red-haired woman, who was jumping up and down.

"Maggie, it's been so long, you've lost weight." Anna laughed.

"Are you calling me fat, hon? You're looking good. How do you keep so trim?" Maggie joked. "This way. My heap of shit is over here."

I sat in the back of the car watching the busy roads and streets. I was only used to the quiet streets of Forks, so this was scary. I could hear the hum of the traffic, and Maggie's voice.

"Earth to Bella. Come on, sweetheart, we're here. We're just checking in, get something to eat, and then we're going to a spa," Anna said.

"What will I need to take with me?" I questioned. "I've never been to a spa before."

"Just your purse, if you want to take it, but this is Maggie's treat. We're coming back to the hotel before we go to dinner."

Although Maggie was loud, she was also funny. She embarrassed me so many times, asking me if I liked the look of different guys. The floor she worked on at the hospital must be noisy. She went into detail as to why she got a divorced.

I slept poorly that night; I had a nightmare about being rejected. In the morning I felt too sick to eat, but Auntie Anna made me eat some cereal, stating, "You will faint if you don't eat, and you'll blow your chance."

Before I knew it, I was standing outside Julliard.

"You're going to do fine. Just remember you're a beautiful swan. Call me when you've finished, and I'll come and pick you up," Auntie Anna reassured me.

"Knock them out, kid. You'll do great. You and I will be buddies when you come, and live here," Maggie added.

Waving to them, I walked into the reception area.

"Hello, I have an audition today," I quietly said.

"Music, ballet, or modern?" the woman at the reception asked.

"Ballet," I replied.

"Sign in here, take the pass, go to the end of the corridor, turn right, and go to the desk on your left," she instructed.

Putting my bag on my shoulder, and the pass in my hand, I followed her instruction.

"Hi, honey, my name is Jen. What's your name?" Jen asked me.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan," I replied.

"Right, Isabella, go to the end of the corridor to the room on your right, and change. Someone will come and get you when it's your turn," Jen informed me.

"Thanks," I nervously replied.

In the changing room there were four other girls, and everyone seemed to know each other. I smiled at the other girls, and only one smiled back.

I shook as I changed and tried to do some relaxation exercises.

Every girl came through to change before they left. They all seemed to have messed up with the random dance; all but for one girl.

I was the only person left in the changing room. It seemed like I waited forever before I was shown into the room.

I nervously entered the studio and stood in the first position with my hands in front of me; waiting for the two women and a man to instruct me.

I saw someone move in the corner at a piano. He had a bottle of water held to his mouth. He seemed about my age, crazy hair, and chic glasses. He smiled at me setting my heart racing.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, my name is Madam Dupont. To my right is Monsieur Lapointe, and to my left Miss. Marshall. You have two prepared dances for us, and we hope you'll be able to do the one we have chosen for you. Shall we start with Giselle Act 1 Variation? If you're ready Monsieur. Cullen," Madam Dupont instructed.

Smiling, Mr. Cullen nodded, and I danced as if my life depended on it.

"Je Vous remercie, (thank you) could you now dance Coppelia Swan Hilda's waltz, please Mademoiselle Swan? Monsieur. Cullen when you're ready," Monsieur Laponite continued.

I felt comfortable with Mr. Cullen playing. I had only danced to live music once before. I had always used recorded music.

"Thank you. You have done well. We have selected for you to dance Variation from La Esmeralda. The tambourine dance, could you perform this?" Miss. Marshall asked.

"Yes, I can," I answered.

"Good. Take the tambourine. Mr. Cullen, when you're ready," Miss. Marshall instructed.

Once again, I danced, trying to remember the steps; there were so many dances to try and remember.

"As you know there are only two places this year. We'll let you know within the next two weeks whether you have been successful, or not. Au revoir,(Good bye)" Madam Dupont said.

I remembered to curtsey as I left the room.

I changed in a daze, going through everything that I probably did wrong. When I walked out of the changing room, I didn't see Mr. Cullen, and I bumped straight into him.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. I wasn't watching where I was walking," I apologized.

"Hi, it's Edward. I'm a student here on the music program. I was just filling in for their pianist who rang in sick," Edward said holding his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Isabella. My friends call me Bella," I replied shaking his hand.

"Is it okay if I call you Bella?" Edward asked.

"Sure, of course you can," I answered.

"I shouldn't say anything, but over the past three days there have only been seven out of the forty-five people who auditioned who knew the dance they chose. That must have made a difference, I would imagine," Edward informed me.

"Really? That's surprising. They only asked us to learn six dances, beside our own two," I replied.

"Would you like to go for coffee? I don't bite," Edward asked.

"Yes, that would be nice. I'll have to call my Auntie; she was going to meet me."

"Okay, this way. Let me take your bag."

Edward took the bag from my shoulder, as I dialed Auntie Anna.

"Hi, Auntie Anna."

 _"_ _How did it go? Are you ready for me to pick you up?"_

"I think it went well. I had to perform the tambourine dance. I'm going to have a coffee with someone I met at the audition."

 _"_ _Is it a girl? How old is she? Did you meet her at the audition? You must be careful, Bella."_

Edward pointed to the left, so I knew which way he wanted me to walk. I felt him grab my hand when I was about to step into someone.

"He's a boy, and yes, I met him at the audition. I'd say he was about my age."

 _"_ _What do you know about him? What's his name? Does he have a girlfriend?"_

"His name is Edward Cullen, and he played the piano for the auditions. He goes to Julliard," I informed her. "And I'm not asking him if he has a girlfriend," I whispered.

"No, I haven't got a girlfriend … yet," Edward answered.

 _"_ _Where are you going? Don't get in a car and stay in public view."_

"Where are we going, Edward?" I asked.

"Starbucks on Amsterdam Avenue," Edward replied.

"Did you hear that? I'll call you when we've finished; we're here now. I'm not that far away from the hotel," I confirmed. "Bye."

 _"_ _Bye, and be safe."_

"Let me get the door for you," Edward said. "What would you like to drink?"

"Could I have White Chocolate Mocha, please?" I asked.

"No problem. Would you like something to eat?" Edward inquired.

"A chocolate brownie, please," I replied.

"Go find a seat. I'll just order."

I went to the far corner. I was suddenly feeling very nervous. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come for coffee with a total stranger; even though he looked like a model from a glossy magazine.

"Here you go. I must say, it makes a change to see a girl who will eat, and drink chocolate," Edward commented.

"I love chocolate, and I do enough exercise to work it off. I dance almost every day, and I walk everywhere I go. I don't have a car. Though, my friend Alice does give me a ride to and from school," I replied.

"I have a car, but driving it here in New York, the roads are crazy. Sometimes a friend might give me a ride. It's quicker to take the subway, though."

"Where are you from, Edward?"

"Here in New York. I was born in Manhattan. Where are you from? I can't quite work out the accent?"

"I'm from Forks. It's a small town in Washington State."

"You said your Auntie has come with you. Couldn't your parents make it?"

"It's a bit complicated." I sighed.

"I can do complicate; nothing can be as complicated as my family," Edward reiterated.

"My mom died when I was about two years old. It was always my dad and me. Then he got remarried a few years ago. My stepmother doesn't like me, and her twin daughters like me even less. I moved in with my neighbor, who I've known since I was six. I've always called her 'Auntie'."

"That must suck. I don't get along with my dad either. I live in an apartment with a friend. I have a great relationship with my mom. She got me the apartment when I was sixteen, and I've lived there ever since," Edward divulged. "I only have a brother. He's two years younger than me. He graduated from school a year early. He plays football and is studying business management at Yale."

"Does he know what area he wants to do with his degree when he gets it? Or will he be playing football professionally?" I asked.

"He will probably work for my dad; even though I know he would love to play football professionally. He's the _good_ son; he does as my dad wants of him, whereas I just want to play the piano. I would love to be a concert pianist. My dad wants me to join the family business. We fight all the time about it." Edward sighed. "I play the piano three times a week at my dad's restaurant, but it's still not good enough for him."

"Is your dad a chef?"

"No, he is actually the owner of Cullen Software."

I have one of your dad's firewall on my laptop, at home."

"I think most people do," Edward replied.

"Does he have the restaurant as another business?" I asked.

"Dad's friend got into money problems, and my dad helped him out, by buying the business from him. His friend is still the chef there, and the name hasn't changed, just the management."

"That was nice of him to do that for his friend."

"What do your dad and stepmother do for a living?"

"Sue does as little as possible, whereas my dad is the chief of police. That never helped with my popularity at school." I laughed.

"That must have sucked? I bet you weren't invited to many parties," Edward joked.

"My three closest friends since first grade are cheerleaders and run in the popular circles. Alice is my neighbor, and I live at her house, so she is always nice to me."

"I wasn't popular at school, really, either. I went to an all-boys catholic school, so no cheerleaders." Edward winked. "How long are you staying in New York?"

"Until the day after tomorrow, then I have to wait to see if I get a place. I think I must be the only one of my friends who doesn't know where I'm going to school after we graduate."

"Where is your boyfriend going?"

Laughing I replied, "I don't have a boyfriend. Just a few friends, but one of them is a boy. His name is Fred, and we just sit together in some classes. He's like me, not popular. I think it's just the two of us in the whole of the senior year who don't have a car."

"I thought someone as pretty as you would have a boyfriend," Edward said blushing.

"No, I've never had one. I keep myself busy. I dance, I'm on the yearbook committee, and I teach baby ballet to children between the age of two and six."

"Will you both be going together to the prom?" Edward shyly asked.

"No, neither of us are going. Though, my friends Alice, Bree, and Angela are not happy with my choice. They said it's a 'rite of passage', and I will regret it later in life."

"We had a joint prom with the girl's catholic school. I never attended, and I've never regretted it," Edward informed me. "What do you have planned tomorrow?"

"I don't think Auntie Anna has anything planned. I was hoping to go to the zoo in Central Park," I replied

"I'll take you. I haven't been there in years. Pass me your phone, and I'll put my number in. Call me if you have no plans tomorrow, but I'd like you to call me when you hear from Julliard. I'd like to know if you'll be coming back to New York," Edward requested.

"I really should be going," I reluctantly said.

"I'll walk you back to your hotel," Edward said.

While we walked, we just chatted, and Edward held my hand, in case I got lost in the crowd.

"Is it okay if I give you a hug," Edward asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," I replied.

As he hugged me, I felt him kiss my head.

With a smile on my face, I made my way up to my room.

"Your back. I've been worried sick about you. According to Maggie the Cullen's are the mafia. I just want you to stay away from him," Anna said, panicked.

"Don't be silly. Edward's family own a software business. What makes her think they have anything to do with the mafia?" I questioned.

"He was arrested and then charged with smuggling guns," Anna replied.

"Did he get sentenced?" I queried.

"Well, no. He was found not guilty, but one of the people he associates with was sentenced," Anna pressed.

"All that proves is he should keep better company. I was hoping to go to the zoo with Edward tomorrow."

"I don't know if that is a good idea," Anna replied.

"Why don't you spend time with Maggie, and I can go with Edward. You could always come with me. I said I would text him later to let him know if I can go. Please say yes," I begged.

"Let me think about it. Why don't you go and get ready; we're going shopping and then to dinner," Anna answered. "We can buy you a new dress."

~TTS ~

"This is a really nice place. Do you come here often, Maggie?" I asked.

"Whenever I go on a first date, I make them bring me here," Maggie replied.

"What's good to order?" Anna inquired.

It was then I felt someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who, sweetheart," A voice whispered into my ear.

Grabbing his wrists, I pulled his hands away. "Hi, Edward. What are you doing here?" I said, laughing, as I stood up and hugged him.

"This is my mom's restaurant. Mom, this is Bella; the girl I told you about from school. Bella this is my mom, Lizzy," Edward introduced us.

"It's very nice to meet you," I replied, shaking her hand.

"Edward, this is my Auntie Anna and her friend Maggie," I announced.

"You're right, Edward, she is stunning. You have a beautiful complexion. Are you of Italian descent?" Lizzy stated.

"My mom was Italian, but she died when I was small," I answered.

"I hope you get a place, and we can spend time together," Lizzy declared.

"That would be nice," I answered.

"Are you able to come to Central Park tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Can I Auntie Anna, please?" I said with pleading eyes, knowing she was still convinced they were mafia.

"Yes, as long as he picks you up and drops you off, and I want his cell number in case there is a problem." Anna sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward," I said as I hugged him.

"I'll pick you up at ten," Edward countered, hugging me back.

 **Thanks, as always, to my pre-reader Klcivinski and my wonderful beta Mr. G and Me for her skills that made this readable. Any mistakes are mine.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Edward**

I leave Bella at the door of the hotel with the biggest smile on my face. I can't believe she agreed to go out with me for coffee.

When I saw her during her audition, she was beautiful and elegant. Her curves are all beautifully proportioned; which is better than the likes of Tanya, who is false in every way. Her fifteenth birthday gift was fake tits.

Bella didn't giggle all the time and play with her hair like the other girls I've had to associate with do—usually the daughters of my father's men. What I love is the fact that she eats chocolate, and doesn't appear to worry about her weight. It's not as if I think she's fat. She's far from fat.

I take the subway—only because I've been told by my father not to. I just want to be away from all the shit he has going on in his life, and I'm only two stops away from my apartment.

When I arrive home Garrett and Aro are playing cards; which is usual.

"Where have you been, you little shit?" Garrett asks looking over his cards. "You were supposed to call me when you were ready to leave, so I could pick you up, and you haven't answered your cell."

"You know I'm playing for the ballet auditions, and I told you I didn't know how long I would be. Besides, I took a girl for coffee," I answer him.

"So, you just fucked a little ballerina." Garrett laughs.

"No. I do have morals, you know, so get off my back," I growl. "I'll be in my room; I have my composition that needs to be in by the end of the week."

I make a show of closing my door. I really don't like sharing my apartment with Garrett anymore. I'm an adult now, so I don't understand why I can't live on my own like Emmett does.

The afternoon flows by, and I don't get much work done. I keep thinking about Bella. The only person I know I can talk to is Mom; she always understands me.

"Aro, are you going up to the house? I ask. "I want to go and see Mom."

"Sorry, Edward, I'm not. I have to meet the boss at Eclipse. He has a _sit-down_ with Jersey," Aro replies.

"I'll get one of the kids to drive you," Garrett says as he reaches for his phone.

"Don't bother; I'll drive myself, and before you say anything, I don't care what my father says," I answer as I head to my room to retrieve my keys. I decide to slip my knife holder around my ankle. I don't like to carry a knife, but something's happening, and I wanted to be prepared.

I drive myself to my parents' house in my Volvo S60R—the car my dad hates me driving—with a sense of defiance. He seems to think the car a man drives reflects his station in life, but he can go to hell.

No one would expect to see a Cullen driving a car like this; though, the Feds obviously know my car, because they're following me to my parents' home.

Will they see me with Bella? I hope not. It will mean our relationship will be over before it even has a chance to begin.

I turn into the gateway and put the code in the security system my father has just installed. After what Aro said, as well as the extra security, I know something's happening.

I wave to the Feds—who've stopped at the top of the drive—and drive down the long driveway, where I can see some of the low men patrolling the grounds. I get out of my car, and hear the sound of someone approaching me from behind. It must have been instinct, because I have him pinned to the ground with my knife pressed to his throat before I know it.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but never pull a gun on me! You ought to be thankful I don't slit your fucking throat," I growl.

"Edward, stop! Your mom is in her garden. Let me deal with this prick," Marcus shouts as he ran out of the door.

I go first to the restroom to clean myself up. I don't want my mom to know what's happened. I don't want to worry her.

Trying to keep a smile on my face, I head toward the garden.

"Hi, Mom," I say as I come closer.

"Edward, how are you?" Mom asks as she stands.

"I'm fine. I've come to see if you'll let me take you to dinner?"

"That would be lovely. Let me ask Carman to get us some drinks, and we can talk. Sit, sit, tesoro."

"How have you been keeping, Mom? I haven't seen you in the last two weeks."

"I've been well, thank you. Will you be free to come over for dinner two weeks from Sunday? Emmett is coming home for the weekend and is bringing his girlfriend."

"He's got a girlfriend? She must be something special for him to become monogamous. What do you know about her? Dad must have already done a background check?"

"Your father has to check into her background, Edward. You know it's important for the family."

"For him it is, but for me, getting to know a person is much better than knowing them on paper."

Mom pushes a piece of paper towards me. I pick it up and begin reading the report my dad got about Rosalie.

"Rosalie Hale… She is a medical student, attends Yale, hoping to be a surgeon… She is almost three years older than Emmett. Rose, as she likes to be called, is from Rochdale, here in New York. She graduated high school at seventeen; she attended Hilton High School, had a few close friends, but hasn't kept in contact with them. Her family members are bankers from old money. Rose has two brothers, both younger than her. Joshua, or Josh, is the younger, who is a senior at Hilton High school. Conner is a freshman at Dartmouth, studying Engineering. Well, he hasn't left anything out, has he? I'm sure if he probed further he could have found out about her first boyfriend and when she lost her virginity. Why can't we just be normal for a change?"

"I want to know about the young lady who has caught your eye, Edward."

"How do you know I've met someone, Mom?"

"Because I can read your face; I see it in your eyes. Have you told Garrett or Aro?"

"They know I had coffee with someone who auditioned for a place on the ballet program."

"Don't tell them anything. Now, tell me about this girl?"

"She is beautiful, Mamma. Her name is Isabella, but her friends call her Bella. She's from Washington State. She is about your height; her eyes are blue, with grey specks. I think her hair could be long, but she obviously wore it up for her audition, but it's also dark brown. Her skin is a beautiful olive color. We went for coffee, and she asked me to order her a white chocolate Mocha with a chocolate brownie. Can you imagine Tanya or Jess ordering that?"

"She sounds wonderful. A woman who isn't afraid to eat… She would make a good Italian. How long is she here for? Will you be seeing her again?"

"She's here until the day after tomorrow. She wants to go to the zoo in Central Park, and I offered to take her. We exchanged numbers, and she said she'd let me know if her aunt will allow her to go with me."

"Does she have parents who came with her?"

"Her mom died when she was younger, and she doesn't get on with her dad."

"She sounds perfect for you," Lizzy says.

"Where would you like to eat? I need to make reservations," I ask.

"Why don't we go to Elisabetta? We haven't been there for a few months," Mom suggests.

Once I finish on the phone, I ask, "Momma, what do you know about the extra security? Aro said Dad is having a sit down with Jersey."

"Your father has been away from home more than usual, and he's been more abusive than he usually is. We never eat at the table together unless we have company. All the men with him are on alert."

"Is there another war going on? Because I can't just leave, and neither can Emmett. We're not kids anymore."

"I know. I'm not going anywhere, either. We will have to be extra vigilant, though. Maybe you could come home and stay with me during the summer, or I'll go over and visit with my family. We could go together. Maybe Emmett will come, as well. We'll have to see what his plans are when he comes. He might want to take Rosalie with him. I don't think he's told her who your father is," Mom excitedly says.

"Mom, let's not get ahead of ourselves. You know Nonna will start arranging a wedding if he does." I laugh. "Let's go inside and get ready for dinner before you start choosing the china pattern for them."

~TTS~

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't let you drive. If something is happening I can't risk being taken," Mom explains.

"I'm sure Seth will get your car back to your apartment in one piece."

"I know he will. I just wanted to be normal for the night. Sometimes I hate who we are. I spoke to Emmett last time he was home, and even he hates it. He regrets what Dad got him to do in his teenage years."

"Hush, Edward. Let's not think about it tonight. I hope you have reserved my favorite table," Mom says as she gets out of the car.

"Of course, I have. Only the best for you."

I open the door and head across the restaurant floor, when I notice Bella with two women.

"Mom, that's Bella over there. Can I go and say hello to her?"

"Of course, you can. I'll come with you. It'll be nice to see who stolen my son's heart."

Walking behind Bella, I put my hands over her eyes, before realizing I might frighten her.

"Guess who, sweetheart?" I whisper into her ear.

She pulls my hands from her eyes. "Hi, Edward. What are you doing here?" Bella laughs, before she hugs me, and it shocks me.

"This is my mom's restaurant. Let me introduce you. Bella, this is my mom, Elisabetta, or Lizzy to her friends. Mom, this is Bella; the girl I told you about from school," I inform them.

"It's very nice to meet you," Bella says as she shakes Mom's hand.

"Edward, this is my Auntie Anna, and her friend Maggie," Bella introduces.

"You are right, Edward, she is stunning. You have a beautiful complexion; are you of Italian descent?" Mom asks.

"My mom was Italian, but she died when I was young," Bella answers.

"I hope you get a spot in the ballet, and then we can spend time together," Mom declares.

"That would be nice," Bella replies.

"Are you able to come to Central Park tomorrow?" I ask Bella.

"Can I, Auntie Anna, please?" Bella begs.

"Yes, as long as he picks you up and drops you off, and I want his cell number in case there is a problem." Anna sighs.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward," Bella says, again hugging me.

"I'll pick you up at ten in the morning," I tell her, hugging her back.

I walk to the table with Mom, wearing the biggest smile on my face.

"She is stunning," Mom declares.

"She is. I feel for once my luck is changing. She doesn't know about Dad's life, but she'll get to know me. Hopefully I'll be able to live a life away from the family business."

"What is her surname, Edward?"

"Swan. Why, what's the matter?"

"Has she said anything about her mother, or where she comes from in Italy?"

"No, she hasn't. I don't think she knows. Why, is there a problem?" I ask curiously.

"She just reminds me so much of a friend who went missing when we were teenagers. No one was ever able to find her."

"You don't think she is her daughter, do you, Mom?"

"Pay no attention to me, Edward. I'm just missing home."

"We'll have to see about going to visit if you're missing the family. Are you sure everything is okay? He hasn't hurt you, has he?" I ask.

"No, Tesoro. Let's just eat, and not think about these things anymore."

~TTS

"Garrett, I don't want you to make any comments to her, and when we're in the zoo, you, Seth and Jared better make sure you stay hidden. The last thing I want to do is explain who you are. It's going to make it look like I need babysitting." I huff.

"Stop whining, you little bitch." Garrett laughs.

"Fuck off, Garrett," I reply, looking out of the window.

I watch the buildings pass by, getting more nervous by the minute. I've brought Bella a New York Yankees' baseball hat, hoping maybe, I'll be able to keep her off the Fed's radar. I have my usual uniform on; a hoodie, loose jeans, Vans, prescription sunglasses, and a baseball cap.

"We're here, and don't forget, no comments," I reiterate.

I nervously get out of the car; I can see Bella waiting in the lobby for me.

"Hi, Bella, you look great. I brought you this to wear. I thought it might make you a little more of a New Yorker," I say, smiling as I put the baseball cap on her head. "I have my friend waiting. He said he'd give us a ride."

"Thank you, Edward, I love it."

Smiling, I grab her hand and make our way to the car.

"Bella, this is Garrett. He shares my apartment," I announce.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Garrett. Thank you for giving us a ride. That's very kind of you," Bella replies.

"You're very welcome, Bella. I couldn't have this pussy taking you on the subway." Garrett laughs.

"Garrett, stop being a jerk," I growl. "How did you enjoy your meal last night?" I ask Bella.

"It was great. I never eat out at home. We only have the Coffee House, a diner, and The Lodge. All pretty much how I described it. Gross." Bella giggles.

"The town is really that small?" I quiz.

"Yes, it has 3,783 people. Hopefully, soon 3,782," Bella answers.

"Really, that's less than half of Manhattan. I see what you mean by small. I don't suppose there would be a need for fancy places to eat. Where do you go on dates?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never been on a date, but most people go to the diner or to Port Angeles."

"That's crazy. I can't imagine what it'd be like to live somewhere as small as that. My grandparents are from a small town, and I think there's still more people there than where you're from. No wonder you want to get away. So, what is your favorite animal?" I ask

"Primates. When I have the money, I'm going to England. In Dorset, they have this big rescue center just for primates. The people who own it are an American couple. My friend Bree is going to Miami University to study Zoology. She's going to specialize in animal behavior and psychology, and after she's applying for an internship in England," Bella rambles. "What's your favorite animal?"

"It has to be the bears. I also love dolphins, but they don't have any at this zoo. Have you ever been to a zoo before?"

"No, Charlie, my dad, promised to take me to Seattle, but never did. He was always busy. Then, of course, Sue came, and he had no time for me."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Let's hope things get better for you when you come and live here," I say.

"That's if I get a place," Bella reminds me.

"I saw all the dancers, and if you don't get one of the places, then something isn't right. We're here. Could you pick us up between four and four-thirty, please, Garrett?"

"Yes, not a problem. Have a good time with the bears, Edward. Don't forget to keep an eye out for the hyenas. Call me if it becomes a problem. I won't be far," Garett replies.

"Okay, see you later. Come on, Bella," I say, grabbing her hand.

I immediately notice Bella pull her wallet out of her pocket.

"I'll pay. This is my treat. I asked you on this date." I flush.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take advantage of you. I know living on student money is difficult."

"It's not an issue, honestly. I would have taken you to the Bronx Zoo, they have more animals, but I thought it'd be better to come here, so you're closer to your aunt if you need her. They do have a 4D theater; though, it only shows short films. It's not really that good, but I thought we could give it a chance."

We hold hands as we go from one exhibition to another. I notice Garrett, Seth, and Jared every so often. Each of them makes funny faces and offensive gestures, I wish they didn't.

"Let's do the 4D theater, and then we can find something to eat," I suggest.

"That would be great, Edward."

I already know the 4D theatre isn't very good, but it kills half an hour for only seven dollars each.

After the show's over, we head to the Dancing Crane Café. That's when I see Agent Crowley walking toward us. I feel my stomach drop, and hope and pray it's not to speak to me. But there's no way he'd pass the chance up. After all, he's been following us around the zoo since we got here.

"Hello, Edward. How are you?" Agent Crowley asks.

"Hi, Mr. Crowley. I'm fine. How are you?" I reply, in an effort to make Bella believe he's a family friend.

"I'm well, thank you," Crowley answers.

"Are you here with your family?" I enquire, knowing he isn't.

"No, just some friends. Who's this with you today? Have you got yourself a girlfriend? I don't recall seeing her with you before," Crowley probes.

"This is Bella. She's in New York until tomorrow," I answer, giving him as little information as possible.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella. Sorry, I didn't catch your surname?"

"Hi, Mr. Crowley. I'm Bella Swan," Bella replies, shaking his hand.

"Have you known Edward long?" he inquires.

"I met him yesterday. He played for my audition," Bella offers in reply.

"He plays well, don't you think?"

"Yes, he does."

"Well, Mr. Crowley, it was nice to see you, but we still have some other things we'd like to do."

"Send my regards to your mother, and tell her the offer is still good," Crowley says with a smirk on his face.

My heart hits the pit of my stomach. I'm so worried he's now going to look into Bella and her family. What if her dad stops her from coming to New York? I'll lose her before I even get to ask her to be my girlfriend.

Why is life so unfair for me?

I hate what my father is, and what I've been born into.

 **Thanks, as always, to my pre-reader Klcivinski. For Fran who graciously looked over the chapter for me. As always Mr. G and Me for her skills that made this readable. Any mistakes are mine.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Bella**

I sit in the back of the car on the way back to Forks, clutching the plush monkey Edward bought for me at the zoo.

I was shocked when he turned up at the airport to see me off, and I can still smell his cologne on my jacket, from him hugging me. He also gave me beautiful flowers. I'm going to drying them out to keep them.

I promised him I'd call him when I got back to Forks. I have never been this happy before, and now I'm hoping I get a place for more than the reason of going to Julliard; I wanted to see Edward again.

"Bella, did you hear what Cristian said," Anna asks.

"Sorry, no. I was just thinking about the trip." I blush.

"You mean you were thinking about the young man that has made an impression on you." Cristian laughs. "I was saying that Angela has been accepted into the nursing program in Seattle. Her mother was telling everyone in the store."

"That's great. There is only Alice and me to hear back now. Auntie Anna, if I don't get a place I don't want to have to stay in Forks. Would you be able to help me find somewhere to live?"

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about; especially, if what Edward said is right. You were so well prepared. If you don't get a place we'll move as a family, and I'll tell everyone you're my niece. We could open a dance studio."

"Wouldn't it be short notice for John to leave school, and find a new position, so close to the end of the school year?"

"It's doable. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's see what happens this next two weeks."

As we pull up to the house, I notice Charlie looking out of the window, while Alice, Angela, and Bree are sitting on the porch waiting for us. John walks to the car to help with the luggage.

Alice rushes to the car, pulling the car door open, and asking several questions before I can even get out of the car. "Bella, tell me all about it? Was it difficult? Which dance did they ask you to do? Were there any boys there? Where did you get those flowers from? You met a boy, didn't you?"

"Alice, let us get into the house before you ambush her with questions," Anna chastises. "Let her call her friend first, and then she will tell you all about the trip."

"I'm going to call Edward, so he knows I have made it home okay," I inform everyone before I walk around the house to sit on the swing on the back porch.

"Bella, who's Edward?" Alice shouts as she tries to follow me.

"Alice, leave her be," Anna insists. "The three of you can go and get ready for bed. I'm sure she will answer any of your questions. The next few months are going to fly by, and you will all be going your separate ways before you know it."

I'm so grateful Auntie Anna stopped Alice from bothering me. I want to be able to talk without being disturbed. I nervously take my phone from my pocket and dial Edward's number.

 _"_ _Hi Bella, I've been waiting for your call. How was the flight?"_

"Hi, Edward, it was fine. I've got back in Forks a few moments ago. Alice, Angela, and Bree were waiting for me on the doorstep—just like I said they would be. Apparently, we're having a sleepover. As long as it's not in the Treehouse."

 _"_ _Hey, there's nothing wrong with having a sleepover in a Treehouse. I wish I were allowed when I was younger."_

"We used to always sleep in the Treehouse until Alice got lost in the woods at the back of the house. The whole town went looking for her. We got a lecture from the ranger, and he told us about the wolves in the woods. We never slept outside again."

 _"_ _How old were you?"_

"Twelve, but Angela still tries to make us sleep out there."

" _She sounds like a girl who isn't afraid of much."_

"She's the practical one of us all. Angela has just been told she's got a place in the nursing program in Seattle. There's only Alice and me who still has to find out where we'll be going. If I'm offered a place, I'll have to get all the documents from Charlie; he still has them. I'll have to call and accept the offer, and then send money for my accommodation to secure a room."

 _"_ _I know one of the guys who works in accommodations. I can ask him to hold you a room in halls if we have to."_

"I have to get a place, first. I'm so nervous."

 _"_ _There won't be a problem with you getting one of the places. Don't forget I sat through all the auditions. You were one of the most prepared."_

"I hope so. I just want to leave this town and never come back."

 _"_ _I'm sure we can work something out if you don't get a place. I don't want to lose you before we've even had the chance to get to know each other properly."_

"I would like that, as well."

 _"_ _I'll be in Italy most of the summer visiting my Grandparents. What are you doing this summer?"_

"I'm not going anywhere this summer. I'll probably work in the cake and pastry store like I did for the past three summers. I'll put the money towards my first semester; where ever I finish up.

 _"_ _You'll be here in New York with me. Have a little faith."_

"I'm going to have to go. It looks like Charlie is coming out. I don't want to deal with him."

 _"_ _Okay, keep in touch. I'll try and text you every day, and don't forget, as soon as you get the letter to let me know."_

"I will. Take care, Edward."

 _"_ _You_ _too. Bye, love."_

"Bye."

I hang up my cell and impulsively do a happy dance; stopping only when I hear laughter coming from the doorway.

"Come in, and tell us all about Prince Charming!" Alice shouts.

I follow the girls into the house just as I hear Charlie shout my name. If he wants to know about my trip, he can go to hell. He made it clear what he thought about me when he threw me out of my childhood home.

I lock myself in the bathroom to get ready for bed. I'm not prepared to share Edward with the girls yet, but I know I don't have a choice. With a sigh, I walk across into our room.

"What do you want to know first?" I moan.

"Well, it was going to be the audition, but now we need to know about the mysterious Edward. It's a no-brainer," Bree replies.

"Edward was standing in for the pianist who was out sick. After the audition, he took me to Starbucks. The next day we spent most of it at Central Park Zoo, and he showed up at the airport to see me off, giving me the beautiful flowers. I promised I would keep in contact, and he said we could see a lot more of each other when and if I get a place," I offer.

"Is that it? You're telling me you never kissed or did any messing around?" Alice screeches.

"No, we didn't. Edward is as shy as me. I'm sure he isn't one of these boys who expects you to put out on the first date, and neither am I," I rant.

"Right. Surname and where's he from?" Angela asks, with her tablet ready.

"His name is Edward Cullen, he's from New York, and his father owns Cullen Software." I sigh.

"Fuck, Bella, he's a hottie! Damn, girl, I would have tapped that." Bree puffs, pretending to fan herself.

"His brother Dale is a hottie, as well. Just look at the muscles on him." Alice gasps.

"He plays football at Yale, and he is studying business. He didn't really speak about him, though." I shrug.

"Wait a minute! Why is there a picture of him standing near an older guy in handcuffs? What aren't you telling us, Bella?" Angela demands.

"It's nothing. His dad had been accused of being part of the mafia, but he isn't. They took him to court, but he was found 'not guilty'. Just because someone buys software from him doesn't make him a criminal. Do you honestly think Auntie Anna would have let me go out with him if it was true? You know how rumors can cause you nothing but heartache. You should know that more than most people, Bree," I rant.

"This is more serious than whether I gave Mike Newton head in the janitor's closet. We are talking about the possibility of being mixed up with the son of a mafia member," Bree returns.

"Not just a mafia member, but the big boss himself." Angela gasps.

"Honestly, why can't you just be happy for me?" I reply, biting my lip to stop myself from crying. I feel so deflated. I know I haven't got family, but I thought I could count on my friends. "I've had a long day, and I'm tired. I'll sleep in the other room, so you can discuss me or prom, or whatever else popular cheerleaders talk about," I say, getting up and leaving the room.

As I walk down the hall to the guest room, I overhear them arguing.

"What happened, Bells?" John asks.

"Nothing really. It's been a long day, and I could do with some sleep without anyone giggling," I reply.

"Anna just told me about Edward and his family. We're only trying to look out for you. I know you think you know what you're doing, but you're new when it comes to boys. You're what I'd call in my health lessons a late bloomer," John says.

"Stop right there. We are not at school, and I am not a late bloomer. I'm a girl whose father is the chief of police, and that's why I don't have friends. For the first time in my life, I feel like someone likes me. Me, Bella, not Bella, Charlie's daughter, or the poor little thing whose mom died when she was so young. No, he likes me. If I'm not welcome here anymore, I'll look for somewhere else to live. We only have a month left of school. I'm sure Luca will help me," I seethe.

"Bella, I didn't…" John begins.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'm tired. Goodnight," I grumble.

~TTS~

I spend most of Sunday just hanging out in the dance studio. I managed to get a job at the bakery for the summer, but the way things are going, I might not be here to work.

I speak with Edward in the late afternoon; after he'd attended mass. Although my mother was a Catholic, I was never baptized into any church. Charlie always told me that he was Methodist, and to stop the arguments; it would be left to me to decide what religion, if any, I would join.

Alice tries to speak to me about Edward again while we ride to school, but I don't want to hear any anymore.

"Alice, please just drop it. I think it's my business what I do. I never judge you, or constantly nagged you when you blew half the football team for a dare." I snarled. "Just stop the car. I would rather walk."

"Bella, you're being melodramatic. I'm just saying you can't pursue this stupid relationship. He's bad news—I have a feeling."

"No, Alice, you just don't like me having somebody I care about. It's not just you who can have a male friend. Now, stop the car."

"Okay, if you're going to be stupid. It's about time you stopped and thought about what a big mistake you're making," Alice says as she pulls onto the side of the road.

School seems to drag. It's lunchtime, and there's no way I'm going to eat in the cafeteria and be judged by all my so-called friends. I make my way outside and sit on the benches to eat.

"Hi, Bella, would you like some company? I never eat in the cafeteria, either. I was getting sick of the comments about packed lunches since Dad lost his job," Fred asks.

"Yes, sure. As long as you don't give me a lecture like all my other friends."

"A lecture about what? I was going to ask you how the audition went."

"Sorry, Fred. The audition went well, I think. They said they'd let me know within the next two weeks."

"That's good. I can't see you not getting a place; you're a great dancer. So, what has everyone been lecturing you about?"

"While I was in New York, the guy who was playing piano for the auditions asked me out for coffee. He also took me to the Central Park Zoo. Apparently, his father has something to do with the mafia. I don't believe it, but everyone has looked on the internet and found out he's been arrested—even though he was found not guilty."

"Bella, it doesn't matter what anyone says; it's what you want. I have been thinking things over myself about my life, and what I want to do. I've been a good son, a brilliant big brother, and Mom's backbone, but do you know what I really am Bella?"

"You're a great caring person, and all of the above."

"Thank you. I'm also gay, and no one knows because as soon as they do, I will no longer be a _good son_ ; I'll be a disappointment. My Grandparents will disown me, I'll be turned out of the family home, and the jocks will bully me more than they do now. I'm going to have to wait until I leave for school to tell anyone."

"It doesn't make any difference to me that you're gay, so why should anyone be so cruel about it?"

"I knew you wouldn't judge me, and that's why I'm telling you. You'd never judge anyone. Sometimes it can be a good quality, but other times it's not so good. But what you must do is what's right for you. Pursue the guy if you go to New York. You have never been allowed to make mistakes. If it turns out to be a mistake, well, you'll learn a lesson. I intend to look for a boyfriend when I get to school. I'll practice safe sex, and I'm going to be happy. I hope."

"Are you sure you'll be kicked out of home if your family knows?"

"Believe me, Bella, my parents believe it's a sin in God's eyes. They think I've been seeing a girl when, in fact, I've been sitting in the library, or the park, just so my dad will stop calling me names."

"Fred, I'm sorry you're treated like that. We live in a small town, but there are plenty of other secrets in people's lives, believe me. I will always be your friend. Gay, or not. When you get a cell phone, we can exchange numbers and keep in contact."

"I'd like that, Bella, but come on we have to get to Biology," Fred says, pulling me up from the bench and wrapping his arm around my shoulder; giving me a quick hug.

~TTS~

It's been almost ten days since my audition, and I still haven't heard anything. Alice got a letter a few days ago, and she was offered a place in Miami. Edward and I have been talking on the phone every day, and he's still confident. I'm beginning to lose all hope, and am trying to figure out a new plan.

I still walk to and from school; Alice still won't leave me alone about Edward. I've even moved rooms. It's got to the point that I've been thinking about leaving Forks as soon as I graduate.

"Bell, you have a letter," Anna shouts as soon as I enter the house.

It's from Julliard. I take it onto the porch to open it before I dial Edward's number, shaking.

 _"_ _Hi, Bella, have you heard anything yet?"_

"That's why I called you. I've just got in from school, and the letter's come. I'm going to open it now."

With shaking hands, I open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"Edward, I've got a place. I'm coming to New York in August. I can't believe it."

 _"_ _I told you, you didn't have anything to worry about. You're such a great dancer. Mom is going to be so happy—she's been asking every day if you've heard anything. I'm really proud of you, baby."_

"I can't wait to get to know you better. I will have to tell my lawyer to chase up my trust fund, so I can send the check off for the accommodation."

 _"_ _I really can't wait. We're going to Italy in two weeks. You'll have to give me your email address so we can keep in touch."_

"Edward, can I call you a little later. Charlie has just come out, and he's making his way over to me."

 _"_ _Be careful, sweetheart. Don't argue with him; just go in. I'll speak to you later. Bye, baby."_

"Bye, Edward. I'll speak to you soon. I can't wait for August."

"You won't be seeing him in August because you're not going to New York," Charlie shouts.

"I am going to Julliard. I have a place, and you can't stop me," I yell before remembering Edward's words. I began to walk inside.

Charlie grabs my arm, but I pull it away, glaring at him.

"Isabella, why have you been seen with the son of a mob boss?" Charlie snarls. "I've had the FBI on the phone, and they sent me pictures of you and the Cullen boy out in New York holding hands. Like I said, you're not going."

"I don't care what you say. I'm eighteen and old enough to make my own decisions. Don't forget, you threw me out of your house. You're not my father, and Edward hasn't got anything to do with the Mafia. You still haven't given me the paperwork I need to enroll. I also know about the trust fund I have. My lawyer said you have the paperwork. I need it now."

"You listen here, young lady. I clothed and fed you for the past eighteen years."

"No, my trust fund clothed and fed me. It probably also paid for all the trips that Sue and her brats go on. Not to mention, the extension you've had built on the house, so they could each have a room. Is that why you wanted me to go to the community college? Because you've spent my trust fund? You can kiss goodbye your job, and I also want my Mom's jewelry. Or have you given it to Sue?"

"I have not spent a cent of your trust fund that I wasn't entitled to. I had to clothe you and feed you."

"No, the trust fund was to use mainly for my education, and you were given an allowance every month for my food and clothes. I don't recall getting any new clothes for the past few years, but it's strange that your step daughters get new clothes every month on your dime."

"I'm not discussing this now. I'm telling you that you will not be going to New York. That boy is trouble. You'll have a criminal record just by associating with the family. The FBI will be monitoring your phone. I gave them permission to."

"You did what, Charlie? You have no rights when it comes to me. The first thing I'm instructing my lawyer to do is have a DNA test to prove you're not my father and have your name taken off my birth certificate."

"I don't know what has happened to you, Bella, but your mother would be ashamed of you."

"No, Charlie, she would be ashamed of you for not keeping your promise to keep me safe and looked after. I know who my mom was, Charlie. Don't contact me anymore—speak through my lawyer," I say as I walk into the house.

I don't know what the FBI has to do with Edward, but I'm going to have to tell him.

Is it even legal to monitor my phone?

 **Thanks, as always, to my pre-reader Klcivinski. As always Mr. G and Me for her skills that made this readable. Any mistakes are mine.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Edward**

"Marcus is mom here?" I asked, rushing through the door.

"Why the rush, Edward?" Marcus replied.

"I've got something to tell her," I said with a smile on my face.

"Your little ballerina has a place at Julliard then Edward? Your mom is in the sitting room."

"Who told you about Bella? Garrett been gossiping again, hasn't he?"

Laughing, Marcus walked towards my father's office.

"Mom, I've good news!" I shouted as I walk into the room.

"With that much excitement, Isabella has been accepted in the school. I'm right." Mom laughed.

"She has; I knew she would be. Bella's a beautiful, graceful dancer, mom. I'm sure you will see one day."

"Bella is living in the halls. It's a five-minute walk to my apartment. Can Garrett move out? I'm sick of him, and he's using my place to conduct business. The apartment is so I could get away from all that. I don't want him embarrassing Bella, or me if she comes over."

"I don't think it's possible now. Your father is having a dispute with the O'Sullivan's over in Jersey. When Emmett and you finish school for the summer, we are all going to Italy. Your father thinks we are safe for now." Mom explained. "He is sending that whore to England for the summer, and renting her a house just outside of London. I heard him making the arrangements. She is leaving on the company jet tomorrow."

"Are you sure? Why would he make her safe over us? Does he hate us that much?"

"No Tesoro, (sweetheart) he doesn't. There are extra men looking over us."

"He might have extra men, but I still don't trust any of them, not with you or Miss Carmen."

"Edward nothing will happen to us."

"When Bella called to tell me that she has a place, I heard her father, say that he wasn't going to let her come to New York. While we were at the zoo, the feds approached us. What if they have told her father who we are? He's a cop mamma," I explained.

"I don't think you have to worry Tesoro. Isabella has already stood up to her father. She is a strong woman; you should give her more credit." Mom answered. "Play the piano for me, Tesoro. It will help you relax. Let me hear the new composition you are submitting for your exam piece."

~TTS~

My cell began to ring and thinking that it was Bella I went to answer it, only to see it was an unknown number. I knew better than to take a call from a number I didn't know. I waited to see if they left a message.

"Edward it's me. I'm calling you from a payphone. I don't know what to do. My dad's given the FBI permission to tap my phone. I don't know if that's even legal. He says that your family is the mafia, but I don't believe any of them. I'm hanging around near the phone booth for the next twenty minutes. I'm making it look like I'm waiting for Fred to go to the library. The number is (360) 555-8211."

What the fuck. I dialed the number.

"Hi, Bella you okay?"

 _"_ _Everything is a mess? There isn't the amount in my trust fund that there should be. I've had to get a lawyer today. Alice won't stop bitching about you and the mafia shit. Fred's had his arm broken. Charlie said the FBI could tap my cell, so they could listen to our conversations. Is that even legal? I don't know how they got my cell number to do that or how to find out what they have done to my cell."_

"Bella calm down, take a deep breath."

I could hear her take several steady breaths.

"What happened last night?"

 _"_ _Did you hear Charlie shouting at me when I finished the call to you?_

"Yes, I heard him shouting as I put the phone down."

 _"_ _Charlie said he wasn't going to let me come to New York. I told him that he couldn't stop me. After we argued he said the FBI had spoken to him about your family. They have photographs of us together holding hands. I haven't seen them, and he wouldn't show them to me or to Auntie Anna."_

"You got a lawyer? About your trust fund or the FBI?"

 _"_ _About my trust fund. My lawyer told me that the money was invested so that it would work better for me. Charlie was given a set amount the first of the calendar month to feed and clothe me after my mom died, but someone has been drawing money out that they shouldn't be."_

"If you haven't got enough money, I can help you."

 _"_ _Thank you for offering, my lawyer has sent the money, for my accommodation and my tuition for the year."_

"What happened to Fred?" I asked, trying to distract her from the fact I was panicking, how did the feds find her so quickly?

 _"_ _Fred spoke to me a couple of days ago at school, he told me he was gay, and one of the jocks overheard. They told the other jocks. Mike Newton is a pig and is the head jock. He's the blue-eyed boy of the town who can do no wrong. His father owns several businesses and is the mayor. Mike told the other guys on the track team, and they beat up Fred breaking his arm. I stayed with him at the hospital and told him about Charlie, my trust fund, and the FBI. I can trust him; he would never tell anyone. It was his idea to use the pay phone."_

"I'm glad Fred suggested it. How's he doing?"

 _"_ _Fred's face is still swollen and bruised. Charlie is supposed to be looking into it, but Mike Newton is on the track team, and they have a state championship meet at the weekend; they won't get to finish first without Newton. He's their star runner. The coach is a friend of Charlie's; they fish together. I saw them huddled together talking. I also saw Mr. Newton go into Charlie's house, with a new fishing pole, and came out without it."_

"You're a good friend to Fred. I'm sure everything will work out for him. You're all leaving Forks soon, and it won't matter anymore, that Fred's gay or Alice is a controlling bitch."

 _"_ _I suppose you're right. What do we do about the FBI?"_

"It isn't legal for them to tap your phone. You're eighteen, you've left Charlie's home, and he can't make decisions for you. Whoever took your cell, technically stole it. But I can't see Charlie pursuing that."

 _"_ _I'll speak to my lawyer about it. Will we still be able to talk?"_

"Yes of course. But you need to get a post office box without Charlie knowing. If anyone tells Charlie that you're receiving mail from New York, he will get a warrant to search it. I'm sorry Bella, I don't trust him."

 _"_ _You're not the only one. I can't trust any of my friends. I could ask Auntie Anna's cousin Christian if we can use his address. He teaches music at school."_

"That would be perfect. I need you to use a pay phone if we talk about anything that you don't want the FBI to hear. I'm going to send you a cell phone. It will be in the same package as a book. If anyone asks what's in the parcel, show them the book. I will send you things like flowers and books throughout the summer. When they arrive, it looks less suspicious to receive additional mail. I'll send them to the post office box. The cell won't be on contract, so they won't know you have it. Only use it to call me. We still must call each other on our cell phones as they will get suspicious if we don't. Keep the conversation about work, school, prom, and things like that. Is there an internet café in Forks?"

 _"_ _No. Edward all this is scaring me. Why do we need to do this? Are you in trouble?"_

"No, sweetheart, I'm not in trouble, do you remember when they arrested my dad and said he was in the Mafia?"

 _"_ _Yes, I remember."_

"They're trying to see if we talk about anything that they can use to make a case against my family. But there isn't anything we are doing that is wrong. You believe me don't you Bella?"

 _"_ _Of course, I believe you."_

"Call me tonight as usual; we can give the FBI something to investigate if we talk about Fred and what you think Charlie is doing. Everything is going to be fine. You will be in New York before you know it."

 _"_ _It's only a couple of months."_

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I. _Bye Edward."_

"Bye, sweetheart."

Fuck this isn't good. I'm not telling anyone about this, especially my dad.

~TTS~

The music teacher let us send the packages to his home. He didn't ask questions.

Bella accepted the explanation I had given her. She has done as I asked, showing the music teacher the book, and not mentioning the cell phone.

Bella remembered to use the new email address for the tablet I sent for personal emails. I needed her to get used to doing it for when I go to Italy. She understood that we still need to use our regular email addresses. I would give the feds something to investigate. I wasn't going to let anyone mess up my relationship with Bella.

~TTS~

This Sunday I'm going to meet Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend for the first time. I wasn't allowed to drive myself to church or anywhere for that matter. Instead, I was in a car with Garrett and Seth, who were both pretending to be my cousins while we were at church. They would make an excuse not to attend the family dinner to meet Emmett's girlfriend. Garrett began to grind on my last nerve talking nonstop about how fuckable Rosalie was. I offered to tell Emmett about his declaration and that made him shut up.

I just made it in time before mass began. I slipped into the pew between mom and Didyme my mom's cousin, who is also married to Marcus. Mom took my hand and squeezed it, with the special smile she only gives to me.

My father leans forward to glare at me for being late. His jacket is open, and I can see he is carrying. There are several of dad's men sitting around different parts of the church. The Jersey mob is more of a threat than he is saying.

I looked down the pew towards Emmett, who had a smirk on his face; I could tell he wanted to say something about me being late. The blonde sitting next to him must be Rosalie; she looks stunning; I wouldn't have expected less for Emmett.

She gave me a shy smile as I acknowledge her.

The service dragged. I knew it was going to be longer than the hour it took to say mass when Father Brennan walked up the pulpit to give the sermon.

I saw Emmett with a smirk on his face when I realized he was playing games on his phone. Sitting next to my mom and Auntie, I couldn't do the same.

After saying goodbye to the Father, and thanking him for the service, I stood outside waiting to be assigned a car in which to travel home.

I felt a hand slip into mine. Looking down, I saw it was Antoinette. Marcus and Didyme's granddaughter. She was a cute three-year-old that liked to be called Nettie and would correct you if you forgot.

I was surprised that dad had three new Lincoln Navigators ready to take us home, instead of our usual cars. He selected two: he didn't trust that they hadn't been tampered with while we were in church. I was traveling with mom which I knew would happen. Marcus is the underboss, and he also looks over at mom. Didyme and Nettie also rode with us.

Dad was riding with Aro, his bodyguard, Emmett, and Rosalie, which means dad would already be grilling Rosalie to see if she is acceptable to be in his precious family. At least I knew Bella would be safe from my dad for a while. If I had my way, he would never interact with her. I couldn't stand to see dad hurt Bella.

"Your momma tells me your little ballerina has received a place in school; you must be excited, Edward," Auntie Didyme said.

"Yes, we both are. Bella is a beautiful dancer. When she has a dance recital I'll get tickets for you."

Marcus chuckled from the corner of the car. "She has you smitten, Edward. I didn't think I would ever see the day that shy Edward would get himself a girlfriend."

Blushing, with a smile on my face, I looked out of the window, trying not to warrant any more teasing. I knew as soon as we arrived home, I was going to be humiliated by my father as always.

"Eward can you pway wiv me peas?" Nettie asked as we got out of the car.

"Why don't we play the piano?" I replied.

"Oh! Yea peas, I lob da piano!" Nettie clapped.

"Come on jump on my back, and I'll carry you," I answered.

Marcus put her on my back, and I took off running to the music room. I could hear her laughing as she tightened the grip around my neck.

I sat teaching Nettie to play "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." It was something we had been working on for a while. She had just about nailed it.

"Hey, bro, this is Rosie, Rosie my big brother, and total geek Edward." Emmett laughed.

I stood up, holding out my hand. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Who's this beautiful little one," Rose asked. "Is she your daughter?"

"Daughter? No, my big brother is still a virgin unless that little ballerina I've heard about has changed that status." Emmett chuckled.

"F.U.C.K you, Em. Rose this is Nettie, her grandmother Didyme is our mom's cousin. She had a music lesson to surprise her mom when she goes home to Italy," I replied.

"I'm sorry to make assumptions. You're so good with the little one. I haven't offended you, have I?" Rose panicked.

"No, it's fine Rose honest," I answered. "Em, will you stop listening to gossip about Bella?"

"Kids stop bickering and come and help bring the food through." Miss Carmen shouts from the doorway.

"Come on pretty girl let's find your Nonna," I said taking Nettie's hand.

I ended up sitting next to my dad with Nettie on the other side. I knew it was going to be a long meal.

We were five minutes into the meal when it started.

"So, Rosalie, have you decided what area of medicine you will be going into or is it too soon to decide?" Dad asked.

He knows the answer from the background check he had performed.

"I've always wanted to be a surgeon; my second choice would be emergency medicine," Rose answered.

I could see the slight smile on my father's face, and I could only imagine he was thinking how great it would be to have a surgeon in the family.

"Did you hear that Edward, she knows what she is doing with her life. What's your ambition?" Carlisle snarled. "That's right to play the piano, what good is that for a career?"

"Dad, Edward will be great as a music teacher. Have you seen how he has taught shrimp there to play a tune?" Emmett replied.

"With everything he has at his disposal, playing the piano is a hobby. How can you make a career from that?" Dad snapped.

Silence filled the room as once again that bastard had ruined a perfectly good family meal.

It became uncomfortable after ten minutes; Auntie Didyme tried to break the silence by asking, "So, Rosalie, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have two younger brothers. Joshua is the youngest and still in high school. Connor attends Dartmouth and is studying Engineering. I don't see much of them because I have been taking extra classes. I'm attending summer school, so I can graduate early," Rose clarified.

"So, you're older than Emmett?" mom asked, trying to continue the conversation so that dad couldn't turn it around on me.

"Yes, by almost three years. I hope that isn't a problem with you and Mr. Cullen?" Rose panicked.

"Of course, not and please call me Lizzy," mom replied.

"Do you work Lizzy?" Rose asked, unsure what to talk about after Carlisle had snapped.

"I don't work out of the home, but I have a few charities I support, and I organize events for my husband's business," Mom answered. "Will you be working through the summer, or are you allowing yourself a vacation?"

"I was planning to attend summer school. I know Emmie wanted me to go with your family, but I feel as though I would be intruding," Rose explained.

"You wouldn't be intruding at all. You could go and help in the vineyards with the boys. My father even pays them like he does the rest of the workers," mom told her.

"Do they own a winery as well?" Rose asked.

"Yes, along with several other families in Florence, who own their vineyards and produce wine," Mom continued. "A few of the vineyards don't make wine; they sell their grapes on the market. They use students to pick them. It's a wonderful atmosphere."

"You're originally from Italy, is all your family there?" Rose continued the conversation.

"Yes, I have three brothers and a sister who is still live in Italy. Two brothers are older than me, and then another brother and my sister are the youngest of the family. They are all married, but I don't see much of them, unfortunately."

"Where are you from Mr. Cullen?" Rose asked.

"I was born in New York; my great-grandparents came here from Italy." Carlisle offered. We all know he is uncomfortable talking about our family, mainly because he's a bastard and trusts no one.

"Where are you from, my dear?" Auntie Didyme inquired.

"I'm actually from Rockdale, here in New York," Rose answered.

"What does your father do for work?" Didyme continued to ask.

"My dad is a banker. Mom owns a florist shop," Rose responded.

"You will have to come and see my garden after dinner. It's my little piece of heaven," mom offered, looking across to gauge how annoyed dad was.

"I would have thought that being a florist might be something you would be interested in Edward, seems the family business isn't good enough for you. Or were you hoping to play the piano for your little ballerina, Isabella Swan isn't it Edward?" Carlisle growled.

"I love playing the piano for Bella, and we could open a school if we wanted to. It appears nothing gets past you does it, dad," I responded.

"Watch your mouth Edward, you are on thin ground," Carlisle snarled, I saw his hand go into his suit jacket, that's when I felt the burn of the blade piercing my skin, he wipes the blood from his switchblade onto my pants, closing it, and returning it into his pocket.

I gasped from the pain, pushing my napkin onto the spot that is now bleeding.

I look across at Emmett and Marcus, whose eyes are wide with shock that our father did that at the dinner table with an outsider as a guest.

"Do you go home much?" Marcus asked, trying to remove all eyes from me.

"Not really, but my parents are used to my studying, I was like that at school as well," Rose answered.

"I'm going to visit with her parents next weekend. Then it will be two weeks before I come home for the summer," Emmett said.

I am glad that Uncle Al and Miss. Carmen come into the dining room to collect the plates. Al looks down at my leg with wide eyes. I hope he is able to get me away from the table without Rose noticing.

"We have Chocolate Cannoli or Tiramisu Cheesecake for desert tonight. Both are Nonna's recipes." Mom gushed. "You must try both Rosalie; Emmett loves his Nonna's desserts."

My father's eye's roll at the mention of my grandparents.

"Is your little ballerina good at making Italian cakes? Is she of Italian descent?" Carlisle smirked, knowing he was getting under my skin.

"Could I be excused," I asked.

"No, you may not. We haven't finished eating yet. If Nettie can sit and eat like a good girl I'm sure you can," Carlisle countered.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Cullen," Aro said. He leaned into my father and whispered, "We've just received a phone call. Elisabetta is on fire."

"Get the car now," Carlisle seethed, "do we know anything?" He asked, pushing back his chair which fell backward hitting the floor.

"We got a call from some guy with an Irish accent," Aro continued.

"Fucking Jersey," Carlisle growled storming towards the door.

 **I would like to thank Mr. G and Me, for all her help with this story, unfortunately, due to other commitments, she can no longer beta for me. You taught me so much in the time you worked with me, I will be eternally grateful to you.**

 **I would like to thank EdwardsFirstKiss for agreeing to beta this story for me. I appreciate all the hard work you have put into this chapter.**

 **Thank you, Kim, for helping me find another beta.**

 **As always** **to my pre-reader Klcivinski for all the works she does.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Bella**

It had been a long day, my third exam was behind me, and I'm glad it was over. With a smile on my face, I picked up my phone going onto the porch to call Edward.

"Hi, Edward how was the composition well received?"

 _"_ _Hi, sweetheart. I think they liked it. How are your exams going?"_

"Not too bad, I had my AP English Literature exam today. I had to answer questions about Wuthering Heights, The Great Gatsby, and The Merchant of Venice."

" _Wow, I bet your brain is frazzled?"_

"Not really, I love to read, and I had read a couple of the books just because I enjoyed the subject of the story. I had read everything on the reading list that we were given at the beginning of the class a few times."

 _"_ _Yes, I can understand that. I was the same way in the music class I took. Have you started your valedictorian speech yet?"_

"I've started to jot down some notes; Fred gave me a couple of ideas. I thought about telling everyone that Newton was a dick, but Fred said he thought that wasn't a good idea." I laughed.

 _"Not a good idea, although I assume it's true."_

"It is true. Newton has terrorized and hurt so many people throughout his school career."

 _"_ _Come on, Sweetheart you're better than that. Think of something epic that they will be talking about in the years to come. Get Fred to film it for me. Even better, tell him to face time me. Then it will be like I'm sitting there with you. Will Fred cross the stage before you?"_

"Yes, he will be the first person to go across. Why?"

 _"_ _He can hold the phone, so I can see you crossing the stage. I bet mom will want to see it as well."_

"I'll ask him. You never said how it went at the weekend? Was Rosalie nice?"

 _"_ _She seems nice, too good for my brother that's for sure. I never told you did I? There was an electrical fault at the Elisabetta restaurant on Sunday, and it burned down. Mom was distraught as it was her business."_

"Was anyone hurt? Your poor mom, she was so proud of that place."

 _"_ _No one was hurt, thank goodness; everyone managed to get out."_

"I can imagine Maggie being annoyed; she always makes the guy's she dates take her there on their first date."

 _"_ _It had its fair history of people's happy memories. Mom has a book of people who have been proposed to and used the venue for weddings. I'm sure she will show it to you."_

"I would like that."

 _"_ _Do you have another exam tomorrow?"_

"Yes, AP English Language."

 _"_ _How many more points do you need to graduate?"_

"I need twenty-four points, but I have that many already. These are extra points. I could have graduated last year, but I wanted to stay with Alice."

 _"Wow, I didn't know I was dating someone smart and beautiful."_

"Is that what we are doing, dating?"

 _"_ _I was going to wait until you came to New York to ask you if you would be my girlfriend. I thought it would be better to ask you in person. Shit, I'm glad you can't see me blushing."_

"Yes."

 _"_ _Yes, what?"_

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

 _"That's great. Thank you. I'll let you go even though I could sit and talk to you all night, but I have an early class tomorrow. Good night, sweetheart."_

"Goodnight, Edward."

I walked up to my room with a stupid smile on my face.

~TTS~

"That was a grueling exam. I'm so glad that one is behind us." Fred said.

"I agree with you. Just another two to go," I replied.

"How is your valedictorian speech coming along?" Fred asked.

"Not too well. Shall we eat outside today?"

"That would be good, it's sunny today. We can't waste the sun."

"Do you have your things packed? I can't believe you're going to Seattle in less than three weeks."

"Yes, just about. I'm not expecting a send-off from my family. I can't believe that Newton went over to my house and told my parents that I was gay. He's one sick bastard, saying he feared for the other kid's safety being around me. My dad hasn't let me near my brothers since. I'm sleeping in the basement on a cot."

"He's just nasty; let me open your drink for you."

"Well, what have we here?" Mike asked. "If it isn't the faggot and the Mafia Princess."

"Piss off Newton, and Fred isn't a faggot. You're just a narrow-minded pig." I growled.

"Oops, it looks like I've knocked your lunch on the floor Princess. How clumsy of me." Rebecca said as she laughed.

"Go and play with your dolls. You shouldn't be hanging around with the big kids." I replied as I tried to pick up my lunch.

"Oh, shit I seem to be standing in it," Mike laughed, stepping on my hand twisting his foot around.

I screamed in pain trying to push his foot off.

"Are you going to cry to your daddy? Oh, that's right, you can't; you don't know who he is." Alice taunted.

"What did you say, Alice?" I questioned pulling my left hand to my chest while pushing myself up from the floor and trying to hold back my tears.

"You heard me, and you're nothing but a bitch that spoils everyone's life. You made Rachel and Rebecca's life miserable. You moved into my house when no one wanted you there. Don't think I don't know about that tablet and that cell your mafia boyfriend sent to you. Using my uncle's house to have that mail delivered. Why can't you fuck off back to Italy? That's right. You don't know who your family is because your mom was a whore and ran away when she got knocked up." Alice gloated.

I could feel myself shaking; I walked towards her, slapping her across the face. "You fucking bitch; how do you know all of that? You have no right to know my business."

"You're just a whore's bastard child," Mike continued to laugh.

"Don't you call my mom those names," I screamed.

I don't know what came over me, but I charged at Mike punching him in his dick. As he doubled over in pain, I managed to push my hand under his chin snapping his head back. Then I was pulled back by one of his crew and thrown to the floor.

"What are you doing you crazy bitch?" Rachel shouted as she knelt over me and punched me in the face. I felt blood trickle down my face. She then grabbed a hand full of hair pulling me along the floor.

I managed to get off the floor by pushing up her hand, forcing her to let go. I no sooner stood up when I felt a punch to the side of my face, seeing lights flashing in my eyes as I fell on my ass. I realized Mike had hit me. I felt winded as Rebecca punched me in the stomach.

I looked over at Fred, seeing him being beaten by the jocks again.

"Break it up now," I heard a male's voice. Someone pulled me off the floor.

"All of you to the principal's office now," shouted Mr. Cameron. "Bella, it's not like you and Fred to be involved in this type of behavior."

I couldn't speak as my lip was swollen, and I was having difficulty breathing.

As we approached the office, Fred tried to help me walk, but he was in the same shape as me.

"Why have you and Alice been fighting? You're supposed to be best friends," Cristian asked me.

"She told them about my mom. They attacked us. Newton mainly." I replied.

"Alice, why would you do that? How did you find out? Do you know what danger you have put all of us in?" Cristian shouted.

"Oh, Uncle Cristian she isn't that important, stop making her to be more up her ass than she is already. I read her journal alright! No big deal. Don't think I'm not saying anything about you letting her have things delivered to your house from the Mafia Prince. What has it been? A cell and a tablet," Alice snarled.

"Edward sent her a book, flowers and a necklace as graduation presents. Edward doesn't trust you, which I can now see why," Cristian answered back.

"Alice, what do you think you are doing? You are in so much trouble," Anna shouted as she walked into the office.

"When are you going to see she is a bitch and a trouble maker? It's crap that I have put everyone in danger just because I told everyone about her fantasies.

Charlie walked into the office overhearing the conversation. "When did you tell Bella? You came to Forks to help protect her, not expose her and the rest of us." Charlie growled at Anna.

"We had to tell her as soon as you and Sue mistreated her. Don't lay this on our doorstep; you betrayed Renee more than any of us." Anna countered.

More of the parents had begun to arrive. The nurse and Mrs. Cope started to clean up Fred's my faces.

Fred took my hand and squeezed it. We both know that there would be no parents coming to discuss our punishment.

Charlie saw Sue walk into the office; he walked over to her hugging her. They both went over and hugged the twins. Charlie and Sue looked shaking their heads.

"Mom, Dad, I'm glad you're here. She attacked us. We were walking from class to the cafeteria, and she started to shout at us all like a crazy bitch. We just tried to defend ourselves." Rebecca whined.

"I want them arrested now Charlie, look what they've done to my son. She could have left him sterile the way she attacked him," growled Mr. Newton.

"Separate them, I don't want you two speaking to each other," Charlie said.

"We didn't do anything; they attacked us." Fred softly spoke.

"I want Officers Mark and Sally at the high school. I want two arrested," Charlie said into his radio.

"Who have we got coming in?" Jane the dispatcher asked.

"Isabella and Fred on a charge of four counts of assault. We should be at the station within the next half hour," Charlie replied.

"You have to be joking, why would you do that to those two kids? They have never caused any trouble. Is this a personal thing, because if it is, I'll call Harry from Port Angeles. I'm not having you railroad them; don't forget I was best friends with Renee." Jane snapped.

"Stand up and put your hands behind your back Bella," Charlie said as he read me my rights. "Fred, I won't be putting handcuffs on you because of your cast, but don't try to run.

I sat in shock not knowing what to do.

"Auntie Anna could you call Luca, please," I asked through my tears, as she went into the Principal's office.

"Bella, everything will be okay darling. You're a good girl and a wonderful student, you have never been in trouble before," Mrs. Cope reassured me, as she held an ice pack to my face.

I watched as one by one the jocks, followed by Alice, Rebecca, and Rachel come out of the Principal's office with smirks on their faces.

"Miss. Swan and Mr. Adams, could you come into my office now?" Principal Barns demanded.

I felt Sally pull me up by my arm while she took me into the principal's office.

"Your parents have refused to come to school Mr. Adams, and the Chief thought Mrs. Brandon coming in for you would be a conflict of interest Miss Swan. I've asked Chief Swan to stay so he can witness what I have to say to you both. After listening to the students, and some of the teachers, it appears that you both verbally and physically attacked your fellow students for no reason. You are both expelled, effective immediately. You cannot sit for the rest of your exams, but this won't affect either of you as you both have enough points to graduate. Miss Swan, Mr. Adams, I have not made this decision lightly; with you being expelled from school, neither of you can attend graduation. Your diploma will be mailed to you. Of course, you will no longer be valedictorian Miss Swan. How can you be an inspiration when you have done this despicable act? I am very disappointed with both of you. Mrs. Cope will arrange for your lockers to be emptied; any personal effects will be sent to your homes. Now please leave the building," Principal Barns said.

"But we didn't do anything; they came over and taunted us." I pleaded.

"For someone who is supposed to be smart, you just don't seem to understand that everything you say will be noted, and used against you in court," Sally said, as she took me out of the door.

As I was taken out of the Principal's office, I passed an anxious-looking Anna and Cristian. Alice was standing next to them with a smirk.

As we were pushed into separate police cars, I saw Angela and Bree in the crowd with a look of horror on their faces.

~TTS~

"Put them in a separate interview room. I'll interview Isabella first," Charlie said as he walked into his office. He sat down to drink some coffee, watching Bella through the two-way mirror. "The FBI will be coming in; can you tell me when they get here Jane."

"Not a problem Charlie," Jane replied, as she watched him walk into the interview room.

What Charlie didn't see was Jane lifting the office phone. "Harry, its Jane from Forks. Are you on your way? This doesn't feel, right? Charlie has arrested Bella and Fred Adams on assault charges, they have no parents with them or lawyers and the FBI is coming to interview Bella. I think it might have something to do with Bella's new boyfriend from New York. The gossip here is that his father is the head of the mafia in New York." Jane whispered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Harry replied.

~TTS~

"Bella Why did you have to be so difficult and cause so much trouble? I can't believe you have gotten this far into the mafia that you are now becoming violent." Charlie began.

"Nessuno e con la mafia; che guardi su molti film."

(No one is with the mafia; you watch too many movies.)

"Sue ha rubato I soldi dal mio fondofiducia in cui mia nonna mi ha lasciato."

(Sue stole the money from the trust fund my grandmother left to me and you knew it.)

"What the hell are you saying? When did you learn to speak, is it Italian?"

"Si" (Yes)

"Bella, stop this now it's not going to do you any good being a smart ass."

"I'm not a smart ass. I'm Italian, that's where my parents are from. I'm just embracing my nationality. You betrayed my mom; I don't believe you ever loved her. I'm glad she isn't here to see what you have done to me."

There was a knock at the door. "The FBI is here Charlie. Do I need to call a lawyer Bella?" Jane asked, looking disgusted at what was going on.

"Yes, please Jane. Anna will tell you who he is. Can you get a lawyer to help Fred as well?" I replied.

"Will do sweetie," Jane said.

"Grazie."

~TTS~

"Hi Isabella, do you remember me?" Agent Crowley asked.

 _I just looked at him; I had no intention of speaking to him. There were no lies he could tell me that would make me listen to him._

"This is my partner, Agent Marks."

"I understand that both you and your friend Fred have been expelled from school." Agent Crowley remarked.

I looked at them both and rolled my eyes.

"So, you are not going to speak to us. Edward has trained you well." Agent Marks added.

 _That made me roll my eyes. They are going to try to turn me against Edward._

"You don't know anything about the mafia way of life, do you?"

"Edward's dad thinks nothing of killing people. If you piss him off, you can expect a beating, and he doesn't care if you're a woman."

"He deals in drugs, weapons, and prostitution. He will put you to work like he has his own family."

 _Again, I rolled my eyes because I knew Edward would never let anything happen to me."_

"The men are not faithful to their wives or girlfriends. I know Edward doesn't know, but his dad has a second family. He treats them better than his legal family."

"Edward has had a string of girlfriends; he took one out last night."

 _They pushed a picture across the table. It was a fuzzy picture of someone who looked like Edward. The time stamp was 10:00 pm Eastern time. I knew it wasn't him because we were talking on the cell at that time. He told me they would try this._

The door opened and both Harry the Chief from Port Angeles came in. Leaning in, he kissed my head.

"Gentleman, Charlie has Bells or young Fred been offered medical assistance?" Harry asked.

"Harry this is my station, and I'm doing things the way I think they should be done," Charlie replied.

"It might be your station Charlie, but Bella has no one to represent her. She's still in school, so she's considered to be a minor. She needs medical attention. I can see that her hand is broken; it looks like she needs stitches above her right eye and on her lower lip. She's my goddaughter, and I'm just looking out for her." Harry answered. "Where are the kids who did this to her?"

"In my opinion, she seems fine…" Charlie recounted. "The other kids are innocent, so why should I bring them in?"

"Well, she doesn't look fine to me. I'm Isabella's lawyer, and who are you?" Luca questioned.

"I'm Harry Clearwater the Chief of Police from Port Angeles, and Bells' godfather."

"I'm Agent Marks, and Agent Crowley; we were just having a little chat," Agent Marks replied.

"The next time you decide to have a little chat with my client, I think you should inform me first. If you will excuse us gentlemen, I have to speak with my client." Luca opened the door for them to leave.

"I'll call Anna to come and see them both," Harry said as he kissed my head again.

"Have you received medical attention at all Bella?" Luca asked.

"Only Mrs. Cope giving me an ice pack, but I was in handcuffs, so I could not hold it to my face."

"Who did you hit?"

"Mike Newton, Alice and I think Rachel. But it was only after they verbally attacked Fred and me. Is someone helping Fred? He can't have a criminal record; Fred wants to be a doctor. He's worked too hard to let them take it away from him. We didn't do anything. He was beaten last week, and Charlie took a bribe not to do anything to Mike Newton."

"One thing at a time, Bella. Yes, one of the junior attorneys from my firm is with him. We will be doing something about the persecution he is enduring."

"Talk me through what happened."

I began to go through the events as they happened, noticing Luca taking notes.

"There's a camera there. The school always uses it to catch people smoking unless Mr. Newton tells them to clean the tape."

"Are you okay, Bella? You've gone very pale?"

"Posso tornare a Seattle con to. Mi sentirei sicuro."

(Can I come back to Seattle with you? I would feel safer.)

"Quando hai imparato a parlare italiano."

(When did you learn to speak Italian?)

"Quando ho deciso di cercare I miei nonni e la mia famiglia."

(When I decided to look for my grandparents and family.)

"Bella, no you can't do that; it is too dangerous. Your mom came to America to hide you. Please, I'll see if you can come live my wife, Senna and me."

"When can I get out of here?"

"Let me speak with someone. I must file a few complaints so sit tight. I'll be as quick as I can." There was a knock at the door.

"It's okay, I'll sit and keep her company," Harry said as he passed me a drink.

~TTS~

"So, what happens now to the both of us?" I asked Luca when Fred and I get into his car.

"Neither of you can leave town until the end of next week when we have to go back to the police station to see if they are going to charge you both," Luca informed us. "Don't speak to Newton if he approaches either of you. He will be told he can't come over to Anna's house."

"I'm sorry Bella, Fred, they shouldn't have done this to you both. We need to go to the hospital to get an x-ray and have a doctor look at your injuries. The area above your eye and your lip may require stitches and you might need a cast for your hand if it is broken. It's not appropriate that you both have been expelled from school, and the others are not facing any punishment for their part in the confrontation. You both have worked very hard in school since Kindergarten. They should have let you both attend graduation." Anna ranted.

We all looked up when the door slammed.

"Mom guess what? Mike and I are the Valedictorian and Salutatorian. Isn't that great? We are also going to be the king and queen of the prom." Alice gushed.

"You accepted?" I asked in shock.

"Of course, I did I've earned it, why wouldn't I?" Alice huffed.

I got up, went to the bedroom, grabbed the cell, and went back downstairs and out the door.

"Bella come back," Fred shouted.

Ignoring him, I walked to my mom's grave. Dialing Edward.

 _"_ _Hi sweetheart, I gave up on you calling tonight. How did the exam go?"_

I let out a sob.

"I've been expelled from school." I began.

 _"_ _What, Why?" Edward gasped._

"We were attacked by Newton and his crew. Anna thinks my hand is broken, and she says I need stitches above my eye."

 _"_ _What do you mean they think? Tell me you've been to the hospital?"_

"I have, I mean I will, but at the moment I just don't want to be near them."

 _"_ _Have they been arrested?"_

"No, they arrested Fred and me for assaulting them. Mr. Newton demanded it."

 _"_ _Did you get a lawyer?_

"Yes, I did."

 _"That's good let him do his job, everything will be fine, I know it will be."_

"That's not the worst thing. The Principal called Alice and Newton into his office when I was taken away. He asked Mike to the valedictorian and Alice to be the salutatorian. They both said yes."

 _"_ _I'm so sorry sweetheart, none of this is fair."_

"At the station, the FBI interviewed me; I refused to speak to them. They were saying some horrible things about you and your family. I didn't say anything to them, I promise."

 _"_ _Oh, shit…. Edward whispered._

 **I've been asked about the schedule of the story, I cannot make any promises on a date I will put up a chapter. All I can promise is the story will be completed.**

 **Thanks, as always to my beta EdwardsFirstKiss who has made this readable. Also, Klcivinski and Carole for pre-reading the chapter.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Edward**

I looked through the composition that I was submitting as an exam piece while waiting for Bella to call for our daily chat. I hope she calls before Seth or Garrett gets here to take me to the house for lunch with my mom.

I hated having a personal call in front of those two; they love to shout comments which is embarrassing.

I was relieved when my cell rang.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you settling in?"

 _"_ _Hi, Bello (Handsome) it was strange at first. It worried me, as I don't know Luca that well, and I've never met Senna, but they've been very welcoming. I'm just glad to be away from Forks. I didn't want to leave my mom there because talk to her when I'm upset. I will miss her."_

"You don't need to go to a grave to talk to your mom. You're a part of her, she is always with you."

 _"_ _Yes, I suppose you're right. I've lived in Forks my entire life. I always imagined leaving on my terms. Instead, it felt as though the entire town was about to come out of their homes with torches and pitchforks."_

Laughing I replied, "Bella surely it wasn't that bad?"

 _"_ _Why are you laughing? Luca drove us away during the night. It felt as though we were leaving the scene of a crime."_

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean to laugh; it sounds just funny the way you put that. I can't get the picture out of my head. You make it sound as though we live in the 1800s, and the townsfolk of Fork's were driving out vampires."

 _"_ _But I never got to say goodbye to any of my friends," Bella said as she carried on laughing._

"I'm sorry they did that to you, but they've dropped the charges haven't they?

 _"_ _Yes, thank goodness. It could have followed me for the rest of my life. I wouldn't be able to teach children to dance."_

"Are they letting Fred and you attend your graduation?"

 _"_ _No, they said it's not in our best interest to go. We've just accepted the fact it will not happen, and we are moving on to the next stage of our life."_

"I'm sorry you can't attend. You guys did nothing. What's happening to the others?"

 _"_ _Charlie arrested Mike, the twins and two jocks. I don't care what happens to them. Let's face facts, Mr. Newton will pay to get Mike off of any charges, and Charlie won't let it go any further with his own step-daughters."_

"He won't be able to buy Mike out of trouble; he'll have to answer for what he did."

 _"_ _You can if your Grandfather and Uncle are the town magistrates. Uncle Harry has put a formal complaint against the school and both Charlie and the FBI, and if he finds out they get off, he will report that."_

"That's crazy; I can't even comprehend that happening with being from a city. Do you know what's happening to Alice's family?"

 _"_ _Mr. Romano the music teacher, and John Brandon, Anna's husband both gave notices to the school, and are leaving at the end of the school year. Anna has also handed in her notice at the hospital. I don't know where they are going, and I can't say that I care."_

"Wow, Bella that's a surprise, I can't imagine you saying that."

 _"_ _I'm sorry; it's just that Alice has been my friend since she came to Forks when we were six years old. She has been pulling away this past year. She is the head cheerleader and has spent most of her time with the cheer squad, or the jocks."_

"Are they still the valedictorian and salutatorian?"

 _"_ _No, they offered valedictorian to Angela, and she said no out of respect for me. That's what a true friend does. But all of them can attend graduation."_

"I don't think I could forgive my best friend if they encouraged an assault on me."

 _"_ _It's been a hard thing to accept."_

"It must be hard for you, knowing Alice has read your journal, and giving your cell phone to Charlie for the FBI to bug. That has to suck."

 _"_ _It has been hard. It's made me question everyone's intention. Well, everyone but you. You would never hurt me."_

"I couldn't. Now, less of the heavy. Do you know what you are doing this summer?"

 _"_ _I've enrolled in summer school at Udub taking general classes. I don't know anyone other than Fred in Seattle, and I'm uncomfortable hanging around Luca's home. With not knowing Senna, I'm finding things to do to stay out of her way._

"That's great, but I wish you were coming with me to Italy. I'll take you next summer I promise."

 _"_ _I'm looking forward to spending time with your mom."_

"She can't wait for you to be here. Mom said she will be happier once you're here safely with us. I've asked Garrett to move out of my apartment, he's driving me crazy. He was only supposed to be living with me until he graduated, and that was two years ago."

 _"_ _He can't be that unwelcoming?"_

"Believe me he is. I've got to go, sweetheart. Mom is expecting me for lunch. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

 _"_ _Bye, Bello."_

"Bye, sweetheart."

I love speaking to Bella.

~TTS~

A guy called telling me he was waiting for me outside to take me to lunch with my mom. I didn't recognize his voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"I'm Dan, I've been sent to pick you up," Dan answered.

"Where's Garrett or Seth? They're my usual drivers."

"They weren't available, and they sent me," he replied. "I'm a new guy on Garrett's crew."

I went down to the street and stood back not getting into the car. The car belonged to Seth, but this situation was putting me on edge.

"Hi, Edward, how are you doing man?" the new guy asked. "You'll be late if you don't get in the car."

Garrett only has Seth and Brady in his crew; dad didn't think he was ready for a full crew. I would usually ride shotgun, but I got into the back, holding onto the handle in case I had to get out.

"So, how's the piano going? You must be graduating from Julliard next year, or is it the four-year course you're doing?"

"I've got another two years,"

"I bet you can't wait for Bella to come. I'm surprised Chief Swan let her hang out with the likes of us," Dan laughed

"She will be here in no time," I commented, as I put the earbuds of my iPod in my ears. I didn't turn the music on, I didn't trust him.

There was something not right, no one ever calls Bella by her name; they call her my little ballerina. This guy must be a federal agent or an outsider.

As I got out of the car, I noticed there were extra guards around the grounds. It was obvious they were expecting trouble? I walked in the door and saw Al.

"Hey, Uncle Al is everything okay?"

"Edward, go to the sitting room, your mom needs to talk to you," Al responded.

Has something happened to my mom or worse to Emmett? I hate my dad, but I don't want him dead.

"Mom, what's happened?" I panicked.

"I'm glad you're here Edward. Emmett was out with Rosalie, I don't know why but his guard wasn't with them. As a car passed them, they started shooting. Emmett was shot." Lizzy wept.

"How bad was he hurt? Is he still at Yale? Is Rosalie okay? I'll go get him?" I panicked, walking towards the door.

"Edward, wait. Marcus and Seth have taken the business jet. The hospital called us, they have taken him to the ER to see if there are still bullets in his side, and leg they said it wasn't life-threatening. But I need answers. Emmett wasn't protected enough, for him to be shot."

"Is dad trying to find who's responsible?" I demanded.

"Your father isn't here."

"Where is he?"

"He left a day and a half ago. He took Aro with him; I thought it was for family business. I heard the men say he was going to London."

"What did Marcus say about it?"

"Marcus and Alistair have been in your dad's office since yesterday; Alistair has been putting more security in place. I'm getting worried."

"I noticed more men on the grounds of the house. Mom, I won't be a minute; I'm just going to talk with Uncle Al."

I walked towards the security room praying that Uncle Al was there.

"Uncle Al, where is dad? He can't be in London with her when you're expecting trouble here."

"No, your dad and Aro went away on business, and we haven't heard from them. Don't listen to the rumors because he is not in London. But we are on top of the situation, don't worry about anything Edward."

"Where is Garrett?"

"He's gone to one of the warehouses; we received a call telling us that kids were there stealing guns."

"That guy Dan, who drove me here, he knows things about my personal life none of the other men know. He says he's from Garrett's crew, but he doesn't have a crew."

"I'll look into it Edward, but at the moment it's not a priority. Edward, you've had your chance to join the family. You turned your back on the mafia lifestyle and have no rights when it comes to mob business. I think your father made it known what he thinks of your choice. Have you had the stitches removed from your leg? Now go to lunch with the ladies, play your piano and leave us to sort out everything, and that includes Emmett." Alistair shouted at me.

"If that's what you want Alistair. Mom must be told he's missing, he's her husband. I'm telling her. I'll call my Nonno to come and help organize things until you find dad," I shouted back.

I walked back to the sitting room when Carmen came to tell us that lunch was ready in the sunroom. I was seething, but the smile on my mama's face melted my heart, I couldn't tell her now. I decided to wait until after lunch, my priority is to keep my mama happy and safe.

"Come on jump up Nettie; I'll carry you to get to the cakes before your Nonna gets to them," I joked. "Are you ready Nettie?"

"Wun Eward," Nettie giggled.

I could hear mom and Auntie Di laughing behind us.

"Come on bambino; you can sit next to me," I told Nettie.

Didyme clapped, "Hai vinto, (You won) you ran so fast!"

"I was so fasted, me and Eward wun like il vento." Nettie gushed. (The wind)

"Carmen this looks lovely thank you," Lizzy complemented.

"Nettie, we have sandwiches or tomato and baked ricotta pasta, followed by cupcakes or cannoli, if you want ice cream, just get Nonna to call me," Carmen instructed.

"Thank you, Carmen. What would you like Nettie?"

"Pasta Nonna, peas,"

"When is your last lesson, Edward?" Lizzy inquired.

"I've got another four lessons I have to attend, so it will be…"

The sounds of gunfire made us stop mid-sentence, as one window smashed.

"Fuck I need to get you to the safe room," I yelled as I picked up Nettie.

I pushed Nettie's face into my shoulder, in case any of us got shot or worse killed. She was too young to see that shit. The three of us ran to the music room. I pressed the button that looked like a part of the décor. The shelving moved out revealing a door. I pushed it open, and we rushed inside. I placed Nessie on the big comfy chair and kissed her head.

"Mom, I need you and Auntie Di to stay here. I'm going to find out what's happening, and to find Carmen. Don't open the door unless it's Marcus, Al, Carmen or me. Keep Nettie away from the security screen, but one of you keep an eye on it. I love you," I placed a kiss on mom's head and left.

"Please be safe Edward. I need you to come back to me, and so does Bella,"

"I will don't worry," I replied, as I pulled the door closed behind me, and pushing the shelves back in place. Hopefully, they will be safe.

Rushing to my dad's office, I opened the hatch under the carpet where dad stashed his weapons. I needed to be armed if I was to stand a chance to survive.

I put a holder around my ankle placing a knife in it. Then slipped a Glock in the back of my jeans, I shoved two magazines into my pocket. Hoping I had enough weapons with me. I hoped I would survive this as I was falling in love with Bella, and I wanted a chance to tell her.

Creeping along the wall, I pushed into a space near the downstairs bathroom where Emmett and I used to hide as children. It was a tight spot, but I was well hidden.

"I'm gonna kill the little bastard," A guy with an Irish accent whispered.

"I wanted to in the car. That kid won't cause us any grief he's a nerd," laughed Dan.

"The boss said there was a small girl here. Are we taking her hostage?"

"No, I'll fucking kill her. She's just Italian scum like the rest of them."

"I'll check in the room down the hall. You check Cullen's office; you remember how to find it? He told us to memorize the floor plan."

"I took a look this morning, but I was busy all night fucking that whore from O'Malley's bar."

Shit, it's the Irish mob from Jersey. How the fuck did they get into the house?

I watched as Dan walked to the sunroom. I inched along the wall until I'm standing behind the other guy, and put my hand around his mouth. I pulled his head back towards my shoulder, slitting his throat. I put his body in my dad's office.

I stood in the doorway of the sunroom, with my Glock in my hand. Pointing it toward Dan's knee pulled the trigger. He fell to the floor screaming in pain. I shot his hand, stopping him from using his gun.

"Fuck! The boss said there wasn't going to be trouble from you," Dan screamed.

"Did you think my dad hadn't taught us to defend ourselves?

I shot his other kneecap, so he couldn't run. I pulled a chair in front of the window dragging him by his arm throwing him into the chair. Stuffing a napkin into his mouth, I tied another around it to keep him quiet. I cut the cord from the blinds tying him to the chair. I left him there hoping someone might shoot him through the window.

With my Glock in my hand, I made my way to the reception hall where I heard people talking.

Alistair was outside the security room, dead in a pool of his own blood. Three of my father's low men knelt on the kitchen floor, their hands tied behind their backs. Two of their men had their guns drawn ready to execute them.

I aimed at one of their heads pulling the trigger, I hit him the back of his head, and he dropped to the floor. The other tried to find a hiding place. I knew that knowing the house was an advantage to me. I was well protected. With one shot, I got him between his eyes. With my knife, I cut the cord of the three men, and pushed them behind the island to protect them.

"Get their guns. Are there any more of their men in the house?" I asked them.

"We don't know; they overpowered us at the back of the house," One answered.

"A new guy who is supposedly a security expert has been working with Al for the past month. As soon as the shooting started, he shot Al, and then took over security making the cameras useless, even the gate won't open."

"Is he still in there?"

"No, he left once he closed all the security down."

"Do you know how to fix it? The gate needs to be open; the cameras can help us see what they are doing." I asked them.

"I do." The same kid said." I helped Al install it."

"Try to fix it. One of you two go with him. Keep anyone you don't know out of that room."

"Do you know where these guys came from? And how they managed to get in the house?" I asked the last guy.

"I don't know. Half of the security team was their men; most of them came out of the woods. Someone had cut a hole in the fence. Many of them spoke with an Irish accent. One man told another that he was a hired gunman. The other one said that they ran drugs for them and he was paid $500 to kill as many of your men as possible. They would get an extra bonus if they killed any of the Cullen family or your key men. They took us by surprise."

"We need to make sure none of them are still in the house. Do you know who Carmen is?"

"She's the cook, but I've never seen her before," he answered.

"Okay, have you been in the house before?"

"No, I was made three weeks ago when I left school. I've been a drug runner since I was sixteen."

"Check all the rooms downstairs, and I'll check upstairs. I'll meet you back here once you finished, be careful," I told him.

Going back to the kitchen, I went into the pantry, pushing the shelving to the side, where there was a set of stairs that led to the second story.

Going systematically from one room to another, I got to my parents' room where I heard voices were coming from within. There were two men and a woman; they appeared to be going through my mother's jewelry. Slipping into the room, I got into the closet unseen. I came face to face with one man, hitting him in the face, and then pulling my knife across his throat. He had opened dad's safe and was taking paperwork out, including photographs.

The other guy turned and saw me; he pulled his gun from his back shooting at me. A bullet hit me in the shoulder, and it burned like a bitch. I shot the gun from his hand and then in his leg. I heard another shot ring out. I was expecting pain wherever the bullet pierced my skin. Instead, the woman fell to the floor holding her side. I looked to see the young guy I had saved from the kitchen.

He was helping me, and I learned his name was Peter. I struggled to get them, our prisoners downstairs. We tied them up in the dining room. There were interrogation rooms in the west wing. I just didn't know where the door was.

Shouting was coming from the reception hall, and both Peter and I had our guns drawn, looking around a wall.

"What the fuck has happened? Marcus shouted. "Edward, you've got two seconds to stop pointing that gun at me before I kick your ass."

"The Irish mob infiltrated the land, and they invaded the house," I replied.

"Where is Didyme, Nettie and your mom?"

"I got them into the safe room. I've one of the Irish mob tied up and alive in the sunroom; that's if he hasn't been shot through the window by now. There's two more tied up in the dining room. Where is Emmett? Is he okay?" I asked.

"Let me get this straight. You've got three men we can interrogate?"

"No, two men and a woman."

"I killed four men. I know my dad thinks I'm a waste and doesn't care what happens to the family, but that's not true. I hate what I've done; I never wanted to be a part of the mafia life."

"I'm proud of you Edward; you protected the family; that doesn't make you a member of the mafia. When we find your dad, he will be proud of you too.

"Why weren't mom and I told he was missing?"

"We've been following leads that lead nowhere, a smokescreen for this to happen. O'Sullivan was hoping to take over our territory. He obviously never viewed you as a threat."

"Where are Alistair and Garrett?"

"Garrett went to a warehouse to investigate a report of kids stealing guns, and Alistair's body is in the security room."

"Fuck! This was well planned. Why didn't we see this coming? Your arm is bleeding. Have you been shot, Edward?"

"I think it's just a scratch. I'll tell Seth to bring Emmett, and Rosalie from the car." I said.

"No you are going to get that shoulder looked at," Marcus said "I'm going to check on your mom and Di. I'm proud of you. You did good kid."

Marcus hugged me on his way to the music room.

 **Thanks, as always to my beta EdwardsFirstKiss who has made this readable. Also, Klcivinski and Carole for pre-reading the chapter.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning, there is interrogation mafia style in this chapter. I will mark it for those of you who would rather not read it.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Edward**

Saul stitched my shoulder in the kitchen where a few hours ago I took the lives of two men, the cleaners are still cleaning the blood from the walls and floor.

"I never thought I would ever stitch you up after a gunfight." laughed Saul.

"Me neither. I never intended to be a part of the mafia, but there was no way I could let them take over my family home and hurt my mom," I replied. "How's Emmett?"

"He's doing okay Edward, much like you, he was lucky. He only needed his leg stitched. Alistair made it sound worse than it was."

"Is Emmett with mom?"

"Yes, everyone is in the sitting room. I understand from Marcus that all family members are accounted for and safe. I don't need to explain the rules on stitches."

"Thanks, Saul," I said as I rushed out of the kitchen and headed towards the sitting room.

"Mama are you okay?" I asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Tesoro you worried me, I thought I'd lost you." Lizzy sobbed.

"Mama everyone is fine, come and sit with me," I replied guiding her to the love seat.

"Mama, Emmett, as you know we had our home invaded. Liam O'Sullivan placed every distraction he could come up with to take our focus off what his real goal was, and it appears he played us like puppets. Do you realize what would've happened to you all if I hadn't come home for lunch? There was a composition I should finish for an exam piece, and I would've canceled, but I was speaking to Bella when the car came for me. While I was trying to protect all of you, I overheard two men discussing the things they aimed to do to you and Didyme. They also intended to kill Nettie," I explained.

"Fuck the bastards! I'll kill O'Sullivan myself! Women and children are off limits." Marcus roared.

"Mom, you should have been told us that the Jersey mob have dad and Aro. Dad isn't in London. The truth is that no one has any idea where he is," I informed her.

"Marcus, why wasn't I told? He is my husband, he may not love me, but someone should've told me." Lizzy shouted. "If we as a family had known we would've been more prepared."

"I'm sorry Lizzy, we thought we'd have found him by now. I've made mistakes as the underboss. I should've handled things better," Marcus admitted.

"Where is Alistair?" Didyme asked.

"He was one of the first people to die," I answered.

"Alistair's dead, this shit is serious," Emmett croaked.

"Edward come to the office, so you can tell me everything that happened. I'll keep you updated if we find anything out, Lizzy. Don't leave here Di, and don't leave Nettie on her own," Marcus asked.

We walked in silence until we were in dad's office.

"Take a seat Edward," Marcus said, as he took dad's seat.

"Edward you did well. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you kept my family safe. Didyme means everything to me. It would've killed my daughter if we had lost Nettie. She can't have any more children."

"I don't want to become a part of the mafia. It scares me how natural it was to slit those men's throats. That makes me a monster."

"You're not a monster Edward. You did what you had to do. You kept everyone safe," Emmett reassured.

"What are you doing here, Emmett," I asked.

"You're not having all the fun. I'm a Cullen as well. I want to help find dad. Marcus, how many of our men are still alive? With the number of bodies, I saw when I came in, there can't be many," Emmett questioned.

"The capos are supposed to be giving me a list of whose missing. We've got to make sure we haven't lost any of our territories," Marcus added. "Edward what did you find out?"

"Alistair recruited new men to help set up the new security system he was installing throughout the house, as well as in dad's businesses. One of the main men helping him was one of Jersey's men. He shot Alistair first, then the rest of our men in the security room. Then, he disabled the security system. The extra guards that Alistair had recruited were their men. That's how they gained access to the house so easily. They had cut a hole in the fence between the trees at the back of the grounds; that's how they took our men by surprise," I replied.

"O'Sullivan hired professional gunmen; he also recruited young kids who ran drugs for him. He paid the kids $500 each for coming; they received a bonus if they killed a Cullen. I think they paid someone to take out Emmett." I answered. "But something that has been bothering me. I spoke to Alistair when I arrived. The guy who is tied up is Dan who came as my driver. He knew about Bella's and my personal life. Alistair lost his temper with me when I told him my concerns; I had never seen him that stressed. He had always been calm."

"I thought that too. Alistair was quick to send for me to get Emmett as well; I would have sent Garrett and Seth. But he convinced me they would let me bring Emmett home if I told them I was his uncle."

"No way would Alastair betray dad! He's been with our family since before we were born. He's dad's fucking consigliere and our head of security," Emmett puzzled.

"How did you get shot if you had your security with you, Emmett?" I asked.

"I saw a guy following Rosie and me a week ago. I spoke to Sal, my new guard, and he assured me I'd imagined it. Two days ago, Rosie saw the same guy when she looked out of my dorm window. I called Sal. He said he was outside, and no one was there. Today when we came out of Chick-fil-A, I saw the guy again. He got in a car, drove by us, and then started shooting," Emmett said.

"How long has he been your security?" I asked.

"Alistair assigned him to protect me a month ago. Scott had been my guard since I'd gone to Yale. Dad called him back here for another assignment, and Sal was his replacement. Sal wasn't that good at his job, and he's not been around since the shooting," Emmett replied.

"I'll look into that as soon as we find your dad. Your dad had nothing to do with your security. He wouldn't request them to come back here without telling me." Marcus added.

"What the fuck has happened here," Garrett shouted as he rushed into the office with his gun in his hand.

"Stop pointing the gun at me, before I shove it up your ass. The Irish, that's what happened?" Marcus roared. "Why the fuck did you go to the warehouse. You were needed here while I went to get Emmett?"

"Al's sent me. Where is he?" Garrett asked as he threw himself in a chair. "Why has this pussy got blood all over his t-shirt, isn't it your favorite Rolling Stones t-shirt? You should've gone in the safe room with the other women."

Marcus pulled his gun out pointed it at Garrett then said. "Give me a reason I shouldn't fucking shoot you? You are not a made man. If the boss was sitting in this chair would you come in here shouting and insulting Edward? The boss would shoot you between your fucking eyes. You were trusted, and given two men to be Edward's bodyguard, which you did a shit job of." Marcus yelled. "I'm the boss now so give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot?"

Garrett got up and stood near the door, "I'm sorry sir, I forgot my place. I have never seen Edward in here before, I treat him like a brother, and it's just the way we speak to each other."

"Correct that Garrett that is how you and the others speak to me," I replied.

"While you were wasting yours and everyone else's time chasing kids that weren't there, the fucking Irish bastards invaded the land and house. If it hadn't been for Edward, everyone would be dead. How many men did Alistair tell you to take with you, and how many made it back?" Marcus demanded.

"I took seven men with me. We lost four men, but we killed nine of theirs, and one got away," Garrett replied.

"You need to go outside, find Joe and ask him how you can help. Now go." Marcus roared.

"Garrett gets on my fucking nerves. He's pushed us around ever since he's been Edward's guard. I'd love to pop a bullet straight into him. Edward, how can you live with him?" Emmett ranted.

"It's difficult. I've asked Garrett to move out, but he calls me names and refuses to leave," I answered.

"Once this is all over, and before you get back from Italy, I'll make sure he has left your apartment," Marcus reassured me.

"Thank you. How did Liam O'Sullivan become the boss of Jersey? I never remember seeing him or hearing his name before. He would've attended some of the fundraisers?" I questioned.

"He took over from Patrick when he died. The kid is only twenty-five-years-old and a distant relation of Patrick's. There was an internal war to be boss, and this Liam kid came over from Ireland and took over. He will be sorry he messed with the Cullen's." Marcus growled.

"There is something that has bothered me. When I went into my parent's room, I first went to dad's closet to hide. I saw two men in the room. I killed them and then another man who had opened a safe; I didn't know dad had a safe in there. He had taken out papers and photographs. They are still on the floor in the closet I think," I told Marcus.

"Fuck how did they get that combination. Thank you for telling me. I need to make sure those documents are secure," Marcus answered.

"When are we going to talk to the prisoners?" Emmett asked.

"They are already down in the basement waiting for me," Marcus replied.

"Can I come with you?

"Are you sure you want to Edward?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"If he's going, I'm coming as well," Emmett said.

~TTS~

Most of our men were now at the house. Marcus seemed relieved that we'd only lost one made man.

There were now five capos that reported who they had lost. We were lucky we had only lost sixteen men. Someone would return them to their loved ones over the next couple of days. Marcus was happy when he was told there were another seven prisoners. One of them were thirteen-years-old. Twenty-nine of their men were dead in the boathouse. Marcus had plans to use their bodies so the feds would think O'Sullivan was to blame. It would keep the cops busy trying to solve what had happened. We would have a chance to find dad and regroup.

The house smelled of bleach, and mom had insisted that they polish all the surfaces, and the windows were opened. The combination of both wasn't a pleasant smell. Thankfully, the entrance hall carpet that held Alistair's blood was being replaced.

 **Begins here**

I learned the way into the cellar in the west wing. By pushing a panel in the first room, steps were revealed that led to the basement.

In a dingy, cold hallway of the west wing, was a basement. It had several doors off the main corridor, the door was open on the left-hand side. I stood at the door looking into the room. There seemed to be several chairs bolted to the floor, in various areas around the room.

The two men I had captured were tied to the chairs in the middle of the floor, with their legs tied to the legs of the chair. Their arms were tied behind their backs.

Both the men had swollen faces, their eyes almost closed, with tape over their mouths. I was surprised to see the woman was also tied to a chair with tape over her mouth as well.

"Have they said anything yet, Seth?" Marcus asked.

"No sir, not a thing other than questioning my mother's marital status." Seth chuckled.

Marcus removed his jacket and took off his tie.

"Remove his gag," Marcus instructed.

"Tell me why you came to the house, Dan? That's what you told Edward they call you?"

"Fuck you, they said he was a nerd and wouldn't cause any trouble," Dan spat out.

Laughing Marcus replied, "Well your boss told you wrong. Who told you about the family and where did you get your information from?"

"I ain't telling you shit," Dan spat out.

Marcus stuck a knife in Dan's knee, pulling it along his leg. His bone was exposed, the blood dripping onto the floor. Pouring liquor on the wound made Dan scream in pain.

"Fuck you, I hope you burn in hell with the rest of the Italian scum," Dan screamed.

"He was the one along with his friend I killed who said what they had plotted to do to mom, Didyme, and Nettie," I said.

"Oh, I'm gonna love this," Marcus said as he pounded on the guy's face. You could hear the bones break with every punch. Then, Marcus twisted his neck until it snapped.

"Take his gag off," Marcus instructed pointing at the other guy.

"Why did you come here?"

"To watch the mighty Cullen's burn and go to hell where they belong." He shouted.

"You don't sound Irish. Are you sure you're Irish? Have they been recruiting from the back streets of New Jersey?" Diego asked.

"Fuck you," he shouted.

"This is getting old," Marcus sighed as he repeatedly punched him in the face. Marcus' knuckles were bleeding.

"Pass me the hedge cutters, Seth. He tried to take something that didn't belong to him. He loses his fingers."

I watched in horror as one by one Marcus cut off the guy's fingers.

"Now tell me why you came here!" Marcus yelled.

"Go to hell" he whimpered.

Marcus pushed his hand in a bucket of salt. The guy let out a blood-curdling scream. As he passed out.

"Wake him up, then gag him. I'll be back soon," Marcus informed them.

Pulling the tape of the woman's mouth, "Have you got anything to tell me?" Marcus asked her.

"Why should I, your rules say you can't touch me," she laughed.

~TTS~

"What pisses me off is that _we_ obey the code and don't touch women and children. But they would've killed Nettie," Emmett whined to Lizzy.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't trying to listen to your conversation. You're saying that you've got a woman prisoner that can kill that little girl and you can't do anything about it? Your code of practice protects women and children, correct?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"Babe, you shouldn't have heard that, but yes that's true," Emmett sighed.

"Oh, is that so? That bitch isn't getting away with this so easily. I hear she needs a doctor's attention, take me to her now!" Rosalie demanded.

"That's not a good idea, Rosalie," I told her.

"Edward my dad has been in your dad's pocket for years. I know who all of you are." Rosalie laughed. "Now take me to her."

We took Rosalie to the interrogation room.

"What the fuck is she doing here Emmett? Are you fucking crazy?" Marcus roared.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Hale, I understand you've got a female who has appendicitis," Rosalie said holding out her hand.

Marcus looked confused.

"I don't have any medical equipment. Do you have anything I can use to operate with? Rosalie asked.

"Yes, we've got a scalpel, and other medical instruments," Diego replied taking her over to a table.

"Wonderful! Is there a table where I can perform surgery? I did my first appendectomy last week, I cut the patient's stomach longer than I needed to, but other than that I passed." Rosalie chuckled.

"You're not touching me, you crazy bitch! You can't do anything under your rules." the woman laughed.

"Am I right that no man can harm you? Well you may have noticed I'm a female, so the rule no longer applies. Can someone help me undress her from the waist down and get her prepped for surgery?" Rosalie asked again.

Diego and Seth laughed as they dragged her over to a table while they ripped off her clothes.

"Marcus, you can ask her questions while I operate. She won't be asleep. What's your name? I like to be able to call you by your name while I'm performing surgery on you," Rosalie said.

"Fuck you! You're just an Italian whore." The woman spat.

"Mine name is Doctor Hale; I'm independent of this group of men. I'm of English descent on my father's side, and Irish on my mother's, but both my parents were born here in New York as was I," Rosalie replied.

Making a show of putting a pair of disposable gloves on, Rosalie then put some KY-gel on her finger.

"To confirm my diagnosis is right. I will have to insert my finger up your ass to see how inflamed your appendix is."

"Screw you," the woman screamed.

"Roll her on her side," Rosalie instructed.

Laughing Emmett and Seth helped roll her to her side. Rosalie forced her knees to her stomach as she pushed her finger up her ass.

"Yes, it's inflamed. Roll her onto her back," Rosalie asked.

"Why did you come to our house?" Emmett questioned.

"Fuck you!" she yelled.

"How did you manage to get Alistair to employ your people?" Emmett continued.

"Wouldn't you like to know, go fuck yourself," she snarled.

"Emmett would you assist me by passing me the instruments as I need them please," Rosalie asked. "Scalpel?"

"You, crazy bitch you can't cut me without an anesthetic," the woman shouted.

"Well answer the question. Why did you come to the house?" Marcus asked.

"Go to hell."

Rose pushed the scalpel into her flesh.

"Stop, stop. My name is Siobhan O'Sullivan. I'm Liam's sister. He said you wouldn't hurt me." Siobhan shouted.

"They told you no man would hurt you. They wouldn't. I'm a woman, I don't give a fuck about you," Rosalie said, as she cut deeper.

"Why did you come?" Marcus asked again.

"To kill all you Italian scum. Cullen sent his mistress away with their kids. We didn't need them, they can't take over as they are not Italian Cullen's. Liam said if he killed all the Cullen's, he'd be able to take over."

"What other family? What's she talking about?" I asked.

"Don't listen to her she is just trying to cause problems between you all," Marcus answered.

"Okay," I replied not convinced with the answer.

"Why were you in the bosses' safe?" Marcus asked.

"To get documents for Cullen to sign before someone killed him. Then Liam could take over everything, including his businesses," Siobhan cried.

"Where are they holding Carlisle and Aro," Marcus continued.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Siobhan screamed as she passed out.

"I understand this gentleman has a bullet in his shoulder. Did you say he needs it to be removed?" Rosalie asked.

"That's right Doctor Hale." Marcus chuckled. "The boss will love this."

"Emmett, Edward if you would like to watch, I'll show you how to remove a bullet," Rosalie said.

"Can I watch I've as well? I've never done it before either," Seth asked.

"First when you have a gunshot you need to look for an exit hole. The patient hasn't got one, so you must try to locate the bullet to remove it before you stitch the wound. This might hurt a little. First, you push your finger in the hole moving it around to feel for the bullet," Rosalie explained.

Rosalie pushed her finger into the gunshot wound as the man screamed.

"Where is Carlisle being held?" Marcus demanded.

"Fuck you," the man screamed.

"I've located it," Rosalie said. "Pass me the forceps?"

"I'm sorry Doctor Hale we don't have any, but we've got these pliers," Seth replied.

"Not a problem. Once I remove the bullet, are there any other bullet wounds?" Rosalie continued.

"Yes, Doc in his knee, but it's shattered." Seth laughed.

"Okay, deep breath, "Rosalie said as she pushed the pliers into the wound.

"They've got him in the warehouse on the 3rd dock. It's the warehouse that's used to keep our guns. It's the biggest one, with extensive surveillance." He screamed while he vomited.

"How did you get Alistair to hire your men?" Marcus asked as Seth pushed his finger in a bullet wound.

"We have his nephew, but he will be dead by now," he screamed again.

"Do you need me anymore or can I leave," Rosalie asked.

"Stitch her side up please, Rosalie? Seth, when Rosalie has finished, take Miss. O'Sullivan into the bedroom and lock her in until the boss tells us what he wants to do with her. Then put this one out of his misery," Marcus requested.

 **Ends here**

~TTS~

It had been just over two hours since Marcus had left to get Dad and Aro. Chelsea and Gio boarded a plane to come to be with Nettie, straight after Didyme told them what had happened. Chelsea broke down on the phone. I wouldn't be surprised if Nonna and Nonno came with them.

"Heard anything yet?" Emmett asked as he sat next to me on the doorsteps.

"No, I'm just hoping everything will be okay. I don't want to watch mom go through the shit of burying him. Then there will be no one who will run the Cullen family," I said rubbing my face with my hands.

"You're the eldest, and it's expected of you to stand up. But I know you don't want to. If need be I'll stand up, but you must be my consigliere," Emmett replied.

"Let's not think about that yet," I answered as we sat in silence again.

Cars coming towards the house broke the silence. We jumped to our feet, pulled out our guns, and stood to the side of the pillars at the front of the house.

As two cars pulled up, Marcus was in the back of one of the cars with someone wrapped in a blanket.

"Put your guns down, and come help you two," Marcus yelled.

Pushing our guns in the back of our pants, we made our way to the car shocked to see our father beaten and naked. Emmett pulled the blanket tighter around dad and carried him into the house and up to my parents' room.

"What happened Marcus?" I asked as he carried Aro into the house much in the same state as my dad. He took Aro straight up into one of the guest bedrooms.

"They had been hooked up along a track by chains. They were both naked and beaten with bats, and whips. The boss has been shot in both his knees and arms and had two fingers cut off. His back will need stitching too, Marcus," told us. "Saul, can you treat Carlisle? Rosalie, can you help Aro? I'll get someone to bring medical supplies."

"Not a problem. What am I looking at?"

"They cut all of Aro's toes off on his left foot, and all his fingers on his right hand. They've shot both his knees, and his back looks as bad as Carlisle's. They cut his face near his eye," Marcus answered.

"They will have to answer to the cops, how they killed all the people we left near the dockside, some of them young teenagers." Marcus chuckled, "Have they cleaned the boathouse?"

"Yes, everywhere is clean," I answered.

"Edward, your father wants you!" Saul shouted down the stairs.

I climbed the stairs, knocked on my parent's bedroom door waiting to be asked in.

"Come in Edward," Carlisle rasped.

"You wanted me, dad?"

"Saul can you give me a few minutes with my son."

"I'll be right outside the door," Saul said.

"Edward son, Marcus told me how you kept your mother, Didyme, and Nettie safe. You secured the house and stopped the Irish bastards from getting what they wanted. I know you don't want to be a part of the family, but you are a natural. There's something I'd like you to think about while you're in Italy. I want you to join the family. I will wait until you finish school. I won't ask you for an answer until you graduate." Carlisle whispered. "I'm proud of you son."

 **Thanks, as always to my beta EdwardsFirstKiss who has made this readable. Also, Klcivinski and Carole for pre-reading the chapter.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry that the story hasn't been updated in a few weeks. But, some of you may know that we lost my dad after a five-year fight with vascular dementia. Things have calmed down a little now, I'm hoping to get updated every 2 weeks.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Bella**

I was excited to be in New York, and even more excited to see Edward again.

He wasn't expecting me until next week, but Luca was going away to Italy for a month. He wanted to make sure they settled me before he left. Senna had made sure I have everything I needed. She had become a mom in the three months I had been at their home. Julliard had permitted me to move into my dorm room early. I have Edward's address, and I was going to surprise him. He's been back from Italy for a week, and we've been speaking every day on the phone.

It was only a five-minute walk to Edward's apartment. What I hadn't expected was a luxury apartment building. I thought about calling him, just to double check I had the right address.

I decided to go in and ask.

Behind the reception desk stood a guy who looked like he was the same age as Charlie; his badge said 'Joe.' He stared at me, which made me uncomfortable.

"Hello, does Edward Cullen live here?" I asked.

"Yes, he does Miss.," Joe replied.

"Is it okay for me to go to his apartment?"

"Not unless your name is on the authorization list."

"I'm his girlfriend Isabella Swan, but it might say, 'Bella,'"

"Sorry Miss. Nice try, but you're not on the list. Why don't you girls give a new reason to get into his apartment."

"Does he have many women coming to his apartment?"

"More than I can count."

"Could you call him to ask if I can go up to speak to him? I'm from Washington State; he gave me his address, and said I could come over anytime."

He replied while laughing, "He says that to all of them. I can't let you up; it could cost me my job. You're a sweet kid, and I'm sure your mama wouldn't want you to be mixed up with Mr. Cullen and his friends. You'd be better to leave and forget everything he has ever said to you."

"Okay, I'll call Edward myself."

Pulling out my phone I called Edward's number as I walked out into the street, not wanting Joe to see me cry.

"Hi, sweetheart you're calling early," Edward answered.

"Do you have other girlfriends, I mean we never said we were exclusive, but I don't want to be a notch on your bedpost. I am a virgin, and I will not allow you to use me." I ranted. "I've been made fun of most of my life, and I thought you were different."

"Bella, slow down. Why do you think I have other girlfriends? I'd never use you or anyone. My mama has brought me up better than that."

"The man, _Joe_ at the front desk of your building just told me that you have girls coming to the building saying they are your girlfriend to get up to your apartment. He said I should keep away from you and your friends."

"Wait, you're here in reception?"

"Yes, I got into New York yesterday, I wanted to surprise you, and now I wish I hadn't."

"Sweetheart wait there, don't leave, I'm on my way down now."

I slipped my phone into my purse, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I knew I was coming across as needy. The thought of being made a fool off was too much.

"Sweetheart, there you are. You had me worried when you weren't in the reception area."

"I came out for air, that guy Joe made me feel uncomfortable. Why was he saying those things to me?"

"I don't understand, but I intend to find out. Garrett moved out while I was in Italy. I told you he was the one who had girls over. I'll make sure your name is on the list of allowed visitors." Edward said as he brushed away the tear that had fallen down my cheek.

Edward took my hand as he walked me back inside.

"Joe, make sure Bella's name is on the list. Don't think I'm letting go of what you've done this afternoon. You had better remember who signs your paycheck," Edward snapped.

Squeezing my hand, we walked towards the elevator door.

"My apartment is on the 5th floor."

"I didn't realize you lived in a luxury building."

"It's just an apartment Bella."

"Do you live alone now?"

"Kind of; I have two friends, Seth and Peter, and we hang out. Sometimes they stay over if they have been working at my dad's restaurant. It saves them going across town to their homes when it's late," Edward told me.

We were silent as we waited for the elevator to reach the 5th floor.

"This way. I'll give you a key card to get into the elevator and my apartment door."

"Wow, it's so big."

"Yes, I'm lucky that mom found this place for me. Come I'll show you around," Edward said, grabbing my hand again.

"This is the living room. The view is stunning, and it's even better when the city lights are on at night," Edward said.

"Your piano is beautiful!"

"It was a gift from my parents for my eighth birthday. I have a smaller one at my parents' home."

"I can't wait to hear you play again."

"I will. I promise," Edward said kissing my nose.

"This is the kitchen; it doesn't get much use; the microwave has a good work out though. My parents' cook Carmen makes my meals and freezes them, and I microwave them."

"Your parents have a cook?"

"She's been with the family forever. When we go to my parent's house, you will meet her. Down the hall the door on the left is the office, it's not used often either."

"Why don't you change it and make it a small recording studio?"

"I never thought about that. Come on let me finish showing you around. To your right is a restroom, and the next room is a gym that doesn't get used as often as it should. This small room is the laundry room. Upstairs we have the guest bedroom with an en-suite. Across the hall is my bedroom with an en-suite and it I also has the same view as the living room. There are another two bedrooms that have only been used a couple of times."

"This place is huge, my dorm room is smaller than your living room," I laughed.

"I'm hoping you will spend more time over here than there. You can teach me how to cook just like you promised. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I can't wait to see your mom again. It was sweet of her to invite me to the ball next month."

"Which reminds me; I have a lunch date with my Auntie Di and her today. I'll call the restaurant to ask them to add a place at our table. She'll love that you came early."

"I'm sorry; if you want to go to lunch with your mom, I'll come over later."

"No Bella she will love the surprise."

~TTS~

"Thank you, for the ride, Seth," I said, as I waved goodbye.

"Could you let Marcus know Bella has gotten in town a week earlier than we originally planned?" Edward asked Seth.

"Not a problem man. It was nice meeting you Bella. Ask Edward for my number. My sister will be happy to help you with anything you need." Seth offered.

"Thank you, Seth, I will," I replied.

"This restaurant is one of my dad's investments. When Tony's father passed away, he sold it to my dad. Come on Bella mom's here already, and she is going to be excited to see you again," Edward said kissing me on my head, as he grabbed my hand.

"Hi Edward, isn't Garrett with you today?" Sandy the hostess asked.

"Nope, Garrett no longer lives with me. This is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Sandy has a crush on Garrett," Edward smirked.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. You must be the reason for the extra place setting. I'll be seeing more of you, I'm sure" Sandy stated holding her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sandy," I replied.

"You know the way Edward, it's your usual table," Sandy said.

"Hi mom look who came in early," Edward announced.

"Isabella, I can't believe you're here," Lizzy said. "Come and meet my cousin Didyme. This is Edward's Isabella."

"Hello Isabella, I've heard so much about you, Mio Dio (Dear God)," Didyme choked, as the color drained from her face.

I noticed Lizzy slightly shake her head.

"Marcus is joining us," Lizzy stated.

"Bella and I can leave if you want to have lunch with him," Edward whispered.

"There's no need for that Edward. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Marcus asked.

"Bella, this is Marcus, Didyme's husband," Edward introduced. "This is my girlfriend, Isabella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Mr…" I said.

"Call me Marcus Isabella. Let's take our seats. I'm hungry," Marcus announced, as he reached over and kissed Didyme's cheek.

"How was your summer? Did I hear you went to Summer school?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, I did. I stayed in Seattle for the summer with friends, and I attended Washington University taking a few basic courses. I completed my general classes. I'll miss my friends in Seattle," I replied.

"Edward told us that your stepmother left your stepfather. I hope the police find her, stealing your inheritance is a low thing to do. Does Chief Swan still have your stepbrother? Riley isn't it?" Lizzy quizzed.

"Yes, he does. Charlie's life has turned full circle, its back to the way it was when I was a small kid," I said.

"What happened to your mom dear, I can tell you're from Italian descent, you have a beautiful complexion, and your eyes are stunning," Didyme inquired.

"Thank you; my mom died when I was two years old from complications during pregnancy. I don't know where she came from in Italy," I replied.

"Well, I can say is, you know how to choose a beautiful woman Edward," Marcus chuckled.

"I'm lucky she agreed to have coffee with me after her audition, and even more, lucky when she agreed to be my girlfriend." Edward gushed.

We fell into a comfortable chat while we ate.

"Oh, Bella! I didn't think you were coming until next week you should have called." Maggie screeched.

"Hi Maggie, I only arrived yesterday. I wanted to spend time with Edward, get my books for school, and do other mundane errands. I'll call before school starts, and we can have a coffee or lunch," I replied.

"There you are, lassie. I thought you had run out on me," said a giant of a man.

Looking up at the guy she was with; he had to be over six feet 4 inches, taller than Edward six feet 2 inches. He had fiery red hair and a thick Irish accent.

"If it isn't the Cullen's and young Bella. It's good to see that you have arrived in New York; you never told me she had gotten here Maggie," Liam smirked.

"I've just found out myself Hun," Maggie replied.

"How is your sister Siobhan doing Liam? I heard she had to have surgery a few months ago. Her stay in hospital was an extensive one I understand," Marcus asked.

"She is doing well; she has gone back to Ireland for a while to stay with our mammy. I must find her doctor to thank her. I'm sure she won't be hard to find," Liam said.

"I don't think it will be as easy as you would hope it would be," Marcus replied. I couldn't help thinking they were talking in code.

"I'm sure I'll see you soon Bella. Edward take care," Liam said with a grin.

"Edward, who is he? He made me uncomfortable. Is he a friend of your family?" I asked.

"No sweetheart he isn't our friend, he's a guy we met at a gala we attended once. He's been in New York for about six months," Edward replied.

"I don't think I could go anywhere with Maggie if she is with him," I answered.

"Once you start classes, you will be so busy you will be struggling to find time to see me. I could think of a solution for that." Edward countered with a wink.

I blushed as Marcus laughed.

~TTS~

Edward hadn't left my side since I had arrived in New York. His friends Seth or Peter gave us rides if we had to go out. Edward had an Aston Martin Vanquish, and it was his prize possession. It was a high school graduation gift, and I was the first person to ride in it. But he refused to let me drive it, stating I didn't know my way around and the traffic was heavier than in a small town.

The first time Edward took me to his parents' home, I hadn't expected a mansion. Edward assured me that it was his parent's money, not his. I saw Marcus while I was there, but I'd yet to meet his dad.

As I suspected the workload at school was heavy. I spent every day but Thursday and Friday night at Edward's apartment. Those two days, I stayed in my dorm while he worked and caught up with my written work.

It was a Friday night, and I could hear all the parties that were going on in the dorms. I had been sitting for the past three hours working on a thesis about "The psychological benefit of music and dance." I took a break as I had a cramp in my hands and legs from sitting and writing for so long. I stretched my body out like I would do before I danced. Grabbing my keys, and purse, I began to walk across the campus to get myself a coffee and a brownie.

I loved the coffee from the coffee shop across campus. I could smell the coffee before I even got to the store, the smell was enticing. As usual, the place was full of students sitting, socializing or standing in line for takeout. I took my place in line, and my mouth watered as I received my order. I walked across campus to my dorm room, taking a bite of my brownie. I heard someone shouting my name.

"Hey Bella," I heard the thick Irish accent. I felt someone pulling on my arm. "It's nice to see ya, lassie. I can give you a ride where are you going?" Liam asked.

"It's okay I can walk. I'm only going to my dorm. It's not far," I replied.

"Come on I won't hurt you. Maggie will finish work soon I'll give you a ride to meet her. I know she was hoping to get together with you. You've been in New York for over a month and haven't called her, even though she's called you." Liam continued.

"Without being rude, I'm not here to socialize. I'm here to study. I have to go, I'm meeting Edward in an hour," I said panicking as he was now towering over me.

"I know you're not meeting him. Do you know what else I know? Edward is in a bar with a young blonde. Did he tell you he was working? You're so naïve lassie," Liam chuckled.

"It doesn't matter what you say, I know he is working at a bar his dad owns. If you don't move, I will make such a fuss the cops will come," I threatened.

"I think Bella has said she wants you to leave her alone, Liam," Marcus said as he came up behind me. "Are you ready to go home, or do you want to go to Edward's? I'm sorry I was late picking you up."

"It's okay you're here now," I said slipping my hand in his, shaking. I hoped no one could see how scared I was.

"It might be better if you stopped stalking young girls or we might have to get a restraining order against you. Goodnight Liam," Marcus snarled.

I saw Peter getting out of his car. "I'm sorry Bella, Marcus. I got stuck in traffic."

"Well it's a good job I was passing, or I don't know what the fuck would have happened to her. Edward will not be happy," Marcus snapped. "Bella I'm taking you to Edward's apartment. You'll be safer there; they will have to get by security to gain access to his apartment. I'll see if I can get Edward to come home."

We rode in Marcus's car in silence as I was trying to work out what had happened. Was this boyfriend of Maggie's going to grab me from campus? But I couldn't work out why he'd want me. I felt sick, and I was still shaking. I was glad when we pulled into the underground garage.

"Come on Bella let's get you a sweet drink. We might have to look into getting you security for a while." Marcus told me.

We walked through the front door, passing Joe who was on duty.

"Fuck I didn't know you guys were coming over tonight, let me call ahead for you," Joe croaked panicked.

"I don't think you will Joe. Tony, stay with him until I get back and don't let him touch that phone. You had better pray that you haven't done what I think you have," Marcus snarled. "Come on honey let's get you settled."

Riding in the elevator, I had a bad feeling that Liam knew Edward was seeing other girls. I should have done as Charlie had said and kept away from the Cullen family.

I watched as Marcus swiped the card, unlocking the door. I wondered how many people had keys to Edward's apartment.

"I'm glad your home Eddie, I've been waiting for you," said a blonde who came down the stairs, obviously from Edward's bedroom, in skimpy underwear.

"I think I had better go, Marcus, this was a mistake. Could you tell Edward to stay away from me please," I muttered with tears spilling down my cheek as I turned to go out of the door.

"Stay where you are Princess. Are you trying to force yourself on Edward again Tanya?" Marcus snapped.

"Tommy get that slut of a daughter out of my sight. We will have words when I have sorted out Joe." Marcus bellowed.

"But Eddie told me to meet him here, so we can fuck. We've been fucking for years. He calls me his booty call," Tanya whined.

"I've never laid a finger on you and my cock has been anywhere near your skanky ass. Get out of my apartment." Edward roared.

"Tanya, you're a slut just like your mother; get your fucking clothes on now," Tommy screamed.

"But daddy," screeched Tanya.

"Now Tanya," Tommy repeated.

"Bella come here, sweetheart. I have never touched her do you believe me?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I don't think it was such a good idea to agree to be your girlfriend," I said making my way to the door.

"Princess stay; you need to talk with Edward. I'll be taking care of Joe; these games are stopping today. I'm leaving Peter in the lobby until we can get someone else I can trust. Did you know Liam was trying to take Bella tonight? We must organize a bodyguard for her for a while," Marcus said as he walked out the door, closely followed by Tommy and Tanya.

"Do you want a coffee or something stronger?" Edward asked.

"Coffee please," I whispered.

"Come sit with me, and let me explain what's happened," Edward begged. "Tanya has been a family friend since we were kids. When we were teenagers, she always tried to kiss me, touch me and try to have sex with me. My mom has told Sasha her mother to keep her on a leash." Edward stopped speaking pulling his fingers through his hair

"Tanya doesn't want to be with me; she wants to be an important person. She'll do anything to be connected to the name Cullen. It will give her access to the prestige I have. She wants the money, which as you know isn't mine. I'm not interested in her, and I never have been, never will be. I am a virgin too. I've never been with anyone but Rosie and her five sisters," Edward said wiggling his fingers on his right hand.

"I had never kissed a girl until I kissed you. I need to take a shower. If you want to leave, go while I'm not here, and I promise I will leave you alone. If you want to stay with me, I'll come to you in the living room once I've finished. If you decide to leave, I'll understand. But remember I love you, always have and always will."

I watched him walk away towards his room with his head bowed, and shoulders hunched over.

 **Thank you as always to my beta EdwardsFirstKiss. Also, to Klicivinski and Carole for pre-reading for me. Any mistakes are all mine.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you as always to my beta EdwardsFirstKiss. Also, to Klicivinski and Carole for pre-reading for me. Any mistakes are all mine.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Edward**

I came out of the bedroom and felt comforted; I heard music playing in the sitting room. I walked around the corner and was relieved to see Bella sitting on the sofa with her feet under her.

"Hi, I'm surprised to see you're still here, I thought you might have given up on the both of us."

"Not yet, but I think we need to talk because things are scaring the crap out of me. But we both have to be honest with each other."

"I'll answer you as truthfully as I can. You know I love you, and I want us to be good again."

"I have trust issues, I've been lied to all of my life, and you know that." Bella sighed.

"I've been lied to as well, but there are things I won't be able to answer as I don't know myself."

"Like what?"

"You will ask me about the mafia. My dad has a multimillion-dollar business, and he has also invested his money in other projects, properties, and charities he supports. For some reason, the cops seem to think he has gotten his money illegally and they keep trying to make a case against him. They even have the IRS checking all his books."

"You would think the police department would use their resources better."

"That's what my dad says," I chuckled.

"Let's start with this girl or should I say girls that are in your apartment all the time."

"Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica are the daughters of my dad's work colleagues. Like Tommy who works for the security section of one of my dad's businesses, which Marcus oversees. Tanya wants to become a Cullen, and her mom would like to see that too. Lauren even came on to Em at last New Year's Eve ball," I laughed.

"Who is Em?"

"My brother, I told you I had a brother."

"I thought his name was Dale?"

"It is, but he hates that name, so he calls himself Em."

"Okay, so what about all these girls? What is this game that Marcus was talking about?"

"Garrett, who you haven't met yet, is a complete player, and he had girls up here all the time. Sometimes I couldn't come home to my apartment because he would have parties. The cops have raided the place a few times. He let people use drugs here. Although the building belongs to my dad, one neighbor called the cops as it was noisy."

"This is one of your dad's investments? He must have an impressive portfolio. Now tell me about these games?"

"Their favorite game is to embarrass me because I've saved myself for someone who will be my wife or until I'm married. They call me horrible names. Joe is as bad as the others; they keep hoping that one girl will take my virginity, which will not happen. But now that Marcus knows what's going on, I think it might change now."

"For grown men that's childish. That's the kind of things kids do in high-school."

"It is, but you can bet I won't be having any more trouble with Garrett. Marcus made sure of that while I was in Italy. Now that Marcus has fired Joe there will be a new doorman also."

"What is the bar you work at for your dad? Joe said you have hooked up with girls there. Could I come with you one evening?"

"The answer to that is no you can't come with me as it's a gentlemen's club. I play piano in the bar while boring old men discuss their companies and who has the biggest portfolio."

"I thought gentlemen's clubs became a thing of the past following the prohibition."

"No, there still a few in New York, and from what I've heard it's an expensive yearly fee to be a member, and there is a waiting list."

"Next is Liam. He scares the crap out of me. While you were in the shower, I called Auntie Anna and asked her what she knows about Maggie and him. To be honest with you, there is no way I'm meeting up with Maggie while he's around."

"What did Anna say about them?"

"She said they met in a nightclub a few weeks ago before I came to New York, and it was something new, but Maggie is hoping for more. How does he know all your names?"

"Liam has a rival company to one of my dad's investments. Liam is new to New York from what I've heard; he thought he could take over the entire business, here in New York. He didn't realize how much influence my dad has."

"Most people would have checked that out before coming all the way here from Ireland," Bella said.

"They would, but the guy is so sure of himself that he can't see that whatever he tries it won't work. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes, what did Marcus mean when he said that I will need to have a bodyguard? I don't want a guy following me around."

"Seth's sister, Leah is a bodyguard; she has protected a lot of celebrities. Leah's about twenty-five, and she will hang out with you when you're alone. You will like her, Leah comes across as stern and can be abrupt, but she is funny when she's not working. I'll introduce her when she comes over. Is there anything else you want to know, I'll answer anything?"

"Just one more thing. Is the offer of having my bedroom here still available, or is it off the table?"

"That is still 100% still on the table, when do you want to move in?"

"I'm not moving in, it's just that it saves going back to the dorms."

"Are we good now?" I asked.

"I think we can say we are at the moment," Bella replied as she grabbed my top and pulled me to her.

"So, I'm forgiven?" I asked and smiled as our lips crashed together.

~TTS~

 _Three weeks later_

I have been working on a surprise for Bella for the past two weeks; Peter has been overseeing the work while I was at school. Today I was told it had been finished, so I was going to show Bella the surprise I have for her.

"Okay, just keep your eyes covered; you will love it I promise."

"Edward, I hate surprises, and I like being blindfolded even less."

"Just up two steps. You ready sweetheart?"

"Yes, can I take this blindfold off now?"

"Let me open the door. Surprise!" I shouted as I took off Bella's blindfold.

"Wow Edward, you've turned the gym into a dance studio. I can't believe it; it's beautiful. You even have mirrors. I love you, Edward, you're an incredible boyfriend." Bella gushed.

"Your welcome, it's for my benefit as well as yours. You can practice here, so you can still do your statuary twenty hours a week here, and I can see you. We can rehearse for the choreographers and composers review."

"I'm so happy, you spoil me."

"I'll always spoil you, Bella. Through that door, I have another surprise."

"What can be better than this?"

I opened the door and hoped she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"A hot tub to help us relax, there's a shower in the corner, and you can also change in here if you want to. What do you think?"

"I love it. Can I dance? That bar is calling my name?"

"I'm glad you like it. Go get changed, and we can work on the piece we are doing for the review." I said as I went over to the small fridge to grab water.

Bella came out in her practice clothes, the first thing I did was look at her legs. She was so beautiful as she danced, and I loved watching her elegance as she stood on her toes.

I played as Bella danced. We worked until it satisfied Bella that she had the dance just how she thought it should be done to compliment the music I'd written.

We had been concentrating so much that we didn't hear the door open and see who had been watching us.

"Edward son, I have been calling you. I didn't realize you had remodeled the gym. It looks good. You must be Miss. Swan," Carlisle said.

"Hi, dad I'm sorry my phone is in the living room. We were rehearsing for the review next week. Sorry love this is my dad Carlisle Cullen," Edward offered.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen," Bella said holding out her hand.

I cringed as dad would never touch anyone he didn't want to so no one ever offers him their hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Miss. Swan. I'll see you next week at the review. I told Lizzy I would escort her there. I've rescheduled a meeting, so I could attend also. If you would excuse us, I need to speak to Edward." Carlisle replied, shaking Bella's hand.

"I'll go make coffee and take a shower. It was nice to meet you." Bella beamed.

The room was quiet until we could hear Bella humming as she walked down towards the kitchen.

"Edward, I know you don't want anything to do with the family, and I promised you didn't have to make a decision until you left school. But, I've been left in a situation and was hoping you would help me. A sit down with Rodriguez was arranged on short notice. They're trying to move in on our territory. No one consulted me, and I'm going to be out of town on business. It's at the Green Room club. Could you sit in on the meeting in my absence, so the bastards know that there is always a Cullen in New York?" Carlisle asked. "Marcus will conduct the meeting, and Aro will be there sitting on his left. Garrett and Tommy will be there too."

"But dad that's mafia business, and I'm not a made-man, hell I'm not even a member."

"I know, but you have made your bones, and you're a Cullen. I would have attended, but I'm out of town until the weekend. If I weren't in a fix, I wouldn't ask you."

"Who's going with you?"

"I'm taking Seth, Laurent, and my PA Esme."

"Okay, I'll help out this one time, what do I have to do?"

"Just come to the office in a suit and sit to the right of Marcus and stare the bastards down. They've been trying to take over the Bronx with manufactured drugs. At least the shit we sell isn't burning people's insides; it's pure." Carlisle fumed.

"Okay, dad. I've only ever been to the lounge when I play the piano, and I'm not interested in any of the girls on that floor, so please don't push that." I insisted.

"That's up to you, they're there if you want to have one," Carlisle chuckled. "I'll leave you to your evening, Edward."

I walked dad to the door and made my way to my room; I needed a shower. I felt sick to my stomach at having to attend a sit-down. I knew it wasn't business that he's going on as soon as he said Esme was going with him.

Walking into my room, I could hear the shower.

I opened the bathroom door and could see Bella in the shower. Standing in the doorway, I watched her through the shower screen; looking at her silhouette as she threw her head back as she washed her hair, her rounded breasts, her arched back. I was breathless. Trying not to over think things, as usual. I took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom, slipped out of my clothes and hoping I wasn't being overconfident, I opened the shower door.

"Is there room for me in here?" I asked Bella.

"Sure, there's always room for you. I was hoping you would come and join me."

"I've always wanted to; I'm just not too sure what I'm doing," I said as I stepped into the shower. "Why don't you turn around, I'll finish washing your hair, you smell like me."

"I hope you don't mind me using your shampoo I should have brought mine from my bathroom."

"I don't mind." There was silence except for Bella humming as I washed her hair.

"Turn around and let me massage your knotted muscles," Bella whispered.

I watched as she put shower gel in her hand and then turned as she rubbed my back, kneading the knots away. Laying my head against the wall, I melted into her touch. The only thing that could be heard was the water running and Bella humming to herself as she rubbed my back, massaging the knots. My dick had gotten hard, and I tried not to touch myself. My self-control was near to breaking, though.

I couldn't take her teasing anymore; I had to have her. Moving Bella round to face me, I walked her backward until I pressed her against the wall. I put her face in between my hands; my mouth crashing into hers. Her hand reached up pushing it through my wet hair. I've always wanted to touch her like this. We had fooled around, and I've felt her over her clothes, but now, now I could see her beautiful breasts and her soft pink nipples. I sucked and kissed her neck as she moaned and pulled herself against me. My hard dick was pushing into her stomach. Bella needed to be more relaxed; I wanted to make love to her. I continued to kiss her neck and shoulders, with a feather-light touch I moved over her breast, softly pulling my finger over her nipple, and then cupped it in my hand squeezing lightly.

Bella threw her head back breathing heavily, as I kissed and licked her neck moving down her shoulder kissing and licking until I reached my goal, her beautiful round breasts. Taking one of her nipples into my mouth, I sucked and licked feeling how hard it became, as I squeezed, and gently pulled on the nipple of her other breast.

I felt her taking my cock into her small hand as she began to pump it slowly. I tried hard not to blow my load before we had the chance to make love. I couldn't think of anything more mortifying.

With my free hand, I ran my finger along her folds, feeling a bead that I knew was her clit. Trying to remember things I'd heard guys boast about, I began to gently stroke circles around it until her breathing hitched. I knew I must be doing it right. I gently pushed one finger inside her, feeling the warmth I had only heard spoken of in the locker rooms at school when the boys boasted of their conquests.

"Bella let's take this to the bedroom; I don't want our first time to be up against the shower wall."

"Yes, it might be more comfortable."

I grabbed a few towels, rubbing one over her hair, so the bed didn't get wet, and wrapped the other one around her body.

I led her by the hand and pulled the quilt back as I laid her on the bed covering her with my body as we continued what we had started in the shower.

I pushed my hand over her mound once again, pushing one finger inside.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" I asked her.

"No, it feels good," Bella gasped.

I took her nipple into my mouth as I pushed a second finger into her.

She pumped my cock and almost instantly I could feel the sensation I get in my stomach when I jerk off. My balls tightened, and I started to chant to myself _'don't cum,' 'don't cum'_ trying to think of anything that would stop me from orgasming, but I was horrified when I came on her stomach.

"Fuck Bella, shit I can't believe this. I have never been that quick before; you must think I have no self-control. Please forgive me."

"Edward, there's nothing to forgive. We can have a drink and something to eat. It should help you relax and then if you want to try again, we can. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself. Did you know it's a total myth that a girl has orgasms when they lose their virginity? It's also common for a guy to do what you did. I've read up on it." Bella reassured me.

"I'll get cleaned up. You get the coffee and cake. I'll meet you back here. Which side of the bed do you want?"

"The right, I'll be back in a few," Bella informed me.

I couldn't believe how sweet and understanding Bella was being.

I cringed at the thought of the humiliation if that had happened with Tanya or one of her minions. They would tell everyone, and the men wouldn't let me live it down.

We sat in bed chatting while we drank our coffee, and eating the cake that Bella had made.

"Edward, we have never discussed it but what contraception do you have? I had the shot before I came to New York, and the next one is due in two weeks. So, I'm covered and clean."

"Well I haven't had sex before, and I have condoms in the drawer by the bed. It's not a problem; I can use one."

"If you don't mind. I'd like to have a child with you, but after we have finished school, I've worked too hard to give up on my dream."

"I know it's not romantic, but could we try again? I'll try to last longer this time."

We kissed again, first, and then I relaxed and didn't over think what we were doing but just enjoying the moment. The feeling of Bella's breasts in my hand and mouth began to make me hard again. Putting one finger against her folds, I began to rub small circles around her clit. As I pushed two fingers inside her, I caught the palm of my hand on her bead. I noticed her breathing hitch, so I put more pressure on my hand and rubbed across her bead. The more I did it, the more she moaned.

"Bella, can I make love to you please?"

"Yes," Bella said, as I removed my now soaked hand; she was more than ready for me. I pulled a foiled covered condom from the drawer and knelt between her legs. As I slipped it on my cock, I noticed Bella watching me.

"Bella, I want you to keep looking at me and hold on to me. I'll be as gentle as I can, but you must stop me if you don't want to go any further. I won't be angry with you. I want you to be comfortable and ready to take me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I want to," Bella whispered.

I slowly pushed into her entrance; it was tight and warm just as I had imagined. I was fighting the urge to push fully inside her."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine push in more, the slower you're going, the more it's hurting."

"Okay keep looking at me."

I brought one of her legs up against my hip as I pushed into her; I felt the stretching and break off what must have been her virginity; taking deep breaths to stop myself from cuming too soon again. I waited for her to adjust to my length.

"You can move now," Bella whispered.

My mouth crashed to hers once again getting lost in her. Her naked body felt so good, against mine. The pain of nails digging into my back only encouraged me to move more quickly.

I could once again feel the tightening in my balls, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer, so I moved faster until I spilled into the condom. Pulling out, I collapsed next to Bella breathless.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Thank you for being so gentle. I'm sure it will get better as we do it more."

"Oh, you want to do it often," I teased.

"Only if you think you're up to it Mr. Cullen," Bella teased back.

"Let's get you in a warm bath; I'm sure you must be sore. Then we can discuss another round or two.

~TTS~

"Good morning, sweetheart. I hope you slept well," I said as I stroked my finger up and down her spine.

"Yes, when my boyfriend would allow me to, I did. I haven't slept with anyone since I was a child; I hope we can do this again." Bella sniggered.

"We will do this again. I would love for you to move in with me."

"I spend almost all my time here but, it's the rules of the school that freshmen have to stay on campus," Bella replied. "What are you doing today?"

"I have to go to dad's office and help out in a meeting. He's had to go out of town, and he wants a Cullen to attend. Em lives too far away to go, so that just leaves me."

"A meeting; what do you have to do? You don't know anything about writing computer programs."

"That's the best thing; I smile and nod my head. I only have to drink coffee, and that's about it."

"Seems easy enough, I have to be at school by eleven this morning, so we have a couple of hours. I can't think what we can do with our time."

"I can think of a couple of things," I said as I pulled Bella on top of me.

"What are you doing," Bella laughed as she straddled me. Leaning over to kiss me.

"Fuck Edward, don't you know how to answer your fucking phone? You're not still in bed are you, or are you fucking some poor girl," shouted a voice from down the hall.

"It's Garrett, who let him in?" I growled.

"You've got to get ready now, the meeting has been brought forward, you pussy," Garrett yelled as he pushed the door open.

"Get the fuck out Garrett; you have been warned about coming in here making insinuations. You are a fucking dick." I yelled trying to cover Bella.

"Sorry man I didn't know you were getting your dick wet. I hope that's your little ballerina," Garrett chuckled.

"How the fuck did you get up here, you better not still have a key. Go down to the fucking car and wait for me there. I'll speak to you about this later. Get out and close the door. I'll be down in ten minutes. Do I make myself clear or am I going to show you how to respect my space," I yelled. I could feel Bella shaking under me. I hoped I hadn't hurt her when I had pulled her under me.

"Okay, sorry I'll wait for you downstairs," Garrett replied.

"I've never heard you speak like that before Edward. I know you're not fond of him, but that was scary." Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry sweetheart did I hurt you, I didn't mean to scare you. Please forgive me." I pleaded.

"I'm fine; remind me not to ever get on the wrong side of you. You had better get ready. I'll make coffee."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

I couldn't believe that I had done that. I took a shower and washed Bella's smell from my body. I put on my black Armani suit, a white button down, a blue tie and Italian loafers, and made my way into the kitchen.

"Don't you look smart?" Bella giggled.

I was relieved that she didn't mention my outburst.

"I have to make an impression, or my dad will go crazy," I chuckled. "Why don't you soak in the hot tub, you must be a little sore. I'll see you back here tonight."

"That seems like a great idea. Have fun." Bella said as she kissed me.

Garrett was waiting for me in the car.

"What's happened?" I asked him.

"Our men were jumped last night, and we lost two. The men responsible are now at the warehouse. Your gun and knife are in the glove box." Garrett informed me.

"I don't want to get mixed up in this shit," I roared.

"Edward no one can get hold of the boss and Marcus said we needed you there to show that a Cullen is in New York. You don't have to do anything." Garrett reassured me.

"Like that will happen," I replied.

 _To be continued._

 **This chapter was longer than I thought, so it has been split up into two. So, Edward has been sent to a meeting, but did Carlisle know it would be a different kind of meeting. What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but I've had some health issues. I can't commit to updates at this time, but as always, I can promise it will be completed.**

 **Again, we have some interrogation Mafia style, it has been indicated in the chapter.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Edward**

"What's happened?" I asked him.

 _"_ _They jumped our men last night, and we lost two. The men responsible are now at the warehouse. Your gun and knife are in the glove box." Garrett informed me._

 _"_ _I don't want to get mixed up in this shit," I roared._

 _"Edward no one can get in touch with the boss and Marcus said we needed you to be present to show that a Cullen is in New York. You don't have to do anything." Garrett reassured me._

 _"_ _Like that will happen," I replied._

~TTS~

"From what I hear you're a natural with the knife. You learned from the best." Garrett said with a grin.

"If you're implying that you taught me anything, the only thing you have taught me is how to be annoying and selfish," I replied.

"Man, that's harsh. Now tell me how sweet does that little ballerina taste?"

I didn't remember doing it, but I had my gun pointed into Garrett's temple. With the hammer cocked.

"You keep Isabella's name out of your mouth, or as God is my witness I will blow your fucking brains out, never think of her like that again. Never come into my apartment without being invited. Now do what you're supposed to do and drive me to wherever I'm supposed to be."

"Fuck Edward lower your gun, I was just having fun."

"I don't want to have any fun with you. You had better respect both Isabella and me. Just tell me what has happened?" I said lowering my gun.

"Two days ago, Jase and Pete went to do their usual drops in the Bronx. The young kids sell in their neighborhoods for us. When they arrived at one of the kid's place, there were three of Rodriguez men in his apartment. They were trying to make him sell their shit instead of working for us. The kid's just sixteen, and the bastards beat the shit out of him. They threatened to kill his momma and rape his sister if he didn't agree to sell their rocks. His sister stabbed one guy who tried to rape her. Jase went crazy and shot one guy. The other guy shot and killed Jase. Peter took a bullet in his arm. But they killed their three men, and Pete brought their rocks back to us. We are still trying to locate their kitchen and the cook who is making that shit."

"How's the kid?"

"He's doing okay, Marcus had Rosalie looked him over, she also checked his sister. Marcus has moved them to one of our safe houses for now in case the bastards take revenge on them."

"Is Peter okay?"

"Yes, he is. Look, Edward, I know you're close to Pete, but something happened last night. Pete and his girl Charlotte were going to the movies, and Dale and Stew tagged on with them. There was a drive-by and they were all shot at. Charlotte died on the street, and so did Stew. Pete's in the hospital; they shot him in the stomach. Dale was the only one who wasn't hit. The cops have connected them to us. We have a man on payroll in the gang unit, so he was able to distract the blame from us."

"How is Peter doing? Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"He's doing okay; he was moved to one of your dad's health facilities, without the law being nosy," Garrett replied. "But our guy has told us they have intelligence telling them that Rodriguez is working for O'Sullivan. We have three of Rodriguez' men who we snatched from the street soon after the shooting at the warehouse. Two of them seem to think we can't touch them. The other guy doesn't appear to know what's going on."

"No one is untouchable other than women and children. I can't wait to meet these three," I growled.

I opened the glove box taking out the knife, strapping it around my ankle; I held the gun trying to work out how I let my dad get me into this situation. I found myself playing with the clip on my gun while I thought what I had been told. Sighing I slipped the gun into my jacket pocket. We never spoke again as we traveled towards the Docklands.

"I'm parking here so if the cops come snooping they won't know where we are. We need to go this way. Have you ever been to an interrogation before Edward?"

"I have, you know that Garrett, stop being a dick," I replied.

I walked next to Garrett as we arrived at the warehouse we walked around the side, knocking on the wall. Joe, the former doorman of my apartment, opened a door I hadn't realized was there. Walking through the damp, dusty, dark walkway, I could see light coming from under a door. I could smell the stench of urine, coming from the room. Joe opened the door with a smirk on his face.

There were three men shackled to three chairs much as I had seen at my parents' home. Two of them were just street punks, but the third wore a suit — all three where gagged.

Marcus looked up, "Edward you're an unexpected visitor."

"Could I have a word with you Marcus?" I asked confused.

"Come into the office," Marcus replied.

Following him, I couldn't help thinking that my father had set me up again.

"Could I ask why you didn't know I was coming when Garrett told me you were waiting for me?"

"I didn't know you were coming. Garrett told me he was running an errand for your dad," Marcus replied.

"Dad came over to my apartment last night and said we had a sit down with Rodriguez's at the Green Room; he said he wouldn't be able to meet with them as he had to leave town with Esme."

"Shit Edward, I knew nothing about your attending a sit-down, or I would have called you to tell you it wasn't true. That bastard played you, and he has you where he wants you, I'm sorry son. I've been here with these jokers since last night, and none of them will tell us anything." Marcus sighed. "Do you have any other clothes with you? If you stay and get blood on anything, it has to be burned so the cops won't trace a murder to you."

"No, I haven't. If I don't stay, the men will never respect me. Garrett came straight up to my apartment again today without being asked and let himself in. Bella and I were in bed, and he made an unnecessary comment about Bella."

"I'll talk to him and the doormen again. This familiarity the men have with you has to stop."

"Okay let's get this over with; what do you need to know?" I asked.

"We need to have it confirmed that Rodriguez and his family are working for O'Sullivan, and what they are offering to them. Also, we need to know where their entire kitchen is and who their chemist is. Edward try these tennis shoes on, at least that will save those shoes."

I slipped my shoes off pulling on the tennis shoes, and I also picked up a pair of leather gloves that sat on the side of the desk. If I finish up hitting anyone I need to protect my hands.

Walking back into the room, I made a show in taking off my tie, putting it into my pocket, and then taking off my jacket, rolling up the shirt sleeves to my elbows, pulling on the leather gloves.

Pulling a chair in front of them sitting down, I looked at them all and tried to work out what would get them to talk without losing myself in this crap. I wanted to get out of here and back home to Bella.

 **Starts here**

"Remove his gag," I said pointing to the guy sat at the end.

"Who have we got here? Are you an O'Sullivan scum? Or am I looking at a Rodriguez?" I asked.

"What's it to you pretty boy, you're not with your usual company." he laughed.

"What company would that be?"

"Your musical friends, and your mom, your nothing but a pussy mommy's boy. Not with your ballet dancer, the cop's daughter?"

"Not a mamma's boy, just a good Italian man; we respect our mamma's and our women. You must be one of Rodriguez' thugs as you do not understand who I am and what I can do. I'm the reason that Liam's sister went back to Ireland. Didn't they tell you I was the one who slit the throat of three of their men, and helped to cut his sister's stomach open?"

"Do you think you're scaring us because you're not?"

Standing up, I moved from the chair where I'd been sitting. I pulled my gun from the waistband of my pants and pointed it between the eyes of the guy who had a lot to say.

"Who are you? And why did you kill our men, and one of their girls?"

"Fuck you," he spat.

I pulled the hammer back on the gun and pulled the trigger.

A blood-curdling scream came from within the room.

"Oops! I seemed to have forgotten to put the clip in the gun. Did you piss your pants? It's on my shoe." I said as I looked down on the floor. "I'll ask you again; who do you work for?"

"Fuck you," the guy sobbed.

"Wrong answer," I said as I hit him across the head with my gun.

Making a show of loading it, I noticed the horror on the guy's face who was sitting at the end of the row, and by the look of his face this was something new to him.

"Garrett could you help him lose his shirt," I demanded.

I watched the confused look of Garrett and the others. The only one who didn't look confused was Marcus.

I turned facing my father's men. "Gentleman, when the O'Sullivan's tried to take over my home, Doctor Hale taught us how to locate a bullet when you can't get your man to a hospital. I want to show you what to do."

I pointed my gun to the dick that seemed to know about my Bella and pulled the trigger. He screamed with pain.

"First, you locate the wound, and then look for an exit wound. If you can't find one, it means the bullet is still somewhere in the body. You push your finger into the wound and move it around until you locate the bullet. Let me show you."

I stuck my finger into the wound and moved my finger around ripping the flesh around the bullet hole, the man screamed in pain. "Found it! Do you have an instrument I could use to remove the bullet?"

"Will this work," Sam asked handing me a set of long nosed pliers with a smirk.

"Those are perfect."

Pushing them into his shoulder, he screamed and passed out with the pain.

"Wake him up," I demanded.

I watched as Joe threw a bucket of water over him.

"Are you going to answer my question, or do I have to show them how to treat a gunshot wound on a kneecap?"

"Fuck you. I'm not telling you a thing."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I smirked.

Taking out my knife, I pulled it from the bullet hole down towards his chest. I tilted my head to the side just watching the way I carved into his flesh.

"Gag this pussy, and take his gag off," I demanded as I point to the guy who sat in the middle.

"Marcus, what do you need to know, if they don't tell you I saw my father's cigar trimmer on the desk, I've always wanted to see how they can cut off fingers." I smiled.

"Where is the kitchen that's making that shit?" Marcus chuckled.

"I'm not telling you a thing, you're not even a member of the mafia, you're not a 'made' man; you're just your daddy's puppet," the second man laughed.

"I'm the Principe (Prince) of the New York mafia. I'm the Nipote (grandson) of Don Ricci, who is a member of the four family cartels in Florence, Italy. I was born a 'made' man by my birthright. You're disposable, you can and most already have been replaced. You are just a piece of shit. Now, where is the kitchen and who is the chemist that is making this shit?" I yelled as I beat on the man with my fist.

"Pass me my dad's cigar cutter."

Joe smirked as he passed it to me.

"So where is the kitchen?" I asked.

"Not telling you anything," he gasped.

"Hold his hand Joe, I put his little finger in the cutter and pressed it down, watching as his finger dropped to the floor. I picked it up and placed it on the knee of the third guy who had said nothing so far. Then cut another one of his fingers with the cutter. It scared me to think this didn't seem to bother me.

 **Ends here**

"Take his gag off," I pointed to the third man.

"No, please don't hurt me. I'm not a member of their gang. I was only returning a favor to my cousin?" the third man screamed.

"I'll ask you one last time, and I hope you have learned from your friend's mistake."

"Who do you work for?"

"I work for the Lopez law firm, and Jose Rodriguez is my cousin. My name is Carlo Rodriguez. I had gone to his house yesterday to pick up my daughter. Our sitter let us down, and I asked Jose's girlfriend if she would sit for my wife and I while we went to work. I wouldn't have asked, but we were desperate. We are both new to our positions and couldn't take time off." Carlo said.

"Is that so? Why were you driving the car that killed my friends?" I asked?

"I didn't know it was going to happen. Jose did me a favor by sitting my daughter, and he asked me to give these guys a ride. My daughter was asleep in her carseat in the back of the car when that happened. They could have killed her; Jose didn't care about his niece."

"Untie him and take him into the office," I looked at Sam and Joe. "Marcus will you join us."

I sat behind the desk while Marcus sat on the chair at the side.

I took off the bloody gloves dropping them in the waste bin. I sat with my fingers steeped, looking at the bloody face of the man who was sitting in front of me.

"Thank you, Joe, Sam you can leave now."

"Don't you want us to stay and help or at least tie him up," Joe questioned.

"If I wanted you to stay I would have invited you to and I would have asked you to tie him up, so please shut the door behind you when you leave the room."

I sat in silence until I knew they had gone into the other room. I called Jenks on my cell.

"Jenks, it's Edward Cullen, I'm doing something for my dad. Could you do a check on a Carlo Rodriguez, just a basic background check with a picture and send it to my cell as soon as possible. Thank you." I said hanging up the phone.

"So, what are you a clerk at the law firm?"

"No, I passed the bar this past summer and this is the first appointment I've had since I left law school. I am the only one in the family to go to school."

"Congratulations, your parents must be happy," Marcus smiled.

"I've never seen my parents smile as much as they did at my graduation. Jose is trying to make me become his lawyer, and I told him to keep hoping as it is not going to happen."

"Jose has big ideas," Marcus replied.

"Mr. Cullen, could you tell me what happened to my daughter? She is only eighteen months old. She was in the car with me when he picked us up. I'm sure my wife Megan will be beside herself. I've been here overnight, and she will have informed the police by now. I'm not stupid. I know I will not leave here alive; my dumb cousin has always dragged me into his shit. But please tell me, my baby, Abbie is she okay?" "Your daughter was in the car with you? We never harm women or children. Who picked them up and where is this little one? Marcus, did you know about this?"

"No, I didn't," Marcus snarled, walking towards the other room. "Garrett, you've fucked up this time where is that baby?" Marcus demanded.

"We left her in the car outside their apartment. Someone would have found her by now" Garrett replied.

"And called the police or child services, you dipshit," Joe added.

"I'll deal with you later Garrett," Marcus yelled.

"I trust that you are telling me the truth, because I won't think twice about putting a bullet between your eyes," I said. "Do you know anything about this business relationship your cousin has with O'Sullivan?"

"No, only what I have overheard. When I got to Jose's, he was speaking with someone called O'Sullivan, and they were talking about taking over the Bronx. Jose has always thought of himself as a leader of the gangbangers that follow him everywhere. Like those losers out there." He said nodding towards the door.

"The O'Sullivan guy was offering Jose the Bronx to have for his own, and he would make him a captain or something. All he must do is to force your family out. I'm not stupid; Jose has always been a dumb street rat. But O'Sullivan gave him a shit load of money. I also heard them speaking about recruiting more children to sell drugs for them."

"Do you have any idea where they could manufacture that shit?"

"I have two ideas that could be a possibility. There is a high school which closed about five years ago. Jose used to mess about in the old labs in there. The other I'm hoping I've misunderstood as I know I can never forgive my Auntie and it will kill my mom if it's correct."

"Where is that," Marcus asked.

"I went to see my Auntie when my daughter was born. She never came to see her in the hospital, so we took Abby to visit her. My Auntie has a daycare that she runs from her house. She doesn't charge the girls as I believe they are prostitutes and work for my cousin. People were coming and going from the basement. You could smell drugs and fumes coming up through the floorboards. I can't believe they are putting those babies' lives at risk."

"I know its hard son, but gangbangers just don't think," Marcus reassured.

"Do you know anything else that you think could help us both?" I asked.

"I know this O'Sullivan is hoping to recruit small gangs all over New York until he has the whole city."

"We are going to let you go, the way you look will make sure your dumbass cousin knows you took a beating for him."

"What's the catch? I know who you are, and I imagine the rumors are true."

"There isn't a catch, we can stay friends; I'm sure if I'm in trouble I can always ask for help. This arrangement is between the both of us, not my father or Marcus. Just the two of us."

"Okay, Mr. Cullen should I give you my cell number?"

"It's Edward, and I will have a cell phone sent to you that will have a number in it for you to contact me if you find out anything, and if I need you, then I'll call you on that cell. Make sure it's always charged, and with you. I'll get Joe to drop you off near your home."

We walked into the other room.

"Joe could you take Mr. Rodriguez home please, unharmed? Kill those two and make sure to leave their bodies for Rodriguez to find. He will get the message that we will not lie down and take their shit. WE are not just going to let New York go without a fight."

"Edward, can I speak with you for a minute?" Marcus asked.

Going into the office, Marcus continued.

"You've done well; I'm proud of the way you handled this. You didn't make it into a drama, and you got the information we wanted. In addition, you got yourself an informant on the other side."

"Marcus I don't like that side of me, he comes through too easily. I feel like Bruce Banner turning into the Hulk, in one of Emmett's stupid comics." I sighed.

Laughing Marcus replied. "Not that bad, I hope you don't follow this life, it would break your mom's heart. Edward, strip off all your clothes and take a shower. There are some clothes that should fit you in the draw on the desk, and that includes your boxers. Your clothes have blood on them and they will have to be burned when we clean up."

"Shit this is the Armani suit mom bought me for my birthday."

"I'll get you another one," Marcus replied as he walked out of the door.

Rubbing my face, and pulling out my cell I sent Bella a text.

B. The meeting is going longer than I thought. I have a headache so I'm taking a raincheck until tomorrow, promise I'll make it up to you - E xx

E. Not a problem feel better soon, text me if you need anything. B xx

 **Thank you as always to my beta EdwardsFirstKiss. Also, to Klicivinski for pre-reading for me. Any mistakes are all mine.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Some of you would have known, but we had another death in our family. My brother-in-law passed away at home unexpectedly. He has been to work did his usual 8 hours shift. Spoke to my sister on the phone when he got home asking her if she wanted him to start cooking the dinner. When she got home an hour and a half later, she found he had died in his armchair. It was a shock to all the family. I have been spending time with my youngest sister to help her cope with everything. Also, their daughter is 36 weeks pregnant with her first baby, and keeping her calm has been difficult, as she was his little cupcake.**

 **So, the story had to take a back seat. I'm sorry. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Bella**

It's been just over a week since Edward had to sit in on the meeting for his dad. He has canceled on me every day since then. Today was the first time he hasn't canceled just before I've left to meet him. I'm worried that I've done something wrong. Maybe I've come across as too needy and clingy, or perhaps it might be all the messages I've left him. I hate that this is my first relationship; I don't know the protocol, and I've no friends to ask for advice.

He has been playing the piano for Payton, a girl in the year above him. The guy who wrote the composition she is dancing to has become ill and is unable to accompany her himself. Anyone can see through her giggling and flirting with Edward, she is trying to become my successor, I've wanted to speak to Edward when I've seen him at school, but he always seems to be too busy for me, usually with her hanging off his arm.

Even Leah doesn't hang out with me anymore. She stopped the day after I last saw Edward.

Now for the first time, he hasn't canceled on me, and I find myself in uncomfortable silence, with me sitting at one end of his sofa and him on the other.

"Edward, have I offended you?"

"No why would you ask that sweetheart?"

"It's just that since you helped out your dad, you've been acting a little strange. I know you're helping Payton, and you like each other, and I will understand if you want to end our relationship. I've tried to speak to you at school, but she is always holding onto you. I'll leave now if it helps. I can see if I can find someone else to work with. It's my first year, so I can always go to summer school to fix this grade if I don't take part in the recital."

"Bella, where is this coming from? I love you, and I want to play for you. I wrote the composition for you. The only reason I agreed to help Payton is that she needs to complete this recital for her grade to graduate. It's not even my piece of music; its Brent's composition. Nothing is going on between us. She has been trying since freshman year to have a relationship with me. I'm stupid, and I allowed her to take my time away from you. I've been so pre-occupied that I've neglected you. We haven't even practiced, and I've let you down." Edward groaned.

"I've been practicing with the taped music when I've been able to get a rehearsal room. It's usually 1 a.m. every day when I manage to book a studio. I always danced to taped music back in Forks, so it's not that bad. I'll understand if you haven't got time to play for me." I said half smiling.

"You've been practicing at one in the morning? I hope Leah has been with you. It's dangerous to be on your own at that time of the night or should I say morning."

"I've been on my own. Leah stopped hanging around with me after the last time I saw you. I've called her twice, and she never answered, so I gave up."

"No, you're my priority. I shouldn't let my dad distract me like this. Sweetheart, Payton can get anyone to play for her; she's had plenty of offers. I'm only interested in you." Edward sighed. "I should've told you what I was doing instead of saying I couldn't meet up. It's no wonder you're feeling insecure. My dad asked me to play an extra two days at the club. Then he asked me to go to dinner with him and mom, but when I got there, he was there with some work colleagues. It's fucking annoying. He asked me to play tonight, and I had to tell him no."

"You don't have to justify anything. I know we are new, and I've been an annoyance always leaving you messages."

"Bella you haven't been annoying. It's me who should apologize to you. I didn't realize you thought I was avoiding you. Let's watch a movie. You can stay over tonight and then we can spend the morning practicing. We've only got two days before the recital." Edward replied as he moved into the corner of the sofa holding his arms open.

Edward pulled me between his legs, running his fingers through my hair while we watched a movie. I've missed him being my fun-loving boyfriend.

~TTS~

Payton was being a complete bitch about Edward not working with her. Miss Marshall told her that Brent would be back to work with her on the night of the recital. She didn't like that and became nasty towards me. She was pushing for Edward to rehearse with her. We had gotten two rehearsals in; one at the studio at school, and the other at his apartment.

Something is going on that doesn't feel right. Charlie used to say if it doesn't feel right it usually isn't.

Tonight, is the recital, and I am supposed to go to dinner afterward with Edward's family, but Payton is also going which is making me uncomfortable.

"Bella, you look beautiful tonight, where is my son?" Lizzy asked as I waited outside the theater.

"He's with Payton. She has become very attached to him. She will be at dinner tonight as his guest, so I'm not coming."

"Oh, you are coming even if it's as my guest, and I have something to say to my son. He knows my views on cheating, and what he is doing is cheating." Lizzy snarled.

"Hi mom," Edward beamed as he bent forward to kiss her cheek.

"Don't you 'hi mom' me young man. I thought I had brought you up better than to play girls, especially one as beautiful as Isabella. You spend too much time with your father, and you smell like a dog just like him. Why would you be escorting that blonde slut to dinner; doesn't Isabella mean anything to you? Isabella is a beautiful Italian girl. You are not treating my Isabella as a goomah." Lizzy spat out.

"Momma, I'm not taking Payton to dinner or anywhere else. She wants me to take her, but I never will. I will not cheat on Bella momma. I love her. I would never treat her like that, and I'm hurt that you would believe I would."

"Are you still playing for Isabella? You had better not be letting her down as much as it seems you have recently. Your father gave you until you graduated from making your mind up. Have you changed your mind, Edward? If you have, please don't hurt Isabella."

"Momma I would never do that. I love her, and I'm not joining right now. I've still got two years left to make up my mind. We've got to go in; we will see you after the performance."

Edward took my hand as we went to the stage door. As we stepped through the door, Payton was waiting to ambush us.

"Oh Teddy, I've been waiting for you. Come, let's run through the dance again," Payton giggled.

"I've told you to stop calling me Teddy, and I'm not working with you. You've been told that Brent is playing for you, so back off and leave us alone," Edward growled.

"Miss Anderson, you've been advised to leave Mr. Cullen alone. He will not be playing for you now that Mr. Thomas is well enough to play," Miss. Marshall snapped.

"Bella come on, you've got to change for your contemporary piece, and I need to go to the orchestra pit. I'll see you at the break," Edward said as he kissed me.

With a smile on my face, I went to my dressing room to change into my first outfit, being more nervous than I had ever been before a performance.

~TTS~

"Bella you did amazing, I'm so proud of you. We are meeting mom and the others at mom's new restaurant, "Sapori D'Italia" (Taste of Italy), Edward gushed.

"I thought I messed up the contemporary piece. I hate contemporary dancing," I laughed.

We sat in the back of the car while Garrett drove us to the restaurant. It might be my imagination, but I could swear that he was giving me murderous looks through the mirror.

"Here we are, sweetheart. Garrett, thank you for driving us and in future keep your eyes on the road. If you keep looking at her like that again, you will be sorry." Edward clarified. I guess it wasn't my imaginations after all.

Edward took my hand as we walked into the restaurant, and to the corner where Edward's family was sitting around a table.

"Here they are, come sit down I miei Bambini (My babies). Isabella, you danced, so gracefully," Lizzy gushed.

"You did well, both of you." Marcus praised.

"Bella, I have something for you. I know you don't like expensive things, so I got you this Pandora charm bracelet, and you could add memories to it. I also bought three charms. There's a heart, ballet shoes, and a monkey; your favorite animal," Lizzy said.

"We bought you a small charm of a dancer. You are as graceful as a dear friend of mine who is back home in Italy. You were a joy to watch." Didyme continued.

"I've something for you. My behavior over the past few weeks has been unforgivable. So, that you never doubt me again; I would like to give you this promise ring. I promise I will love you always and put you first." Edward said as he slipped the ring onto my right hand. "I hope one day to put an engagement ring on your other hand."

"Edward isn't that my mother's ring. That's for your new wife or a young lady who you intend to make your wife," Carlisle roared.

"Yes, and that is why Bella has it on her finger."

"Thank you, Edward, all of you I never expected gifts. I've never had gifts like this before. Not even for my birthday." I gushed.

The rest of the night was becoming uncomfortable with Mr. Cullen glaring at me, causing me to lose my appetite.

"Isabella how would you like to come shopping with me tomorrow. We have a gala next weekend, and I'm sure we can find you a beautiful dress. Would you like to come with us, Didyme?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm sorry I can't come with you Lizzy, I have an appointment," Didyme sighed.

"I would love to go with you, Lizzy. Just please don't make me wear pink, I hate that color. Miss. Grace my neighbor always dressed me in frilly pink dresses," I replied.

"I will pick you up at Edward's at ten tomorrow morning. I assume that is where you will stay tonight?" Lizzy asked with a smile.

"That's where she will be tonight, and many more I hope," Edward replied.

"Oh Bella, we thought you might be here, I came to see you dance. You were beautiful! Anna had me FaceTime her so she could see the performance. She apologizes for not being able to come." squealed Maggie.

"Hi Maggie, I asked Auntie Anna if she wanted to come and she said she had a few problems at the minute."

Standing next to her was Mr. O'Sullivan. He made me uncomfortable, and by the way, everyone at the table was acting, he made them feel the same way.

"You danced beautifully Lass, it was a joy to watch you," Liam said.

"You watched as well, Liam; I would have thought you wouldn't have time, what with your business plans crumbling and all." Carlisle snapped.

"I've got things in place that will benefit me, don't worry Carlisle," Liam replied.

"I'll leave you to your meal, but I brought this little gift for you. It's only a small necklace; a nurse's salary isn't a great deal. Don't forget to call me. You still owe me a coffee morning to tell me everything that has been going on with you. Bye," Maggie said as she bent over and kissed my head.

"I will Maggie and thank you for the necklace it's beautiful," I replied.

"How well do you know O'Sullivan, Miss Swan?" Carlisle growled.

"I don't know him at all. He came on campus once and tried to make me go into his car, but Marcus was passing, and he left. I've noticed him a few times over the past couple of weeks while I've been going to the studio early in the morning to rehearse." I said.

"Wasn't Leah with you?" Marcus asked.

"No, I haven't seen Leah for two weeks."

"Make sure she's not on her own again Edward," Marcus warned.

"If you excuse us we're going," Edward said standing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," I said as I hugged Lizzy.

~TTS~

Lizzy picked me up as arranged. Garrett was driving, and I could see he wasn't happy to see me. I don't know what I have done to him; I'll have to ask Edward. He had a young man with him. I couldn't help but think he looked scared.

"Is this your younger brother Garrett?" I asked.

"It's nothing to do with you." Garrett snapped.

"Garrett stop being so rude. This is Brad; he's almost eighteen years old. Carlisle takes young people who have dropped out of school to try to give them a chance to gain some skills," Lizzy explained.

"That's really kind of him. Too many people slip through the cracks when they have problems which make them drop out of school."

There was silence in the car until we arrived at the shops on Fifth Avenue in Midtown. Lizzy was going from shop to shop. Garrett and Brad were with us, and I could see Garrett wasn't happy as he carried our bags.

Lizzy chose a dress for me that was ridiculously expensive. Wearing it made me uncomfortable. I knew the Cullen's had money, and that they owned several businesses, but I didn't want to take their money.

We had found a deep red, off the shoulder, A-line long dress. Lizzy tried to buy it for me, but I got it from a sale rack. It cost $250 but should be $1000 due to a small rip at the bottom which I could fix.

"Isabella I'm so glad you agreed to come shopping with me, I miss not having a daughter. I think all women want a daughter, but I wasn't blessed with one. I wouldn't trade my boys, though. I love them dearly," Lizzy said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for asking me. I never knew my mamma; she died before I could remember her. I've had substitutes, but few wanted to stay around. But I've been okay with that." I replied.

"My Tesoro (Darling) everything will be fine now. Garrett, take us to Momma's Kitchen, please. It's a new restaurant I've just bought. We will get something to eat and then we can go shopping for accessories."

"Whatever you say, Lizzy." Garrett laughed.

"Garrett watch the way you speak to me, don't forget who I am. I'm the first lady. Have respect!" Lizzy shouted.

It left me stunned. Could the Cullen family really part of the mafia? Does that mean that Marcus and Didyme are as well?

Garrett drove past where I was expecting the restaurant to be

"Garrett, where are you going? What are you doing?" Lizzy panicked.

He never answered but kept driving until we came to an older part of New York. I didn't know where I was.

The car stopped, Garrett stepped out, and then opened the back door of the car on Lizzy's side. It shocked me when he pulled a gun out from behind him.

"You're first Lizzy give me your arm now," Garrett snapped as he held his gun to Lizzy's head. I noticed he had a syringe in the other.

"What are you doing Garrett, Carlisle will not stand for this," Lizzy said. "I have nothing to do with the drugs you boys mess with."

"Shut up Lizzy, don't make me hit you. It's not street drugs, you stupid bitch. This drug will paralyze you. You'll be able to see everything that's going on, and you won't be able to move or speak. Brad come here and hold this gun."

I watched in horror as Garrett gave Lizzy a shot and she slumped in her seat. She looked at me. Her eyes seemed to beg me, to run. So, I scrambled out of the car and ran. I didn't know where I was going.

I hadn't gotten that far when someone grabbed my hair and pulled me down.

"You're a stupid bitch why did you make me run," Garrett shouted as he hit me in the face with his gun.

Everything was bleary, I felt him carry me over his shoulder to the car. Throwing me inside, he injected my neck, pulling the seat belt around me. I tried not to panic when I realized I couldn't move. I wanted to know why he was doing this, and did Edward have anything to do with it. But, I couldn't speak to ask.

"It only lasts for a short while, just enough time to kill you. We need you both gone. Nice knowing you," Garrett laughed. "Brad get in the driver's seat. You know what you must do and don't forget the only way for you to keep your brother alive is by killing these two. Crash the car. Don't forget the boss doesn't forgive people who steal from him. Let me give you an incentive."

I watched as he shot the young guy in his leg, then his foot.

"Now you can't use the break. One last thing," Garrett said.

He bent forward and pulled the ring from my finger, also the bracelet from my wrist, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop him.

Brad pulled out of the street and ran several red lights. I could hear the police sirens. I prayed this would end, and I hoped that Edward would be there to make sure Garrett paid for this. But our luck didn't hold. I watched with horror as a bus hit us spinning the car around as another truck hit us and some of the scaffolding poles from a nearby building loosened and came through the roof of the vehicle and impaled Lizzy's side.

"Bella are you okay?" Lizzy whispered.

I tried to speak, but my voice didn't sound like me.

I felt someone touch my arm.

"Lizzy, I can't feel my legs, I'm scared. Why has Garrett done this?"

"I don't know Tesoro. Just take deep breaths,"

I looked to the side, and I could see that Lizzy was in pain. Trying to take in my surroundings it looked like my side of the vehicle had just caved inward. I felt sleepy. I felt like I was floating.

"Bella honey, try and stay awake." I heard a voice say.

But I couldn't.

"We need to get them out. There is a fire at the back. Get the doctor. We have to sedate them to cut them out."

"Where is Edward?"

"He's not here sweetheart, I will give you a jab, and I want you to breathe in from this mask."

"Is Lizzy okay…?"

Then nothing.

 **Edward**

"I came as fast as I could. How's mom? Where is Bella?"

"Edward calm down. Your mom is in surgery, but Bella wasn't in the car." Carlisle said.

"But she had to be; I spoke to her when she was coming out of the store, and she was with mom. They were going for something to eat."

"Garrett said she went with a kid and said she would see your mom later. Then the kid hit Garrett. Before he lost consciousness, our new driver took off in the car with your mom in the back. I got a call to tell me what had happened." Carlisle said. "It was all over the news the police chase, Edward it's a miracle your mom got out of the car alive. Check the news on your phone. Look at the pictures."

"No Garrett is lying. He has a problem with Bella. I don't believe you. Is this your way to force my hand to join the family? I won't believe it until mom tells me what happened,"

"Carlisle we have contacted Emmett, and he is coming home. I've sent the jet for him," Aro advised.

"Thank you, Aro. Have you spoken to Marcus and Di yet?"

"Yes, sir they are on their way."

We sat in silence until Marcus came in the door.

"Carl, how is my Lizzy? Have you called Auntie and Uncle?" Di asked.

"Yes, they are on their way. We are still waiting to hear something."

"Boss there is no way little Bella masterminded this. It must be a mistake, and she has to be somewhere. Have you asked all of our contacts?" Marcus questioned.

"Yes, I have. She wasn't in the car just as Garrett said. Garrett is in the ER now and said he would come up here when they discharged him. I think maybe Miss Swan was closer to O'Sullivan than we thought." Carlisle accused.

"No dad I don't believe that. I'll ask Nessie. She will tell you that Bella refused to go to coffee with her because of him." I snarled.

"Boss she had a tracker in her bracelet. It's in the charm we gave her," Marcus revealed.

"There is what! I can't believe you did that. It's a little strange how you gave it to her only last night. Is there something I'm not getting here," I spat out.

"Edward calm down. We did it in case O'Sullivan went after her. Di and I love that little girl. We want nothing to happen to her," Marcus pointed out.

"Get your laptop and see if she still has it on?" Carlisle instructed.

I prayed she would be okay.

"She's at the airport. It looks like she is going to Ireland. That answers some of our questions," Aro divulged.

Just then the door opened, and a doctor came in.

"Mr. Cullen I'm sorry we tried everything we could, but Mrs. Cullen's injuries were too severe to save her. I'm sorry she died on the operating table. Her doctor will be available if you want to ask questions, and a nurse will come to see you," the doctor said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"No, Bella wouldn't kill mom, she loved her."

"Son, your girlfriend has murdered my wife. I can't let that go. I will get that little tramp unless your grandparents get to her first. Either way, she is a dead girl. I hope you will avenge your mother's death. As her son, it's your job Edward, under the old ways your grandparents live by."

 **Thanks, as always to my beta EdwardsFirstKiss who has made this readable. Also, Klcivinski and Carole for pre-reading the chapter. Any mistakes are mine.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Carlisle's men**

"Doc you're needed on the bus there's a woman that has gone into labor," a cop shouted.

"Take her straight to Mount Sinai, that leg injury needs surgery straight away, or she may lose it," the doc instructed.

The ambulance crew that took Bella comprised of Carlisle's men or people who he had sent to take care of Bella.

Bella didn't stand a chance.

"Don't worry. She's safe with us," the first EMT replied.

"I'll come with you to make sure everything goes well," another cop added.

Once inside the ambulance the cop said, "This isn't right I'm not comfortable with this."

"She's an innocent, and we shouldn't be doing this." The first EMT replied.

"There's no choice, unless you want to spend your time in the warehouse and never come out," one of Carlisle men said.

"How are we supposed to get rid of her now the boss wants her dead?" the second EMT asked, as he shut the door to the ambulance.

"Let me call Jacky to ask if he has torched that warehouse yet," another one of Carlisle men replied.

He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed a number. No one heard what he said, but he soon made it clear what would happen.

"Hit the blue lights, we've got twenty minutes to get this set up. Get rid of anything that will link Bella to the kid or can identify her. Take off that dressing and splint." he instructed.

Everyone worked in silence as they did what they had been instructed to do.

 **Sargent Murphy**

I looked on with great sadness. I was one of the city's finest with a perfect record until my dad ran up a gambling tab with Mr. Carlisle Cullen. So now I was a dirty cop on their payroll, covering up any mess I could for them, telling them when stings are about to go down. Moving evidence or losing it, but this wasn't right. This little girl didn't deserve this the only thing she has done wrong was to fall in love with the kid. If it were possible, I would stash her somewhere, but it's isn't an option. I'm not far off retiring, I didn't want her in the warehouse, I can think of nothing worse than burning to death.

When we got to the warehouse, I left them to do what they needed to do.

 _"Boss she's at the warehouse, leaving now in case someone notices I'm gone. Your guys can do what they need to do." M_

 _"_ _K, you will get your usual discount."_

I'm just hoping that I will soon pay my father's debt off.

 **Edward**

"Marcus, Bella wouldn't do this. She loved mom, just as much as mom loved her."

"I can't see her doing this either. She was terrified of O'Sullivan. You could see it in her face. The blame is at the feet of Garrett, your dad put him in charge of Lizzy's security. It's his incompetence that's to blame, not Bella. Someone told me it was your mom's car that was running red lights and caused the city bus to hit them, which caused the knock-on effect with the dust truck and several cars. Edward innocent people have been killed including children. It goes against the code we lived by." Marcus sighed. "Go around all the other hospitals she could have been admitted to. Also, check her dorm room, call Maggie if you need to. I can't come with you. Ask Peter or one of the other young guys" Marcus suggested.

"Thank you, Marcus."

"Have you a picture of Bella you can show people, she might be unconscious or worst dead."

"Please don't say that Marcus I couldn't face losing her, not when I've already lost mom."

The door opened. We all looked around as Emmett and Rosalie come into the room.

"How's she doing?" Emmett asked.

"She didn't make it out of surgery son," Carlisle replied.

"Your little ballerina did this, Edward?" Emmett growled.

"No, she didn't. You should be pointing the finger at Garrett and his crew. Dad put him in charge of mom's security. While you ask him, don't forget to find out why he ran red lights then crashed into a city bus and the dustcart. Then there were the other cars involved in the accident," I yelled. "Do you realize just how many people are hurt and killed?

"I don't care about anyone else but my mom." Emmett roared.

"Emmett that's enough, you are both upset now but let's stop pointing fingers. Edward is right, Bella never did this. She wasn't driving the car. We don't even know where she is, and the poor little thing will be scared." Didyme replied, as she pulled Emmett to sit with her.

"Come on Di we traced a tracker in her bracelet, and she was at the airport. Why are you making excuses for her? She has killed your cousin," Aro snapped.

"No, the driver of the car killed my cousin. How do you know someone hasn't stolen her bracelet?" Didyme reiterated.

"I'm going to find her. I'll start in the ER." I said as I left the room pulling my cell out of my pocket.

"Peter, can you meet me at Mount Sinai hospital, I'm going to see if I can find Bella, she's missing, I asked.

"Sure, not a problem I should be there in about fifteen minutes," Peter replied.

Going down the elevator, I was determined to find her. She never did this I'm sure. I upset her, but we made up last night. Three times. Why would she make love, tell me she loves me, then leave like this?

 **Bella**

I couldn't see where I was, and my leg hurt as the injection the doctor gave me was wearing off. I don't know where Lizzy is. I seem to be in a cold building.

Struggling to pull myself up. They had placed me in a small room, and it doesn't look like a hospital. The doctor said as soon as I got to the hospital they would fix my leg.

Looking down at my right leg I could see the bone was broken and pushed through the skin.

I could only see one door, there were men's voices coming from behind it.

"Can someone help me!" I screamed.

But no one came.

Managing to open the door. I came into a large room that held boxes, lots of boxes. I broke off wood from a crate to use as a crutch. I couldn't put my weight on my leg. I didn't have my cell in my pocket it was in my bag in the car.

Someone throws something into the room, which exploded starting a fire.

I looked around to see if I could find another way out. There was an office up a set of metal steps, if I could get up there, there might be a phone, so I could call for help.

Screaming in pain as I went up the stair backward on my ass. There was no phone in the office, but I could see fire spreading throughout the room.

Charlie taught me how to help myself if there was a fire at home while he was at work.

I looked around for something to pad the bottom of the door to stop the smoke coming in. I found clothes, lots of clothes in a cupboard, and towels in the bathroom.

Struggling through my tears to place as many things to block the windows that looked out into the room, Charlie always said it would help stop the windows blowing out. Trying to pull myself along the side of the wall, using the wood to help me walk, trying not to put weight on my leg. Like Charlie had told me I soaked as many towels and rags with water from the sink and toilet. Throwing them into a bin so I could drag them into the office. There were several small windows, much too little for me to fit through. I hope to somehow gain someone's attention.

I wrapped some rags and towels around my body and face, then prayed someone would find me before I burned. I remember nothing except the pain from the burning sensation. The smoke was becoming thicker, making me cough. I could no longer breathe, and everything went black.

 **Liam**

"Boss we need you down at the docks, someone has torched the warehouse. The one with the guns we stole from Cullen. But we've found a girl. She's suffering from the smoke, and her back is burnt but she's still alive. What do you want us to do?"

"I'm on my way. Try to keep her alive she might have answers, is she working for Cullen?" Liam growled. "Patrick I need to get to the docks now, fucking Cullen has torched our warehouse."

"Did you see the news boss? There has been an accident in the city," Patrick asked.

"No, unless it's that Cullen has been arrested or is dead I'm not interested," I replied as we raced towards the warehouse.

"Almost right. There has been a big crash in Manhattan and Lizzy Cullen, and her driver has been killed, along with several other people. It's bad there are so many injuries. They are using every hospital." Patrick told me.

"I must send him my condolences, I like Lizzy," I replied.

I said nothing else all the way to the warehouse.

"Where is this girl?" I asked.

"She's around here, we've tried to keep her cool. She's in pain, maybe we should just shoot her and put her out of her misery."

"Dear God, it's little Bella, I saw her dancing last night," I choked.

"What club does she work at? I would remember her," Declan said.

"No, she's young Edward Cullen's girlfriend, she's a ballet dancer. She knows Maggie. Why would Cullen do this to her? Get Connor over here with his EMT bus to get her to a hospital here in Jersey. Let's keep this on the low I don't trust Cullen not to try and kill her again. She's a good kid," I replied, as I went to see the damage to my guns.

 **Maggie**

When Liam called me, I couldn't believe what he told me until I saw her. They had to take her straight the theater to save her life.

We called her Jane Doe to keep her safe.

"Anna, its bad news I'm sorry. I'm not sure how this has happened, but we need to get Bella out of New York," I told her.

"Was she in that car wreck? I saw on the news that Lizzy Cullen was one of the people who died?" Anna asked. "I'll get the next flight I can."

"No don't come we need to move her to safety. I think she was in the wreck, and she's burned. Anna, someone has tried to kill her, and I'm sure it was the Cullen's. I think I was right the Cullen's are a part of the mafia. I'm worried that once they know she is still alive they will try to kill her again," I said.

"I'll contact Luca to tell him, he might be able to do something. Keep her safe, please," Anna begged.

I did what I could to protect her. I had to call Liam. He will know what to do.

"Hey Agra (love), how's Bella doing?" Liam asked.

"Hey babe, it's not the best idea to move Bella at the minute, but I think it would be safer if we got her out of New York. I'm convinced that the Cullen's are responsible for this. It might sound stupid but, I think the Cullen's have connections to the mafia," I said.

"You could be right. Someone has told me young Edward is looking for her. I'm worried he will finish the job. I can charter a plane. Where do you want her to go to keep her safe?" Liam asked.

"The only place I could think of is Seattle. She has friends there." I replied.

"I've got a friend who is a doctor who will help move her. He will stay with her until we get to Seattle. Will you be going with her as well?

"I want to make sure she safe, and I can visit with Anna at the same time."

"If it's okay with you I would like to come with you?"

"I'd love that," I said beaming.

"Great, we'll move her tonight. Let her friends know." Liam answered as he put down the phone.

I picked up the phone again and dialed Anna's number.

"Hey Anna, a friend is chartering a plane to get Bella to Seattle. Could you make arrangements for a hospital for her? Tell Luca to work on getting her a new identity; it will be the only way to keep her safe." I said.

"Maggie I know you said she burned, but please tell me she's not as hurt as I fear she is?" Anna sniffed.

"She will never dance again; I'm hoping after another couple of surgeries they can cover some burns," I whispered.

"Maggie, dancing was her life. That is all she has ever wanted to do. I can never forgive myself for letting her go there to him." Anna sobbed.

 **Edward**

I sat on the floor of Bella's empty dorm room. She had left. It was like she had never been here. No one knew she had gone. Her neighbors said two guys emptied her room during the night. If she knew she was leaving, why did she make love last night? I thought she cared about me. I can't believe she has done this.

I've been told the new guy who was driving mom, had been shot in his leg and foot, Bella doesn't have a gun. I blame this on dad and Garrett; I can't believe he has given Garrett the job as security to mom. There is something that is off with all this.

"Come on Edward let's get you home. I know it's a lot to take in. Your Grandparents have come, and Marcus said you have to get back to the house." Peter said.

"Okay," I whispered.

We never spoke a word as he drove me back to the house. I knew I had to face the accusations. I can't believe she has anything to do with this. She is innocent. I saw her face when dad accused her of knowing O'Sullivan.

I've lost her. She could be anywhere. One place she wouldn't be, and that's in Ireland. I should never have let her go with mom. Dad had me do another job for him. A job one of his men should have done.

~TTS~  
As I knew it would happen my grandparents have taken mom back to Italy. Mom was being buried in Italy, in the family plot. I've spoken little since I got back home that night. I had to listen to accusations about Bella and their theories, on how she planned this murder. Even on the flight over, I sat on my own, not speaking to anyone. Not even Noona and Nonno who had tried everything to make me talk.

"Your mom used to love sitting out here in the garden," Nonna said.

"She loved her garden at home. She spent hours out there. Most of the time it was to keep away from dad. I'll admit I did anything to keep out of his way as well, that's why she got me my apartment. Sunday dinners were always his favorite time to be abusive."

"What do you mean to be abusive?"

"Nothing. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You had better tell us everything now," Nonno growled.

"I don't want any trouble, and he will make my life hell when I get back home with them."

"Then don't go home stay here with us until you feel like going back," Nonna suggested. "I know Di is staying for a while."

"Now this abuse," Nonna demanded.

"Dad had many goomahs. Mom said all men in this life do. She made me promise never to mess around on my girlfriends or wife."

"First, that is not true. I stepped out with a goomah once a few years after we were married. Your Noona shot me in the top of my leg. It was the only time." Nonno said.

"Neither have any of us," Uncle Gabriele and Uncle Mattia added.

"Did he hurt her?" Auntie Aurora asked. "She never wanted to marry Carlisle, but she had no choice. The thought of her being so unhappy all this time hurts."

"Yes, he did, she has had broken limbs and so many times she had stitches. She told me once that the first time he hit her was on their honeymoon when she saw him with another woman. Even the feds tried to get her to leave him, and not so she could testify against him. Everyone liked mom, but him. He told mom so many times how he hated her. She was the best mom anyone could ask for, and she loved Bella, and Bella loved her. That's how I know Bella had nothing to do with mom's murder."

"Tell me about this little ballerina?" Nonno probed.

"She's beautiful. So innocent about life. I've never heard her judge anyone. Her smile lights up the room. The first time I saw her was when I played for her audition. She small only 5' 4". Her hair is down to her waist. Her momma was from Italy, and she died when Bella was only two, so she never got to know her. She had her mom's jewelry box; it has a small ballerina doll that goes around to the music of Variation from La Esmeralda. She danced to that in her auditions. She pulls on her hair when she gets upset or anxious, and blushes." I replied with a smile.

"Did you ever meet any of her family?" Aurora asked.

"No, she didn't know her father. Charlie who brought her up wasn't her birth father, Bella's had a horrible life back home in Forks, but she always tried to see the positive side of things. Charlie spent her money her momma left her. She was all alone in the world. She is all alone again. We planned to open a dance studio, offering lessons to the less privileged. I had a studio built for her in my apartment. She didn't get to use it much; dad made sure of that,"

"Why? What did he do?" Mattia asked.

"I never wanted to join the family, all I've ever wanted to do is play my piano and become a concert pianist. But he asked me to sit in for him at a sit-down. He said he was going away with his goomah and couldn't attend. I found out later it was an interrogation, and it was me who had to get the information from the three men." I recounted.

"It disgusted me how easily I could hurt people. What was worse I was good at it and it didn't bother me that I killed someone until afterwards. I couldn't see Bella for days afterward. Then dad found me jobs, and he lied so I would go to dinner with him while he conducted business. I kept texting Bella and cancelling. I almost cost her the grade from the recital we did. I was supposed to keep her safe, but because dad had me do jobs, she was practicing in the studio at school sometimes till one in the morning. Dad had her security removed."

"She sounds wonderful; you sound lovesick." Uncle Gabriele said.

"Do you have a picture of Bella?" Nonno asked.

"Yes, I've several." Smiling I went into my wallet and pulled out the pictures of us at the zoo, and at a picnic at the central park.

Passing the pictures to Nonna her face fell. "Mio caro dio Renata (Dear God its Renata). Come we must get ready for the funeral. We'll speak more after."

I sat in shock as everyone left the garden.

~TTS~

I stood to the side while everyone shared stories about mom when she lived in Italy. I saw people look at me often. I was becoming very uncomfortable, so I went into the garden and sat waiting for everyone to leave. I had already told dad I wasn't going home with them tomorrow and that I was staying with Nonna and Nonno. It didn't go down well. I suppose telling him before we lifted the casket wasn't a good idea. At one stage I thought I would finish up in the grave with momma.

"Hello Edward," a deep voice spoke.

Looking up it shocked me to see Don Mancini. Standing up kissing the ring on his finger I never spoke until he spoke. I couldn't believe the head of the cartel was talking to me and he knew my name.

"I understand your father hit my little Lizzy?"

"Yes, sir he hit us all if we didn't do as he wanted," I replied.

"He is also accusing your little ballerina of killing her?"

"Yes, sir I don't think she would do that."

He nodded then stood looking over the vineyards.

"Do you have a picture of your ballerina?"

"Yes sir," I said as I pulled the pictures out of my wallet and passed them to him.

"Tell me about her? How old is she?"

"She was nineteen years old on September 13th."

"Have you met her parents?"

"No sir, her mother died when she was about two years old. She thought Charlie Swan was her father, but he was just a stepfather. She never knew who her birth father was."

"What was her mother's name, do you know?"

"It was Renee, I believe."

"Where was Bella from?"

"Washington State, a small-town call Forks."

"I would like to keep this picture, do you mind?" he asked.

"Sir. Could I ask you not to hurt her?"

"You shouldn't need to ask that Edward, I live by the Omerta, I would never hurt a woman or a child. I believe in the old ways Edward. If you joined this life, I would suggest you learn from your Grandfather and Uncles. Your father is a disgrace." He replied as he walked away with the picture leaving me stunned.

 **Thanks, as always to my wonderful beta EdwardsFirstKiss who has made this readable. Also, Klcivinski and Carole for pre-reading the chapter.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Bella (Gabriella)**

I heard hushed whispers around me. But I couldn't hear the voice I wanted to hear, so I slipped back to sleep.

Once again I was hearing voices. My lungs were no longer burning, my throat was not as sore. The smell of fire was no longer around me. I wasn't ready to open my eyes; I liked it better in my dreams.

I feel sick; my head hurts, my arm and my shoulder feel like they're on fire, but the pain is not as severe as the pain in my leg. I listened again for the one voice I wanted to hear. Once again I drifted back to sleep.

 _"_ _Hi Anna, how has she been doing today?" Angela asked._

 _"_ _Angela, is it that late already? She's the same as she has been over these past few weeks." Anna replied._

 _"I thought once they took her off the ventilator she would wake up. But all she ever does is open her eyes then close them again. But it's been two weeks now, and not a word has left her lips."_

 _"_ _It can take time; her body has had a lot of trauma, and we don't know what she remembers. One positive thing is that Gaby went for an EKG this morning and her brain is fine. She will talk when she's ready, and until then we just have to wait."_

 _"_ _I miss her Anna, I hate seeing her like this," Angela replied._

 _"_ _I know you do honey, we all do." Anna added. "What time is Fred getting here? Isn't he staying overnight tonight?"_

 _"_ _He said he should be here by eight. Are you coming back in the morning or did you want me to come before my lesson?"_

 _"_ _Could you come and stay until about ten as I have to see Luca?"_

 _"_ _That's not a problem. Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."_

Why are Fred and Angela in New York? They will fall behind in their studies. I once again drifted away.

~TTS~

 _"_ _Hi Angela," Fred said._

 _"_ _Hi, Fred. Hi Jake, you made me jump. I was concentrating on my homework. Ethics class, I hate it. I have to write a few questions for a debate." Angela sighed._

 _"_ _I'm still taking lab. But my tutor told me that because of all the credits from the courses I have taken over the past few years, I've completed my Pre-Med requirements. I can apply for medical school. To start next August."_

 _"_ _That's great news. I'm so happy for you. Are you going to apply here or are you_ moving to another area?"

 _"_ _No, I'm trying to get a place here. Now that I've found Jake. I want to give us a chance." Fred replied. "How's Gaby been today?"_

 _"The same. Nothing has changed. She went for an EKG today. Her brain is fine; she just doesn't want to wake up." answered Angela._

 _"_ _That's good at least her brain is fine. I was getting concerned that it was the problem." Jake replied._

 _"_ _I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night," Angela said as Fred kissed her cheek._

I could hear hushed whispers and then nothing but the turning of pages and a pencil scribbling against paper. I wonder if it was Edward, maybe he is composing a piece of music for me or his mom. Lizzy, I hope she's okay and got out of the car. Will Edward believe me when I tell him what Garrett did? I wonder if that poor boy that was with him is okay.

I opened my eyes once again to see Fred. But soon closed them again.

 _"_ _Hey, Bella can you hear me? I wish you would just talk to us. I miss your smile."_

I opened my eyes again, watched as a large hand folded around my small hand.

 _"That's my girl. It's Fred from school. Do you remember me?"_

I nodded my head.

" _Try to focus on me. Stay awake for me; I'll turn the lights down a little, so it's not too harsh on your eyes."_

I open my eyes to see Fred smiling down at me, stroking my hair. He has his usual smile on his face, the one few people saw. I smiled at him, and then looked around the room for Edward, or any sign of him being here.

"Bella this is my boyfriend, Jake, he won't hurt you. You must listen to what I'm about to tell you. Please don't panic. You're in Seattle, I don't know how much you remember, but someone tried to kill you. You have had your identity changed. Your name is Gabriella Romano now. You were given the name in case anyone forgets and calls you Bella, although some of the nursing staff call you Ella. But we have been calling you Gaby. Do you understand?" Fred asked.

I nodded my head remembering the car crash and the fire. I had so many questions to ask. The main one being where was Edward? And why wasn't he with Fred?

"Are you ready Gaby? Jake can you tell them she has woken up please." Fred asked.

There was a scurry of people coming in and out of my room, prodding and shining lights in my eyes. So much was going on all I wanted to know is where Edward was.

My head was hurting, my throat was sore.

"Could I have a drink," I rasped.

"Let me give you some ice chips that should make you feel better." A nurse said smiling down at me.

I smiled and then drifted back to sleep.

I opened my eyes again, and looked around the room, but Edward still wasn't here. But I saw Auntie Anna. I couldn't help it; I wanted to feel safe in her arms. I tried to get out of bed.

"No Ella you have to stay in bed. Your leg needs to be immobilized. You've been unconscious for almost three weeks, and you are weak; you will hurt yourself." A nurse said.

That's when I realized my leg was in a cast. I remember trying to stand in the warehouse, breaking wood from a crate. Which meant only one thing, my leg was bad, and I may not dance again. I looked at Auntie Anna for confirmation as a tear fell from my eyes.

I tried to pull the bedding back to look at my leg, but Auntie Anna grabbed my hand and fought with me. I heard a scream, not realizing it had come from me. I felt defeated.

Panicking, I tried to remember what happened. When the fireman had gotten me out of the car, a doctor said I needed to get to the hospital quickly, or I could lose my leg.

I felt light-headed, turning I saw a nurse put something in my IV and then I fell into darkness.

~TTS~

I could hear hushed voices, and I listened to see if I recognized any of them. But none of them were the silky voice of my Edward. I can't understand why he's not here. I opened my eyes.

"Hi, honey I'm happy to see you awake," Senna said.

"Edward," I whispered.

"He's not here darling," Luca replied.

"Where is he?"

"We don't know. Edward never came with you. He never came looking for you," Anna cooed.

"My leg?"

"You had a compound fracture of your tibia. The surgeon tried to do as much as he could not to have to use any hardware, but your leg became infected. They have had to put in a rod. Unfortunately, your leg is now a little shorter than your other leg." Anna tried to explain.

"Can I still dance?"

"Sweetheart, you have many hours of physical therapy ahead before we know that. Your leg will never be as strong as it was and you're going to have to learn to walk again." Luca added.

"My arm?"

"You were in a fire. Do you remember anything about that?" Luca asked.

"There was a car crash, I was with Lizzy. Is she here? Is she okay?"

"She died, her funeral was in Italy three weeks ago," Senna replied.

"Oh," I said as tears fell down my cheeks.

"It's okay honey don't get to upset, I'm sure she never suffered. What else do you remember?"

"I was in a warehouse I don't know how I got there. There were crates everywhere, I heard voices, I shouted, but they never heard me. I went up to an office and I put wet clothes around me as Charlie had told me to do. I smashed windows. I felt burning. That's all." I rasped. "Could I have a drink?"

"Here they want you to suck on these Ice chips," Luca said.

"Someone took you to a warehouse and set it on fire. We think the Cullen's were trying to make it look like you set fire to the warehouse and got trapped." Anna said.

"No, Mr. O'Sullivan did this. Edward said he was trying to hurt me." I struggled to say.

"No Bella it was Liam O'Sullivan's warehouse. It was arson. Someone took you there hoping to kill you and make the police think that you started the fire. Then they would think you were killed trying to get out. He went to the warehouse; his employees got you out. You were barely alive. Liam took you to a hospital under the name of Jane Doe to keep you safe. Then he hired a private plane and a doctor. He and Maggie brought you here. We changed your name to protect you." Anna explains. "The Cullen's have a problem with Liam, and he thinks they could have set the fire."

"Edward wouldn't try to kill me. Garrett, his friend, shot the boy in his leg and foot while he was driving the car and he was going fast running red lights. Then we crashed into a bus, and then something else hit the vehicle. A doctor got us out. He was taking me to the hospital." I sobbed.

"Hush Gabriella everything will work out," Senna said.

"Liam sent his friend to your dorm to get your things, but the room was empty. They told him two men had been there and took everything." Luca added.

"Momma's music box, her picture, and the locket, that's all I have that belonged to her. I've got nothing now." I sniffed.

"I have a picture of your mom that you can have," Anna promised.

"What about my arm, and shoulder? They hurt as much as my leg."

"You might need more pain medication," Anna mumbled.

"No Auntie Anna. I want to know what has happened to my arm, and shoulder. Or should I take off the dressing from my arm and look?" I snarled.

"You were burned in the fire on your arm and the top of your back. The doctors performed a stem cell skin transplant. They don't know why, but it hasn't taken very well on the top of your arm, and a small section of your shoulder. The skin is always going to be puckered. You had an infection in your leg, and you have been on a course of antibiotics." Luca answered.

"The doctor said they will be taking you to another room later today. Fred's boyfriend Jake is a physiotherapist here. He said when you're discharged and if you decided to stay in Seattle, he will treat you privately for free," Senna added "You're our niece on paper so it wouldn't look strange if you come to live with us here."

"You can come and live with John and me in Kansas. John teaches in a high school, and I work in a medical practice, so you will have the place to yourself during the day. I can arrange for you to go into a rehabilitation hospital if that's what you want to do, either way; I must be going back soon. It's up to you where you want to go." Anna added. "It's only just over a week until Christmas. I know the doctor was hoping you would be going home before then."

"You can live anywhere you want to, but please think before you make your decision, but you must remember that someone in the Cullen organization killed Lizzy and tried to kill you." Senna said.

"I have a headache. I can't think now; can someone ask if I can have pain medication," I whispered. There was just too much information to deal with now.

~TTS~

"Hi Gaby, someone's here to see you," Anna said.

Anna opened the door to let Alice in. I stiffened remembering what she had done the last time I saw her.

"Bella I mean Gaby. I still don't know why you needed to change her name. It seems a little extreme if you ask me," Alice huffed.

"Maybe to you Alice, but I'm the one who can't walk, is burned and can't dance anymore," I snarled. "Why have you even come?"

"I'm supposed to persuade you to go home to my parents. Mom wants to protect you. Everyone's worried that if the Cullen's find out you're still alive, they will send someone to Forks and then to Seattle." Alice snorted. "You should have listened to us and stayed away from Edward Cullen, I told you he was part of the mafia. But you always thought you were right."

"Edward never hurt me. He wouldn't. He gave me a promise ring. Garrett took it." I panicked.

"Of course, Edward never. He's just perfect in every way." Alice huffed.

"Alice this isn't helping," Anna snapped.

"Look Gaby I think you would be better off with mom and dad. I'll be home but I'll keep out of your way." Alice offered. "Mom, are you going to Ireland to your friend's wedding in the New Year?"

"Is Maggie getting married to Mr. O'Sullivan?" I gasped.

"Yes, she is. I don't know what the Cullen's told you about Liam, but Liam is the one who has paid for your surgeries and hospitalization. It shocked him to see they had put you in his warehouse, and that a person would do this to someone they loved," Anna exhaled.

"Look Gaby just come home with us. If you want to take your time to get over this, I'm sure mom could find you a rehabilitation hospital." Alice added.

"Your leg can gain strength with aquatic therapy. It's an exercise in water and has been used on soldiers who have lost limbs. It might build up the muscle in your leg." Anna added.

"You never know; you might be able to teach kids to dance like you did before. Mom should know someone who can help. I'm sure it won't cost too much. As for your burns, I think Bree said something about pressure shirts." Alice suggested.

"I'll think about it," I replied as I shut my eyes, I don't know why I'm always so tired.

~TTS~

"Come on Gaby you can do this," Jake encouraged. "You've been in bed so long you need to build the strength in your arms. You will have to use a walker for a while yet, but you're doing great."

"It's painful when my clothes rub my skin."

"I know it is honey and I wish there were another way to help you that wasn't so painful."

"I know, but I don't have the energy anymore. I was so focused at Julliard I could push through any pain. But now I know there is no reward at the end. I have no motivation to get better."

"How about doing it for yourself? You are strong, and you survived, you never gave up."

"I suppose, but it was more luck than anything."

"Christmas is three days away, and you're flying out to Kansas to the rehabilitation hospital tomorrow. You are doing great and I'm sure you will be back on your feet and started over in no time."

"Let's get you back to your room. Should I get a nurse to help you to bed?"

"I'll stay out of bed a little longer. I need to take a shower. Thanks for everything you have done for me Jake"

"Okay chickadee see you tomorrow," Jake said kissing me on my head.

"Thanks Jake," I replied.

~TTS~

 _Three months later…_

"Come on Gaby this top is great I designed it for you. You can't even tell that one of the arms is made of a pressure sock, it looks good and it's doing the job without being obvious. It just looks like a long sleeve top. My tutor thinks I should submit it to see if any company will make it." Alice said bouncing with excitement.

"It is a good idea for a burn victim, your very talented Alice," Nurse Spencer agreed.

"Come on its time for us to see that gorgeous therapist. You can rock that walker."

"Alice you have decorated it so much it's a wonder I can lift it."

"You know you love it."

Alice waited for me to move down to the therapist's office. I wasn't only trying to come to terms with my unfortunate accident, but Brady thought having Alice come during spring break might help mend the gap that had developed between us.

Alice bounced on her toes waiting for Brady to answer the door.

"Alice calm down you look so eager it's embarrassing."

"Shut up this is my last fix until I go back to school. Bree is jealous she was only able to see him once when we Skyped with her," Alice sighed.

"Ladies come in and take a seat," Brady said with a smile. "I see you have added more accessories to Gaby's walker, Alice."

"Well until she can use a cane without falling, it has to be a fashion accessory." Alice beamed.

"How are you doing with your physical therapy Gaby?"

"I've been doing well. I've just got to get the confidence of not using a walker. It's become a security blanket. I've also got to come to terms that my leg is now an inch and a half shorter than my other leg and I must lean on a cane to walk. It's just taking time for me to accept the change."

"You'll get there in no time."

"Well, ladies, this is our last group session. Today we are going to discuss what happened between you both in the last semester of high school that caused this rift. I think that once you have laid this to rest, you can both work at becoming friends again without the blame game."

"Yep, I realize trying to be popular and stepping on your BFF was a poor thing to do. I should have never eavesdropped on a confidential conversation and made it public. The truth is that I was jealous of all the attention Gaby was getting from my family. I didn't realize what the implications would be. I have tried to say it was just high school behavior, but in fact, I was being a bitch and ran over people. What I did to Fred was also unacceptable. It must have been tough being a gay person in high school." Alice confessed.

"Well you have looked at your actions and owned up to them Alice I'm proud of you," Brady offered.

"Gaby, how do you feel about what Alice has said?"

"I knew she would become popular when she became a cheerleader, and I was proud of her for making the cut. But I had found out my life was a lie. Nothing I knew was true. I missed my mom even though I couldn't remember her. I saw how Auntie Anna treated Alice, and I was jealous I wanted someone to love me like that. I tried not to let it show. I used to cry in the dance studio. It became my haven. Instead of telling a professional about all my fears and dreams, I confided in Fred which seemed to make Alice angrier. But it was embarrassing once everyone found out that I had no one."

"Can you forgive Alice for how she acted? You two have seemed to have become closer over these past two weeks."

"I've forgiven her for some of the things that she did, but we are still working on a few things. I hoped to get my pixie back one day."

"Alice, what else do you have to tell us?"

"I shouldn't have told everyone that our Uncle was letting her use his address to keep her communications with Edward a secret."

"We weren't doing anything wrong it was Charlie believing the FBI that forced us to go sneaking around."

"Is there anything else Alice?"

"I can't understand why Gaby still loves Edward after everything that has happened. I'm also trying to understand why she doesn't accept that he is a part of a crime family."

"I thank you for that Alice. I think time will mend my broken heart, and I'll come to accept that having a relationship with Edward changed my life, and not for the better."

"I feel horrible for saying mean things about Gaby never dancing again now that she can't. I can understand why she is depressed. I will hopefully never have to relate to how it must feel to not be able to walk without a cane. If this happened to me, I could still fulfill my dreams of becoming a designer. Knowing Gaby can no longer have her dream of becoming a dancer hurts me."

"Well, ladies I think you have made great progress. This session is our last together. I hope you carry on talking and you continue to support Gaby, Alice. It was nice to meet you, Alice. I'll see you tomorrow Gaby." Brady said as he opened the door for us both.

"I have to go now, Gaby. I'm flying back to school tomorrow. I hope that soon you'll feel comfortable enough to leave rehab and join the rest of us in the outside world. I'll Skype you when I get back to Cali. Take care," Alice sniffed as she hugged me goodbye.

Standing at the door, I watched as she got into her car and drove away. I was glad that our relationship was getting back to where it had been when we were younger.

 **Thanks, as always to my wonderful beta EdwardsFirstKiss who has made this readable and helped me all that was medical. Also, Klcivinski and Carole for pre-reading the chapter.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Edward (Masen)**

I don't know why I agreed to this hit. That's right; I need the money to buy that strip club from under my dad's nose. I'm enjoying this shit. I've been back in New York for almost four months, and I still haven't been to see my father. I've spent eighteen months with my momma's family learning the right way to live this life.

I remember my first contract killing, and I fucked up badly. But my uncle was a calm man and pointed out where I had gone wrong. So, I put the poor bastard out of his misery and shot him through the heart. I have found some inventive ways to dispose of bodies. I also had a good teacher in Marco, who showed me how to clean up. My father seems to think we Cullen's are too good to learn how to clean.

So, here I am sitting in the back of a car in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. The weather is shit. It has been raining for the past two days. I'm sick of getting soaked while I tried to figure out this prick's movement.

Nonno asked me to do this hit for the Rebello family; they have been friends since they were kids in the old country.

The boss wanted this killing done the old fashion way; kill the mark and leave the body in the car for someone to find. This way the boss has clean hands and his wife won't know he was behind the kill.

This guy has cheated Don Rebello out of thousands of dollars. The target is the Don's own son. He thought because he was the boss's son the rules didn't apply to him. He was to be made an example of regardless that he is his youngest son. The fucking prick thinks his dad will give him a pass, but he'll soon find out just how wrong he is.

I've been waiting in the back of his car for the past four hours waiting for him to stop fucking his goomah.

Time passes slowly and I am bored shitless. I slide further back into the corner of the car when I saw the apartment door open.

As the car door opens, and Joseph climbs in the driver's seat, not even looking in the rear-view mirror, he never sees me.

"Joseph drive around the corner. Don't look at me," I snarl.

"Who the fuck are you?" Joseph shouts.

"Your worst nightmare."

I press my knife into the side of his neck waiting for him to do as I say.

"I'm not waiting much longer either you drive around the corner, or I'll slit your throat here. Either way, you're a dead man. Just because you're the boss's son doesn't give you a free run to steal his money. NOW DRIVE." I yell. "Now go down behind the shops. Turn the engine off."

"Please don't hurt me. I'll give my father his money back." Joseph sniffs.

"Too late, that's not going to happen."

I drag the knife across his throat; he makes a few gargling noises and slumps in his seat.

Getting out of the car, I pull off the gloves I'm wearing, pull out my phone and press 1.

"Job's done."

"Grazie inviero i soldi rimanenti." (Thank you I will send the remaining money.)

Walking down the street, I get into my rental car. I drive down the freeway towards the airport. I toss the phone out of the window and watch the flatbed truck run over it smashing it into the highway. I throw the knife over the bridge into the Mississippi River. The blood-soaked gloves get thrown into the fire barrel of the homeless people under the bridge near the airport. I slip them a hundred bucks to keep their mouths shut. I arrive with an hour to spare to catch my flight back to New York.

~TTS~

I am in the first night club I bought while I was still in Italy. Peter, who I have been keeping contact with, helped me buy it and oversee the renovation work. I love to sit in my office and look down over the floor through the two-way mirror at the patrons. But what I really love to do is to go down on the floor and stand next to my dad's men who do not recognize me. They are trying to find out who Masen is and if it's his surname or his first name. Garrett even asked me.

Why don't they recognize me? That's a simple question to answer. I had laser surgery, and I no longer wear glasses. I hit the gym daily, and I have muscles I never expected I would have, an impressive eight pack, broad shoulders, and thick arms. I wear my hair pushed back with gel, which has turned it black. Wearing Armani suits, and Italian made shoes not even my best friend recognized me when he met me at the airport. I chuckled at Peter when I stood to the side of him, while he continued to look through the crowd for me.

As usual, I got hit on by all the whores that come here night after night leaving with a different guy. I take my scotch making my way back to my office to sit once again and watch people.

 **Carlisle**

"What do you mean someone bought the club?" I yelled into the phone to Jenks.

 _"_ _I'm sorry sir, but when I contacted the realtor who was dealing with the sale, he told me that Masen Enterprise had bought it," Jenks replied._

"Have you found out who these people are?"

 _"No sir, all I know is that they're from Europe. I've tried everything, and their software has so many firewalls that my best guy can't get through to gain access to their portfolio or identity. They have even bought the tenements you wanted. They have improved them and charge the same rent. People are on waiting lists to get an apartment. They are buying more whenever they come up for sale."_

"Try harder to find out who these people are. You have one week, or you will get a bullet between your eyes," I yelled slamming down the phone.

I threw the ashtray against the wall making it smash into small pieces.

"Everything okay dad?"

"No son it's not, get fucking Marcus, and Garrett," I yelled.

I was angrier than I had been when Edward told me he wasn't coming home after his mother's funeral. No one has heard from him since, or if they have, they are keeping tight-lipped about it.

I spun my chair around watching my Princess playing tennis. I had built the court over Lizzy's garden. I had always hated that garden; it was the first thing I did when I got back from Italy besides burning her clothes and selling her jewelry.

I heard a knock on the door bringing my thoughts back to what I was doing.

"Enter," I yelled.

"You wanted me, boss?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, where is Marcus?"

"He's not here Didyme clicked her fingers, and he went home."

"Fuck, this is happening too often."

Hearing a crash and shouting in the main hall I pulled my gun and ran out of my office, to look in horror as a man had a gun pointed into my son's neck.

 **Masen**

Security is still as bad as it was on the day the Irish got into the house. Yes, I know the passcodes to access the grounds and house. But the truth is no one would recognize me, but I've gone unchallenged.

I drew my gun when I realized people in the house shouldn't be here.

"What the fuck are you doing here Whitlock," I growled in his ear while I pushed my gun into his neck.

"More like what the hell are you doing coming into my home. My dad will have something to say about this," Jasper yelled.

"What do you mean your dad, this is the Cullen's house," I growled.

"Yes, Carlisle is my dad," Jasper snarled.

"Take that gun away from my son's neck," Dad shouted, pointing his gun towards me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward put your gun down before there is an accident. A lot has happened since you've been away, son." Marcus added.

"That's not Edward, what are you talking about Marcus," Dad growled. "Where the fuck have you been Marcus? If you were here like you were supposed to be this wouldn't be happening.

"The kitchen checking the stairs, Carlisle."

I saw Marcus throw Garrett a look I wouldn't like to be at the end of.

"Edward is that you? What happened to you? You look so much different. I would appreciate it if you would take that gun away from my son's head." Esme requested.

"Big Bro you've beefed up, have you been hitting the gym?" Emmett laughed.

"All of you in my office now," Carlisle shouted.

Putting my gun into the waistband of my trousers I follow.

Emmett pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you, big brother. So much shit has happened, and I'm not happy myself, wait until you meet dad's little Princess, she can't do a thing wrong. There is nothing of mom's left, and your music room is gone. Fuck knows where they took your piano. When did you get back?"

"I've been in New York for the past four months. Let's see what the old man has to say?"

"Everyone take a seat?" Dad commanded.

I took a seat next to Emmett in front of dad's desk and watched as Garrett took a chair to the right of my father; the place in which Marcus should be taking.

"Garrett I see you still don't know your place. Isn't Marcus the underboss or has he pissed you off dad. Dad, why haven't you told the bastard to move?" I demanded.

"Shut your fucking mouth Kid," Garrett laughed.

Before I even realized I had moved, I had Garrett pushed against the wall with my knife to his throat.

"You can't do this. I'm a made man, you're nothing in this life." Garrett groaned.

"Is that what you think? You're mistaken, I will warn you this one time only - you piss me off or if I find out you're behind this family changing, you're a dead man. I don't trust you, and I never have. What do you think this is?" I said, showing the angry looking scar in the middle of my hand from when I joined this life.

"You little shit. Why haven't you joined your own family," Carlisle shouted as he came charging towards me.

I was good at moving now, and he finished up doing what should have happened years ago. Garrett got stabbed in the arm.

"I'm not affiliated with any family for now. But I take it since Whitlock is here he's now heir to the throne. Even though I'm the eldest, Nonno Cullen would swirl in his grave having someone who isn't a hundred percent Italian as the head of the family."

"You know nothing Edward; I haven't decided who is taking over when I retire."

"The Cullen crime family will always be in charge of New York whatever you decide."

"Are you threatening me?" Carlisle demanded.

"Nope," I answered.

"Daddy, what's going on? Who tried to kill my brother?" a teenage girl asked as she barged into the room in a dress that was way too small for her.

"Princess Daddy is busy, there's nothing to worry about," Carlisle cooed.

"Who the fuck is she and why is she calling you daddy? You cheated on mom. How long were you a widower before you got married again? I supposed from the name Whitlock I assume it's Esme." I questioned.

"That, big brother is Lucy. She is sixteen years old and can do nothing wrong in the old man's eyes. Dad moved them all in just under a month after we returned home. The little Princess here attacked my Rose, and it's my Rose who was blamed. Daddy got married six weeks after mom's funeral. I tried to call you, but Nonna said you weren't available," Emmett replied.

"So, you had another family. Poor mom, she was never happy. I will never have an arranged marriage. I have places to be; I'll come to see you when I get back." I added. "Now you know I'm home. I have jobs that need taking care of." I replied straightening my jacket.

"Road trip, where are we going?" Emmett said jumping up

"Edward you've only just gotten back. I'm sure Auntie Didyme will want to see you," Marcus stated.

"I'll see her before I leave. I'm sorry Em, but this time I must go alone."

"Where are you going, big bro?" Emmett sulked.

"To look for Bella and ask her what happened. I don't buy it that she had anything to do with mom's death. I'm going to ask for her forgiveness."

"What makes you think she will listen to you even if you find her? How will you get help from people? What will you say? Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm looking for Isabella," Garrett laughed.

"No, I'll say Hello I'm Anthony Masen, and someone has hired me to locate Isabella Swan," I smirked.

"Your Masen, you're the one that's been fucking buying out from under me? Where did you get your money? Your grandparents or the Cartel?" Carlisle shouted.

"No, I've earned every dime. I'm your friendly hitman. No, I will not be answering your request to go after Maggie O' Sullivan; I don't hurt women."

I hugged my brother and left the house.

~TTS~

Bella wasn't kidding when she said Forks was a small town. I could walk from one end to the other in no time.

So, I didn't draw attention to myself, I went to the Enterprise car rental when I got off the plane in Seattle, renting a Volvo S60R.

The first thing I need to do is to check into my room at the motel.

"Hello, my name is Amber. How can I help you?"

"I have a room booked for two nights. In the name of Anthony Masen."

"You're in room eight. Is it business or pleasure that brings you here," Amber asked as she flirted with me.

"I'm looking for someone, by the name of Isabella Swan, but she goes by Bella Swan. Do you know the family or where to find them?"

"I was in the year above Bella at school. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. But Bella died."

"When?" I gasped.

"It was about two years ago when she was in New York at school. I don't know too much about it. Ask Reverend Webber. He would have conducted the funeral; his daughter Angela was one of Bella's friends." Amber said as she passed me the key realizing her flirting wasn't going to work.

Nodding, I took the key and went to my room. Sitting on the edge of the bed I tried to regroup. Hearing that Bella was dead, and it had been two years ago meant she had been in the car with mom. My dad had to be behind the accident. I would have to prove that he had. My Nonno would be interested in knowing that.

I decided to go to the diner for something to eat, and then find the Webbers house.

I drove my car the short distance to the diner. Bella had spoken of this place and raved about the cheeseburgers.

"Hi, I'm Heidi I'll be your server today, what can I get you?" asked a woman with bleached blonde hair and wearing too much make up..

"Cheeseburger, fries, and a coffee please," I replied smiling.

"I'll be right back with your drink."

I stared out the window and imagined Bella walking through the rain. She told me how much it rained here. I always thought I would come to visit with her, not come here looking for her.

"Here you go hun," Heidi said.

"Thank you. Have you lived here long?" I asked Heidi.

"All my life. Are you looking for a tour guide? A good-looking guy like you shouldn't find it hard to find someone willing to help you? I get off at three."

"I'm looking for the Swan family. Do you know them or where I can find them?"

"I was little Bella's nanny when she was in pre-K. It was a great job until the Brandon's came to town and I lost my job. But Bella died while she was in New York. Jared, have you got a minute?" Heidi yelled.

"What's up?" Jared asked.

"What do you know about Bella's death? I know they had a memorial at school and put up a plaque and her friends came back to attend." Heidi stated.

"I've known her since she was a small child when I was dating Heidi. We spent almost all my summer with her. I taught her English Literature class. I was also the teacher who found a big fight that happened just before Bella graduated high school. Bella got a bad deal that day. I still think it was orchestrated to get Bella in the jail so the FBI could interrogate her. They removed the CCTV tapes, so it was her and Fred's version against everyone else. She and Fred should have been able to graduate with the rest of the class. Alice attending the memorial and pretending to cry was hypocritical. I also don't believe she was mixed up with the mafia." Jared ranted.

"It was his fault. Mike Newton. Just look at the fat bastard. He always tries to put his hand up my skirt." Heidi said shuddering.

I looked over to see a fat bald guy who was wearing a suit that was too small.

"Are the Brandon's still here?" I asked knowing they weren't, but I needed to know where they had gone.

"I think most of them went to Mississippi, although one person of the family is still in Seattle. He's a lawyer." Heidi added.

"Are you talking about Bella Swan?" an elderly man asked.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"I used to own the town bakery, and she worked for me during the summer when the kids were out of school. But if I ever got stuck, she would always come in. She made beautiful Italian pastries and decorated cakes, she was very talented. It's a shame she was taken from us at such a young age."

"She gave my children free dance lessons when I lost my job at the mill. She even gave them teddy bears they danced with; I think she brought them with her own money. That girl was a saint." Someone else added.

"I don't believe she was mixed up with the mafia. If it's true, she must have crossed them for them to kill her as they did. Her boyfriend was nowhere to be found, and they claimed he loved her." another woman added.

"Where can I find her dad? Isn't he the Chief of Police?" I asked.

"He was the Chief. There have been so many stories about what happened to him. The two stories are that either the Mafia took him, or he went into witness protection. Whichever you believe but he left in the middle of the night, taken by two guys in suits." The elderly gentleman added.

"But his wife, not Renee but Sue, had come to town a week before and taken her son back. The Chief drank. He had been unstable since Bella's funeral. They had to let him go as the Chief. Harry had to come and sort things out." The elderly gentleman's wife added.

"Can you direct me to the cemetery please?" I questioned.

"Down to the traffic light, turn left, take the second right, and then go past the church, it's on the left side," Jared offered.

"Thanks for everything," I said throwing money on the table, not even getting my cheeseburger.

I found the cemetery, and I looked row after row until I saw her grave. I couldn't help running my finger across the picture of Bella that was on the stone.

"They say they took her mom's body while the grave was open." said an older man.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm the caretaker and gravedigger. I had to open the grave to put Isabella inside, but they told me not to fill it in. There were several men who weren't from here, and no one knew them. They were wearing expensive suits and dark glasses. The next morning the grave had been filled in. Someone saw a dark van leaving the grounds at midnight."

"I'm sure that's not true," I said.

Then I wondered if the Mancini family had anything to do with it.

I had one more job to do here, something I promised myself to do if I ever visited Forks.

I went back to my room and waited until it was dark.

I walked across the street to the sporting goods store. I waited in the storeroom, away from any of the cameras.

"Hello, Mike," I said.

"Who the fuck are you? Weren't you in the diner at lunchtime asking about the ugly swan?" Mike replied smirking.

"I was asking about my Bella. You bullied her and Fred. Because of you she couldn't graduate or give the Valedictorian speech. I promised her you would pay for that."

I walked up to him, pulling him into my chest; I pulled his neck until it snapped, and then placed him at the bottom of the ladders making it look like he had fallen and broken his neck.

I'd do anything for my Bella, and I won't rest until I find out who killed mom and her. I wasn't comfortable with the fact that dad had married and moved his other family into our family home so quickly after the funeral. I'll wait until dad messes up, and I'll be there to revenge their deaths.

 **Thanks, as always to my wonderful beta EdwardsFirstKiss who played with my words and made them readable. Also, Klcivinski and Carole for pre-reading the chapter.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Gaby**

 **The University of Oklahoma City – Ann Lacy School of Dance.**

 **One year later.**

Once I received my new identity, Luca had my educational credits and dance achievements documented in my new name. I'm not sure how he did it, but I was grateful.

OU was excellent; they tailored a course for me, in which I studied dance management and dance instruction. I'm studying to become a choreographer. I must teach twelve hours of dance every week at the community center as part of the curriculum. I'm once again teaching ballet to toddlers. There isn't any Pointe work with these children, so there is less chance of me falling; although, I have fallen a few times trying to skip around with them. But I knew their giggles were never malicious.

"Gaby please, I need you to take my shift on the desk at the community dance center," Siobhan my roommate begged.

"Siobhan I can't, I'm teaching the two- and three-year-old ballet class. I can't cover for you."

"But Gaby, I need to practice my final dance set, the scouts for the Rock Follies will be at the show. You've had your shot at becoming famous, it's not my fault you were in a car wreck, and you can't dance anymore. You're only good enough to work as a manager of some back-street production company. You can't have your dream, but I can, and I need this break. It's my turn."

"Thanks for reminding me. I have to fit in my twelve hours at the community center, as well as working with the girls who are dancing my choreography piece; those girls need the same break." I snarled.

I got up grabbed my cane and left the room before I said something I couldn't take back. Siobhan had to be one of the most selfish people I have ever met. She has had four roommates this past year, and has hurt everyone with her words. I didn't need reminding what I had lost. I missed dancing every day.

I must have walked faster than usual as I arrived at the community center in ten minutes opposed to my usual fifteen.

"Hi, Chloe. Siobhan isn't coming in to do her turn on the desk. She asked me to cover for her, but I'm teaching, and I can't staff the desk too," I explained.

"For fuck's sake, she can't keep doing this. It's the third time this week, and we all have to do our share of staffing the desk as well as doing our twelve hours a week of instruction. I'll call the dance office and speak to Sophia," Chloe growled.

"She should know that a part of her final grade includes teaching dance classes and staffing the desk. I must get my studio ready. I am sorry Chloe."

"Gaby, it's not your fault don't worry. I'll deal with it."

I walked into studio one and put the CD in the machine and the flowers on the floor ready for the children to do their balancing exercise. I took all the Melody and Milligan Bears and placed them on the table so they could dance to A Teddy Bear Picnic. Today, I put Melody in the middle of the room so we could use her for our warm-up exercise.

"Miss. Gaby, we are here," shouted my students.

"I'm happy you all came today. Shall we sit in a circle and start the lesson?" I asked.

~TTS~

My phone rang, and I looked over to see that it was Alice. I knew what she wanted, and I have been putting it off. She had gotten an internship with a fashion house in New York, and she had been nominated for a new up-and-coming designer award at the National Fashion and Designer Awards. It wouldn't be a problem attending, but it was being held at Lincoln Center in New York. It doesn't take a genius to know why I don't want to attend.

"Hi Alice," I said through the phone.

"Hi, Gaby. Will you please come to the awards? I need you there. You are my best friend. Liam checked, and no one has seen or heard from Edward since he went to Italy for his mom's funeral. Please Gaby," Alice begged.

"Alice, what if Garrett or Carlisle sees me? They will kill me. I know they will."

"No, they won't. Liam, Maggie, mom, and dad will be there with you. You will be fine. You don't have to walk the red carpet, so no one will see you. The place is so big that no one will even notice you. Besides that, you haven't met my boyfriend yet. Please say you'll come, please."

"Okay, you win. I'll come if I can get a flight but seems that it's such short notice; I think it will be next to impossible. With it being a Friday, everyone will want to go somewhere for the weekend," I replied.

"You have no lessons in the afternoon, so you can catch the two o'clock flight. The tickets will be waiting for you at the United Airlines desk. You should get into LaGuardia at five. Maggie is meeting you, and the awards start at eight, but it will be best if you get there at seven that way you won't risk being photographed. You should have plenty of time to get ready. Don't forget to bring the shoes I had made for you, the black heeled ones with the riser. I also made an outfit for you so don't worry about finding something to wear." Alice rambled.

"You knew I would give in didn't you Alice?"

"You would never let me down, and you're the one that got me interested in fashion design, and if I win I want you to be there with me,"

"Thank you. I have to go I have a lesson. I'll see you on Friday."

~TTS~

Why did I promise Alice I would go? LaGuardia as always was busy; I just hope I can get through this weekend without getting recognized and that Alice doesn't want to go out after the awards.

"Gaby,"

I looked up to see Auntie Anna waiting for me with Maggie standing by her side. I hadn't seen Maggie since the night of the recital.

"You look well, Gaby. Better than the last time I saw you," Maggie said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hi Maggie, thank you for everything you did for me," I replied. "It's so good to see you, Auntie Anna. I suppose we will be rushing to get ready. It looks like you both have been to the spa."

"We did. Do you like my nail extensions?" Auntie Anna asked.

"They look great. Can we go? I don't feel comfortable out in the open," I panicked.

"Honey you can't hide for the rest of your life," Maggie replied.

"I can while I'm in New York. It was a mistake for me to come."

"You will be fine. Let's grab your luggage and take you to the hotel. We haven't got long before we have to leave," Anna soothed.

While we were riding in the car to the hotel, I looked out the window remembering my short time in New York.

The dress Alice designed for me is beautiful. It was made from red satin which ends just past my knees. It has a red chiffon handkerchief skirt over the lower half of the dress, going almost to my ankles, which covers the scarring on my leg. The low v neck doesn't show much of my small breasts and it is finished off with a black belt.

I had brought my contact lens that turned my eyes to a deep chocolate brown. Once I straightened my hair, I put a small amount of makeup on that covered the slight scar on my face. Not even Edward would recognize me.

Taking a deep breath, I decided I wouldn't drink so I could take a Xanax, which is something I haven't done in a long time.

Alice was right; there were paparazzi everywhere, but they didn't bother us. After all, we weren't celebrities or one of the nominees. I was grateful for that.

Inside the tables were all set, and we weren't the only ones who had arrived early. I could see models wandering around the room, and a few celebrities were already seated. Our table was in the middle of the room where no one would think of looking.

As the time ticked away the room filled and so did the champagne glasses. I was glad when Alice got to the table with her boyfriend Jazz. I wasn't sure what he did for a living, but he must be well known as I noticed several people taking pictures of them both.

"Jazz, let me introduce you to my cousin Gabriella, we call her Gaby," Alice said.

"It's nice to meet you," Jazz said holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied shaking his hand.

Then I watched as he pulled out a chair for Alice.

The meal was beautiful. Nothing like the salad and fruit I live on at school.

"Gaby, what is it that you do?" Jazz asked.

"I'm in my last semester of school. I went to summer school to finish early. I missed a few semesters due to an accident."

"Alice said you were in a car wreck. It must have been horrible having to change course halfway through your degree."

"I haven't changed my major. It diverged a little on the subject." I snapped glaring at Alice.

She knew better than tell people about me. She could slip and tell someone more than she should. I felt Auntie Anna squeezed my hand.

The lights dimmed, and the awards started. I clapped when I needed to and listened to many speeches, all thanking the same people.

"Now for the new up-and-coming designer award, here to present the award are Tyra Banks and Heidi Klum." The presenter announced.

I could see how nervous Alice had become. After listening to the long list of the nominees, we all held our breath when they opened the envelope to announce the winner.

"The winner of the new up-and-coming designer award is Alice Romano,"

I had never cheered and clapped so much in my life. I hugged as she walked up to collect her award.

"I don't know what to say, and I'm never short of words. I have so many people to thank for me getting here. But I would like to thank three important people — first, my parents who have always supported me in my journey to where I am today. But the person I would like to dedicate this award to is my cousin, Gaby. When we were kids, we spent all our time together. At the time, she was a beautiful ballet dancer. She let me design the outfits for all her dance recitals. They were crazy! I would design clothes for her when we were teenagers and she would wear them with pride at school, never complaining. She has always supported me and encouraged me. So, this is for you Gaby." Alice announced.

Everyone whistled and clapped as the spotlight came on our table. I looked down not wanting to risk that the Cullen's could be watching the televised show.

Several people came to the table to congratulate Alice. I froze on the spot when I heard a whiney voice that I hadn't heard since I saw her naked coming out of Edward's bedroom so many years ago.

"You must make me a dress for my best friend, Rosie's wedding. I need it to be sexy. I want Masen to notice me," Tanya ranted.

"Sorry, Tanya but I've already told you I'm designing and making Rose's dress and her bridesmaids'. I haven't got time to make a dress for you," Alice stated.

"That means she is making my dress," said a girl who stood by her side.

"Lucy, what are you doing here? Do mom and dad know you're here?" Jazz demanded.

"Masen was given tickets by some model that goes to one of his clubs. She is hoping to get in his bed, but you know that will never happen. He had to go out of town, and gave Demetri his tickets. Demetri brought Tanya; I got him to get me a ticket so I could come too." Lucy explained. "Why are you here Jazz, why are you sitting at Alice's table?"

"She's my girlfriend, and this is her family. It's the first time I've met them, and I don't want you giving them a bad image of me, so fuck off," Jazz whispered.

He wasn't as quiet as he thought he was, and Auntie Anna heard every word exchanged between them. I can say now I don't like Lucy one bit.

"Alice sweetheart, your dad and I are heading back to the hotel. Make sure you come and see us before we leave tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Jasper, and I hope that Alice brings you home soon." Auntie Anna interrupted.

"I have to go too. Liam asked me not to go to the club without him. The man is obsessive," Maggie laughed.

"Okay you three oldies, I'll come and see you before you leave. Thank you for coming. Could you take the award back to the hotel with you, mom? I'll collect it from you tomorrow," Alice said while hugging her parents.

That's when I saw Leah hanging around a table in front of us. I started to panic.

"I'm heading back to the hotel. I'll leave you with your friends," I stated.

"Gaby you're not going back to the hotel, we are going to a club to celebrate, come with us," Alice begged.

"Are you okay Gaby? You look like you've seen a ghost. Alice if she isn't feeling well maybe she should go back with your mom and dad," Jasper added.

"Alice, please," I begged.

Alice pulled me away from the others to ask me. "Gaby what's the matter, what's upset you, you've been fine all night."

"That woman that was standing near the table was my bodyguard. She works for the Cullen's. Who is she with?"

"I'm not sure. I've seen her with Lucy before. But Jasper's surname is Whitlock. Maybe she doesn't work for the Cullen's anymore. Besides, I don't think anyone will recognize you with those creepy eyes. Are they contact lenses?" Alice asked.

"They're contact lens that changes your eye color. One of the girls at school wears a different color every day. She got them for me. Stop changing the subject Alice," I growled.

"You will be fine. Just come for an hour. You never go out when you're at school. You work too hard."

"I'll go for a short while, but I'm not comfortable with it. Where are you going anyway?" I asked.

"A club called Midnight Sun. It belongs to a family member of Jazz'. He's a nice guy. Quiet and a recluse. I've never seen him with a girl, and he is hot, he is always getting hit on, but he's just not interested. I asked Jazz if he was gay. Jazz said he isn't. He's still in love with a girl he dated years ago."

"Are you and Gaby ready," Jazz asked. "There are still paps out front, so I thought we could leave through the back. Keep your head down, and they won't be able to photograph you.

It was crazy outside. I held my clutch close to my face as Jazz wrapped his arm around my waist, so I didn't fall. The flashes blinded me. Jazz got us into his car, and his driver drove us away.

I hated that we were close to Julliard and that I could see Edward's apartment. I wondered if he still lived there or if he had changed my studio back into a fitness room. Had he moved another girl in? I knew the answer without even thinking about it. He was a good-looking guy; girls were falling over themselves to be with him. Hell, I would think he would've taken Payton to bed as soon as they got rid of me.

"We're here Gaby. I know you're nervous, but please try to enjoy yourself. Jazz said when you've had enough his driver will take you back to your hotel. Okay?" Alice asked.

"Yea okay, but please don't leave me on my own. Not here. It's too close to Edward's old apartment."

I felt Alice's hand slip into mine and it seemed to calm me.

"Hi Max, is Masen back yet," Jasper asked a big guy who was standing by the door.

"Not yet Jazz. I hear you won the award Ali, congratulations," Max said with a broad smile.

"Thank you and this is my cousin Gaby. Gaby this is one of Jazz's friends Max," Alice introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Gaby. Why haven't you been here before? I would have remembered a beauty like you," Max winked.

"I'm from out of town. I came to the awards for Alice," I replied.

"Well enjoy yourself beautiful," Max answered.

It didn't seem too bad once I relaxed. Knowing that Edward or any of his dad's goons weren't around helped.

"Gaby come and dance," Alice requested.

"I'd rather just sit here."

"Please come and dance."

"Just one. With these shoes on it hurts my leg. I have finals, and I have to show my teaching skills," I explained.

"Okay, just one."

I allowed Alice to pull me onto the dance floor. I saw some of my old friends from Julliard.

I felt someone push me in the back. I lost my balance, and my leg gave away from under me. I felt the heel on my shoe snap, then laughter, as someone stood on my hand.

"Gaby, are you okay?" Alice screamed. "Jazz help me."

I felt strong arms lift me from the floor, and a big guy picked me up.

"Come on little lady. My fiancée is a doctor. She can have a look at that hand of yours. It seems to be bleeding. Wait until I'm finished here. Lucy you're not supposed to be in here. You're too young. If Mace finds out I'd hate to be in your shoes," I heard the big guy say.

"I'm not scared of you or Masen, Emmett. Dad won't let you hurt me. I don't know why you're nice to her. She's a retard. Her mommy didn't teach her to dress; she has odd shoes on," Lucy yelled.

"You better keep your mouth shut," Alice said as she lunged towards Lucy.

"No, Alice. Don't even think about hitting my sister. I won't let you hurt her. I know she has hurt your cousin, but it is better that you don't hit her. My Dad wouldn't take to you if you did," Jasper warned.

"Fuck you Jazz! Stay away from me. Gaby has been through hell, and she doesn't deserve this shit."

"Hey honey, I'm Rose. I'm this big lug's almost wife, what has that she-devil done to you," Rose asked smiling down at me.

"She stood on my hand, but I think the skin on an old scar on my leg has ripped." I sniffed.

"Let's have a look at your hand first," Rose answered.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked.

I had heard it before. It sent cold shivers down my spine. I looked down so he couldn't see me. I knew he would recognize me. I had to get out of here. I started to shake.

"Fuck off Garrett. What are you even doing here? You know that Masen has told you not to come back. You might have dad fooled, but you haven't fooled Masen or me," Emmett shouted. "Pete, get this ass out of here before Masen sees him."

"Please, I have to leave. I can't stay here. Alice, I need to get out of here. He tried to kill me," I whispered to Alice.

"Emmett, can you get into Masen's office? She needs this hand cleaned and a dressing," Rose asked.

No, he always has it locked. He doesn't like people going in there. We can go in the staff room, and I can get a first aid kit," Emmett replied.

"Just go to the car and get my kit please," Rose requested. "Let's get this ring off Gaby, and then you can wash your hand, keep it under water for about five minutes. Let me look at your leg. It's just a superficial graze. When did you have the surgery?"

"A few years ago. I have a rod in my leg."

"That's why you have a riser. I'm sorry that little bitch did this to you. I'll make sure Masen knows what happened. Are you staying in New York long?"

"No, I'm flying home tomorrow."

"Where's home?" Rose asked.

I was relieved when Emmett came into the room, so I didn't have to answer her question. I know she was making small talk, but I'm not telling anyone anything they don't need to know.

"This is an antibiotic cream. I'll put some on the wound, and wrap it in a bandage. I'll give you two dressings to take with you. Make sure you change it twice a day and if it feels hot or swells go straight to a doctor or the ER. Are you up to date with your tetanus shot?"

"Yes, thank you, Rose. Could you call a cab so I can go back to the hotel?" I requested.

"I'll take you it isn't a problem," Rose replied.

"Emmett, could you help her please? She won't be able to balance without her shoe. You had better keep your distance Jazz. I can't believe you threatened your girlfriend because of that little bitch," Rose stated.

I jumped as I didn't realize that he was even in the room.

Once we got into Rose's car, and we drove toward my hotel. Rose asked. "Which one of you is going to tell me what's going on and why you think Garrett tried to kill you, Gaby?"

"I bumped into him today. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, he only put it back in his jacket because a cop was walking toward us," I lied.

"He's an idiot, don't worry about him. He won't recognize you," Rose reassured.

Rose and Alice talked about Rose's wedding dress, and I sat looking out the window of the car.

"I hope this hasn't put you off coming to New York again, Gaby. I'll see you next week for the dress fitting, Alice," Rose said.

"Will do. Thank you, Rose," Alice answered.

"Thank you for your help, Rose. I appreciate it," I added.

Alice linked my arm with hers so I could walk, as I didn't have my stick. Thanks to Lucy, not even my shoe now. I can't wait to get on a plane and go back to school.

 **Thanks, as always to my wonderful beta EdwardsFirstKiss who took my rambling words made them readable. Also, Klcivinski and Carole for pre-reading the chapter.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Masen**

I sat in my townhouse on the Upper East Side, with a glass of Scotch and the third cigarette I'd had in the past half hour. Smoking is a habit I picked up a few years ago while I was staking out a mark.

I'd been on another hit; this time in Florida, in the Everglades. The mark had stolen money from a prominent family who hired me through a third person.

The kid pissed himself the minute I threw him in the trunk of my hired car. I didn't bother killing him; I let the alligators do that for me. I just watched from the boat to make sure they got him.

I bought Emmett a new Wrangler Jeep and Rose a red BMW Convertible for their wedding gifts with the money I received from the hit. I also threw in the dining room furniture Rose had wanted.

The week after momma's funeral, the day dad and Emmett came home, Esme moved into our home. She fired Carmen, making her homeless. She was Alistair's widow who had been one of my dad's trusted men. Carmen should have been looked after. Marcus took her to his house until they could sort out something more permanent for her. I bought a retirement place for her and send a check every month for her to live out her life. Nonno taught me the old ways. I took the responsibility my father should have for Carmen.

Esme continued to strip our home of my mom's things. She threw out furniture, ornaments, paintings, photograph albums, and even her jewelry that she hadn't sold onto the drive. She then had Garrett and his goons push my piano out as well, thankfully not breaking it.

With the help of Peter and two younger men, Rose and Auntie Di, saved most of the things and are now in a storage unit, although Esme had burned many of our family photographs.

Esme took everything out of my old bedroom and put it in the top room of the house when Lucy decided she wanted my bedroom as a dressing room. It seems to be the new rule in the family, whatever Lucy wants Lucy gets.

I pointed it out to my father when I spoke to him on the phone. It didn't encourage me to come home from Italy, as it appeared I had nowhere to go back to. He called me a brat and told me as far as he was concerned, I had moved out when I was sixteen. Now that my mom wasn't alive I had no reason to be at the house, unless it was for business.

My father allowed Emmett to go back home after he graduated from college and bought him a small house for a wedding gift - smaller than one he should have been given as the son of the boss. Emmett moved out the next day, only going back to our childhood home when he had to.

I was still fuming with Esme's attitude towards my Nonna and Nonno. She refused to have them in the house. Not even to stay before the wedding, for security reasons. My father should have shown respect to another boss. This must be the most disrespectful thing my father's ever let her get away with. The house my grandparents bought my parents for their wedding gift, is now being run by a ruthless woman I had known for years as my father's sweet assistant.

My father had snubbed many people who should have been invited to the wedding. A wedding that should have at least had several hundred people attending had only two hundred and thirty-four, mostly people Esme had invited. Auntie Di and Rose were trying to put this right, even though my Father threatened us for doing so. There were politicians, the mayor, chief of police, and other people that we have in our pocket who should have been invited as well as the other mob bosses.

It appeared there was no security in place for the wedding - something Marcus, Emmett and I were trying to correct. My father seems to only be concerned with his new family's safety.

Esme and her children are walking on thin ice, as far as Emmett and I are concerned. My grandparents will come to stay with me while they are in town for Emmett and Rose's wedding next weekend, they are bringing their own security with them.

Three months ago, the day before the fashion awards, I received a call about a hit in Oklahoma. It didn't feel right, my instincts told me it was a setup. I was correct to be on my guard. It had been a sting by the FBI, and thankfully I saw them before they saw me. I watched as they became more and more frustrated. I asked my contact who had set up the hit. They told me it had been Garrett. That bastard will take his last breath before much longer. There was a reason my dad was keeping him so close to him. There also hast to be a reason why Garrett is always trying to make my father annoyed with Marcus. But Marcus doesn't suffer fools gladly.

When I returned from Oklahoma, I was informed there had been an incident in which a patron had been hurt at one of my nightclubs. I was grateful that Rose had been there to take care of her.

Then I was pissed when I found out it had been Tanya and Lucy who had hurt her. They have both been banned from all my clubs and the door staff knew this. What made it worse was the fact that Garrett had been in the club too. He was banned since I found him selling cocaine. I don't allow that shit in my clubs.

My employees knew they were not to be admitted into any of my clubs and not to be served any drinks. I punished Max for that indiscretion. He is now one finger short on both hands. He knows that if it happens again, he won't be so lucky.

This makes me think about Alice's cousin. I looked at the club surveillance of the incident, and one thing was clear, the attack on her cousin had been unprovoked. I'm still not sure why they attacked her. She had been sitting in a corner for the whole two hours she had been there. They attacked her as soon as she walked onto the dance floor. She was a beautiful girl, and looked familiar; I know I'd seen her before. I just couldn't place where. Rose told me that Lucy and Tanya were teasing her because one of her shoes had a platform inside to make her legs the same length.

The attitude Jasper had shown his ex-girlfriend Alice was unbelievable. When Lucy hurt Alice's cousins' hand, it made me sick, she'd done that to someone she didn't know. I have met Alice, and she's a cool girl. She refused to discuss her cousin; she only told me that her hand has healed, although it has a scar.

I spoke to Rose as she had treated Gaby. Rose said she thought Alice and Gaby were hiding something. She overheard Gaby say that Garrett had tried to kill her. Rose also noted that Gaby was frightened, and it didn't sit well with me.

~TTS~

"Come on dude, get your ass down here," Emmett shouted up the stairs.

"I'm not upstairs, I'm in my office, you big oaf," I yelled back.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you'd be ready?"

"I'm ready, but I was just looking through this tape again."

"Edward you have to stop this, you can't keep torturing yourself. You can see it's not the same girl. I know you want it to be Bella, but dude we've been over this so many times."

"But I know it's her, Em. Look at the shape of her face. You said when you carried her, she smelled like cotton candy."

Emmett walked around my desk carrying a chair. Placing it next to me he pulled my laptop towards him and saw that I had both Bella's and Gaby's pictures up side by side.

"Look, Edward. What color are Bella's eyes?"

"They're blue with gray specks."

"And what color eyes does Gaby have?"

"Dark brown, but she could be wearing colored contact lenses."

"What color is Bella's hair, and what does it look like?"

"Bella's hair is dark brown, with red streaks if the sun hits it, and wavy."

"And Gaby's is straight and black. I know that she could have colored it."

"But they look to be the same height."

"Edward, Rose said Gaby had been burned sometime in her life. Alice said she had been in a car wreck that's when she was burned; it wasn't the same car wreck as mom's. The car mom was in didn't set on fire, so if Bella was with mom, like you thought, then Gaby and Bella can't be the same person." Emmett sighed. "Edward put your Masen face on and let's go party. Do me a favor; get laid and stop chasing ghosts."

"Okay, but I'm not getting laid. I have to stay sober to keep an eye on you tonight."

"What's on the agenda for tonight? I wish we could have joint Bachelor–Bachelorette parties."

"If everything goes to plan, the girls will only be on their own for a few hours, then they will be back with us. Only they won't know it," I chuckled.

"After dinner, we are getting into two of the finest party buses in my fleet. The girls will stop off at two bars to play their games. When it's around eleven o'clock, the buses will go to "The Joint" one of my bars. Its Karaoke night and I know how much you and Rose like Karaoke."

"What are we waiting for let's go," Emmett shouted.

We climbed into the back of my car, which Peter was driving for us.

Emmett bounced all the way to Palermo, one of my new restaurants.

"Fuck what are they doing here? I knew this would happen," I snarled.

"Shit, Rosie looks pissed. I bet this is Lucy's doing. She didn't want her for a bridesmaid, but that choice was taken away by Esme and Rose's mom," Emmett growled. "Did you know that Esme was a friend of Jackie Hale, Rosie's mom? Esme was laying a social circle before mom even died."

"There you two are, we've been waiting for you. I'd have thought we would eat at a better place than this for dinner," Esme scoffed.

"This is one of my new restaurants and one of Emmett's favorite places. Why are you here?" I asked.

"You won't let Lucy join in with the festivities, so I brought her so she wouldn't miss out. She deserved to be included in the celebrations," Esme replied.

"Esme, that is what next week is for. I know Rosie has a spa day planned, then the rehearsal dinner. So, she isn't missing out. She's still seventeen and she can't go into bars," explained Emmett.

"That doesn't matter, our angel wants to join in so she will," Esme snapped.

"Let's take this off the street shall we?" I sighed.

"We have to wait for your father and Jasper." Esme huffed.

"Emmett, you and Rose go in to meet your friends, we'll wait at the bar for dad and Jasper," I said, as I winked at him.

"Come on Emmett, I can't wait to get the night started," Rose laughed.

I was the only one to notice that one of my staff members was taking them to the kitchen. Peter was meeting them in the back to drive them to La Bella where the dinner is being held. I was acting as a diversion when I could, I'll meet up with them at La Bella; one of my other restaurants.

"Edward," Esme began.

"I've asked you before Esme, to stop calling me by my given name. Call me Anthony or Masen like most people do in public," I growled.

"Stop with the facade Edward, you had better watch your tone. You will do well to remember I'm the first lady of this family," Esme barked.

"You'll _never_ be the first lady of the family. That title will always be my momma's within this family _, regardless_ if she is here or not. What do you want Esme?" I snapped.

"It's your lack of tribute to the family," Esme began.

"Hey, just hold on there, Esme. I may be a Cullen by name, but I don't work for the family. I have my business which I paid for on my own. I have never been given a gift from my father. Does my father know you are asking this?" I inquired.

"Asked me what?" Carlisle barked, as he walked towards us to the bar. He placed a kiss on both Esme's and Lucy's heads.

"Esme, who has proclaimed herself as the first lady of our family, or is she your second or your consigliere; I'm not sure which. Has there been pillow talk that has her knowing that I don't pay tributes to the family? Even though I'm not a member of the family in that way," I snapped.

"Well, you don't pay your tributes; you owe the family money. I will send someone to collect what you owe me," Carlisle replied.

"I owe you fuck all! I've told your wife, I'm a Cullen by name, but I'm not a member of the family business. My businesses are legal and bought by me. I owe you fucking nothing! If any of your goons come after me, I'll deal with them just as I would when someone pays me to make a hit." I snarled.

"Was that a threat Masen? I hope you're not threatening my father," Jasper added putting his hand on his gun as he walked towards us.

"I didn't threaten my father," I said laughing. "Maybe you should counsel Esme about discussing family business in the open."

That's when I noticed a girl hanging on Jasper's arm. A girl I recognized.

Chuckling I asked, "Have you gotten that relaxed that you no longer perform a background check on people who are meeting your children? I think you might find she stinks of the feds. Dad, you are blind when it comes to those two. Is it just mine and Emmett's girlfriends that were checked out?"

"I don't know what he's talking about Mr. Cullen. I'm a waitress at one of your restaurants. I've been dating Jazz for two weeks. He asked me to be his date for the wedding," April stammered.

Lucy changed the subject as soon as she realized Jasper was going to be questioned by our Father.

"Daddy, I wanted to go to the bachelorette party. Mommy, you promised I could go with the others," Lucy screamed and stomped her foot.

"Masen why are you doing this to our family," Jasper asked. "I know you are behind my not being included in the wedding party."

"My brother's wedding is between Rosie and him. The wedding arrangements have nothing to do with me. I'm not doing anything to my family. Emmett and I are doing fine; he's the only family I have left. You're not my family, Jasper you're my dad's dirty little secret, along with that spoiled little brat," I growled.

"Don't you ever say that to my family," Carlisle barked.

I dashed to the side as my dad tried to stab me.

"I'm too quick now father, I'm not a naïve seventeen-year-old. I'm good at my job," I whisper. "I won't be bailing you out when you get arrested by the feds. She's a mole for the feds. She applied for a job at one of my clubs a month ago. I do my homework."

Shaking my head, I shouted to one of my employees, "Leanne, my family is here for dinner, there's no charge for anything; also give them a bottle of our best champagne. I have to go; I have a bachelor party to attend."

I walked out of the restaurant and climbed into Peter's car.

"Did the princess kick off?" Peter chuckled.

"Yes, like always, and they let her get away with it. I wish my father treated, Em and me the same as his bastard children. Could you take me over to Marcus' house before we go to La Bella?"

"Of course, that's no problem."

"Thanks, Peter; you're such a good friend."

I pulled my jacket closed as I walked up to Marcus's front door. I hadn't been to his home for some years. I pressed the doorbell, standing back so the security camera could see it was me.

"Hello, Edward, has something happened?" Marcus asked.

"Hi, Marcus, not yet, but I think it will. Do you have time to talk? I didn't want to discuss this on the phone."

"Come in, I'll just tell Didyme you're here, go through to the office," Marcus replied.

Going through to the office, I saw that my piano sat in the corner of one of their sitting rooms. Smiling, I know just how much Auntie Di has done for us since we lost mom.

"What's happened?" Marcus asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Did you know that Esme knows who pays tributes to the family, and who doesn't?"

"What do you mean? That she knows the amount people pay?"

"She knows I haven't ever paid, and my father is sending someone to collect from me. I'm not even a member of the family."

"I've already spoken to your dad about this. Leave that with me. When did she ask you about it?"

"Esme turned up at the restaurant with Lucy. Lucy demanded to join in the bachelorette party."

"Didyme thought she might do that."

"Esme told me my father was coming, so we sat at the bar waiting for him, while Rose and Emmett made an escape to the real party. She openly asked me in front of a packed restaurant. Not quietly either. My father never shut her up, like he would have done my mom."

"What the fuck is he thinking? I swear that woman will bring down this family. Your mom was a true first lady; she was around the business but never got involved, just like my Didyme doesn't. Don't worry too much, but I will say to keep your guard up."

"I will, but if they come after me, I will kill them. I think it might be sooner than I thought," I sighed. "Our Father is treating them better than Emmett and me. We won't be sitting back much longer before we both lose it with his second family."

"I know it's been difficult for you both, but remember you are the Prince of the family, the firstborn, it's your right to be the next boss."

"I never wanted to be a part of this life, but they pushed me into it."

"I know you were and I'm sorry. But Jasper can't take over the family, he is only half Italian. Your Grandfathers and Great Grandfathers would turn in their graves if he did," Marcus sighed.

"But don't forget some men have known you both since you've been in diapers. They are loyal to both you two boys. They are still trying to find out who killed Lizzy. I've also told Carlisle that if that little shit Garrett disrespects me one more time he's dead."

"That's if I don't kill him first," I replied.

"I was going to speak to you and Emmett after the wedding, I've been told by one of the capos that your dad gave permission to Laurent to run drugs through one of Emmett's gyms."

"But dad gave Emmett the gyms to run legally if he went to business school."

"I know Edward, we will deal with it once Emmett gets back from his honeymoon," Marcus sighed.

"Also, Jasper is doing something that the family has never done. I'm not sure if your father even knows. Frank told me that Jasper is dealing in human trafficking. That is something I can't turn my back on. We are going to have to do something about that. You or Emmett might have to step up just to sort out the mess your father has allowed to happen."

"I'll speak to Nonno when he comes next week to see if he can come up with a solution without my getting involved in father's business."

"I hate to think what Esme is doing through her catering company. It's been suggested they are using it to money launder for Jasper without your dad's knowledge. Your father is a fool when it comes to that viper."

"There is something else, just a heads up, as my father won't listen."

"What's that?"

"Jasper's new girlfriend, April is a Fed. She applied for a job at one of my clubs. I performed a background check, and things didn't match up. I looked into her, and she's a fed, my father is losing his touch as she works for him."

"I'll get everything cleaned up here. I'll do what I can at the house, but Esme isn't like your mom, she doesn't like me in the house."

"Jasper asked April - if that's even her name - to be his date next weekend for Emmett's wedding."

"This is not going to end well."

"No, it isn't. I hope it doesn't kick off next weekend and spoil the wedding. Could you contact Nonno and let him know that the feds are snooping around?"

"I can. Now you have a good time tonight Edward and stop worrying."

Marcus walked me to his door.

"It will be great, a room full of jocks and co-eds, and let's not forget the Barbie cheerleaders," I laughed. "Bye Marcus."

"Bye Edward and don't get into trouble."

I climbed into the back of the car.

"Take me to La Bella; I might even get there in time for dessert."

 **Thank you as always to my pre-readers Klcivinski and Carole for their patience reading through the chapter.**

 **To my patience, wonderful beta EdwardsFirstKiss who can make sense of my chaotic mind and made this chapter readable.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Masen**

I never envisioned myself been detained at the police precinct by the FBI organized crime division. But that is where I find myself. I'd already seen my father, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Marcus as they led me to the interview room. Poor Emmett looked rough. He'd drunk too much last night.

I looked up as the door opened, and saw April, if that was her name, walking in.

Laughing, shaking my head I asked.

"Tell me is it April or do you go by another name this morning?"

"Agent Moore to you Mr. Masen or is that just a cover for you."

"Well, Agent Moore as much as I would love to have a stimulating conversation with you, I won't be answering any of your questions until my lawyer is here," I replied.

"Well, it looks like you will sit here and think about how you will get yourself out of this mess," Agent Moore huffed.

I sat back in my chair with a smirk on my face, but inside, I was panicking.

I looked at my watch. I had been sitting here for the past three hours. My lawyer should have been here by now. It would piss me off if she were to see Esme or Jasper before me.

The door opened, and I looked up.

"Agent Moore, I thought you would at least have offered me a coffee or at least some water," I said smiling.

"You're a cocky bastard aren't you," she replied.

"What's the matter, did I spoil your spying on the Cullen's. You could have done a better job." I chuckled. As she stormed out of the room, banging the door on her way out, it came open a little, and I heard everything that was going on in the hall.

Esme and Jasper had been released already.

"Agent Moore. Anthony Masen's and Emmett Cullen's lawyers are here. Should I show them into their client's rooms?" asked a young police officer.

"Let Emmett Cullen have his lawyer, but Anthony Masen can stew a little longer, I know he's Edward Cullen, and he's responsible for all these hits over the past few months," Agent Moore growled.

"Agent Moore, you can't keep me away from my client, so I suggest you show me where he is, or I will lodge a complaint against you," I heard a woman say.

"You shouldn't be in here," Agent Moore replied. "Who is your client?"

"My client is Mr. Masen," she snapped.

"He's in here," Moore snarled.

"There you are, Anthony. It shocked me when I received a call asking me to come down to the police precinct, saying the organized crime division has detained you," Christina Lee, my lawyer said.

"Not as surprised as I was when they came to my home with a search warrant," I stated.

"Cut the bullshit Edward," Moore spat out.

"It's Anthony. I think this is payback for you trying to get a job at my company. It doesn't matter if you apply for a job as a waitress or a pre-K teacher; I check all applicants. I have two daycare facilities for my employees' children. I must be careful who I employ. So, I found out that you worked for, the FBI" I stated. "But what took me by surprise is when I saw you on the arm of Jasper Whitlock; Carlisle Cullen's illegitimate son."

"We know you're Edward Cullen and you're responsible for all the hits that have taken place throughout the state over the past few years. We have been watching you, and we know you have been traveling across the country. Any place you have been a body turns up," Agent Moore stated.

"My client is Anthony Masen; you should know this. He is an upstanding member of the community," Christina replied.

"Explain to me why I witnessed Mrs. Cullen call you Edward yesterday at your brother's bachelor party?" Moore asked smugly.

"I will repeat it; I'm Anthony Masen, I have no brother. Emmett Cullen is the brother of my friend Edward Cullen. As for Esme, maybe you should do a little more investigation into her. I hear she is laundering money through her catering company. Seems strange how she suddenly gets money to buy a company like that when she was Carlisle Cullen's PA until recently," I stated.

"That is just hearsay. But I'm sure that's where you got the money to start your business. Did your dad give you an interest-free loan or was it a gift for making your first kill?" Agent Moore spat out.

"You're treading on dangerous grounds Agent, any more remarks like that, and I will report you," Christina snapped back

"My dad is dead. Thank you for reminding me. My family is from old money, so I do not need to borrow money from anyone," I replied.

"Are you going to keep maintaining that you are not Edward Cullen?" Moore asked again.

"I'm not Edward Cullen. From what I was told Edward is in Italy with his grandparents. He has been there since someone murdered his mother. I'm sure he will come over with his family for the wedding," I stated.

Tight-lipped Moore asked, "Why have you been seen with Emmett Cullen?"

"As I said before, I went to school with his older brother Edward. We're friends."

"Do you have any charges on which to hold my client? He has answered all your questions, and you have no reason to hold him. I also want to remind you that he is here voluntarily, and if you do not arrest him, we shall be leaving." Christina snapped.

"You can leave, but we'll be watching you, Anthony," Agent Moore barked.

"I'm sure you will," I responded.

I was glad to be out of there.

"Come Anthony I'll give you a ride home," Christina offered.

I saw Emmett in the front office waiting for a ride home. I felt guilty that I couldn't take him with me.

"Thank you as long as it's no trouble," I replied walking towards her car.

~TTS~

It is now Wednesday, and Emmett is getting more nervous by the day. Not just because of the wedding, but because Dad is still in police custody.

I don't know how Jasper and Esme left almost immediately. My mistrust for them has now heightened more than ever.

Once the FBI had searched the house in my absence, they had planted several bugs, our man found them. Emmett and Marcus had the same issue.

Because the FBI is snooping around, my mom's family is now staying at the Plaza with all the other out-of-town guests. I can't risk them staying at my house. I can't let the FBI know that they are correct; I'm Edward Cullen.

Edward is staying at the Plaza with the family. While Peter is staying at my townhouse, making it look like Anthony Masen is still there.

My mom's family, Emmett and I were all meeting at Marcus's house; we needed to put a plan together, as the family was crumbling. None of us trusted Esme and Jasper. Dad was also losing the trust of our allies which meant there could be a potential war.

The women have gone out with Didyme to make sure that all the wedding plans are running smoothly. They have my black Amex card to use if they need to buy anything.

I was taken out of my thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"It looks like Nonno and the family is here," Emmett said.

As the family walked into the room, we all stood until Nonno sat down, then we took our seats.

"Does anyone know if Carlisle will be out in time for the wedding?" Uncle Mattia asked.

"When I left yesterday, he was still at the police precinct. I'm still trying to figure out why they took you in Edward?" Marcus asked.

"They seem to think I'm Edward Cullen," I chuckled.

"Why would they know that unless they have been told?" Marcus replied.

"The FBI have been following me, apparently. They are trying to prove I'm Edward Cullen and I'm responsible for all the hits. They have been trying to find evidence that I'm Edward. It was when Jasper and Esme. When they turned up at the restaurant, they kept calling me Edward. I kept correcting them, but they never stopped. Esme even kept talking about tributes in front of Agent Moore," I sighed.

"I'm just hoping it's not one of Jasper's plans to get rid of Edward and me. He is so bitter about living in our shadows for all these years," Emmett growled.

"I know son, your father shouldn't be favoring his Figlio Bastardo (bastard son) over both you boys," Nonno spat.

There was hammering at the door. We looked at Marcus and drew our guns, ready if we were to need them.

We could hear muffled voices when Marcus answered the door.

"I think it's dad," Emmett said, just as the door was flung open.

"What the fuck are these people doing here? Are you conspiring against me? To overthrow me as the boss?" Carlisle growled.

"No one is trying to overthrow you other than Jasper if he had a chance," Emmett replied.

"One of you is responsible for the Chief of Police not helping with my release," Carlisle claimed. "He never received an invitation to the wedding; he has taken it personally."

"That's Esme fault. She sent invitations to just over two hundred people mainly hers and Rose's parents' friends and family," Marcus offered.

"That's not true she used a wedding planner. Jackie and Rose have been with her buying whatever they need. Esme has open access to money," Carlisle said.

"Neither Rose nor I have been asked about anything that we want. That is until Edward took over," Emmett added.

"Edward paid a kid at the post office a year's salary to say it was his fault that the invitations went missing. This allowed Rose and Emmett to send invitations to the people who hadn't been invited. Edward managed to persuade another couple to change their venue so we could have the Plaza for the reception. It cost him double the usual price to have rooms for the out-of-town guests," Marcus explained.

"Esme booked St. Andrew's Church which doesn't accommodate many people. Edward was able to secure St. Patrick Old Cathedral for the wedding. He's also interviewed hundreds of people for security at the wedding and reception," Emmett added.

"I don't believe you. She would never do that," Carlisle screamed.

"Dad, to pay for everything, I've had to do four hits. I've bought both Emmett and Rose the cars you should have given them. The house Esme bought for them is so small; it only has three bedrooms and one bathroom. That's not the kind of house a mob boss should be giving his son for a wedding gift," I informed him.

"We never received an invitation to our own nephews' wedding. We are not just family; we are all in the same life," Uncle Gabriele said.

"Not only did we _not_ receive an invitation to the wedding, we were also told that Esme wouldn't let us stay at the house. The house that _my parents_ bought as a wedding gift for you and Elisabetta," Mattia added.

Nonno growled. "I'm the Don of the Ricci family, and we live by the old ways. When my family killed your grandparents, your family demanded restitution. When my darling Elisabetta was informed that she was to marry you, she begged me not to make her, but I had no choice."

"We found out after she died how you abused her Carlisle and had we have known I would have come and killed you myself," snarled Mattia. "You abused these boys, and you are still abusing them now. You demanded restitution under the old ways, and yet you live by the new ways. These boys should be the heirs to the Cullen family. Not that bastard child!"

"My beloved sister would have known the importance of a mafia wedding. She would have made sure all the people who were important were invited, that my nephew would have received a large house and a car." Gabriele said.

"Edward didn't do this for you, dad. He did it because it is the way it should be for the son of a mob boss. Edward did it so that everyone could see you're an honorable man. I told him it didn't matter. But he said that is what mom would have wanted." Emmett added.

"No, it's Esme fault. Edward has been working on his own to protect you and the Cullen's family's reputation. Hoping other leaders don't realize how weak you are," Marcus growled.

"What the fuck do you mean? I'm not weak; I'm the most feared man in New York," Carlisle spat out.

"Dad that's not true anymore, you've let Esme cloud your mind," I answered. "You've let her take over the family."

"All that should matter at the moment is saving the reputation of the family," Marcus said.

Carlisle pulled his gun, but not as quickly as me.

"Put that gun away now, you will listen to what we have to say, or you will get a bullet between your eyes," Nonno growled.

"You have _married_ your _goomah_ and brought your second family into my daughter's home, the one I bought her as a gift. You have _allowed_ your _goomah_ to _throw away_ my daughter and grandsons. I'm still not convinced that you weren't behind my Elisabetta's death, Carlisle," Nonno spat out.

"It was that whore Edward introduced into my family. The outsider, Isabella Swan, she was the one responsible for Lizzy's death. Not me or my Esme. She disappeared after Lizzy's death," Carlisle shouted.

"No, dad. Bella loved mom. Bella died in the same accident; I went to her grave myself. I'm still trying to work out which one of your men killed them. I have my theory," I yelled.

"Esme has made sure that Edward and I are not welcome into our childhood home. They have pushed me out of our mafia family. I'm just a fucking soldier while your bastard son is a capo. It's supposed to be the Cullen family, and that's Edward and me. I got my bones when I was fourteen years old. While my friends went to football camp, I was with Marcus making my first kill. I've done everything you have asked me to do. I majored in business, even though I didn't want to. I wanted to play football. It's fucked up," Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett does all of Garrett's dirty work. They all take the piss out of him just like they used to do to me while Garrett licks your ass, pushing Marcus out of the way. Marcus is the underboss dad, but Garrett acts like he is," I continued.

"You two stop bitching and earn your place in this family. Garrett has, and so has my son Jasper," Carlisle seethed.

"How has Garrett earned a place to be so close to you? And when did Jasper earn more than us," I demanded.

"I don't answer to you," Carlisle yelled.

"You permitted Garrett to deal drugs in Edward's club and another one of your men, Laurent to deal drugs in one of Emmett's gyms. They are legitimate businesses, and you had no right to do so," Nonno stated. "Also, at the wedding make sure you keep your goomah away from my wife. She is still mourning our daughters' murder. I don't think it is something she will ever get over".

Carlisle got up from the chair pushing it backward. "You three better watch yourselves. You are not always going to have your family behind you," he shouted pointing at Emmett, Marcus and me. Then he stormed out of the house.

"Em, it might be a good idea if you stepped away from the family for a while. I don't trust them," I counseled.

"You boys watch out for each other. I don't trust him; I never have," Uncle Mattia advised.

~TTS~

I find myself once again in a pair of glasses, even though the glass is clear, with my hair in a total copper mess.

I miss being Edward, but I must be Masen to continue the work that needs to be done to pave the way for bigger things.

When I look back on this day, there will be many things that I will remember; watching my brother pulling on his collar while he waits for the wedding to start while Demetri, Jorden a friend from school and me are standing next to him.

Looking to the side, I see my father glaring at Emmett and me. Emmett made him sit behind momma's family. Nonna has already started to cry.

As the music starts, I look down the aisle as the flower girl throws petals everywhere. She is followed by our bitch of a stepsister trying to take center stage. But Rose looks breathtaking. I can see the tears in my baby brothers' eyes. All the effort it has taken me has paid off simply with that one look from Emmett.

I notice as Rose walks closer, she is wearing one of mom's sapphire necklaces, which brings tears to my eyes.

This makes me think of Bella and the ring I gave her, hoping that one day I would put that same ring on her left hand.

The reception room looks amazing, and the food is excellent. Our father is making a big show about some land he has bought Emmett and Rose as a wedding gift so they can build their dream house.

Emmett refused to have the mother of the groom dance with Esme as she isn't his mother. He pulls Didyme on the floor instead.

Tears come into my eyes when I dance with Rose and she says, "Edward, thank you for all you have done for us. I can never put into words how wonderful this day has been to Emmett and me."

"It's my pleasure Rose; you both deserve to have the day you're entitled to," I reply smiling and kissing her on the cheek.

"I hope that Bella is somewhere, that you find her and are as happy as I am with Emmett."

All I can do is smile, knowing that if I speak, I will break down and cry.

But the most memorable thing of the day is something my Nonna told me.

"Edward come and dance with me," Nonna had asked.

Dancing with my Nonna had felt like I was dancing with momma; they wore the same perfume.

"You have done your brother proud, my Elisabetta would be happy that you've been taking care of your younger brother," Nonna said.

"It's been my pleasure," I replied.

"Edward, why do you look so sad? Today should be a happy day for everyone. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, Tesoro?" Nonna asked.

"Nonna, I wish I knew what happened to Bella. I don't believe she died in the car crash. I want to find out where she is so I can bring her home. I want to make her know that I believe she is not responsible for Momma's death."

"I'm not supposed to say anything, but I can't watch you suffer anymore. Come Tesoro let's find somewhere quiet to talk."

She leads me into a quiet corner outside on the balcony, checking no one could overhear us.

"Tesoro, we know who Isabella's family is. Her mother is Renata; you must have heard that name many times over the past few years."

"Yes, I heard mom and Auntie Di saying her name. Who is she?"

"You mean, who _was_ she. She was Don Mancini's, daughter. She was your momma's best friend and Isabella's mother. Renata went missing when she came to America with a dance company. She disappeared from her hotel room. Her brothers came to America to look for her. They never stopped, even after all these years. That was until you showed us a picture of your Isabella."

"Is that why Don Mancini kept Bella's picture when he spoke to me at mom's funeral?"

"Yes, because of you they could find Renata. Her brothers came to the states and took Renata's body back to Italy to lay her to rest in the family plot."

"So, they took her body as the old guy said. But do they know where Bella is?"

"No Tesoro they have looked but have found nothing. However, they think Bella's biological father may know of her existence now, and if they find Isabella, she will be in danger."

"Who is her father?"

"There is a family from Slovenia. They are ruthless. They were at a meeting in Italy held by the cartel. Vladimir and his son Stefan were there. Stefan wanted Renata, but her father told them no. He went after her anyway and raped her. But now that they have seen pictures of Isabella they know the rumors are true, that Stefan impregnated Renate."

"But why would Bella be in danger?"

"They would exploit her. Stefan would use her to get what he wants. He prostituted his own sister out. I can't bear to think what he will do to Bella if he finds her before you do."

I closed my eyes, feeling sick at the thought.

"Nonna, we can't let my father know about this. He will use her to get what he wants." I tell her.

~TTS~

 **The day before the wedding in Oklahoma.**

 **Gaby**

"Miss. Romano, please come in. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us. First, I have to say how impressed I was with the choreography you created for the review." Sophia, the director of the dance program, says.

"Thank you," I reply.

"I'd like to introduce you to Paul Lahote, he is the talent scout for the Rock Follies," Sophia introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss. Romano. Can I call you Gabriella?" Paul asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"It saddened me to hear about your accident. I looked at the recordings of your dancing before your accident. You were a beautiful dancer," Paul offers

"Thank you. It disappointed me that I could no longer dance. But I am grateful for the opportunity Sophia has given me to still work in dance," I respond.

"I'm going to ask you something that I know you will want to think about," Paul begins. "I understand you had an accident in New York, and you don't want to go back there. But I would like to offer you a job as the choreographer for the Rock Follies. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity that could lead to other possibilities."

"I don't know what to say. Can I think about it over the weekend and get back to you please?" I respond.

"This is my card, and I need an answer by Tuesday at the latest. It's a position that we need to fill immediately for the shows to start the day after Thanksgiving. We still have places to fill in the dance line up too." Paul reiterates.

"I promise I'll get back to you on Monday. Thank you for asking me. I'll speak to you soon," I answer.

Clutching the card in my hand, I leave the room and pull my cell out of my bag. I have a lot of thinking to do this weekend.

 **Thank you as always to my pre-readers Klcivinski and Carole for their patience reading through the chapter.**

 **To my patience, wonderful beta EdwardsFirstKiss who can make sense of my rambling and made this chapter readable.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Gaby**

I came to New York a few weeks after I accepted the job offer. I moved in with Alice. I didn't want to live by myself. We soon discovered that the apartment was too small for both of us, so we moved into another bigger apartment, which was in Upper Manhattan, not too far away from my old dorm and Edward's apartment.

I was asked to work the summer class the Rock Follies ran during summer vacation. The young girls hoped that one day they would secure a spot in the Rock Follies. Either this season or another. Many of them had auditioned for this year's season, but only five had made it. It appears that once you have performed for one season, you are eligible to return the following year. Some girls have been dancing with the troop for ten years. It surprised me that one of them hadn't been offered the job as a choreographer.

Claire, the director, told me I had a full say as to the show program. I had ninety minutes to fill. I wanted to choreograph a few more edgy, modern dances, and still, include the iconic kicks that the Rock Follies were famous for.

I was on edge every time I left the apartment, just in case I was recognized. Alice told me that Edward had gone directly back to Italy with his grandparents after her wedding. But if Leah, Garrett, or Marcus saw me, they would tell Carlisle. It was Carlisle seeing me that frightened me the most. If he saw me, I knew he would probably kill me. I knew it was him who had put me in that warehouse. Who else would be 'the boss' those men kept referring to?

Rehearsals were about to start, and I knew I would be out in the open more than I had been.

~TTS~

"We'll start with "Welcome to New York." Okay, hand on your left hip, ready to power walk forward. Music, please. Forward one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight, turn two, three, four, five, six, seven, and turn to the side three, four, five, six, seven, eight and backward, two, three... No Lacy, you have a set of four turns before you power walk," I shouted, getting annoyed with this girl.

"I did," she yelled back.

"If you had then you wouldn't have bumped into anyone. It's a tight sequence. If you can't do it, you will have to sit this one out. Another girl can do this dance," I shouted.

"How can a cripple teach dance if she can't do it herself," Lacy one of the dancers muttered.

"What did you say?" I asked in shock.

"You're deaf as well," Lacy spat out.

"I suggest you take your things and get changed. Don't come back to rehearsals again. You are fired. If you have a problem with that, take it up with Claire," I said to Lacy.

"You can't dismiss me. You're lucky to have me, another dance troop wanted me," Lacy yelled back.

"That's good, at least you won't be out of work for long," I replied. "Everyone take a break."

"You only want to choreograph the Rock Follies because you're not tall enough to dance with them. You're jealous of us all. You will be sorry you crossed my family. Do you know who my family is?" Lacy continued to say.

I ignored Lacy's tantrum; she had been a nightmare since she arrived almost a week ago. Lacy has been late every day and disrupted my rehearsals. She had no discipline, and that's one of the first things that is taught to a dancer.

I walked into my small office, retrieving a disk Sophia, my tutor, had given me. I never knew who had made it. I thought that it would never be shown to anyone. I shouldn't have to justify myself, I told Paul this would happen. I've heard them all whispering. I'll show them I know what it's like to dance, and I've also performed different choreography.

"Okay everyone, I've heard a few of you make comments about my not knowing anything about dancing. I'll share with you my experience in dance."

I put the disk in the machine and watched.

It began with me at about seven years old in my first dance recital, then I could see myself growing up as the dancing became more graceful and advanced. Then it showed my audition for Julliard. I could see Edward sitting at the piano, which made me have a pain in my chest. Thinking how much I missed him, and still loved him, and I couldn't understand how he could throw me away without a second thought.

What came next made my chest tighten even more, and I could feel myself beginning to panic, until someone squeezed my hand, seeing Mia sitting next to me. This event had changed my life. A picture came on the screen of the mangled car Lizzy, and I had been in. My long recovery in Seattle came next and then to Oklahoma and my choreography for my exam piece.

"That's my story. I have Mia to help me; she is the assistant choreographer. She has been working with me for a while. I show her how I want the dance, and she helps me demonstrate the steps. Now if anyone else has a problem with my ability as a choreographer, please leave so we can get back to learning the routines," I sighed, taking a breath I continued.

"You auditioned, and the fifty of you fifty were chosen from over five hundred dancers. You have taken a spot away from another girl if you are not serious about this. I'm getting a little sick of the lack of discipline from a few of you. I expect people to be here at least fifteen minutes before rehearsal starts, ready to begin rehearsing at ten each morning. To give me one hundred and ten percent and ready to work hard. We will break for lunch and be back at one, if you can't work hard for me, please don't come back after lunch."

I walked out of the studio, to complete silence.

I heard Mia say, "She shouldn't have ever had to show that to anyone. Gaby would have been a world-class ballet dancer if not for the accident. Can any of you imagine never being able to dance again? I will be keeping an eye on you. It's still not too late to replace anyone, and we have dancers we can call who would give anything to take your place. I don't want to hear any of you comment on her ability again."

I sat in my small office with tears running down my face. I've made many mistakes in my life, and I think this might be another one.

"Hey, Gaby, don't cry. You are an amazing dancer. If they don't like the way you teach, they can leave," Mia said as she hugged me.

Mia has been a godsend. She has been dancing with the Rock Follies for the past ten years and has become the assistant choreographer on the understanding she could still dance on stage.

After lunch, I walked back into the dance studio. Everyone was there ready to work.

"Okay, everyone, let's start with the first dance, Judy, could you take the place of Lacy, please. We'll start with "Welcome to New York." Get in your groups of four, in a long line on the count of one, power walk to the count of eight. Can we have music, please? And one…"

~TTS~

I never thought I would ever be Alice's manikin again. But here I am back standing on a small platform, acting as a manikin for her as she pins together a dress. She is creating a line of Bohemian designs.

Alice has a friend who is a photographer that is putting a portfolio together of her work. She has been out of work for a while and wants to get back into the photography world. For the past week, Alice has been trying to persuade me to model for her. I did one thing better. I have two girls that said they would model for her. Alice conceded and gave their numbers to her friend. There was no way I would lay myself open for Carlisle Cullen to find me. Or even worse Garrett.

"But Gaby these clothes suit you. It goes with the whole choreographer vibe. You can't always wear linen shirts."

"I love you, Alice, but while I'm dancing, I can't wear clothes like these. I'm comfortable wearing my black leggings, and either a tight t-shirt or linen shirt if possible, that way, it doesn't irritate my leg or shoulders."

"I know I want you to enjoy life again. I hate the way you've been holding up in the apartment."

"I know you do. I'm hoping to choreograph this one season with the Rock Follies, and then I can use them as a reference to either teach or get another choreographing job away from New York."

"Gaby, you can't keep running for the rest of your life. Have you ever thought about dating again and leaving _all_ the Cullen's in the past?"

"Alice, no, there won't be any dating. I'm still confused about my feelings for Edward, and for now I can't see that ever changing. How am I supposed to go into a relationship with someone if I can't give my heart to them? I don't do casual either, so don't think about that."

"I know, I'm sorry I don't mean to come over as pushy. It's just I don't want you to look back and be sorry you let so many years go by without living. Okay, I won't bring it up again. Now I have to ask, and this isn't me carrying on about your dating, but Maggie wanted to know if you were bringing anyone with you to my birthday dinner? I know it's still a month away, but she wanted to book the table."

"It's obvious that I won't be. Are you taking anyone? I hope you do not bring Jasper; I'll be honest with you. I don't like him. He gave me the creeps; he seems to have an agenda. Anyone who could talk so aggressively to their girlfriend because of something his sister did shouldn't be allowed to be given another chance. He did it once, and he could do it again. I can't believe you went on two more dates with him."

"I gave him the benefit of the doubt, but he is conceited. He thinks he's a babe magnet. Girls flood to him, but I think it's more to do with his money. I'll be taking my latest arm candy, Aaron; I met him at the club last week. If I'm not seeing him next month, I'm sure I'll find myself a date."

"Alice, that makes you sound like you're a loose woman," I laughed.

"I'm hurt you think I'm that kind of woman," Alice pretended to be shocked until she laughed.

"What do you want for your birthday? I've got to buy you something before the show season starts. As soon as that happens, I'll have no free time."

"There is one thing you can give me for my birthday, and it won't cost anything."

"What would that be?"

"Wear one of these bohemian dresses, then let me do your hair and make-up, please. For my birthday dinner, pretty, please."

"Okay, but no publicity photographs."

~TTS~

The days merged together, with rehearsals from ten in the morning until six at night. Then there were dress fittings. It seemed to be endless. We only had a day left before the show season started. I couldn't believe it was almost November. We would perform our last show on Christmas Eve.

I was excited to see Auntie Anna and John. They have both come to New York for Alice's birthday, and are staying for the Follies' opening night.

Alice and I were traveling home on Christmas Eve together, and I didn't know if I was returning with Alice. I've left my options open.

"Keep still Gaby, I can't style your hair if you keep moving. I'm so glad it has gotten longer, and the doctors were wrong. After someone burned you, they said it wouldn't grow again."

"So am I, I don't think I could have worn a wig for the rest of my life. Make sure it covers my shoulder please, Alice. If people can see the scars, I won't be able to relax."

"You won't see your shoulders once I've finished."

"How many braids are you putting in my hair?"

"Six separate braids. I'm weaving a wire with gems attached, through the braids. Then I'll link them all with small chains. It will look great; I promise."

"Who's the lucky guy that is taking you tonight?"

"His name is Tyler; he works in the IT department."

"So, he's an IT geek." I giggled.

"Please don't call him that. I kind of like him."

"I won't. I promise. As long as you promise not to put too much make-up on me."

"Are you bribing me, Miss Romano?"

"Me? Would I do a thing like that?" I faked at being shocked.

"Look at you trying to be innocent. Your make-up will be natural, with smoky eyes."

"Girls, are you ready? We have to be at the restaurant in thirty minutes." Auntie Anna shouted.

"Yes, mom, I'm almost finished with Gaby's hair, and I have to do her makeup, I'll be ten minutes tops," Alice shouted back.

"We only have five minutes; you will have to let Gaby do her own make-up if you're still doing her hair, and Alice your date is here. He's talking to your dad," Auntie Anna said as she looked around the door.

With a smirk on my face, I picked up my mascara, putting it on followed by some lip gloss.

With a huff, Alice walked into her room to get her shoes, as I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my cane.

"Hi, Tyler, have you been introduced to everyone?" Alice asked.

"Yes, your dad did that," Tyler answered.

"This is my cousin, Gaby. I told you about her," Alice introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile. I heard Alice growling as she knew what I was thinking.

"I'm going with Tyler; are you guys calling a cab?" Alice asked.

"Yes, we will see you there, drive safe," John said, giving Tyler a pointed look, which made me laugh.

Tyler must drive fast as they were already halfway through a drink when we arrived. A big smile came on my face when I saw Liam. I hadn't seen him since he had visited me in hospital. But I knew what he had done for me.

"Lass, you look well. Come and tell me about this new job of yours'," Liam said, opening his arms.

Walking into his arms, I hugged him, as I felt him kiss my hair.

"Gaby, you look beautiful. Is this dress one of Alice's creations?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, do you like it? It's a new line I've designed. But Gaby here won't even model the designs for me," Alice pouted.

"You know that's not a good idea, Alice," Maggie replied.

"Your table's ready. Would you like to follow me?" the host asked.

Sitting down, I saw a middle-aged woman walking towards our table.

"Hello, my name is Sherry, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you all to drink?"

"Could you bring us a bottle of champagne?" Liam requested.

"Could I have a coke as I'm driving," Tyler asked.

"Only one for me. I've got early rehearsals. Don't forget we are opening tomorrow night," I added.

"Are you nervous?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, I have choreographed a few new numbers, and I'm worried that no one will like them. The sponsors are coming to opening night. Although Mr. Masen won't be there, he's out of town." I replied.

"It will be great; we are all looking forward to watching the Follies tomorrow night," John added.

"Alice, how good to see you. I still can't thank you enough for my dress," said a voice behind me.

"Hello, Rose, Emmett, it's nice to see you too. It was my honor to make it. I have had a few requests to design wedding dresses." Alice replied. "This is my mom and dad, Anna and John, my date Tyler, Liam, and Maggie friends of my mom, and you met my cousin Gaby before."

"Have you known each other long?" Emmett asked, looking at Liam. Liam was looking back at Emmett like they knew each other.

"Maggie and I went to nursing school together. When we graduated, I went home to work as a triage nurse, and Maggie got a job in obstetrics here," Anna offered.

"I just passed my medical board to be a surgeon, and that's why we are here tonight; the family is meeting with us so we can celebrate," Rose said.

"Are you celebrating something?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, it's my birthday tomorrow, but Gaby is the new choreographer for the Rock Follies, and they open tomorrow night, so we came out to celebrate."

"Happy birthday, Alice." Rose offered. "I didn't know you were a dancer Gaby. Was that before your accident?"

"Yes, it was. I'm a choreographer now," I replied.

"Is young Edward home? I haven't seen him around Juilliard."

"No, he's come home twice since mom died. He came home for our wedding; he wouldn't have missed it. It's his little ballerina. The night of the accident, he went to every hospital where the victims were taken. He wouldn't accept that she wasn't in the car. He hired a private detective to find her. But the detective went to her hometown and found that she had died. They buried her there. He came home to visit her grave. I don't think he will ever come back to the states," Emmett sighed.

"He went looking. He didn't believe…" I started to say but was cut off by Maggie.

"That must have been hard for him," Maggie interrupted.

Before anyone continued the conversation, we heard someone shout.

"Em, Rosie, we are here. Is this our table?" Lucy shouted.

"I didn't know she was coming; did you know Emmett? That's my night spoiled," Rose growled.

"No, honey, I didn't. Lucy must have invited herself as usual. You know what Esme's like. I assume that will mean Jasper will be turning up as well," Emmett answered.

"Alice, is that you? I haven't seen you since the wedding. You must design my gown for the gala. Then there's the New Year's Eve party my parents hold every year," Lucy rambled.

"I don't design single dresses, I'm sorry," Alice spat out.

"You will. My daddy will make sure of that. Oh, look, it's that stupid girl who can't dress herself. Are you wearing the same shoes today? Last time I saw you had odd shoes on at the club?" Lucy mocked.

"I beg your pardon, what did you call my niece? You're that girl who hurt her the last time we were here. You should be ashamed of yourself," Anna barked.

"How is your hand, Gaby?" Rose inquired. Trying to defuse the situation.

"Fine, thank you, Rose. Lucy, where did you get that locket you are wearing?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" Lucy snapped.

"I used to have one like that. It was my mom's." I replied.

"It's the same as mine," Anna said, lifting hers up for everyone to see.

She was about to continue asking Lucy about it when she interrupted.

"Look, mom and dad have just arrived with Jasper and his new girlfriend."

I panicked knowing that I was in the same room as Carlisle. He would recognize me; I had to get out of here.

"If you would excuse me, I need to use the restroom," I stated.

"I'll show you where they are," Maggie offered getting out of her chair, grabbing my hand. She had me down a corridor before I could catch my breath. "Excuse me miss, is there another way out of here? My daughter's ex has just come in, and she has a restraining order against him."

"You're not supposed to use the staff entrance, but I think it will be okay this one time," Sherry, our server answered.

I saw Maggie pull her cell out her pocket.

"Patrick, are you anywhere near the restaurant?" Maggie asked.

" _Yeah, I'm outside why? Have the Cullen's recognized Gaby? I saw them come in," Patrick questioned._

"No, not yet. Carlisle didn't see her. I'm at the staff entrance with Gaby, can you come and get her before he sees her?" requested Maggie.

 _"I'll be there in two minutes, Mags," Patrick replied._

"You will be okay. I'll see you tomorrow," Maggie said as she kissed my cheek, putting me in the car.

I've decided that I'm leaving New York after the season finishes. There are nine million people in New York, and we went to the same restaurant as the Cullen's? I will bump into them one day, and next time, I might not be so lucky as to have anyone help me.

~TTS~

I stood in the wings, holding my breath as the orchestra began to play. The lights went down. The curtains pulled up to smoke on the stage, to see the girls stride out from the back of the stage. The audience started to cheer.

I watched as the girls rushed on and off the stage, managing to change in time for each number. I could see that the audience loved the show. It was the last number, and all the dancers were on stage. I just hope they don't ask me to go on to the stage; we hadn't discussed it, but it is usual for the choreographer to take a bow. I'm worried that there might be a Cullen in the audience. That took me out of my thoughts when I heard the applause stop.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. This show would not be possible without the talent of our choreographer, Gabriella Romano. Come out and take a bow, Gabriella," Claire, the director instructed.

I walked to the middle of the stage, leaning more onto my cane than usual. I was smiling at the audience, trying to see my family. I bowed and the audience applauded me, then my girls. I quickly left the stage.

The excitement backstage was electric. The girls were rushing to get to the opening party across the street at Rockefeller Center.

When I arrived at the party, I looked around for my family. I received a few hugs from the girls and orchestra members.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, pulling me into their chest.

"Isabella, you're stupid for coming back to New York; we thought you were more intelligent than that. I have people who can't wait to see you. Don't look round; walk towards the entrance." I heard a voice say.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person; my name is Gabriella Romano. If you were at the show, you would know that. You do know this is a private party?" I said trying to turn around.

"You can't fool me Isabella, everyone knows who you are." He said, squeezing my arm.

"Lasciami andare, bastardo!" I shouted. But there was too much noise for anyone to hear me.

(Let go of me you bastard)

"Stop struggling with me or you're going to get hurt, just come quietly," he growled.

"Like hell I am! I'm not going anywhere with you," I said, trying to look at him. That's when I felt the gun being pushed into my side.

"You can't do this; people will look for me. Liam won't ever stop. Liam will tell Edward, I'm still alive," I whispered.

"Just fucking move, now. I won't think twice about shooting you regardless of how much money we will lose," he growled.

I dropped my cane as he was pushing me too much.

I was pushed to a side door when someone put their hand across my mouth. I bite him but felt a sharp prick in my neck. The room was spinning, and everything went black.

 **Welcome to New York, sung by Taylor Swift.**

 **As always, thank you as always to my pre-readers Klcivinski and Carole for reading through the chapter.**

 **Also, my brilliant beta EdwardsFirstKiss who as always made this chapter readable.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thank you as always to my pre-readers Klcivinski and Carole for reading through the chapter and pointing out my mistakes.**

 **Also, my brilliant beta EdwardsFirstKiss who made time form her busy life to edit the chapter making it readable.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 21**

 _"_ _There is mayhem in downtown Manhattan, as the police have cordoned off the area around Rockefeller Center. It's not known why someone would kidnap the choreographer, at the after party of the opening night of the Rock Follies. No one seems to know anything about Gabriella Romano. People are speculating the abduction has something to do with the alleged mob boss Liam O'Sullivan, who appears to be a friend of Ms. Romano. The police are not releasing a statement. All we can do is wait."_

 _This is Cora Owen reporting for CNN News, back to the studio._

 _"_ _Cora_ _right. Who is Gabriella Romano? That is the question that New York is asking tonight. We know little about the quiet girl who has performed a fantastic job with the Rock Follies this season. For those of you who don't know Gaby -as her friends call her - we have been told that Gaby was in a house fire back in her hometown of Seattle. She jumped from a window to save her life, and in doing so, shattered her tibia. But this didn't stop her from doing what she loved, dancing._

 _She graduated from the University of Oklahoma City and was subsequently given the chance of a lifetime, to be the choreographer for the Rock Follies. She walks with the aid of a cane, but it hasn't stopped her._

 _There are a few people who the police will be questioning, I'm sure._

 _As Cora pointed out, alleged mob boss Liam O'Sullivan is a friend of Gaby's family. Then there is Lacy Callaghan, daughter of the business tycoon Joel Callaghan. Gaby dismissed her from the Rock Follies because of her attitude. Something we have seen a lot of over the years._

 _We will bring any news to you."_

~TTS~

 **Gaby**

I woke up feeling cold and drowsy. I needed to use the bathroom. I tried to move only to discover that I had one of my hands restrained against the side of what felt like wood. Moving my feet, I found that they have also restrained my uninjured leg by my ankle in this prison. I pushed my hand above me to find a lid which was sealed tight. I felt around the wood to see if I could work out what I was in. It was rough wood, much like a crate, not smooth like a casket. Pushing my free foot, I could feel I had about a foot in space at the bottom. Pulling my hand behind me, I could feel space at the top.

I began to panic. What if they had buried me alive? I would run out of air soon. I started to kick the side of the prison I was in. Nothing was working.

How long could I survive in this box without air?

I could feel myself starting to panic more, which would not help, but only use more oxygen.

It didn't take long for me to realize I would not be able to break open the box. I must resign myself to the fact I may never get out of this prison someone had put me in.

~TTS~

 **Masen**

"Edward, when you get this message, you need to call me," Emmett shouted on my voice mail.

"Edward, it's Rose you need to call us, get back to New York as soon as you can. It's about Bella."

The next message was from Marcus, "Edward, call me when you get back to your phone."

What the fuck has happened? Have they found Bella? Who the fuck should I call first?

"Emmett, what's happened?"

"Edward, you need to get home. You were right, Gaby is Bella. I realized it when I saw her in a restaurant with her family. Alice, who designed Rosie's wedding dress, Bella's her cousin. She was with Liam O'Sullivan. Did you know Alice's mom was friends with Maggie?"

"What the fuck are you rambling about? Yes, I was aware they were friends. Where is Bella? Is she still in Seattle? I'll go there on the way back. I'm not that far away."

"Fuck no, Edward, she was here in New York."

"What do you mean was?"

"She is the choreographer for the Rock Follies."

"You mean if I hadn't gone on this job I would have seen her. Fuck, I never get a break."

"I wish you were here. You might have been able to protect her, and she wouldn't have been taken."

"Emmett, you're giving me whiplash, what is happening? I'm on my way to the airport; where do I need to be to get to her?"

"Edward, I'm trying to tell you. Someone kidnapped her from the Rock Follies opening after party. Liam and I watched the tape from the CCTV. The guy wasn't anyone Liam, or I knew. You need to come home to New York. When you get back, I have set up a meeting with Liam. You will not like what he has to say. He's known where she has been all this time."

"How long has she been missing Em?"

"It's been just over two days. I have said nothing to dad. Liam told me not to. I think he might know more about mom's death than he has led us to believe, and I don't mean Liam had anything to do with it."

"I'll be home in four hours. Meet me at La Bella."

Slamming my cell onto the passenger seat, I screamed with frustration as I hit the steering wheel. All this time Liam had Bella. Why had he been keeping her hostage?

~TTS~

 **Gaby**

I don't know how long I have been in here; it could be hours or days. I have no concept of time. I'm finding it hard to breathe the air seems so thick I'm tired of banging and trying to get out.

I am hungry. I smell, and I want to go home, I've had no way of using the bathroom and I wet myself, which I'm so embarrassed about. My leg is sore, as are my back and arm.

That's when I hear someone opening the box.

The room was dark, just like the box. I couldn't see my captor.

"Fuck it stinks in here," a voice shouted at me.

I could feel my leg and arm being released from the restraints that have been holding me still.

"Get her out the box and hose her down. The filthy bitch has pissed herself," he shouted.

They threw me on the floor, turning a high-powered hose on me, making me lose my breath. I screamed in pain as my head hit the floor.

"Here's some bread, you can lick the water from the floor. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Who are you? Why have you taken me?"

"You don't need to know who I am."

He didn't remove the shackles from my wrist or ankle, so I knew I had to get out of this room. He intended to put me back in the box. I pushed myself away from the floor. I struggled to get up so I could try to work out a way to get out of this room. There was no light. I began to feel around the wall to see if there was any way to escape. No windows, just a door. I put my ear to the door, and I couldn't hear anything. I pulled the bread to bits eating a small amount and putting some in my pocket. It was stale, but I didn't know when I would get food again. I needed to keep my strength until I could figure a way of getting out of here.

We had many lectures as a kid back home in Forks about being trapped in storms, floods, and the different terrains of land, and how easy it was to get lost in the forest. I'm sure if I could get out, I could find my way to safety.

It didn't seem long before he was back in the room.

"Right, Isabella, let's have you back in the box," he laughed as he took hold of the shackle from around my wrist, trying to lead me back to the box. The box I wasn't getting in if I could help it.

"My name is Gabriella; I think you have the wrong person!" I answered.

"We know who you and your parents are. You will be of benefit to the boss. A pawn in his game," he chuckled.

"My parents are Lilly and Richard Romano. I'm from Seattle, Washington. My parents died in a house fire. That's how I broke my leg. Jumping out of the window," I replied. Pulling against my shackle, I started to pull away, not caring about the pain in my wrist.

He pulled me up by my hair, which made me scream out. But what happened next must have been reflex as I brought my head back and crashed it into his face, causing him to drop me.

"You are a fucking bitch! You broke my nose!" he yelled in pain.

That is when I ran.

~TTS~

 **Masen**

I sat in La Bella, waiting for Marcus and Emmett to arrive. I was still trying to work out what was happening. I had bought a newspaper and read about the kidnapping. No one seems to have a lead. But they have already said they think that Liam is involved as he is an alleged mafia mob boss. Little did the FBI know Bella had connections to so many mafia families.

"Marcus, Emmett, what's happening? I can't believe that Liam has had her all this time." I stated.

"No, he hasn't had her, but you will not believe what he knows. I can't blame him for not telling us," Emmett answered as we saw Liam and Patrick walk through the door.

"Liam, thank you for coming; I assume you know who I am?" I asked.

"It took until Emmett's wedding to work it out," Liam chuckled.

"Sit and tell me what has been going on with my Bella. We need to find her before they take her out of the country." I stated.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but it was Garrett who caused the accident that killed your mother. I don't know who was behind the accident or if Garrett acted alone. When your mom and Bella were cut out of the car, the doctor who was taking her to the ambulance got called over to see the passengers on the bus that had hit them. He told the ambulance to take Bella to the hospital. Her leg needed surgery." Liam related.

"The ambulance personnel put Bella into an ambulance that belonged to your father. The men who took her drove to the warehouse where I kept guns I had stolen from your father.

I got a message telling me that the warehouse was on fire. I knew your father had done it and assumed that he had taken all the guns back. All I kept thinking was I had a rat that was feeding your family information. I was getting angrier, not just from losing the weapons, but the fact he had set fire to the warehouse.

My men tried to get the guns out, but only found a few crates when they came across a body. I could see it was a girl, and she had multiple burns. When I got near her, I could see who it was, Bella. Someone had tried to burn her alive.

Patrick took her to my Maggie at the hospital. She signed her in down as a Jane Doe, and a friend stayed with her until we could organize to fly her out to Seattle." Liam took a breath.

"How hurt is my Bella," I questioned.

"They transplanted stem cells on her back and arms, but it didn't take on her arm and shoulder. Gaby was conscious of it. Her leg was trapped in the car accident. She had an open compound fracture of her tibia, but because she wasn't taken straight to the hospital, it became infected. She had a titanium rod put in her leg and now that leg is shorter than the other. That's why she walks with a cane," Liam explained.

"Can she still dance?" I whispered.

"No, she can't," Patrick offered.

"Where did she get this new identity from?" Marcus asked.

"That was Luca, Anna's brother. We had to protect her from Carlisle, so she played Anna's niece and Alice's cousin. She struggled through her rehabilitation. Her depression was unbelievable, she missed you, Edward. Bella went to Oklahoma University and studied dance. Luca forged documents to reflect her achievements before the accident. He even had a disk made of her life before the accident and afterward," Liam offered.

"How did she end up back in New York?" Emmett asked.

"Talent scouts went to watch the end-of-year recital and loved her choreography. They invited her to be the choreographer for the Rock Follies. She intended to do it for one season, so she could use them as a reference to get another job," Liam replied. "The show is great; you would be proud of her."

"I should have been there," I said.

"I hate to leave, but the feds have been following us the past couple of days. We threw them off so as not to lead them here. Let me know if you need anything. Maggie and I love Bella, and we want her back just as much as you do," Liam stated.

"Liam before you leave; when you found Bella was she wearing a ring on her right ring finger?" I asked him.

"No, she wasn't wearing any jewelry," he answered.

We watched as Liam and Patrick left the restaurant.

"That's something that will piss dad off, knowing that Jersey is working with us," Emmett laughed.

I shook my head at my brother.

"So, do we have any thoughts about where she could be? Or who has taken her," Marcus asked.

"The only person I can think of is Dad," Emmett answered.

"There're also Vladimir and his son," I added. "Someone could have overheard Nonna telling me about Bella's parents at the wedding."

"There's also the locket," Emmett added.

"What are you talking about, Emmett?" Marcus asked.

"Lucy had a locket on, Gaby recognized it. She questioned Lucy as to where she got it, but Lucy refused to answer her," Emmett told us.

"It was her mother's. She kept it in a jewelry box that belonged to her mom. She would never give it to anyone." I added.

"Which means someone stole that jewelry box from her dorm room," Emmett replied.

"I went to her room the day of the accident, and it was empty," I replied.

"Which points to Carlisle," Marcus offered.

"If he did this, he would have either kept it locked up in his warehouse or in the west wing of the house," Emmett said.

"We stopped using the west wing just after your mom died. Esme won't let anyone who is not her family into the house. The only time I go in now is if she's out. Carlisle has meetings in the green room," Marcus chuckled. "Esme doesn't consider you two boys as family. Getting into the house will be difficult unless you can get your dad to invite you."

"But Esme loves Rosie. I'm sure if she's not at work, they will invite us for Thanksgiving," Emmett smirked.

"But that is three weeks away! We must find Bella before that. I know it's the Slovenia's mob. We will have to ask Nonno to keep an eye on them, to make sure they don't come to the states," I added.

"We have to be careful around your family, trust no one. If Jasper is still seeing that fed behind your dad's back, none of us are safe," Marcus divulged.

"Does dad know that he's still seeing her?" I questioned.

"I'm not too sure. I'm not included in much anymore. I feel like your father and Jasper have pushed me into retirement without my consent," Marcus claimed.

"I didn't realize Marcus, am sorry. It seems it's not just Edward and me anymore. Are any of the other men being treated like that as well?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Tony, Joe and Sal, the older guys," Marcus confirmed.

"Once all of this is sorted out, we might have to pay dad a visit to see what he has to say about all this," I added.

"In the meantime, be careful Emmett. If it isn't your dad that has given permission for the younger soldiers to sell drugs and move products through your legitimate business, it has to be someone acting behind his back." Marcus suggested.

"We need to check dad's safe in his office to see if the ring is there. That will give us a sign that it involves him. He was pissed when I gave it to Bella the night of the recital," I reminisced.

"We need to come up with a plan," Marcus said.

~TTS~

 **Gaby**

I tried to run, but I fell a few times. I'm in a forest, goodness knows where. Is there a forest in New York?

I am looking around for something I could use as a walking aid, and I began to panic as I kept falling.

"Going somewhere?" I heard a voice behind me say.

Turning around, I saw a dark guy with long dreadlocks.

"Just let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone who you are. I'll say I got away. Hell, I don't even know how long I've been away," I begged.

"I can't do that little lady; the boss won't allow it. You're the first piece of his plan. Sorry honey. All I can promise is that I'll keep the younger ones away from you. So at least your virginity is intact," he smirked.

"Edward Cullen took my virginity. So, if your boss wanted to use that he's too late," I mumbled.

"Boss, we've found her," a voice said from the side of me.

Looking I saw the guy I had head-butted.

"We have to take her to the warehouse," he told the other guy.

I felt something over my mouth and nose. Then everything went black.

~TTS~

 **Marcus**

I received a call from Lenox Hill ER informing me that Didyme had been admitted. I jumped into my car and drove to the hospital as fast as possible. Some bastard had thrown her onto the floor. I didn't know how badly she had been hurt.

How could someone get that close to her? She was only coming out of church.

"Honey, are you okay," I asked panicked. Then I saw she had her arm in a cast.

"Marcus, how is Joe? Did they stab him?" Didyme sniffed.

"He will be fine. Don't worry about him. I'll speak to him later. Did this kid say anything? Demand anything?" I inquired.

"Yes, he said that we had to tell you to stay out of his business," Didyme related.

"I'll call Carlisle, so he knows something is brewing," I added.

I knew the message was for me, Edward, and Emmett.

We walked out of the room after they discharged Didyme when we saw Carlisle.

"Marcus, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"Someone attacked Didyme this morning coming out of church," I answered.

"Is everything alright with the family? Why are you here?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't think I was overstepping myself.

"The cops called Emmett to tell him the security alarm was going off at one of his gyms. When he got inside and opened the box to the alarm, there was a small explosion that set the place on fire. He was able to get out safely but has some smoke inhalation. Rose is in surgery, so she doesn't know yet," Carlisle offered.

"I'll see him for a minute. Will you be okay Didyme?" I asked.

"I'll stay with Carlisle. I'll feel a little safer while I'm with him," Didyme replied.

I watched as Carlisle took her back to her room.

"Emmett, are you okay son?" I questioned.

"Some fucker torched my first gym. I went to turn the alarm off, and there was a note pinned on the alarm box. When I turned the alarm off, it blew the building. I was lucky to get out," Emmett related.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"It said to stay out of their business," Emmett confirmed.

"Someone attacked Didyme this morning coming out of the church. They said the same thing to her," I said. "He stabbed Joe, and Didyme has a broken arm."

"Emmett, I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I was in surgery. Are you okay? What happened?" Rose panicked.

I stepped out of the room to get Didyme while Emmett spoke to Rose.

"Are you ready to leave sweetheart?" I asked.

"Yes. Could I see Emmett before we leave please just so I know he's okay," Didyme asked.

"You can. That's okay, isn't it, Carlisle?" I requested, still trying to respectful to this man.

"Yes, I need to say goodbye. I promised that I would take my Princess shopping," Carlisle chuckled.

"I'm glad you're all here. Rose has something to tell you," Emmett panicked.

"Early this morning, I was called in for emergency surgery from several gunshot wounds. The patient was Edward. Someone shot him when he was leaving his club last night. Edward had a bullet-proof vest on thank goodness, but he was shot in his left arm and leg," Rose related. "He's lost a lot of blood. He's not in any danger. He was fortunate."

"It looks like someone is declaring war on the family," Carlisle growled. "They have attacked my sons and my underboss' wife. I'm not letting this go."

We watched as he took out his phone.

"Esme, I need you and Lucy to pack, you're going away for a while with some other wives. Someone shot Edward last night, Emmett was almost killed in a fire, and Didyme was attacked. No, Esme, this is not up for argument! Someone has declared war on our family!" Carlisle spat out.

 **So what do you think? Who do you think is behind all this? Let me know your thoughts.**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N**

 **A few people have messaged me about the last chapter. They found it difficult to follow. I would like to provide a summary of the previous chapter to help those of you who couldn't follow it.**

 **I decided because the events were running parallel that I would keep them together in one chapter instead of writing two chapters from each POV. I find when I have read other people's stories that have split the POVs into two chapters, they repeat themselves, and it gets boring.**

 **Someone has kidnapped Bella. They have put her in a crate ready to move her. While they were letting her out for air, she ran away. She didn't get far. They caught her and knocked her out. Then they moved her to another location.**

 **Edward was away when Bella was kidnapped, so he didn't know anything about it. When he arrived home, Emmett told him that he was right in that Gaby is Bella. They have a sit down with Liam, who told Edward the story about what had happened to Bella, and how he helped her.**

 **Someone doesn't like that Edward is getting close to finding out the truth about what happened to Bella and his mother, and they try to kill him. The same night someone tried to kill Emmett. They also hurt Didyme. They are warning Marcus, Edward, and Emmett to stay away from their business.**

 **~TTS~**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Masen**

I can feel the burning in my arm and leg. I can remember coming out of the club, then a car passing as someone shot. I didn't have time to get my piece to shoot back. But I had listened to Marcus and put on a bulletproof vest, or else I would be a corpse by now.

Opening my eyes, I saw Rose smiling down at me.

"How bad is it Rose?" I croaked.

"You were lucky you had that vest on."

"That bad?"

"Yes, they pulled eight bullets out of the vest. We took two out of your upper left arm, and one from your thigh. Nothing hit any of your vital organs. It could have been worse. The bruising on your chest from the impact will decrease with time."

"Shit! How many shooters were there?"

"One doorman said there were three head bangers. But Edward, the same night Emmett was called to one of his gyms as the fire alarm was going off. He opened the alarm box to turn it off, and there was an explosion. The place burned down."

"Fuck! Is he okay?" I asked, trying to get out of bed.

"Calm down, Edward; I don't want the nurses coming in here. Yes, he had a smoke inhalation injury. But they pushed Didyme over coming out of the church after mass, and broke her arm. Now your dad thinks someone has declared war on the family and he's freaking out. There was a message left for Emmett, and Marcus. They said the three of you had to "stay out of their business.""

"Shit! Someone knows we've been looking around. Has Nonno said anything?"

"Emmett spoke to him, and Nonno has spoken to Bella's Grandfather. He's anxious, but he is sending someone to keep an eye on Bella's sperm donor. He said that if you find Bella, you're to call him straight away. They are both coming over to stop anyone hiding her again. One other thing, your dad wants you moved to the safe house. Emmett told him you would make your own arrangements. Emmett doesn't trust any of them."

"I don't either, but I need to get out of here. I need to be in control of my surroundings, and I can't do that in here."

"Emmett will sort something out. Give him the rest of the day. You can go home tomorrow. If need be, come and stay at our house. The Feds are here to speak to you. Your PA is here too, I think you should speak to him first."

"My PA? I don't have a PA."

"Yes, you do. His name according to your emergency contact is Peter," Rose laughed as she left the room.

I just fell back to sleep when I heard whispers coming from the door. I opened my eyes, putting my hand under my pillow, then remembering my gun wasn't there.

"It's me, Edward. Put this gel in your hair, or they will know you're Edward for sure. Do you need any help?"

I tried to put it in my hair one handed but, I ended up having to accept Peter's help.

"Do you want me to get your lawyer? The Feds want to speak to you?"

"No, stay and keep the recorder going, so we can tape the interview. Don't forget I'm the victim in all this."

The door opened, and a man and a woman walked in, followed by Rose.

"Agent Moore I didn't know it was visiting hours?" I said.

"This is my partner Agent Stone; we've come to ask you about the shooting," Moore stated.

"I'm sorry I can't help you at all. I just stepped out of my club and then woke up here. I have no recollection of anything that happened," I stated.

"You must have been expecting it. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been wearing a bulletproof vest?" Stone added.

"No, I wasn't expecting anything. I was carrying a substantial amount of cash. People in this economic climate do stupid things when they are desperate," I replied.

"So, you weren't expecting revenge from one of the many murders you have committed," Moore smirked.

"The only thing I have ever murdered is a song when I've tried to sing karaoke at my bar," I replied.

"You're so full of shit, Edward. I want to ask if you know the whereabouts of Gabriella Romano." Moore asked.

"First, my name is Mr. Masen to you. Who is Gabriella Romano?" I replied.

"Don't act so innocent, you know who we are talking about," Stone shouted. "She's the choreographer for the Rock Follies. You have something to do with them, don't you?"

"I've nothing to do with managing the dancers or who they use as a choreographer. I sponsor the company. They approached me to sponsor the event, or they wouldn't have been able to perform this year for the first time in eighty-six years. The new Mrs. Cullen withdrew the Cullen's sponsorship. The first Mrs. Cullen sponsored and supported many groups, but since her death, the new Mrs. Cullen has withdrawn all funds to anything the Cullen's used to support."

"Why were you in California? On a hit?" Moore asked smirking.

"I was in California looking for a property. I've been thinking about opening an office there. Peter can run my business here, so why not? If you want to check up on me, call my realtor, her name is Ali Spencer. I'm sure she will tell you what I was doing."

"Agents, Mr. Masen knows nothing about the attack on him. We have already told you he has had no threats; he doesn't know who did this or why. So, you either ask him something relative to the incident or leave," Peter stated.

"You haven't heard the last of this Edward," Moore snarled.

"That's Mr. Masen, I've told you this several times," I answered. "Give my regards to Jasper Whitlock. I understand you are still dating. What does his father say about that? Or are you on their payroll?"

"I'll catch you one day. I can't wait to do it," Moore barked.

Rose moved from the corner where she had been standing throughout the interview. She picked up my chart. "Agents, I have been standing over there listening to you both interrogate my patient. You just skimmed over what you came here for. You told me it concerned the shooting. You've spoken about things not related to the crime. Until we discharge him, you are not to come anywhere near my patient again, and I will call your superiors. Now leave before I get security!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less than for you to protect your brother-in-law Doctor Cullen. Bye Edward," Stone chuckled.

"I'm having you moved to a private room on the floor below. That will keep the Feds out. There're cameras in the hallways that point to patients' doors. It's where we have prisoners from the jail if they come in. There're no prisoners there at the moment. Just two older patients with too much money." Rose stated. "Are you okay, Edward?"

"They thought I would hurt Bella. I would never hurt Bella. I want to find her, and I'm stuck in here."

"You have to stay until at least tomorrow, sorry. You had surgery less than twenty-four hours ago. Until I know, you can walk about and use the bathroom you're not going anywhere."

"Rose do you think Jasper is playing both sides? Do you think he could be behind everything? Can you see dad trying to hurt us? I know he has always been disappointed with both Emmett and me. He treats Emmett like shit. But I don't think he would put a hit on us."

"Both Emmett and I don't trust either of those spoiled brats. I've never trusted Esme. You need to concentrate on getting well, and worry about the other things once you're better. I'll give you something for pain and get you moved."

"Thanks Rose."

"Any time."

~TTS~

I've been sitting at home for a week trying to keep myself occupied. I had looked at two properties while I was in California, and now I was looking online. I was in California on a hit, but it was an excellent cover to search for properties while I was there. But that is where Masen will be disappearing to. I want to find Bella and to be Edward again. I think once I come home to New York, Dad will expect me to join the family business. Only I'm not sure which family Emmett and I will affiliate with. I'm sure people are acting on their own.

My cell began to ring. Looking, I could see it was Peter.

"What's up?"

"We have found the three guys responsible for shooting you. Do you want us to tell your dad or?"

"No, don't tell him. Take them to my warehouse, tie them up, and gag them. I'll be there as soon as I can get hold of Emmett."

Picking up the phone, I called Marcus telling him we have caught the bastards that shot me. We know there could be a possibility they were also responsible for hurting both Didyme, and Emmett. He said he would meet us at the warehouse.

"Em, we have the bastards that shot me. Peter took them to the warehouse. Can you come and pick me up? Don't forget a change of clothes."

"Not a problem bro. Remember, you still have stitches. You can't do anything that will break them, or Rosie will have my balls."

"I know I'll be good."

I went up to my room to change my clothes. I knew this would get messy.

~TTS~

As we walked into the warehouse, one kid was already bleeding from his nose and one eye. Marcus loomed over him.

"Marcus, have you started the party without us?" I joked.

"Which one of you little shits set fire to my gym?" Em asked.

"Now Em, be patient, you get greater rewards when you are," I said. "Have you finished with him, Marcus?"

"Not nearly, but I know you boys want your fun. This little shit made a rude remark about my wife," Marcus stated.

"That won't do now, will it? That's our Auntie he's talking about isn't it Em," I declared.

"Yes, it is. But what I want to know is. Which one of you three set fire to my gym, or are we looking for someone else in your little group?" Em probed.

"Fuck you," the kid shouted.

"Are you sure this is the little shit that hurt Auntie Di, Marcus?"

"Yes, he is just as Didyme described him," Marcus said.

"Seth untie his arms please," I asked, "Are you right handed or left?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just answer the fucking question?"

"I'm right handed, he puzzled.

Grabbing his right arm, pushing my foot into his chest, I turned and pulled his arm, pulling it out of its socket.

His blood-curdling scream echoed from the walls, which became worse once I cut his trigger finger off with a cigar cutter.

"Masen man, you're not supposed to be doing things like that. I know that two of these bastards shot you, but your health comes first. I don't want to have to take you to see Rose; she won't be able to stitch you back up. She'll be pissed, and I won't get any. She's not on shift for the next four days," Emmett reminded.

"My bad. It's their faces. I want to blow them away already," I sighed. "Tie his arms back up."

He screamed as they moved his arm. I know I'm a sick fuck, but scum like this hurt both the people I love and me.

"Cover his mouth. His crying is pissing me off. Then take the tape from his mouth," I instructed. "Who do you work for?"

"I'm not talking, and there is nothing you can do to me to make me,"

"Is that right? Did you have anything to do with burning down his gym?"

"Fuck you!"

"Did you shoot me?"

"Fuck you. I said I'm not telling you shit."

"Well, that's a shame. Are you right or left-handed?" I asked.

"Right what has that to do with anything?" he puzzled.

"Get the cigar cutters and cut off his trigger finger on his right hand," I demanded.

"I can see how you're a hitman now," Emmett chuckled, as he watched Seth cut off his finger.

Seth covered his mouth without even been asked. He was taking the tape from the third guy's mouth.

"Who is your boss?" I asked once again.

"I'm not telling you shit," he spat out.

"You know the routine, both hands Peter," I stated

"Fuck you,"

There was a blood-curdling scream, as Peter cut off both his trigger fingers on both hands. He was then covering his mouth.

I pulled Emmett aside to ask him, "Emmett have you ever had the chance to interrogate anyone before?"

"No, dad thought I wasn't up to it," Emmett whispered, looking hurt.

"Well, here's your chance. You have all these instruments to use, or you can use your fists. But a piece of advice. Put on a pair of gloves if you want to punch them, saves your hands, they can burn blood covered gloves along with your clothes. It also leaves no marks on your hands if the Feds take you in," I advised.

Emmett looked nervous, which pissed me off that dad had never trained him to do something as simple as an interrogation. I bet he's trained fucking Jasper.

I watched as Emmett towered over them. He looked intimidating, he is a big guy, and those three bastards looked like they were going to shit themselves.

"I believe the punishment should reflect the crime. So, which one of you little shits am I to set on fire?" Emmett asked.

He walked over to the table and took a candle.

"Masen, have you got a light?" Emmett requested.

I tried not to laugh at the big smile on his face and the mischievous spark in his eye. It reminded me of when we were younger. Emmett lit a candle, and I had no fucking idea what he was going to do with it.

With a smirk on his face, he asked, "Which one of you set fire to my gym?"

You could hear the water hitting the floor and a distinctive odor of urine.

"I think you have your answer Em," Seth said, laughing.

"Take his gag off, Seth."

"Did you set fire to my gym?" Emmett asked.

All the kid did was cry.

"Have you ever smelled burning flesh? It has a horrible smell," Emmett said, holding the candle under the kid's chin.

"I didn't do it on my own; the guy with the dreads set the explosion. I just set the alarm off," the kid cried.

"Who paid you? Do you belong to a gang?" Emmett asked as he started to put the lit candle under the kid's arm.

"We're low men of the Cullen family. I was just following orders," he cried.

"Help yourself to a knife or a gun Emmett. You're not going to get any more information from him," I whispered into Emmett's ear.

I watched as Emmett stood up and shot him between his eyes.

"Take his gag off, Peter," Emmett said pointing to one of the others. "What's your part in this and who else are we looking for?"

"I'm not telling you shit. I'm not a pussy like him."

"Can you remember when my Rosie showed us how to locate a bullet, Masen?"

"I can remember that. That's when Rose taught us to do an appendectomy," Seth chuckled.

Emmett pulled out a gun and shot the kid in his shoulder.

"My Rosie is a surgeon at Lenox Hill. She said when a person gets a bullet, check for an exit wound, and if they don't have one to put your finger in the wound and look for the bullet."

Emmett pulled the kids' shirt open, got himself a pair of gloves then stuck his finger in the gunshot wound.

"Who do you work for?"

"Not telling you!" He screamed.

"So, you claim you're low men of the Cullen's family. Who sent you after us?"

"Fuck you!" he yelled.

Shooting out both of his knees, Emmett sighed, "I can do this all day. I don't have anywhere to go."

"I just shot at Masen," he sobbed. "Someone called me to say they would be picking me up. It was to make our bones."

Emmett shot him. He was no longer of any use to us. He walked up to the third kid; whose eyes were almost shut from his beating from Marcus.

"What do you have to tell me? That's if you can speak?" Emmett chuckled.

"I drove the car when they shot at Masen and drove the guy with the dreads away from the gym after he set it on fire. I did knock the old lady over. I was supposed to kill the guy with her, but the knife I took was too small. Please don't hurt me anymore,"

"Seth, call a few of the other guys to help you finish up here. Get them to Wilson funeral home tonight so they can be cremated tomorrow. Peter, go to the office and get three G for Wilson's help. Then help them finish cleaning up," I instructed. "Emmett we need to shower and get changed. Next time we will teach you how to clean. Regardless of what Dad said, everyone needs to learn to clean, even if you are a Cullen."

Marcus had already gotten changed, leaving his clothes in a pile and was waiting for us.

"Emmett, Marcus, are you ready to leave?" I asked while I was putting together a plan in my mind.

Once we got outside.

"I want to go to the house to see what that little bitch has of Bella's; also, I want to see if her ring is in the safe," I told them.

"I'll come with you. We can do it quicker if there are two of us," Emmett offered.

"I'll go down to the green room to keep an eye on everyone. I'll call you if anyone is missing. Be careful both of you. Give me a pen. I'll give you the combination to the safes in both Carlisle's office and closet. That's if he hasn't changed them," Marcus added as he scribbled the numbers down.

We watched as Marcus drove away.

"Come on, Edward, and don't forget about your stitches," Emmett said as we climbed into his car.

"I'm worried about what dad can do to us, but I'm also worried about Bella. What if it's dad that has her? How do we know he hasn't killed her? He's tried once. I can't ever stop looking for her, Emmett," I sighed.

"We'll find her Edward. Even if we have to kill all of Dad's men until we do," Emmett assured.

We approached the house, and there only seemed to be a small amount of security. They seem to be head bangers. What the fuck is the old man up to?

"Yo! Emmett how's it hanging?" a kid asked.

"I'm good. Is dad in?" Emmett inquired.

"No man, no one has been home for a few days, Just Jasper, his sister, and their guards came back last night. They just left with two suitcases."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon."

"Who the fuck is he? Since when has dad had head bangers guarding the house?" I mused.

"Fuck knows but let's get in and out as fast as we can," Emmett added.

The alarm to the house wasn't set, which didn't sit well with me. We hurried to dad's office, putting in the combination to the safe. Pulling the door open, we were shocked at how many papers were in there. It was like he had brought everything to the house. Keeping it in one place.

"It's the ring, Emmett. Bella was wearing it the day of the car crash."

"Which means dad had something to do with killing mom? He must have had someone helping him. He moved Esme in too soon after the accident. It was fucking obvious. Why didn't I realize it?" Emmett choked.

"Emmett, let's check that little bitches' room?"

"What are we looking for?"

"Bella had a music box. It's a lilac color plush material. When it opens, it has a little ballerina? She kept the locket in it."

"I'll check in her closet. You check in her room."

I pulled open draws, looked in cupboards, I just opened the drawer on her dressing table when I heard Emmett.

"Edward come here. Are these ballet shoes, Bella's?"

I walked into the closet that used to be my bedroom. Taking them from Emmett's hands, I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Yes, I bought them for her as a gift for the recital."

Looking through piles of clothes, I found one of Bella's bolero jackets that she wore over her practice clothes. I slid down the wall as the pain shot through my chest.

"It's that Bella's?"

"Yes," I whispered.

Emmett began to pull through the pile of sweaters. That's where he found the music box.

"Emmett where do you think she got these from?"

"The only place can be from one of the rooms in the west wing. Think about it. If Esme won't let anyone in the house, the west wing hasn't been used. No one goes in there anymore. It's a perfect place to hide something. Either that or dad forgot he left them there," Emmett replied.

I pulled one of Lucy's big purses from the closet and put Bella's things into it. I know that little bitch must be wearing Bella's locket. If it's the last thing I do, I'm getting it back from her.

We got in through the door to the west wing. Thanks to Emmett's misguided youth, he learned to pick locks from Demetri.

We went into the main holding room and found nothing. We made our way down the hallway, checking every room as we came to them. Emmett opened the door to a small room dad used for storage. That is where we found Bella's things. I stood shocked. There had to be Bella's full dorm room here. All this time, it had been here.

Picking through it, I took out what I knew would be sentimental to her. The picture of her mom. Her photograph album, a keepsake she had brought with her from Forks and Seattle.

"Edward, can you hear that?"

I stood up and listened I could hear shuffling feet and a chain rattling.

With our guns raised, I put the bag down in the corridor. I stood at one side of the door and Emmett the other. Opening the door, we heard a gasp and a whimper.

We walked in and flicked the light; with our guns pointing at the small figure crouched in the corner. It must be correct that Jasper was mixed up with human trafficking. Why did he have a little girl at dad's house?

I slipped the gun in the back of my jeans and walked towards her.

"We won't hurt you. Can you tell us how you got here? Who brought you?"

"Edward," she rasped.

"Bella is that you? What the fuck has he done to you? Emmett gets these off her wrist and ankle. We have to get her out of here fast before someone comes home."

 **Thank you as always to my pre-readers Klcivinski and Carole for reading through the chapter and pointing out my mistakes.**

 **Also, my wonderful beta EdwardsFirstKiss who has made the chapter readable.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Edward**

I pulled Bella up and into my arms. I carried her as we walked through the mudroom and into the garage where Emmett had left the car. Emmett opened the door as I placed her in the front seat. Then pulling my hoodie over my head, I put it on Bella, and placed my hat on her head. I took her face into my hands and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Bella sweetheart, we have to get you out of here. I want you to sit in front of the car next to Emmett. Keep your head down; pretend you're texting or looking at your phone. Don't look up," I instructed.

"Where will you be? Don't leave me please, Edward," Bella panicked.

"I won't. I'll be in the trunk. There is security at the gate. They saw two people coming in, and they must see two people leaving. As soon as we are out of sight of the guards, Em will pull over, and I'll get out," I said.

"Let's get going before whoever put Bella in the west wing comes back. You ready Bells? Just don't panic. Just think about getting your hands on my big brother," Emmett chuckled.

I could hear Emmett talking to Bella. I knew he was trying to calm her nerves.

"Put your head down. You will be fine Bells," Emmett reassured.

"Got what you came for Emmett?" a guy asked.

"No, I don't know what happened to the things that were in my room. Most of my trophies are gone. I was making a man cave at my place, and I wanted to put them in a trophy case," Emmett replied.

"Ask the boss," he suggested.

"I doubt my dad will know," Emmett laughed

"No man, I mean Mrs. Cullen," the other guy offered.

"I will. See you later," Emmett said, as he drove off. "Just a little further and you can cuddle in the back with my brother, but no making out. I don't want to see that shit."

I heard Emmett laughing. He drove until the house was out of sight. Pulling over, Emmett exited the car and let me out of the trunk. Rushing to the front of the car, I pulled Bella out of her seat into my arms, and then I sat her on the back seat. I held onto her as though my life depended on it.

"Sweetheart, we're going to move out of the city for a short time. Would you like to come with us? I can keep you safe, I promise. A lot is happening now, but you're my priority," I began to say.

"Rosie and I are going. It will be fun," Emmett added.

"There are many people looking for you. That includes some dangerous men; I can protect you from them. But, if you want to go back to Anna, I can arrange that if it's what you want. Or if you feel safer with Liam," I worried. "Besides these men, the FBI is also looking for you. You remember Jasper?"

"Yes, he dated Alice for a short while. I don't like him," Bella acknowledged.

"He's Emmett's and my half-brother. We don't trust him, but I'll tell you about him if you stay with us. Jasper is dating a member of the serious crime division of the FBI. I don't trust either of them not to give you to these people who will take you out of the country. You need to be out of New York. You could become Bella again. They're looking for Gaby," I explained.

"I want to stay with you, that's if you will have me. I don't want to cause any problems; please don't send me away, not now I've found you again," Bella panicked.

I pulled Bella into my arms to calm her.

"Drive to the warehouse Emmett; we have to get moving. I'm just going to make a quick call to my Nonno. We need to find out how things are going in Italy. I know your Grandparents are worried about you, Bella, but we are not going there until I know it's safe," I offered.

Before I could make the call, Emmett's phone rang.

"Pull over Emmett, before you answer the phone. We don't want the cops stopping us."

"It's dad, Edward don't talk. I'll put him on speaker to see what he wants," Emmett said.

"Hi, dad."

 _"_ _Emmett, have you just been to the house?"_

"Yes, was that okay? No one was home, and I didn't think it would be a problem as some of my things are still there."

 _"_ _How did you get in? Why were you there? And who was with you?"_

"The doors were unlocked, and there was no alarm set. I thought someone was home. I went to my old room to get my football trophies from high school. But someone has taken them. Rose was with me; she starts a thirty-six-hour shift later today. We are going to get something to eat before she goes to the hospital."

 _"_ _We have more important things going on besides fucking trophies. Someone killed Joe and Sal. They have stepped up this war. I've been trying to get hold of Edward, but as usual, his cell is off. You need to find Edward, and Rosalie isn't to go to work. I'm sending you all out of the country. I thought you could stay with your Grandparents. Regardless if you find Edward, you and Rosalie need to go to the usual hanger within the next two hours. There will be a plane waiting to take you to Italy. I'm sending Marcus with Didyme. Seth and Peter will be your guards."_

"I will try to, but Edward's away on business, I doubt I'll be able to get hold of him. He's gone to Chicago or was it the Carolinas."

" _When did he go? He was at home this morning. You must try to contact Edward. I need you both on that plane. You need to be in the hanger within the next two hours. That should give you time to get organized."_

"What about Esme, Lucy, and Jasper? Are they leaving? Dad, you can't stay here on your own. That is just stupid."

 _"Emmett it doesn't matter about my family, they are my concern, not yours. You need to be at the hanger in the next two hours. Do you understand?"_

"Okay, dad, I'll do my best."

 _"_ _No, Emmett you won't try your best, you will do it."_

Then the phone went dead.

Shit, this is worse than I thought, but I've been planning for this since I was stuck at home after being shot. I thought we might have a little longer before we have to move.

I grabbed my burner cell from my pocket. I kissed the top of Bella's head, pulling her closer to me.

"Do you still want to go to the warehouse?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, as quick as you can without breaking the law."

I continued to make the call.

"Rose - its Edward, we have a problem and I need you to do as I say. Pack a bag for Emmett and yourself to last at least two weeks, and he will be there in the next thirty minutes to pick you up. I also need you to bring your medical kit. Emmett will tell you about it when he gets there. Don't let anyone else in the house, but if anyone gets in you must go straight to the safe room and wait for Emmett. Do you understand Rose?"

 _"Shit has it gotten that bad; I will Edward. Be safe both of you."_

"See you soon."

I hung up the phone.

"Bella, do you think you can trust me?"

"I do. What's happening because this is scaring me."?

"I'll explain everything later. Emmett is going to drive us to a warehouse I own. You can wash up and change your clothes, but what I need to know is can you remember anyone giving you an injection. Maybe telling you, they were giving you pain meds or putting something on your clothes?"

I knew what the fucking answer was before she told me.

"Yes, they gave me a shot at the top of my leg after I tried to run away. It's the same leg as my surgery. Whatever it was has reacted with the rod because the lump hasn't gone down," Bella offered.

"Shit, they put a tracking device in your leg. Emmett, once you have dropped us off could you get Rose back here as quickly as possible? We need to get this thing out before they come to get her."

"Yes, we're almost at the warehouse. You'll be fine, Bells. My big brother is awesome at organizing shit," Emmett replied.

"My plan was always to get your dumb ass to safety," I joked.

I heard a giggle from Bella, which felt good to hear.

"I have to call Marcus, Emmett to see if dad told him to go to the plane. I don't want anyone to go to that hanger."

I dialed Marcus' number, and he answered within two rings, which told me he was on high alert.

"Marcus, did dad called to tell you to go to the hanger?"

 _"_ _Yes, he did, but something doesn't seem right. Has he called you too?"_

"He called Emmett, and I'm with him. I saw this coming; I have a safe house we can go to until we figure out what to do. You need to go to my warehouse at dock three. There is a car with money and two burner phones in the trunk, under the spare tire. The GPS has the address already programmed into it. Leave your cells at home. Don't take your car. If it means getting several cabs don't let anyone know where you are."

 _"Fuck Edward, you have thought of everything. Your Nonno, and Uncles has taught you well. Did you know that Joe and Sal have been iced?"_

"Yes, dad told Emmett. What capos are left, that can be trusted?"

 _"_ _Frank, Big Tony, and Ricky."_

"Shit. Look, I have another safe house not that far away if they can get to my warehouse where I conduct most of my business. There are three cars, and the GPS in each of them is already programmed with the safe house address, as well as containing money and burners. They're in the trunk under the spare tire. I had the freezer stocked, so they need to buy fresh food on the way. Tell them they can use the place, one of us will contact them when it's safe to return. I don't want anyone else driving their own cars. I don't trust that someone has tampered with them."

 _"_ _Okay, son, I'll do that now. Be safe, and I'll see you later tonight."_

"We will."

Next, I made a call to my Nonno.

"Hello Nonno, I can't talk for long. Things have gotten bad here. Dad is trying to get us to go to a hanger to catch a plane to Italy, but I have a bad feeling that it's a setup. Could you let Don Mancini know that I've found Bella, and that she is with me? We're heading out to a safe house I have."

 _"_ _What about Marcus and Didyme?"_

"I've sent them instructions on how to get to the house. Everyone will get to where they need to go. There are only three old capos left. I'm sending them to another safe house."

 _"_ _You've done well son. I'm proud of you. I'll let Isabella's grandparents know she is with you. Call me in the next twenty-four-hours. Be safe all of you."_

"Will do Nonno. I love you."

I threw the phone out of the window in case anyone had tapped into it. I could see we weren't far from the warehouse. I needed to make another call.

Taking another burner out, I call Peter. "Peter has dad called you and told you to go to the hanger?"

 _"Yes, I'm packing now. You're calling from a burner. Has something happened?"_

"I need you to get to the warehouse where we stashed the cars a few days ago. Use the GPS; it will take you where you need to go. I will get in contact with Seth. I want you both to travel together. But don't wait more than fifteen minutes for him. If he isn't there by then, he will have to use the other car. Be safe."

 _"_ _Will do Boss."_

I hung up the phone.

"Emmett, do you trust Seth that he wouldn't double cross us?" I asked.

"I don't think he would, he's been working with us," Emmett answered.

I picked up my burner.

I dialed his number and hoped that it wasn't a mistake; he has worked for the family since I was young, and he may be loyal to dad.

"Seth, its Edward. Has my dad called you about going to Italy with us?"

 _"_ _Yes, but what the fuck is going on Edward? Why does your dad think you are away?"_

"That's because Emmett told him that. Things have changed, and we need to leave the city. But not on that plane."

 _"_ _I've spoken to Marcus I know what's going on. Am I traveling with Peter?"_

"Yes, you will be. I don't want anyone driving their own cars and leave your cell at home." 

_"I'll call him to make the arrangements. Be safe, Edward. I'll see you tonight."_

"Okay, thanks, Seth. Be safe."

"Edward we're here. Do you need help getting Bella inside?" Emmett asked.

"I think we can manage. I need you to get Rose and be back here as soon as you can. Emmett, you must stay alert in case anyone follows you. Be safe," I replied as I pulled him into a hug.

Lifting Bella from the car, I take her straight up to the office.

"What do you use this place for Edward?" Bella asked.

"I rent it out."

"To whom? I mean, what for?"

"Sometimes, the media students rent it from me; they use it to make movies. Or photographers have used it for fashion shoots. I've even rented it to kids to have parties. But they never go up to my office. I have some spare clothes you can use. Your boyfriend won't mind if you wear my boxers?" I asked.

"Edward, I don't have a boyfriend, my last one never dumped me, but I'm sure he has moved on," Bella replied blushing.

"I can assure you he didn't do any dumping or moving on. I have it on good authority that he is still in love with you. But he is just worried about what his girl might think of him now. He's done things that he didn't want to do, and it has changed him," I replied.

"I'm sure we will have time to discuss things once we get away from here. Did you say there is somewhere I can wash up; I smell bad. I must disgust you." Bella whispered.

"You don't. The bastard who did this to you disgusts me," I try to reassure Bella. "How do you want to do this? You're not strong enough to stand in the shower, and I'm not sure if you want me to wash you. Or do you just want a quick wash, and when we get to the house Rose can help you shower? But whatever you decide I need to burn your clothes in case there is a tracker in them."

"I'll try and wash a little if you can put a chair in front of the sink. I would like to borrow your clothes. I'll shout for you if I need help Edward," Bella said.

I put Bella's clothes in a bin and set fire to them. Then I started to pack the car with guns, and empty the safe of the money I keep here for an emergency.

I was sitting in my office halfway through my second cigarette when I heard Bella shouting. I rushed up to the bathroom.

"I need some help standing up to put the clothes on. You smoke now?"

"Yes, it's a bad habit that I've been trying to quit, but I have less of an incentive."

I stepped on my cigarette, looking sheepish. She tried to pull a towel over her bottom half, and I watched as she blushed.

"I'll stand you up if you can pull the boxers on. I'll take you into my office so Rose can sort your leg out."

I heard the door open before I realized what I had done; I had pulled the gun from the back of my jeans.

"It's okay Edward. It's just us," Emmett shouted.

"You have a gun, Edward, a big gun," Bella choked.

"Yes, like I said, we have lots to talk about. Rose, I think there is a tracking device in her leg. It has to come out, so they won't be able to find her," I said.

"Not a problem, we will get this thing out of your leg. It should only take about fifteen minutes. Be ready to move right away," Rose replied.

Kissing Bella on her head, I leave the office, and shut the door behind me.

"Relax, Edward everything will be okay. You have her back again," Emmett reassured.

"I don't think it will be okay. I never thought I would ever find Bella again. I've killed men, and they have paid me to do it. I'm a made man, even though I'm not affiliated with any family. How is she going to take it when she finds out who her dad is and what he did to her mom," I responded.

"Not to mention when she finds out that it was Anna and her family who had caused so many of the problems. That they are the ones, who encouraged Renata to leave Italy, leaving both Bella and her mom unprotected. Her sperm donor could have found her."

"Everything will work out. You're a great guy Edward," Emmett said. "How did you organize all this when you never left your house?"

"Whenever I received a package, the delivery guy stayed in my house while I left. Then when the next delivery guy came, the first one left. Peter and I went to different shops buying cells. I bought t cheap cars and several GPS devices. I didn't deposit any money from the nightclub, so we have cash. I've had help," I disclosed. "This car is a new Kia Sedona that just came from the showroom yesterday. Marcus has a Toyota Prius that came from a different showroom. If anyone sees us when we get to the house, we are going to look like a family on vacation."

"But you made provisions for some of the old guys; wouldn't they be loyal to dad?" Emmett questioned.

"I spoke to Marcus before your wedding and he told me how dad has not been including them in anything that is going on lately. Marcus said it was as if they had been retired without asking them. So, I know they will be loyal to us if we help them out," I reiterated.

"You will make one hell of a leader once this is all over," Emmett added.

"About that, I need to talk to you in depth when we get to the house. Once we find out what Bella knows about mom's death, and what Marcus has observed, we can work out who we are up against. I don't know if dad is still the leader or if the Whitlock's have taken over. So much is going on. If dad hands the reins over to Jasper, he will have one hell of a fight. The Cullen's have run New York for the past three generations, we are both the fourth, and it's our right to take over. You need to talk to Rose about being involved with the family business. Do you want to be completely involved, somewhat involved or not at all. You're my brother; I love you regardless of what you decide. Unlike dad, I won't pressure you," I said.

"Could someone carry Bella down, please," Rose shouted from the office.

"Coming! Get the engine started Emmett, we have to leave right away," I said as I went to get Bella. I noticed that Rose had put a cannula in her hand.

"There were two trackers; I hit them both with the hammer in your office. I don't think there were any others," Rose informed me.

"Thanks Rose. Let's get in the car."

I was glad to see we were getting further away from Manhattan. We should be at the safe house within two hours.

"We need to go to a Target to buy clothes for Bella and me. Sweetheart, will you be okay in the car with Emmett. Rose and I will buy clothes and supplies."

We rode in silence while I cradled Bella in my arms. I tried to think of what the next step should be for us all.

"There's a Target up ahead, do you want to stop?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, please, Emmett. Bella could you tell Rose what you want so she can get it for you. Don't worry about money; I've brought plenty with us. Is there anything else anyone needs," I questioned.

"Could I have another cane, I hate having to rely on people for help. I can walk quicker with one," Bella requested.

"Not a problem I can do that, anything else?"

Bella smiled and shook her head. I couldn't help but kiss her.

"I need snacks if we are on a road trip," Emmett boomed.

"Come on Rose; let's see how quickly we can get in and out. You need to buy a suitcase for Bella in case we end up going to Italy. Get two weeks' supplies of underclothes, sleepwear, a few dresses, if we go out to eat, but she mainly wears jeans. Well, she used to." I said.

"Come on, Edward, you're wasting time. We'll go to the clothing department first. You get your things. I'll get Bella's. Then we will go to toiletries and then food last. Times a ticking boss," Rose stated.

I don't think I've ever shopped so quickly. It was like old times, just plain clothes, no labels.

"Did you get anything to eat? I'm starving," Emmett whined.

"Here you go, Emmett as if I'd leave you without food. Bella, I bought a Popsicle for you. When we get to the house, I'm going to start an IV to administer antibiotics, and fluid. I need to get you re-hydrated," Rose informed Bella.

"What do you have in the bag, bro?" Emmett asked.

"I bought nicotine patches and gum," I said. I could feel my ears getting warm.

Bella smiled up at me, knowing I was going to quit smoking for her.

"Let's get this road trip started," Emmett shouted. He started to sing 'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands' as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 **Thank you to my pre-readers Klcivinski and Carole for reading through the chapter and pointing out my mistakes.**

 **Also, thank you to my beta EdwardsFirstKiss who managers to make sense of my rambling and makes the chapter readable.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Bella**

Rose had Edward fold the seat down so I could rest. I felt Edward either running his hand down my arm or face, or trying to get some of the knots out of my hair without hurting me. I felt safe for the first time in years.

I couldn't help but study him. He had dyed his hair black, and it was obvious that he now visited the gym. Being able to see his beautiful green eyes - he wears contact lenses that make him look more attractive than he was before. But I hadn't seen him smile at all; he has the air of dangerous "don't mess with me" about him now. The way he had organized things was like watching someone organizing an army. He is the same, yet different.

I smiled to myself as I heard Emmett progress from "The Wheels on the Bus" to "Music Man." As Edward sighed, "I'm sorry everyone, but I need a smoke to calm me. Either that or my gun will not stay in my pants for longer.

I gasped when I heard him say he still had the gun. But it soon turned to giggles as Edward continued to make threats to Emmett. Then Emmett began to sing louder. I could only imagine what fun their childhood was.

"Are you laughing at me, Miss Swan?" Edward asked.

"Maybe, I wish I had a brother growing up. I bet you had fun," I chuckled.

"See Edward; she likes me. She likes my entertainment," Emmett sniggered.

"Bella, please don't compliment him, or we will never hear the end," Rose added.

I looked to see Edward lowering the window and putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Where are we going, Edward?" I asked.

"That's a good question. What shack are we staying in?" Emmett probed.

"It's a house just off the shore in Cape Elizabeth, Maine," Edward answered.

"Edward, you have to give us more than that. Are we going to be bunking together? I don't want to share a room with Marcus and Didyme. It would be like sharing a room with your Grandparents," Emmett shuddered.

Laughing, Edward replied, "It has five bedrooms, Emmett, so you don't have to worry about sharing a room with Marcus."

"What's it like Edward? Are we going to a house in the woods like we used to when we were kids?" Emmett added.

"I looked at several properties to rent. I settled on this because it has high shrubs around one side of the house. The back of the house looks out on a private beach. The opposite side is the driveway and carport. It has a wraparound deck which should help us see if anyone tries to come onto the property," Edward said.

"That sounds fabulous, Edward, what else does it have?" Rose asked.

"At the back, there's a patio, it has a BBQ pit to one side. There's also a tennis court and a pond with a waterfall. There's a big kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a gym, an indoor swimming pool. There are double doors off the dining room that lead to the beach. Five bedrooms all with en-suites. The basement has a game room, cinema room, and cellar." Edward replied.

"Fuck Edward, that sounds better than the places we were sent to as kids," Emmett gushed.

"It came furnished, so please don't damage anything," Edward replied.

"It sounds wonderful Edward," I said as I drifted off to sleep.

~TTS~

Waking, I found myself in a beautiful bedroom. I could see that the French doors were open, and Edward was sitting on the balcony reading a book.

As I try to get up, I notice that I have a bag of clear liquid hanging above my head.

"You're awake, how are you feeling sweetheart?" Edward asked. "You have color in your cheeks now."

"I feel warm and comfortable. Edward your hair is the beautiful bronze I love, not that awful black. I thought you had colored it. How long have you been wearing contact lenses?" I asked.

"No, sweetheart, the hair gel turns it black. I changed the color when I went back to New York after my mom died. I had laser eye treatment, so I no longer have to wear glasses. I'll explain everything when you're feeling better," Edward replied.

"Please tell me. I'm so scared, so many things make little sense?" I begged.

"Once we have eaten we can discuss everything, but we all need to know about the car accident first," Edward stated.

"Could I use the bathroom, please?" I asked as my bladder was screaming to be emptied.

"Of course, sweetheart, let me text Rose. But I will warn you that Auntie Di will fuss over you now that you're awake. It took Marcus a while to stop her crying last night after she saw you."

"I think I might like to walk if that's okay," I asked.

"No. Sorry Bella, I'm carrying you. Let me have my fun. I haven't had you in my arms for so long. I've missed you," Edward said as he winked at me.

Edward took the bag of fluid down and placed it on my lap as he lifted me, carrying me to the bathroom. He set me on the vanity countertop.

"Do you need my help any further or will you be okay with Rose helping you?" Edward asked as he placed a soft kiss on my head.

Before I could answer, Rose walked in, followed by Didyme.

"My sweet girl, I spoke to your Grandfather last night. He is so angry with the bastards who did this to you, but you don't have to worry about anything. We have found you now, and you will be safe with us," Didyme cried.

"Right Bella, I'll take this fluid down as you have already started to rehydrate, but if you don't drink and eat small meals, I'll put it back up. I will keep the needle cannula in as you still have four days of antibiotics to take," Rose informed me. "Can you use the toilet on your own ordo you need help?"

"I can do it myself. Could I have a shower?" I asked.

"You can have a shower; it will make you feel better. Di can you gather some clothes for Bella? Shout me when you're ready, and we will help you into the shower. There's a seat, so it will make it easier for you," Rose added, as she left the room.

It felt wonderful to shower. I have no idea how long it had been since I'd had one. I tried to put all my thoughts in order as I marveled at the hot water splashing down my back. I picked up my favorite lush strawberry shower gel, and as I rubbed it into my skin, my thoughts kept going back to Edward. He looked and acted so differently. If he is a part of the mafia, would it bother me? I was brought up in a law-abiding home, with a father as a Chief of Police. I chuckled. Father? He stopped being that years ago. I read in the newspapers that Liam is an alleged mob boss, but Liam is a lamb, he would never hurt anyone. So, if Edward is a member of the mob, even by association, he would still be my Edward, the Edward who built my dance studio. The shy guy who took me out for coffee at my audition. The Edward who I loved, who I had always loved and still did.

I continued to shower with a new resolve. If Edward would have me, I was in one hundred percent, mafia or not.

~TTS~

"Thanks, Auntie Di, that's the best meal I've had in a long time. Eating my food at the hole in the wall place next door to the gym is tasteless compared to this," Emmett said, rubbing his stomach after finishing the last of the potatoes.

"Thank you for making the soup. I'm sorry I couldn't eat it all," I added.

"You've done well Bella, baby steps. You will not be able to eat a three-course meal right away. Little and often," Rose informed me.

"I know you don't want to, but could we go into the sitting room and you can tell us about the car accident please, Bella. I want to know what happened to mom," Edward asked. "Seth, Peter, could you check outside? You can shoot a game of pool or watch a movie afterward if you want to?"

"Leave the pots. Peter and I will clear and wash them once we have checked outside. I know you all need to hear what happened to Lizzy," Seth said.

"Let me carry you," Edward whispered.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him.

But the truth was that I was not looking forward to telling them about the accident.

"Bella I know this will bring back old memories, but could you tell us about the car accident? So many things have been said about it. But you're the only person who knows what really happened," Marcus said.

"Garrett came and picked me up, Lizzy was already in the car. I could see that he wasn't happy to be driving us. He had his younger brother with him, Brad." I began.

"Garrett doesn't have a brother. He has two sisters," Emmett interrupted. "What did he look like? Did mom know him? How old was he?"

"Emmett give her a chance to tell us what she saw. You're asking too many questions before she can reply," Didyme soothed.

"I would say he was sixteen to eighteen. Your mom said that Mr. Cullen helps kids who have dropped out of school. He gave them a second chance. His had olive skin, and he had brown eyes," I reminisced.

"Then what happened sweetheart?" Edward asked.

"After we bought our dresses, your mom asked Garrett, who was driving at the time to take us to a place called Momma's Kitchen. He passed it, and your mom asked him where he was going. He drove to a place in the city that was run down. But I don't know where it was. When he got out of the car, he pulled a gun out from his back opened the door and injected your mom with something. I ran, but he caught me and hit me with his gun. He threw me back into the car, injecting me with the same thing. I couldn't speak or move," I gasped.

"Is there a legal drug that would do that Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"There are only two drugs that I could think of that would have that effect used in anesthesia during operations. The first is suxamethonium. But it would never be given it to someone conscious as it affects the breathing, as in they wouldn't be able to breathe without oxygen. The second drug is succinylcholine or SUX for short. It's a neuromuscular paralytic drug, but again it affects breathing," Rose replied. "If they got hold of these drugs. Someone has connections in a hospital, or it could have come from Jasper's girlfriend."

I could feel myself starting to panic. I began gasping for breath, pulling on the neck of my top, trying to get some air.

"It's okay sweetheart take a few deep breaths," Edward said as he rubbed my back

Rose left the room, coming back in with something in a syringe that she injected into my cannula. Edward pulled me onto his lap, holding me against his chest, stroking my hair until I calmed down.

"How long have you had panic attacks?" Rose asked.

"Since the accident," I gasped.

"Are you okay to continue?" Marcus asked, looking concerned.

I nodded my head and continued, "Garrett pulled the ring from my finger, and then he took my bracelet. Garrett told Brad they had his brother, then said something about stealing from the boss. Garrett shot Brad in the leg and foot saying it was so he couldn't use the brake. Brad took off through traffic, not stopping at any junctions. He was apologizing, saying he had to as the boss was going to kill his brother. That's when a bus hit us, then a truck with scaffolding. All the poles came off the truck. One of the poles came through the front window screen and went through Lizzy's side. Pinning her against the seat. My leg was trapped, and I kept trying to stay awake."

"You need not tell us anything else. Liam told us what happened next," Edward told me.

I began to sob.

"You must hate me; I could have stopped him. I could have run faster found help. Something. Instead, I did nothing."

"Sweetheart no one blames you. This is all on Carlisle. You have lost so much. None of us believe you're behind anything. Let me take you to bed to lie down for a while," Edward said.

"No, please. Can I stay with you? That's if you want me?" I asked.

"I want you. I'll always want you. It's if you want me after we have our talk later. Lay here and sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up," Edward informed me.

I could still hear them discussing the accident as I fell into a deep sleep.

~TTS~

When I woke, I was back in bed. The sun was rising or setting. I wasn't sure which.

Sitting up, I felt dizzy; I could see someone was asleep on the chaise lounge. Trying to get out of bed to use the bathroom, I stumbled. Gasping in shock I saw Edward once again pull out a gun.

"Edward it's me I was trying to get to the bathroom," I whispered.

"Sorry sweetheart, you just made me jump. Let me help you," Edward answered.

"Is it morning or evening?" I asked.

"It's the morning. Do you want to go down for a coffee or shall I bring one up? You deserve some answers to questions. The sooner you know about my life over these past few years, the sooner you can decide if you still want to be my girlfriend, but I shouldn't be telling you so much without your being my wife. Then again with who your family is I don't know if that applies," Edward rambled.

"You know how cryptic that sounds right. I'd love some coffee, maybe we could curl up on the sofa?"

"We can do that, no problem."

Edward carried me down the stairs even though I told him I was more than capable of walking. We could smell the coffee before we got to the kitchen.

"I'll leave you on the sofa until I get our coffees. Do you take yours like you used to?"

"Yes, I've not changed that much."

It worried me that what Edward was going to tell me would be horrible. It's not like he has committed murder and is on the run from the police.

"Here we go, sweetheart, I've brought you a pastry to nibble on, there's also fresh juice in case the coffee is too harsh for your stomach."

"Thank you, you've thought of everything as usual. Now tell me about everything that has you so worried. I imagine it has something to do with that gun you keep pulling out. Do the police want you?"

Edward pulled the afghan from the back of the sofa and pulled it over us before he began.

"First, I will tell you that the Cullen family is a member of the mafia, as is my mom's family, _and_ yours. But I'll tell you about that later."

"Wow, do you mean my mom? Is that why she ran away?"

"Speak to your Grandparents about that. I only know little bits of what happened. My mom's family is a member of the mafia, but they are from a different family. But our moms have always been friends. That's how she recognized you."

"Okay, so have you always lived as a mafia person?"

"Sweetheart let me take you back to the beginning. I never lied when I said my father and I have never had a good relationship. When I was younger, I always tried to please him, but I couldn't do anything right. I even learned how to use a gun and knife so he wouldn't see me as weak. When I was sixteen, mom bought me an apartment and Garrett lived with me, but he was my bodyguard, not a student like I told you. I didn't want to be in that life. I never lied to you about that. I wanted to play the piano, play in an orchestra, open a school. Let me tell you what happened while you were in Forks. I hope you are going to believe what I am about to tell you because I know how close you are to Liam."

"I'll believe you until you give me cause not to."

"I was speaking to you on the phone, and I remembered I was going to have lunch with my mom. I was going to cancel."

"I remember that you were going to finish your composition, but your ride came before you could cancel."

"Yes, I didn't recognize the guy who picked me up. He wasn't my usual driver; he knew too much about my private life, which none of my father's men would know. That made me a little on guard. When I got to their house. Uncle Al told me that Emmett and Rose had been walking on the sidewalk and someone had started shooting at them from a car. They hit Emmett, but not Rose. Marcus, and Seth went to get them. Someone called Uncle Al telling him that a few kids had broken into one of dad's warehouse, and they were stealing guns. Garrett and a few men had been sent to sort the problem out. When I got to the house, I was told my father and Marcus's brother, Aro, were both missing. It was a little chaotic. They were trying to update the security with some new guys I had never seen in the house before. My father had sent Esme to London; she was his mistress. I was angry with my father for not protecting mom if there was a threat to the family,"

"Oh, my goodness, did Lizzy know that your dad was having an affair?"

"My father had several affairs, but none of us knew that he had children with Esme. Jasper and Lucy are a product of their affair." Edward sighed.

"Do you think that is why they killed your mom?"

"I don't know. Let me finish telling you about that day. I'm afraid you will decide you want nothing to do with me afterward."

"It can't be that bad."

"We were having lunch, and there was gunfire. I got mom, Auntie Di, and her granddaughter Nettie to a safe room. I rescued Peter that day. That is why we became friends. Men began to invade the house and the surrounding property. One of the first to be killed was a guy we had always called Uncle Al. He was the one in charge of security. The new guys who were helping him killed him. They were Liam's men. I hid and heard some men saying they would kill all of my family, even Nessie, and Liam would give them a bonus if they killed a Cullen. That day I killed three men. I did it to protect my family and home — the people I killed where Liam's men. Liam sent someone to kill Em and Rose. They kidnapped my dad and Aro. Aro died a few months after we found him. He got an infection as Liam had tortured both he and dad. He was trying to take over the territory that belonged to my family. It has been ours for the past three generations."

"That's a lot to take in. I can't imagine Liam doing that. But I can see why you killed someone; you were protecting your mom. Is that all you have done because you seemed organized when you found me."

"I stayed in Italy after the funeral. I couldn't face coming back to the States. I needed to be close to mom. While I was in Italy, my Uncles taught me how the mafia should work. It was nothing like way my father runs his mob. My Nonno gave me money to set up a business in the states. He didn't want me to have to rely on my father. I bought a club; the one you went to when Lucy attacked you. I was back in the states for six months before I made myself known as Anthony Masen."

"What? The same Masen who sponsored the Rock Follies?"

"Yes, I tried to sponsor everything that mom used to sponsor. But once my father married Esme, she wouldn't sponsor any of the arts; in fact, she sponsors nothing."

"Your mom loved the arts, that was a great thing you did in her memory."

"I made myself known to my father. I was having fun undercutting him for all the businesses he tried to buy, but he put a hit out on me. So, I decided to come out of hiding, plus I wanted to find you. I was hoping you didn't think I had anything to do with the accident and give me another chance. But when I got to Forks, they told me you had died in a car accident. I even visited your grave. I cried and left flowers. I went to Seattle to see Fred and Angela to see if they could help me. But they just said that you died in a car accident."

"They told me a private detective was asking questions about me. That was you?"

"Yes, it was me. When I was in Forks, everyone I spoke to always said many great things about you," I said, kissing her nose.

"This is where you will hate me. I sometimes work as a hitman. I've killed many people for money. With the money, I bought many businesses. I bought all the tenement properties my dad wanted. He always saw it as making money out of people who had nothing, hoping to recruit some of them to work for him. But I made all the repairs making them livable, for the same rent. I'm not trying to justify my actions or make myself sound like a modern Robin Hood because I'm not."

"I never expected you to say that," I said.

"I'm sorry, please let me finish before you decide about me," he begged.

"Okay, I promised to listen before I decide what to do, as I never dreamed it would be like this," I whispered in shock.

"A few months ago, when Em and Rose got married things came to a head as far as mom's family, Em and me are concerned. When a child of a mafia boss gets married, they expect certain things. If you have shamed the family, it would be a low-key affair. There will be no other mob bosses, politicians, or important people invited. But if the child is in good standing with the family such as Em, there are certain gifts that the boss gives his son such as a house and cars."

"However, no one was invited from this life. They didn't get a car; the house was a small-town house with three bedrooms. The wedding was to take place at a small church, Esme and Rose's mom Jackie, invited just over two hundred people. The reception was in a function room at a restaurant that belonged to my father. Everyone thinks I'm not here, and with my father giving things to Jasper and Lucy in public, it looks like Emmett has shamed the family and been cast out. It tells our enemies that both Em and I are easy targets."

"How has that affected Emmett and Rose? Are they in trouble? Can you help them, Edward?"

"They're fine now, sweetheart. Let me explain things to you,"

"Okay sorry for interrupting." "What had Em done to deserve that? Had he refused to join the family?"

"They hadn't done anything. I was in one of my clubs. I overheard a small group of mafias wanna be's talking about killing Emmett, as he meant nothing to our family. It would make this kid look good, and he could move up in his gang. I couldn't allow that to happen. I did a few hits to get enough money so that Em could have a wedding fit for a mafia Prince. Our father found out what I had done and claimed that he didn't know that Emmett had been disrespected and was going to be given such a poor wedding. He said that Esme was supposed to be organizing the wedding. She had told my father that both Em and Rose had told them what they wanted. That wasn't true."

"If we stay together, will you kill people when you need money? I don't know if I would be okay with that?"

"Bella I'm still me, I'm still your Edward. Before I found you, I was propagating a story so I could come back as Edward. I'll always have all the properties, but Masen will run them in California. It will be an office with a staff running the business for me."

"Edward I'm sorry to disturb you, but your Grandfather was on the phone," Marcus said.

"Do I need to call him back?" Edward asked.

"You might want to. Your Grandfather just called to tell you that Slovenia has just got on a plane to come to the states," Marcus replied.

"Fuck," Edward muttered. "Can you get everyone together? We are going to move."

"Edward, what's happening? I don't want to sound stupid, but how can a whole country get on a plane? What does it have to do with us?" I panicked.

"Not Slovenia the country, sweetheart. The mafia from Slovenia. Vladimir is the mafia leader and Stefan, his son," Edward answered.

"But who are they? Why are you panicking?" I continued to ask.

"Vladimir is your Grandfather, and Stefan is your father. They are ruthless, and I think you were probably kidnapped either by them, or someone who was trying to make money. But they are coming to get you," Edward replied as he pulled me towards him.

 **Thank you as always to my pre-readers Klcivinski and Carole for reading through the chapter and pointing out my mistakes.**

 **Also, thank you to my wonderful beta EdwardsFirstKiss who managers to make the chapter readable.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	26. Chapter 25

**I've had a few people who have said that they don't understand what's going on with people. If you have a question, please PM me and I'll do my best to answer any questions you have.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Edward.**

"Shit! Let me talk to Nonno to see what has happened. Don't panic Bella. This will work out. No one will get to you. I'll never allow it," I reassured her as I placed a kiss on her head. "Auntie Di, Rose, could you keep Bella company please?"

Walking into the kitchen, I sat at the counter as I called Nonno.

"Hello, Nonno what's happened?"

 _"_ _Edward, I'm glad you got back to me, Figlio." (Son)_

"Do you know where the Slovenians are and how they know Bella is here?"

 _"You need to ask Bella if she can remember anything when she was kidnapped. Names, descriptions of people, places, anything they said to her. You need to work out who has contacted them."_

"We are at the safe house. No one should know we're here, but I would feel better if we were in Italy, there is more safety there."

 _"I've spoken to Don Mancini. He has sent a plane to bring you all back here. It's already left, but it's a fifteen-hour flight. I'll call you when I know what they want you to do. Be careful, figlio Addio." (Goodbye)_

"Addio Nonno I'll speak to you soon."

"Marcus, Emmett, could you come into the sitting room? Peter, Seth look around the outside, and make sure it's secure," I instructed.

Going into the sitting room, I was hoping Bella doesn't sense how worried I am. I pulled Bella next to me; it used to help calm me, and I was hoping it still did.

"Don Mancini, your Nonno, has sent a plane for us. It will take fifteen hours to get here," I explained.

"Edward, I don't understand if you're in a panic that he is coming here for me, why are you okay that he has sent a plane for us," Bella sighed.

Marcus got up and sat on the coffee table in front of us, taking Bella's hands in his.

"This isn't my place to tell you these things, but I can see you're confused. Your grandfather Mancini is your mom's dad, and your grandfather. He is a powerful man. He's not only the head of the Mancini family he's also the head of the Cartel. The Cartel has five families in it. The Ricci are Lizzy's family; The Lombardi is Didyme's family. The De Luca and Conti families complete the cartel. The family from Slovenia wanted to join the Cartel but were told no. Not only are they not Italian, but they also trade in human trafficking, which we are against."

"So why are these Slovenians looking for me?"

"When your mom was in her late teens, she was kidnapped. No one sent a ransom note. It made no sense why she was taken. When the Slovenians heard about, they said they had taken her. They told your Nonno that as soon as they could join the Cartel and Stefan could have her as his bride, they would let her go. Your Nonno said 'no' as he knew they didn't have her. If they did, they would have made demands as soon as they had taken her. She came home six weeks later. Renata couldn't remember anything. She said they had drugged her. Renata ran away from home not long after, and now everyone knows about you; Stefan says that he's your father. But this is for your Grandparents to discuss with you," Marcus concluded.

"Okay, I understand a little more now," Bella replied. "But can I ask why you're with the Cullen family? I mean no disrespect, but how does that work?"

Chuckling Marcus replied, "I'm Carlisle's cousin on his mother side. That's why I have a different surname."

"Okay, this will take some getting used to," Bella sighed.

"You will soon get the hang of things little one," Marcus said as he took his seat next to Didyme.

"Bella, to help us work out who was behind your kidnapping, can you remember anything about the people who took you. Can you remember if they said anything to you or if you saw any of them? Was there a smell you can remember?" I asked while holding her hand.

"There were two men that took me from the party. One of them smelled like cleaning products, but not like a hospital. The other spoke about not getting money if I got killed. They injected me in my neck."

"That's great; would you say that it could have been bleach or a bleach product that you smelled?'

"Yes, it was bleach," Bella replied.

"You're doing great Bella; can you remember what happened next," I asked.

"I woke up in a box, and I thought it was a coffin at first. Then, I felt that the wood was too rough. When I was taken out of the box, one of the men had dreadlocks and darker skin," Bella replied. "I managed to get away from them. I was in the woods and didn't have my cane so I ran the best I could. But they soon found me."

"That sounds like that new kid in Garrett's crew," Marcus added.

"He's the one who was trying to sell drugs through one of my gyms. Laurent, I think his name is." Emmett growled.

"Can you tell us what happened next?" I encouraged.

"There were always two of them, but the other guy always had something over his face, so I never saw him. They took me in the box to another cellar. They took me out of the box to eat stale bread. They turned the hosepipe on me to wash away my bodily functions as they wouldn't let me use a bathroom," Bella explained, blushing.

"But a few times a younger guy, who looked like a teenager, was with them, and he would wash me down on a lower spray before he put it on the high spray. He pointed the hose towards the wall away from me, and it stopped me from being thrown against the wall by the force of the water. He also put candy in the box for me to eat. The guy who wore the mask found out, and he made him kneel and shot him in the head in front of me."

Bella began to sob. I could see how distressed Auntie Di was becoming, so Marcus held her close to him. I pulled Bella onto my lap, and then pushed her head into my neck. I held her tightly while we waited until she could compose herself again.

"Are you okay to continue sweetheart?" "Yes, I think so," Bella rasped.

"How many places where you moved to?" I probed.

"Three times in the box. They took me to a warehouse. It was busy. They were putting people into trucks, but they concealed them behind a false wooden wall. They loaded crates in front of it to make it look like it's just a truck of crates. The people were all different ages, some of them were children. Before they loaded them into the trucks, they had three different branding irons, and they burned one into everyone's shoulders, even the children."

"Did you recognize anyone who was doing this or who was in the warehouse?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, that girlfriend of Jasper's, the one that was with him in the restaurant when your sister was wearing my necklace." Bella offered. "I'm sure I heard Jasper's voice coming from the office, but I never saw him."

"That's classic; she's an FBI agent. I bet her bosses don't know about her extracurricular activities. I can't accept that Dad knows anything about this. He has always been against human trafficking. Both he and mom supported the stop the traffik charity for fuck sake," Emmett ranted.

"I have to agree with Emmett, Edward. Jasper's doing this on his own. There's no way it involves Carlisle. His father was the one who formed the charity," Marcus added.

"The point is, will dad believe us? And why is April involved?" I questioned.

"You're doing great Bells; you're helping us to confirm the things we suspected. What else can you tell us?" Emmett encouraged.

"They took me to the house where you found me. The dreads guy told me that if I did as he said and kept quiet; he wouldn't put me back in a box. At first, they put a gag in my mouth to stop me from shouting. Lucy came in several times to taunt me; she was wearing my jewelry. I also heard Leah's voice a few times," Bella added.

"We found some of your things in Lucy's room, I have them in a bag," I said.

"I have them in my room. Honey, I'll give them to you later," Didyme reassured.

"Okay thank you," Bella replied

Seth interrupted us; no one spoke as soon as he came into the room. But I noticed that Marcus had drawn his gun and laid it on his lap.

I looked at him, trying to work out why he pulled his gun. Did he suspect something I hadn't picked up on?

"There isn't anyone outside, I made you drinks," Seth said as he passed out the drinks.

"Thank you, Seth," Auntie Didyme said.

"Here you go, buttercup," Seth said as he passed Bella her drink.

I felt Bella stiffen as she folded into me. It happened quickly. Seth pulled a gun from his back as he pulled Bella from my lap putting the gun to her head. The sheer panic on her face crushed me, knowing that I hadn't protected her as I had promised.

"Edward, the boss, is pissed with you for taking something that doesn't belong to you. He's livid that none of you got on the plane. Why do you have to make things so complicated?" Seth mocked.

"Seth, why are you doing this? I thought you were on the same side as us?" Didyme asked.

"Well, Didyme, I was sent to make you believe you had my alliance. Truth is I hate every single one of you, especially you, Edward. Everything has always been about you. First, from your mom, then your Grandparents. You're an embarrassment to the Cullen name, and that goes for you as well Emmett, you both have always been a pain in everyone's ass. You two should have died to make everything easier for the rest of us. But no matter how hard the boss tries, you come out of it alive. Not this time though," Seth taunted. "None of you are leaving this place alive; you need to say your prayers."

We watched shocked when Bella pulled away from Seth's grasp, throwing herself over the back of a chair, swinging her leg up she kicked the gun from Seth's hand kicking him in the face which knocked him onto the floor. She was terrific; it was like seeing her dance again. Before I was able to get up from my seat, Rose had the gun in her hand with it dug into the temple of Seth's head.

"Don't you ever threaten my friends again, scum," Rose growled.

Emmett got to Seth before I did and kicked him several times.

"He will not be here alone," Marcus said.

"You don't think Peter is against us, do you?" Rose asked.

"No… There's no way he would turn against me," I replied. "Rose take Auntie Di and Bella to the cellar, lock the door and don't open it unless you're sure it's either me or Emmett," I instructed. "Bella, do you know how to use a gun?"

"Yes, but I haven't gone shooting for a long time," Bella answered.

Pulling a gun from a holster fastened to my calf I held it out to her, "Here you go sweetheart, we will have this under control in no time. You will not have to use it. It's just a precaution."

I kissed her head as Rose put the gun in the back of her jeans having taken another from Emmett. She pulled Bella's trembling form from me towards the cellar, with Auntie Di close behind them with her gun from her purse in her hand.

Once they were out of sight, I hit Seth in the head, dragging him to the patio area where I shot him.

"We need to find Peter. I hope he is still alive," I whispered.

"I'll be surprised if he is, if there are several of them here. I think we should stay together; it would be safer," Marcus stated.

"Should we check inside or outside?" asked Emmett.

"We need to look at the security cameras. They might give us a clue as to who's here and how many there are," I replied.

We crept through the kitchen and found Peter's body; his throat had been cut. I can't explain the anger that overcame me. Peter had been a great friend to me, he has been one of the closest friends I'd ever had, and I trusted him with so many things. I felt guilty, tremendous guilt. I questioned Seth's loyalty and trusted him, and now I've lost my friend.

Looking at the security cameras, we could see four men outside. One of them was putting something under the hood of our cars.

"Emmett, Marcus you go out the front door. I'll go out the back door, both of you walk towards the shrubs, I'll go the other way, and we will meet near the pond. Do you have silencers on your guns?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"I want dreads alive; he has a lot of questions he needs to answer, but kill the other three."

I came across one of them; he was having a smoke. I crept behind him with my hand over his mouth, pulling my knife across his throat, dumping his body under the shrub.

Then I heard two pop's that sounded like Marcus and Emmett had gotten two others. There was just that scum with the dread's left; he must be somewhere in the house.

Creeping around the corner of the house almost at the pond, I saw two more of them that made six. I waited in the shadows until I saw Emmett and Marcus. Looking at the two kids, they didn't know what to do. It looked like they were about to run. Signing at Emmett to keep those two alive, I have a few questions for them. It wouldn't take long to break them. I smiled as I saw Emmett and Marcus both with their guns to the idiots' heads.

"Gag them, and tie them up in the kitchen," I whispered. "I will check upstairs, Marcus, look downstairs. Emmett can you check to make sure that no one's in the basement. If you find dreads, I want him alive."

While I was checking out the upstairs, I was trying to think what the next move should be. We needed things cleaned up here, but we also needed to move. They knew where we were now.

I saw dreads going through my things; he was looking for something. It seems like he had already gone through Bella's. I crept behind him, pushing my gun into his temple.

"Find whatever it is you've been looking for?" I asked.

"What the fuck, man," he replied. As he turned around, I punched him full in the face, and then put a gag around his mouth. Dragging him towards the towel rail in the bathroom, I tied him to it so he couldn't get away. I went to check the rest of the rooms and found no one else.

I heard another pop, knowing that another one was dead. Why the fuck had so many been sent, it made no sense.

"Edward it's me, everything in the basement is clear. Are you okay?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Yes, I'm fine. I got dreads; he's tied up in my bathroom."

I smiled when I saw Emmett walk into the bathroom, and punched dreads in the face before he untied him and threw him over his shoulder.

"Take him to the basement, Em," I chuckled. "Hey, Marcus are you okay?"

"I'll be fine just a little flesh wound," Marcus replied holding his arm.

"Em can you get the girls out of the cellar and put these three in?" I asked.

The kids had already figured out they would not leave here alive. If Jasper is the person behind all of this and I think he is, he has underestimated our ability. Dad had trained Jasper that was clear as he thought somewhat like we did. I had an advantage as I had been trained by my Nonno and Uncles.

It was also clear that either dad doesn't know that someone wants me and Em dead or he is the one instigating this. If dad hands everything down to Jasper, and he becomes the next boss, he will have a fight on his hands. The Cullen's have ran New York for the past four generations, and I will be the fifth.

As I walked into the cellar, I could see the fear on Bella's face as she looked at the three men.

"Hey Bella, look at me. Don't look at them," I instructed her as she left the cellar. "I want you and Auntie Di to go upstairs and pack yours and my things. If Rose hasn't done it, t can you both pack Rose and Emmett things as well. We will be leaving as soon as I've finished up here. Could you do that for me Bella?"

"Please be careful, Edward," Bella asked.

"Always sweetheart," I replied as I kissed her.

~TTS~

I sat for the next twenty minutes putting things in place for us all to be able to leave here. I had placed a call to Nonno to tell him what had happened.

When I got into the cellar, it looked like Emmett had already started his own interrogations. The youngest kid was terrified, and now Em was yelling at dreads for selling drugs in his gym, which made me chuckle.

"Em, why don't you start with the easy ones? Like these kids," I told him.

"Okay, but I still want to know why he was selling drugs in my gym," Emmett mumbled.

"Let's, start with you," I pointed to the youngest looking kid. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sonny, and that's my older brother Jay," Sonny said.

"I want to know why the fuck you came to kill us." I asked Sonny.

"Please don't hurt us. Jasper told us we were coming to pick up some drugs for him, and to get something that belonged to his sister. I didn't know they would plant bombs in your cars and try to kill you, or I would have taken the beating for the drugs my mom stole. Jasper makes us sell for him to feed our mom's habit. My brother wants to be a gangster like Jasper and join his gang. I only started selling drugs because Jay forced me to," Sonny whimpered. "I had a job as a bag boy at the grocery store. I liked that job because I could still go to school. I'm only sixteen and I always hoped I could go to college."

"Shut your fucking mouth, or I'm going to kill you," Jay yelled as he tried to get to Sonny.

"Shut the fuck up," Emmett shouted into Jay's face, and then began to beat on him.

"Jasper said if I came to help with the drugs, he would let my sister go. I don't know where she is. She's only fourteen, and he took her two weeks ago," Sonny explained.

"Em, when you have finished can you take Sonny into the other room and tie him to a chair please."

"What the fuck are you going to do with him," Jay yelled.

"That's not your business. I want to know if you came here to make your bones."

"I'm not telling you shit," Jay yelled.

I pulled out my knife. I know I didn't have much time, so I did what I did best. I pushed my knife into the kid's neck and started to drag the blade.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, you're not leaving here alive. Just answer my question, and make it easier on yourself."

"Sonny told you we had Jasper's drug stolen, and we are just paying him back. He promised to give us back our sister if we killed the old woman and the blonde, then took the other girl back to him." Jay sobbed.

"Gag him and find out what dreads is up to with all this fuckery, he's all yours Em."

I turned when I heard the door open to see Marcus.

"How's your arm?"

"Hurts like a bitch but the bullet just grazed me. What's with the kid out there," Marcus asked.

"The usual story mom's an addict she owes Jasper money, so he's forced them to sell for him. I think his mother might have sold his sister to Jasper. I will see if Santiago can help him. Keep him away from Jasper; even if it means that Maggie helps him through children services."

"Are you talking about asking Santiago from the Maine family for help?" Marcus asked.

"He owes me a favor. He's coming down and putting all the dead in the cars.. Those two fuckers will be handcuffed to the steering wheels, and the bombs will go off. Then as far as dad and Jasper are concerned, we were the ones in the cars." I chuckled.

"What about Peter?" Marcus asked.

"Arrangements will be made to have him cremated, and his ashes will be given to his mom," I answered.

We both jumped when we heard a shot. It was Emmett having fun trying to get dreads to talk.

"We have to hurry Em Have you gotten any answers yet?" I asked.

"Yes, dad has told all his foot soldiers that our legal businesses can be used to move illegal stuff through. He wants us to be arrested and put in jail to get us out of the way. That fucking shit isn't happening. Also, he doesn't know if it was dad or Jasper, but one of them has accepted money for Bella, and the Slovenian is coming to collect her. He also claims that the Princess wants her Jewelry box and purse back," Emmett exclaimed.

"We won't get anything else from him, and we have a plane to California to catch."

"Why are we going to California?" Emmett asked.

"Remember, Colin, Joe's son?"

"One of dad's men? Was Colin a year above you in school? You were both on the debating team?"

"Yes. Colin is flying into California for a business trip on his private jet, and he said we could go with him. He's sending us a car which will be here in ten minutes. With our death happening later this afternoon, we must get moving," I said.

"I can't wait to read my obituary?" Emmett smirked.

 **Thank you as always to my pre-readers Klcivinski and Carole for taking the time to read through the chapter.**

 **Also, thank you to my brilliant, patient beta EdwardsFirstKiss who managers to read through my rambling and make it readable.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Bella**

As a child, I always yearned for an adventure. Alice, Bree, Angela and I would play Dora the Explorer. Alice always had to be Dora, and the furthest we explored was the edge of the forest, which leads into my back yard.

When I sat in my Treehouse reading Huckleberry Finn, I imagined the adventure I could have if I were on a riverbank like him.

But here I am, having what I would have thought as a kid a great adventure. But as an adult, I'm scared out of my mind.

I'm now on a private jet flying to Italy to meet my maternal grandparents. Edward has promised me he is taking me to safety. But the question at the back of my mind is if they are safe, why did my mom run away from them?

My Grandfather is some important person in the mafia community. I keep asking myself what they will expect from me.

"What has you in such deep thoughts?" Edward asked.

"I'm worried where my life is going."

"What do you mean?"

"People want me dead. The grandparents that my mom ran away from so she could protect me, now know that I exist and want to meet me. Two psychopaths want to take me to Slovenia," I replied.

"Sweetheart, I promise everything will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll buy an island in the middle of nowhere to live on with you if you want. Just let me know. I will not put you in danger," Edward promised. "Come on Bella let's join the others for dinner, I'm starving."

"I'm not hungry."

"You must try to eat something, or Rose will put your IV back in."

Edward led me to a table set up at the far end of the plane.

"I was wondering when you two were coming to eat. I'm starving, I feel like I have a bear in my stomach, it's rumbling that much," Emmett said.

"Don't exaggerate Emmett; you only ate an hour ago," Rose laughed.

"Well, it feels longer," Emmett mumbled.

"Bella, are you going to have some of the soup, or do you think you can manage a little pasta?" Didyme asked.

"I'll try a little pasta, please," I answered.

I smiled as a flight attended brought the food to the table. But my smile soon fell.

I watched as the blonde-haired stewardess pushed her chest into Edward's face while she ran her hand down his arm.

I felt a lump come into my throat, and my eyes began to water as she smirked at me.

"Get your fucking tits out of my face, and your hands off my arm, before I fucking break it," Edward snarled, glaring at the stewardess.

"Don't be like that honey, I'm not doing any harm," she giggled. "A good-looking man like you deserves a little extra attention."

It happened so quickly. Edward stood up to push her away from him, but Rose was faster. The stewardess was against a chair with a knife against her throat before anyone could say anything.

"He said get your tits out of his face, and your talons away from his arm. You have just disrespected the granddaughter of Mr. Mancini. I assume he's your employer," Rose snarled.

"He...He doesn't mind if I show his guests some extra attention. I often give him the attention he doesn't get at home," she stuttered.

"You are lying you little bitch, my Uncle would never do that to my Auntie," Didyme screamed.

"Get out of here now; we will serve ourselves," Marcus commanded.

"I've lost my appetite now," I admitted.

"I think we all have," Edward added, as he got up and left the table.

"Well, I haven't," Emmett said as he took hold of the bowl of pasta.

"We will have to eat something. I don't think we'll have another chance for eight hours," Didyme stated.

I looked behind me as Edward sat further up the plane. It was silent while we all picked at our food.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Didyme asked.

"I can't help thinking I might have made a bad choice coming with you. I'm not good enough for Edward, and I don't know if I can live in this life. I should have gone somewhere like England, to a small town where no one asks questions," I choked.

"You haven't made a mistake. We love you and promise you will be safe. I thought you wanted to be with Edward?" Didyme questioned. "Why do you think you're not good enough, my sweet girl?"

"I'm worried because what I've heard about men in your world."

"In what way?" Rose asked.

"I've seen in movies how gangsters have girls on the side. Then she came on to Edward. Mr. Cullen has a mistress and another family. I can't live like that. I won't be cheated on," I protested.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about. Edward has been living like a monk since you haven't been around. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't come and see me about surgery for carpal tunnel," Rose offered.

"Bells don't listen to what you've heard. Edward would never cheat on you. He would never take a goomah. Marcus has never had one. I would never disrespect Rose that way. I know my Nonno would never cheat on my Nonna. If you could see the way, Edward looks at you, you wouldn't question his love and faithfulness," Emmett added.

"He's right, honey. He has had many offers and attention. He pushes everyone away. He doesn't look at anyone the way he still looks at you," Marcus chuckled. "Emmett's right, I would never have a piece on the side, I love and respect Didyme too much to do that to her."

"Bella, could you come with me so we can talk in private?" Edward asked looking hurt.

"Sure, where are we going to sit?" I questioned.

"Don't worry Bells it's not in the bedroom. Rose and I take that," Emmett sniggered.

"I'm getting too old for all this running for our life shit. Di and I will go to sleep in the next hour. So, you will be fine where you are," Marcus added as he got up kissing the top of my head.

"Okay, see you soon," Edward said as he shakes his head.

Edward waited until everyone was in their room, and we were on our own.

"Bella, I never wanted you to see that side of me."

"It was a little scary you didn't look like you."

"I'm sorry, but I can't promise it won't happen again. I will try harder. Bella, I heard what you said. When we were first starting to date, did you ever question my faithfulness to you?"

"Well, no except for the time Payton was trying to push between us."

"Yes, I remember, and you know I never took her up on the offer. But I'm still the same person. I might have gotten older, don't wear glasses anymore, and can think better on my feet. But, I'm still your Edward. I still have my chucks and band t-shirts. The t-shirts don't fit anymore, but I still have them."

I laughed. "I'm sorry, Edward. I think I'm tired and frightened. All this is so new and overwhelming."

"I know, sweetheart things will turn out okay, just have faith in me."

"I do Edward; it's just how often is it going to happen? You being hit on in front of me," I asked.

"Believe me anyone who ever tries will wish they hadn't. I only see you. You're the only one I want that type of relationship with."

We were silent for a while, and I was enjoying being in his arms.

"Bella, when we went to my father's house, where we found you, Emmett and I looked through his safe. We found your ring there which shows me that he was behind mom's death as you already told me that Garrett took the ring."

"Did you find the bracelet that Didyme and Marcus bought me?"

"No, there was a tracking device in one charm in case anything ever happened to you. It tracked to JFK airport in a bag going to Ireland."

"You thought I had killed your mom on behalf of Liam?"

"I never questioned you, ever. Neither did Marcus, but yes, everyone else did."

"Do you think it was your dad who tried to kill me and killed Lizzy?"

"I'm confused about who could be behind mom's death and your kidnapping. Some things point to my father. Other times I can't help but think Jasper is behind everything. But the one thing I'm clear of is that Garrett will die at my hand for what he did to you and mom."

"You would kill him?"

"I thought you understood that Bella, I've killed many people. I'd never put you in danger. I love you, and I'll try my best to make you happy. When I'm at home with you, I'll be your Edward. But when I'm out working in mob business, I never want you to see that side of me again. I want to marry you and have a family with you, Bella, that hasn't changed. The only change is that I'm a part of the mob way of life. I swore allegiance to the way of life, just not with any family. But I intend to take over from my father."

"Where would I belong in your new life?"

"My wife and business partner in the academy we said we would open. You will be the mother of our children. You will be on my arm for all the social events I always hate attending. We will support the charities you choose. You will dance again. Maybe not pointe work, but you will teach."

"Would you traffic people? Make children work for you?"

"None of us would ever trade in people. I'm convinced that my Father knows nothing about what is going on. But I can't come up with any theories. Neither Em nor I would ever force people to work for us. That is why I've paid for Sonny to finish school away from New York. Then there will be money available if he wants to go to school to study whatever he planned to."

"What about arranged marriages? I will not be pushed into one to strengthen a family. I won't agree to marry you if at the last minute you have to marry someone else."

"I will never agree to an arranged marriage. I believe that your Nonno wouldn't even think about doing that. He wants you in his life, to be your Nonno. Make up for all the time he lost with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty much, yes. I intended to ask you this under better circumstances; I always knew I wanted to be with you since I saw you dance at your audition. Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

I sat stunned for a moment, trying to find my voice. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He slipped the ring onto my finger, placing a kiss on it. Then he pulled me into a kiss. It started out chastely, but soon become passionate.

We never spoke again. I fell asleep on Edward's chest.

~TTS~

We were sitting in a limousine watching the scenery pass by. The beautiful countryside took my breath away. I could imagine how lovely it would be in the summertime. Edward tells me it's one of the coldest months in the year. But I still find it to be warm, compared to the weather in Forks in December.

"We're almost there, sweetheart. I'm not sure what the arrangements are. I've asked if you can stay with us at my Grandparents," Edward said.

"I don't care what my grandparents say I'm staying with you," I answered.

"Bells don't get upset no one will make you do anything you're not comfortable with. It's late, and we are all tired. But don't push your Nonno where Edward is concerned. I like my big brother," Emmett sniggered.

"What do you mean?" I gasped. "No one better hurt my fiancé."

"Your fiancé you mean you two got engaged? When did that happen?" Didyme asked.

"On the plane," Edward smirked.

"Congratulations to the both of you," Everyone offered as they tried to hug us.

Edward pulled me into his arms as I continued to look out of the window.

I saw a beautiful rustic building as we drove through two gates. It was vast sitting on a hill looking down on what could be vineyards; it was hard to see in the dark. Many of the windows on all three floors had lights on, and many of the upper floor rooms had balconies.

Two older people were at the door, waiting for the car to pull up. Two other older people came out, followed by a middle-aged woman.

Emmett got out first rushing towards the elderly lady.

"Nonna I've missed you," Emmett yelled as he lifted the woman spinning her around.

"Emmett mettimi giu," Carmelina shouted slapping Emmett's arm. (Put me down)

Laughing Emmett put her down, placing a kiss on his Nonna's head. Then he moved on to the older man, whom he gave one of his hugs to.

"Hello Nonna, thank you for having us," Rose said as she hugged the woman.

"You're always welcome. I'm just happy you're all safe," Nonna replied. "Domenico come see Edward has his little ballerina with him, Isabella."

"Carmelina I can see. I'm glad you were able to get everyone home, Edward, we've been worried these past two days," Domenico said as he pulled Edward into a hug, looking over Edward's shoulder at me.

"Move Domenico. I need to see Isabella," Carmelina cried.

"Nonna, Nonno this is Isabella Swan. She is Renata's figlia," Edward introduced. (Daughter)

I stood behind Edward as much as I could; there was too much going on. It looked like servants were getting the bags. Some other people were pulling everyone into hugs. Italians seem to like to hug.

"You are as beautiful as your madre. Come meet your Nonna Isabella," Carmelina gushed. (Grandmother)

I held onto Edward's hand, not letting go.

"It's okay sweetheart; I will not leave you. We will go together," Edward cooed.

"Why is she frightened of us?" A woman's voice asked.

"Athenodora, she has been through so much, we are strangers to her. Just let her come to us on her terms. I know you're anxious," Domenico explained.

"Bella, this is your Nonno, and Nonna, your mom's parents. Don Giovanni Mancini and his wife, Athenodora. This is your nipotina Isabella," Edward introduced. (Granddaughter)

"I'm so pleased to meet you, Isabella, please call me Nonno," Giovanni requested, trying hard not to pull her into a hug.

"You look so much like Renata, more beautiful than the picture Edward gave us. Please call me Nonna," Athenodora said, pulling me into a hug.

"I can never thank you enough for getting her home to us, Edward. I tried everything to find her. Do you have any idea who took her?" Giovanni asked.

"We have a few theories, but one of our dad's men is as good as dead when we get back to New York. Bella confirmed some of my fears about who killed mom. Can we discuss this more in the morning, sir," Edward asked.

"Mom, dad you don't know how hard it was watching the news from America declaring that you were both dead," Chelsea wept as she pulled Didyme into a hug and then Marcus.

"What did they say?" Emmett asked as he put his head out of the door with a bit of cake in his hand.

"Just that there was an explosion, mom, dad, Rose, Emmett, and Masen were all in the car. They showed your dad as he left the morgue. Esme was crying, dressed in black," Chelsea explained. "They are saying it's mob-connected."

"Sweet, I will look online to see what they said about me," Emmett declared as he bounced back into the house.

"We will stay at Chelsea's. We will come by tomorrow for lunch. Goodnight Edward, Bella," Didyme said as she hugged us all.

"Let us get your bags. We have prepared your mamma's bedroom for you to use. It will be good to have you home with us," Athenodora encouraged me as she tried to take hold of my hand.

"No, I'm not going with you, I'm staying with Edward," I snapped, pulling my hand away, grabbing hold of his arm.

"You will come with us. We're your Nonno and Nonna. We have missed all your life. We want you to stay with us; we want to get to know you. I miss my Renata, you are all I have of her," Athenodora declared.

"No, I don't know you. There was a reason mom ran away from you. She was terrified of you; she hid me from you. It was a good thing mom had Auntie Anna. I'm not leaving Edward. You can't make me do something I don't want to do. You can't make me marry someone I don't want to. I'm marrying Edward; we're engaged. See I have my ring back," I gasped.

"Bella sweetheart calm down, take some deep breaths. Rose, can you help? Bella's having another panic attack," Edward shouted.

"Pass me my bag," Rose instructed.

"Why is she like this? What happened to her?" Giovanni asked as he pulled his sobbing wife against him.

"We're not sure about everything, but she was kept in a box as big as a casket for two or maybe three weeks. They didn't feed her more than a stale bit of bread every few days," Edward answered as he held me to his chest.

"As her doctor, I would rather her stay here so I can monitor her," Rose responded. "Edward could you hold her so I can give her more medication."

I sobbed as Rose took my hand and started to inject something into my cannula. I could smell the medication she gave me before.

"Someone will pay for this," I heard a man's voice roar.

I could feel the cold fluid as it began to go up my arm; I started to get lightheaded. Then everything went black.

~TTS~

I woke up with a headache. Looking around, I saw Edward asleep on a sofa in front of a fire. He had his arm over his face; the other was across his chest. I had one leg over the arm while the other was on the floor. He couldn't be comfortable. I saw that Rose had once again hung a bag of clear fluid going into my arm. I couldn't tell if I was at my grandparents, Edward's grandparents, or maybe we could be at Marcus's daughter's house.

"Edward," I said.

He didn't hear me; I sat up holding onto the side of the bed as the room spun.

"Edward, I said louder.

He shot up, trying to get his bearings. "You're awake sweetheart. Do you need to use the bathroom? I'll send Rose a text."

"Where are we?"

"At my Grandparents, you had a panic attack when your Grandparents wanted you to go with them."

"Were they upset?"

"Your Nonna was, but your Nonno understood. But everyone had a mixed response to your announcing our engagement. I told your Nonno we were engaged before you had the accident. We discussed things, and we picked up where we had left off. He just said he would speak to us today."

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"I have a headache and feel a little dizzy," I replied.

"You didn't eat much yesterday. I told you I would hang another bag if you didn't eat. Will you try to eat a little breakfast? Then I'll take it down before you shower?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay, Edward can you carry her to the bathroom while I get her some clothes."

The routine was much the same as last time. Rose took down my IV, helped me take a shower and wash my hair. Edward was waiting to take me downstairs for breakfast.

It surprised me to see my Grandparents sitting at the table, although I should have known they would be here.

I felt Rose fix the tubing to my cannula and add the small bag of anti-biotics.

"Rose, what is that you're giving our nipotina?" Athenodora asked.

"As we said last night, they kept Bella confined. She has a few sores, and the skin where she was burned in the car accident has broken down. This is a seven-day course of antibiotics. I'm giving it to her intravenously so they will get into her system quickly." Rose explained.

"We might go for a walk on the grounds after breakfast," Giovanni suggested.

"Edward said you had brought mom here?" I questioned.

"Yes, she is in our family plot," Giovanni replied.

"Before I go anywhere, I want to see mom. I've missed talking to her. I have to tell her I'm here," I replied.

"We can do that. Why don't I get one of my men to drive you there and then when you finish, you could come to our house for something to eat, and maybe tell us a little about yourself," Giovanni responded.

"The man will not take me anywhere else will he? Edward is coming with me. I trust Edward," I panicked.

"Everything will be okay. You can trust your Nonno's men. I'll come with you. You can introduce me to your mom after you have spent time with her. How does that sound?" Edward suggested.

"I'd like that. Thank you, Nonno," I replied.

"You're welcome," Giovanni answered with a smile on his face.

There were conversations between everyone while I struggled to eat the small bowl of muas. (Porridge)

Rose took down the empty bag, took my blood pressure, and also checked my pulse and temperature.

"Don't do too much or get overwhelmed. You're still not well. Edward, I'll give you this medication. If she has a panic attack, inject it into the cannula. Call me if she needs anything," Rose instructed.

A car pulled up in front of the house, and my Nonno spoke to the driver. He opened the door for both Edward and me. I watched as we drove down winding roads. It took an hour to reach the small cemetery, and I could see that my grandparents had followed us but turned off at the last exit.

"They live there. This is their land. After we finish visiting your mom, we will go to their house. I'll stay here while you visit your mom and just let me know when you want me to join you," Edward said.

"Okay."

I walked over to my mom's grave. The stone was big, with a picture of her engraved into it. I couldn't understand all that was written on the stone, and I would have to ask Edward later.

"Hi, mom. I've missed you. It shocked me when Edward told me that your parents had moved you to Italy. I'm still with Edward. He found me, mom, he never gave up on me. I had never been so scared; I had almost given up hope. There are so many people coming after me, and I have done nothing to upset anyone. I've been told so many things I don't know what the truth is anymore."

I heard an intake of breath. I saw a man standing to the side.

I got up and was about to shout for Edward.

"Please don't shout for them. I had heard that you were in Italy. I have been so worried ever since I heard that you were in the car with Lizzy, and then no one knew where you were. I had to see you for myself. I have wanted to see you since you were born," the man said.

"Who are you, and how do you know me?"

"I'm Paolo Conti. I'm the head of the Conti family. I'm your father."

 **Thank you as always to my pre-readers Klcivinski and Carole for reading through the chapter.**

 **Also, thank you to my wonderful beta EdwardsFirstKiss for making sense of my rambling and making it readable.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	28. Chapter 27

**I have made a list of the Cartel members at the end of the chapter. These people are new to the story and there are a lot of people.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Edward**

I looked across at the small cemetery as Bella sat in front of her mother's grave.

Stopping smoking has not been the best idea. Maybe I should have waited until this situation has been taken care of. I know Bella doesn't like me to smoke, and I would do anything for her.

I opened the door at the back of the car and sat in sideways, so I could still see Bella. It has been a rough few weeks for her. I was hoping we could have a rest together to rekindle our relationship, then after the new year decide what we all want to do. It never occurred to me that her grandparents would want her to stay with them.

I looked up to see her looking towards a tree. It didn't look right, the way her body was angled. She had seen someone or something that had scared her.

I got up and pulled my gun from my waistband.

"Bella, are you okay?" I yelled.

Something has scared her; she seems to be frozen on the spot.

"Dio, there's something wrong," I said before I took off running across the grass towards her.

"Bella, Bella sweetheart," I yelled, but she didn't turn around.

That's when I saw a guy standing half behind a tree.

"Don't fucking move," I yelled at the guy, pointing my gun towards him.

"Baby, look at me. Bella Sweetheart, look at me," I softly said, but she just stared towards the guy.

"Who are you and what the fuck did you say to her to make her act like this?" I yelled at him.

"Edward, this good man. He's friend, be calm. Put the gun down now. Boss is coming," Dio said in broken English.

"Edward, you're Lizzy's boy. I saw you at her funeral. I'm Paolo Conti, the head of the Conti family," Paolo stated.

Putting my gun back into the waistband of my jeans, I pulled Bella into my arms.

I saw her blank face, and she was gasping for breath.

"Bella listens to my breathing and matches it. I don't want to give you the medication Rose gave me. Sweetheart breathe in and out. In and out, in and out. That's my girl," I said as I cradled her face.

"What did you say to her to make her panic like this?" I growled.

"I just needed to see her for myself, to make sure she's okay. I was worried about her when I heard she had been kidnapped," Paolo stated.

"Why would you be so concerned about her, it's not like you've ever met her before? You don't have a vested interest in her," I growled.

"You wouldn't understand, Edward," Paolo said.

"He said he's my dad, Edward," Bella whispered. "How many dads does a girl need? There was Charlie, then the psycho man, and now him. Maybe I should go on Maury Povich's Show, "Who is my real father?"

"What! Do you realize what she has gone through these past few weeks? Why would you say something like that?" I snarled.

"He's right Paolo you had better start explaining how my nipotina is your figlia?" Giovanni said, pointing his gun at Paolo. "I'll give you one minute before I blow your fucking head off. I don't care that you're the head of the Conti family."

Bella screamed at the fact that her Nonno was going to shoot and kill someone in front of her.

"They hit me with a gun, and then he put it in my mouth and pulled the trigger. He liked to play Russian roulette," Bella sobbed.

"Who did that to you, Isabella?" Giovanni asked as he put his gun away.

He kneeled next to us, picking up Bella's hand.

"Who did that to you?" Giovanni repeated.

"Garrett and Laurent. I think that's his name," Bella answered.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," I growled.

"Who is this, Garrett and Laurent," Paolo asked.

"They're my father's men. Garrett is the one who killed mom. He was instructed to burn Bella alive in a warehouse when she didn't die in the car wreck," I told them.

"I will be with you when we get that bastarda," Giovanni growled. (Bastard)

"Sir, with due respect, can we discuss this at a neutral place? It seems a little disrespectful to be doing this in a cemetery," I suggested.

"You're right Edward. I think there is more to the story as to why my daughter disappeared," Giovanni replied, glaring at Paolo.

Giovanni pulled out his phone and spoke, "Mrs. Fabbi, could you call a meeting at my downtown office straight away? For all the heads of the Cartel and their wives. Ask Giacomo Lombardi to bring his niece, Didyme, and her husband. Also, ask Domenico Ricci to bring his whole family, which includes his grandson and his wife. The Conti family knows about the meeting, so they don't need to be told."

"Not a problem sir, I'll get on it right away. Do I need to call extra guards in for the meeting?" Mrs. Fabbi asked.

"Yes, I don't want anyone to know that this isn't going to be one of our typical cartel meetings," Giovanni answered.

"Yes, sir, I'll get the usual refreshments," replied Mrs. Fabbi.

"Thank you," Giovanni answered as he hung up his cell phone.

"As for you, Paolo get on the phone and ask your wife to join us in my downtown office straight away. Do not mention any of this, and I will know if you do."

"Sir, do you need Bella and me there as well? I won't allow her to be upset any more than she has been these past few weeks," I asked Giovanni.

"Don't worry about anything Edward nothing will happen to Isabella; I've only just met her. I'm not going to lose her that easily. Paolo will ride with me. Dio could you drive our young friends down to the office, please. Edward could you give Dio your gun; we don't want any accidents to happen, do we," Giovanni added.

Shit, this doesn't look good. The last thing I need to do is to scare Bella. So, I hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"No one will hurt you; I promise Bella."

She just half smiled and nodded. I could tell they terrified her. I did the only thing I could think to do was to pull her into my arms. I knew for sure that my Nonno would never let anyone hurt either of us. Marcus would kill to keep Bella safe. Giovanni's office was nothing spectacular as I imagined it would be. It just looks like any of the small offices on the street.

"Could I have all your weapons?" Dio asked as he pulled out a portable metal detector and swept it around my body.

I smiled at Bella as I handed over both my gun and knife. Bella clutched at her purse as though her life depended on it. Dio made no move to check her purse. If it weren't for the fact, I knew how much guns freak her out; I would say she had one in her purse.

"Coffee, sandwiches, and cakes are in the room for you to have. I heard that you look like your mother, but I didn't realize just how much," an elderly woman said to Bella, as she brought in food and drinks.

"Who are you? And how do you know my mom?" Bella asked.

"I'm Mrs. Fabbi. I've been your grandfather's secretary for the past thirty-five years. I've known your mother since she was a young child," Mrs. Fabbi replied.

We sipped our coffee and ate a sandwich before the door burst open and Emmett, and the rest of my family came into the room.

"What the fuck happened, Edward?" Emmett snapped.

"Watch your tone Emmett," I growled.

I was getting pissed off; all this waiting around doesn't sit right with me.

"Edward, do you know why everyone has been called here today?" Nonno asked.

"All I know is that another member of the cartel told Bella that he's her father," I replied.

"What! Does the boss know?" Nonno yelled.

"This explains why he's told everyone he wants them here with no excuses," Giacomo said as he stood in the doorway.

Didyme came over and pulled Bella into her arms. Bella broke down and cried. It hurt that she didn't feel comfortable enough to break down in my arms.

"Well, Edward what happened?" Nonno pressed.

"Bella went to talk to her mom at the cemetery. She was there for about ten minutes, and I noticed her stance had changed. I realized someone was in the trees; I ran over with my gun drawn. Dio followed me and told me that the man was a friend. I recognized him from mom's funeral. Bella then said he claimed to be her father," I acknowledged.

"So, the boss knows?" Giacomo asked.

"Yes. Dio called him. As soon as Giovanni found out who Bella's father was, he threatened to kill him. Then he called a woman to organize this meeting with all the cartel heads and their wives.. He thinks there is more to the story of Renata going missing than we know," I added.

Rose checked Bella's blood pressure, pulse, and heart rate. She administered another bag of antibiotic through Bella's cannula. Bella came over and laid her head onto my lap. I ran my hand through it as she drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like hours before we were all led to a larger room. There was a large conference table situated in the middle of the floor.

As I expected, Giovanni sat at the head of the table, with Atheodora to his right, which is usually where his second-in-command Domenico would sit?

Then, when was sat Bella to his left, I understood why. He wanted her close to keep her safe.

I sat next to her with my Nonno next to me. I looked to where Emmett and the rest of the family had occupied seats, to the left of Nonna followed by the Lombardi family, including Marcus next to them.

Across the table, I see men I recognize from my mother's funeral. They have been seated next to women who I assume are their wives. They are the other members of the cartel. But two of the wives are making me uncomfortable by the way they are looking at Bella. I think Bella feels it too. I make a show of holding her hand, as I place a gentle kiss on it.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I would like you to meet my nipotina, Isabella. Some of you may know more about her than her Nonna and me and I don't mean how young Edward came across her innocently," Giovanni began. "I've asked the whole cartel here, as I'm hoping some of you will be a witness to the events of the day.

"Who are we witnessing against?" Giacomo Lombardi asked.

"As far as I can see Paolo Conti and Jacopo De Luca," Giovanni replied. "Isabella why don't you start. Or should we ask Paolo why he has declared you as his figlia."

"What the fuck? Did you know about this Edward, well fuck," Emmett burst out.

"Emmett could you try to refrain from interrupting this meeting," Carmelina requested patting Emmett on his hand.

"Has this got something to do with Renata's going missing all these years," Giacomo asked.

"Yes, it has everything to do with that," Giovanni replied.

"What happened to my momma?" Bella asked.

"Renata was kidnapped for six weeks. When she escaped and came home, she said she couldn't remember anything. Do you have something to do with that Paolo?" Atheodora questioned.

"Renata and I went to Viareggio to be together before they made her marry Jacopa and me to Mia. We made the story up about being kidnapped," Paolo answered.

"Just tell them how you still met up with each other. What happened when she told you she was pregnant? Tell him how you made his precious princess cry," Mia ranted.

"Paolo, I would council you to keep your wife in check," Giovanni roared.

"What did you tell my daughter when she told you she was pregnant?" Atheodora asked.

"It was a few weeks before my wedding to Mia. I couldn't see a way out of the situation. I suggested she go away and have the baby then put it up for adoption. Or maybe have one of her brothers bring the child up as their own. Then everyone could get on with their lives," Paolo confessed.

"You're telling me that you abandoned my daughter while she was pregnant with your child?" hissed Giovanni.

"I couldn't see a way around the situation. I love Renata and wanted to have her and the baby close by. The wedding couldn't be canceled as it had been signed to make restitution. I couldn't do anything." Paolo added.

"You could have been a man and gone to her father to tell him how you had wronged him. Let him decide what was best to happen to his daughter and grandchild," Domenico offered.

"I know what I should have done, but Mia was making all kinds of threats when I told her. I knew what damage her family could do to my family and the cartel. I thought that Renata would be safer away from me," Paolo declared.

"So, you're the bad boy that made my mom run away from her family. It was your fault that my grandparents would have given me away, and then sent my mom away. Auntie Anna told me that my mom's grandmother Marie helped her come to America to have me," Bella added.

"He's not just a bad boy - he's a pig," snarled Mia, Paolo's wife.

"Mia, please not now," Paolo begged.

"Who is your Auntie Anna little one, is she the sister of the man who brought you up?" Domenico probed.

"No, she knows my mom from visiting her family in Italy," Bella said.

"Do you know where this family of Auntie Anna's lived?" Giacomo asked.

"Yes, Anna and Luca's surname is Romano and their cousin Christian Lozeno family came from a place called San Casciano," Bella replied. "Do you remember Edward that that's where you would send my mail when Charlie wouldn't let me contact you? Mr. Lozeno taught music at my high school."

"Mia aren't you from Val di Pesa. Do you know this Romano family?" Domenico growled.

"You know I'm from that area. The Romano family worked for my family, and they have done so for years," Mia snapped.

"Isabella they told you that my mother helped Renata leave Italy. My mother died before Renata was born," Atheodora said.

"Well, there was a trust fund set up for me. Luca Romano was my lawyer. He told me the money came from Marie, my great- grandmother. She had helped momma escape from her family who was going to hurt me," Bella answered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm getting confused. Why are Mia and Serena so hostile towards our Bella, because it doesn't sit right with me? She's going to be my sister-in-law, and one thing our Momma taught us is to stay true to our family," Emmett ranted.

"Emmett listen, because this is the last time it will be explained. Mia had an arranged marriage with Paolo since they were teenagers. She didn't take it well when Renata told Paolo that she was pregnant with Bella. Then Serena doesn't like Bella because she blames her for being a second choice as an arranged marriage to Jacopa," Marcus replied. "Mia and Serena are cousins."

"Okay got it. There are too many people to keep up with," Emmett mumbled.

"But if they know Anna; she never came to live in Forks until I was six years old," Bella added.

"We paid them to move there to keep an eye on you. The older man we placed there became too fond of you. If we instructed him to kill you, he wouldn't have been able to do it. Then the man you called dad started to teach you survival skills at the age of six. Then you started to carry around that two-way radio, and then there was that big dog that followed you everywhere you went. We made sure we stepped up our effort to keep you out of the way," Mia spat out.

"Who did you have spying on me? How did you know about my Dora radio and Sam?" Bella challenged.

"Who is Sam? I thought you were an only child," Rose asked.

"Sam was my dog," Bella laughed.

"It wasn't a dog it was a wolf," Jacopo stated.

"I'll ask again. Who did you have spying on me?" Bella snapped. "Were you responsible for Sam going missing? He disappeared not long after Anna and her family came to Forks."

"Lozeno the baker was my mother's cousin. You even worked for him, and you never knew it. That's how stupid you are. But he started spending time with you, and he treats you like one of his own family. His wife Emma even baby-sat you a few times," Serena yelled." That dog bit one of our men. It had to go."

"I met him when I went to look for Bella in Forks; he spoke so highly of her baking skills. They were both so distraught about Bella's death. As was everyone I spoke to," Edward added.

"Where does this psycho from Slovenia come into it," Rose asked, confused by all this.

"They wanted to join the cartel. They heard about how that little bitches' mother claimed to be raped. They decided to claim that little bitch as their family. They know that they would have a better chance of joining the cartel if that was the case. If not they would pimp her out or sell her," Mia growled.

"ENOUGH!" Giovanni screamed, hitting his hand down on his desk.

"All I have heard is how you have kept my nipotina away from her Nonna and me. She is an innocent person in this bitter war you have brought against her. The guilty person is Paolo and my daughter Renata. Instead of sending her away, you should have come and told us," Giovanni stated.

"Jacopo as Renata embarrassed you, I gave you compensation. I made you a partner in one of my businesses. Have you not profited in that business more than you would have done had you taken my daughter as your bride?"

"Yes, I have. The compensation was more than acceptable," Jacopa replied.

"Serena, it's your own doing that you are bitter. The incident happened before you were told that you were to marry Jacopo," Giovanni said.

"Yes, that might be, but I still am treated like a second choice. Which I am," Serena huffed.

"Well, that's for you and your husband to work through. But Jacopo, you must put your wife in her place. I would never tell any man to use violence towards his wife, and there are ways to make her see how to act. But you need to take this in hand. I will not stand for her bringing this Cartel under everyone's gaze," Giovanni declared. "The same goes for you Mia. Your father would be ashamed of you. I had better not hear about anymore threats on my nipotina's life."

"As for you Paolo, I would assume that this trust fund has everything to do with you. Am I right to understand you've been financially supporting my nipotina?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes, sir. I've paid for everything she needed and more. I will continue to provide for her until she marries. But I don't want an arranged marriage for her," Paolo replied.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. Bella and I are going to be getting married before we return to America," I added.

"I understand that Edward, but Bella is my eldest child. There are family heirlooms that she is entitled to," Paolo began.

"Like hell is that piccolo Bastardo will receive anything from my family. She is a puttana like her momma," Mia spat. (Little bastard, whore)

It happened so quickly. Bella reached into her purse, pulled out a gun, and shot Mia in the shoulder.

"Don't ever call my momma names again you jealous bitch. I don't want anything that belongs to the De Luca family. You are not my dad. Charlie Swan is my dad. Next time you disrespect my momma and my family, I will shoot you, and not just a warning shot," Bella yelled.

"Could I have your gun Isabella?" Giovanni requested holding out his hand.

Bella handed him the gun.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, but she has to stop saying things about my momma," Bella said.

"I'm glad you did that because I was about ready to excuse myself and get my gun to shoot the vagabond," Atheodora replied. (tramp)

"What happened to my dad? What happened to Charlie?" Bella asked.

"He knew too much about the family. It became known to him that you were seeing Edward. He knew the Cullens were in this life. When the FBI approached him, he saw it a way to keep you away from us. He had promised to keep you safe from us and our world. I knew it wouldn't be long before he started to tell the FBI things about our family and the Cartel. Our men threw him off a cliff at the reservation," Paolo divulged.

"No. No, you can't do that; he was my daddy. He taught me everything. He taught me to ride a bike, tie my shoes. He taught me self-defense and how to shoot a gun. I hate you. I hope you die a horrible death. I hope you both do," Bella cried.

"Edward, son, could you take Isabella back to my home? Ladies, Marcus, and Emmett you are all excused. But not Mia and Serena," Giovanni instructed.

I held Bella firmly in my arms, while Rose once again injected her so she would sleep. I carried her to the car, followed by her Nonna, who was being comforted by my Nonna.

~TTS~

The Cartel members

Don Giovanni Mancini head of the cartel. His wife is, Atheodora. Renata parents, Bella's grandparents.

Domenico Ricci 2nd in command of the Cartel, his wife, Carmelina. Elisabetta's parents. Edward's grandparents.

Giacomo Lombardi, his wife, Sofia are Didyme parents.

Paolo Conti his wife, Mia. Bella's father.

Jacopo De Luca his wife, Serena. Renata (Renee) had an arranged marriage with Jacopa before she got pregnant and ran away.

 **As always thank you to my pre-readers Klcivinski and Carole for reading through the chapter.**

 **Also, thank you to my wonderful beta EdwardsFirstKiss for making this chapter readable.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	29. Chapter 28

**I'm sorry I never thanked everyone for the reviews the last chapter, but real life has been crazy. I'm thankful to you all for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Don Giovanni Mancini head of the cartel.**

Keeping my composure, I was trying to stay one step in front of these people. They might be members of the cartel, but regardless if it was my family or not, this will not go unpunished.

I watched as everyone left the room as I have asked; I was beyond angry with what I had just found out. To send my daughter away, even worse, threatening my granddaughter, giving her a sense of security when, in fact, they could have finished her life when they had chosen to.

What would have happened to her if Edward hadn't met her? I can't bear to think about that.

"Could you ask Angelica and her team to join us please," I asked Mrs. Febbi as she showed everyone out of the door. "Shall we take this meeting to the lower floor?"

"What about my shoulder, that crazy bitch shot me, can't I get medical treatment?" Mia shouted.

"Just shut your fucking mouth, Mia, you have all but signed our death certificates. Just keep pressure on it, and if we get out of this alive, then you can get medical treatment," Paolo snarled as he pushed his wife towards a set of stairs.

"Keep walking, you bitch and keep your mouth shut; you have caused all this. Why couldn't you have just left it alone?" Jacopa growled. "I was fine with my compensation, why did you have to do this. It was none of your fucking business. You wonder why I hate spending time with you."

"It became my business when it hurt my cousin. I don't know why you're pretending to care; you've been fucking your goomah since we came back from our honeymoon. You only fucked me to have children. Maybe your boss should thank me for sparing his princess that treatment," Sereno screamed.

"Renata was a beautiful woman. I wouldn't have had to find someone else to fuck and speak to, she knew how to act and not interfere in things that were nothing to do with her," Jacopa snarled back

Before anyone could stop him, Jacopa threw Sereno onto the floor and began to punch and then kick her.

"Stop him now, tie him to a chair. Is this how you treat your wife? Do you beat her? If you had done that to my Princess, I would have killed you. If I hadn't, one of her brothers would have. The rest of you take a seat," I instructed.

I nodded at Domenico Ricci to come and take his place at my right-hand side, and then Giacomo Lombardi stood to my left to show his support for me.

"I think we covered most of the history of this problem. But there are still things that need to be said, and it doesn't need to be done in front of my nipotina. She has suffered enough," I said. "You four have been running her life from here. The question I want answering is, are any of you behind her getting hurt or kidnapped?"

I watch as they looked at one another.

"Well, you had plenty to say in front of her. You had no problem blackening the name of my daughter in front of my wife. I'll ask again were any of you behind the kidnapping or torture of my nipotina?"

"Does it matter? She's here now, isn't she?" Mia snarled.

"You had better not have been behind this. Bella could have been taken away anywhere, or even worse killed," Paolo snapped.

"This is what I've been saying to you for years. That girl is more important than our children. Corin, our daughter, has been trying to get your attention for most of her life. She's your only daughter, and you still can't give her your attention," Mia spat out.

"That's not true; she gets everything she asks of me, and she knows I love her. I'm the one who goes to the papa and figlia dances; I've never seen you take her on a mamma and figlia day the school arranges. My secretary went with her on the spa day. Corin told all her friends you were sick, and I didn't want her to miss going. I want to know Mia, was it you or Serena who had Bella kidnapped," Paolo yelled as he pushed his chair back towering over Mia.

"This is precisely what you have been saying, Mia. He loves that girl more than he does you or your children," Serena growled. "We are both nothing to these men who call us their wives."

I had enough of this behavior and the disrespect they were all showing me.

They would learn a lesson in respect.

Pulling Paolo up by his clothes, I threw him up against the wall and punched him several times. I wanted to kill him for the disrespect he had shown my family and me.

Instead of coming to me and telling me what had happened, he kept my daughter away from me by sending her away to America. He also prevented her Nonna and me from getting to know my granddaughter.

"I'll ask you, two foul women, once more. What do you have against my nipotina? If you continue to disrespect me or say something against my daughter, I will take all the privileges away that you enjoy as the wives of a Cartel member. Don't think for a minute that your husbands will rise against me. I can replace you easily," I roared.

"Mia, tell him what you have done. You will be the downfall of our family," Paolo panted, holding his ribs.

I knew that Mia was behind this, and I wasn't going to go against the code and hit a woman, so I clicked my fingers at Angelica, a member of my security team, to deal with her. Mia screamed as Angelica punched her several times.

"We told one of our people we have in place over in America how Renata was raped. That Bella is the daughter of Stefan. They made it known how Stefan would make it worth their while to give them Bella. They made sure the other party was convinced. She would have been out of the way. Then Paolo might see my cousin and her children, and they wouldn't be living in the shadow of either of those sluts," Serena gloated.

Once again, clicking my fingers and pointing at Serena. My guards didn't take long to put Serena in her place.

"So, you're telling me you both acted alone; your husbands knew nothing about what you had done?" I questioned.

"I knew nothing about this or the fact that they had people intertwined in the girl's life. Tell me how I can put this, right?" Jacopa begged.

It disgusted me that a family head would act like this, begging like a child. I punched him several times, and this was tiring me.

"Paolo, what do you have to say about this. How much did you know?" I demanded.

"Nothing of what they have done. I love Isabella. I'll admit I had someone look in on her occasionally. But not to interfere with her life, and I would never hurt my daughter," Paolo added.

"Angelica could you please escort these two women out of here and put them in separate holding cells away from each other," I commanded.

"Where are you taking our wives?" Jacopa demanded.

"Watch your tone. I don't answer to you," I snarled.

"Sorry, sir, could I ask what you are going to do with my wife?" Jacopa asked.

"They have brought people into the Cartel business with their bitterness. As the head of the cartel it is up to me to find an answer to this problem that both your families have brought onto us. I hope now the bitterness stops. If you still have a problem with my judgment, now is the time to tell me. I take care of scums and rats. I eliminate them. I will take care of you as the head of the families. Am I going to have to replace you both?" I asked.

"No, the Conti family still sustains you as the leader of the cartel. But will I be able to have contact with Isabella?" Paolo stated.

"No, you will leave Isabella alone. She wants nothing to do with you. I thought she made that clear," I stated.

"Yes, sir, I just hoped she might change her mind," Paolo whispered.

"Isabella will no longer require your monetary support. I believe from the ring I saw on her finger that she will soon be the wife of Edward Cullen and be one of the Ricci family by marriage. Isabella, as Edward's wife, will then become a member of the Cullen family," I confirmed. "Jacopa, what do you have to say about the behavior of your wife?"

"I don't care what you do to her; I never wanted her as my wife. If she is dead, I'll be able to live my life now. I've been training my son to take over from me. I want to retire and work on the vineyard you gifted me," Jacopa revealed.

"So be it. Is there anything else that needs to be said? I have my nipotina to meet with," I concluded.

"We sustain you as the leader of the cartel and the head of the Mancini family," Domenico added.

"As do I," Lombardi echoed.

"The Conti family also sustains you," Paolo reiterated.

"Thank you, gentleman," I replied as I walked to the door.

I know I will have to find some restitution for Isabella from both those families, but from what I can tell from my nipotina, she will accept nothing from them. Her father has done an excellent job raising her.

~TTS~

 **Bella**

I sat in my grandparent's summer room with my right-hand gripping Edward's, with my Nonna sitting on the other side of me holding my left hand as though I might disappear. My mind was on overdrive, trying to take in everything that was said today. Thinking about my mom and how she must have been scared. I tried to work out if mom had trusted those two witches, or did she know nothing about what they were doing?

I wondered if my mom died of pre-eclampsia? Or had someone killed her?

How much were Anna and Luca paid to spy on me?

Were they involved when I got hurt?

Did she report to the witches what I was doing?

Luca was the one who did the paperwork to emancipate me from Charlie, my dad's care. Anna made it possible to leave his house.

All Charlie was doing was keeping me safe and away from the mob families.

But what I want to know, and I will not let them hide this from me is who killed my dad, Charlie?

So many questions were going through my mind.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Edward asked.

"No, there is so much to take in, and I'm exhausted," I replied.

"Why don't you lay down in the room we have ready for you. When your Nonno comes back, we will eat dinner, and then we can talk," Nonna suggested.

"Can Edward stay with me? I don't like to be on my own. I have bad dreams." I questioned.

"That's not a good idea, Bella, why don't I stay with you while you sleep. I think you might need some extra fluid," Rose offered.

"That's a good idea. I have a few calls I must return, and I've got to talk to the guys back in the States. They thought we were dead," Edward added.

"Okay, I whispered as I followed my Nonna upstairs, holding Rose's hand.

I stopped halfway up. I turned around and asked, "You promise that you will still be here when I wake up, Edward?"

"I promise, sweetheart. Now that I've found you, I'm not going anywhere," Edward smirked.

I continued up the stairs following my Nonna.

The bedroom was beautiful. It screamed wealth. The bedroom furniture was hand-carved with swirls of roses. The bed was a four-poster with roses carved up the post, making it look as though they were creeping roses, with lilac satin curtains around the bed. The same of the curtains at the window.

"I hope you like the room. Lilac was your mother's favorite color. Her room is next to yours. We have never changed it. You can go in and see it if you would like, after your nap. Let me help you get into bed," Nonna said.

She waited for me to sit on the bed, and then started to take off my shoes.

"Do you have anything on under your sweater?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I have a silk camisole on; silk and cotton are the only fabrics that don't irritate my scars. The scars are tight right now; they need moisturizing. I used to do it daily, but I haven't been able to," I stated.

"Can you use any moisturizer? I have some I can put on for you," Nonna asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind helping," I answered.

Nonna scurried out of the room, leaving Rose and me alone.

"You are going to have to let her mother you. I know it might be annoying. Try for her," Rose counseled.

"I know from what I learned today; I can't imagine how much all this must have affected her. To have my mom disappear, and then to find out you have a grandchild, that must be hard," I agreed.

Taking off my sweater, I held my hand out as Rose hung another bag of fluid. I had tried to drink more and eat, but I'm finding it hard to swallow. If it continues, I will have to mention it to Rose. That's when I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Tesoro, what happened?" Nonna sniffed.

"They put me in a warehouse to be burned to death. But my dad Charlie had shown me what to do in a fire. I had stem cell treatment, but it didn't take on my back and the top of my arm," I explained.

"Whoever did this to you will pay. They will not know what happened to them when I'm finished," Nonna growled. "Tell me if I hurt you. It will smell of roses. I hope that's okay?"

"Roses are okay. I need the pain to go away," I sighed.

I laid on my stomach so Nonna could apply the cream. I could hear her muttering in Italian. It was too fast for me to pick up many words. But it sounded like she was cursing.

It began to feel much better and drifted off to sleep.

~TTS~

When I woke up, it was dusk. I pulled on the sweatpants that had been left for me. The bag of fluid had run out, having seen Rose disconnect it many times I knew how to disconnect it from the cannula.

I was looking for a top, but I couldn't find anything but the sweater I had been wearing before I laid down. I went and in my mom's room to see if I could find a top to borrow.

Walking into the room, it looks like she could have just walked out; there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. Her brushes and make up were still on her dressing table. A picture of her family was sitting on a table next to her bed along with a book she must have been reading. The bookcase in the corner held books, many of them classics. She had many stuffed toys, and her notice board had pictures of groups of people, and ticket stubs. The bedroom was typical of a teenager's room.

I sat at the dressing table, looking at some photographs that were on the table.

"You look so much like her," a man's voice said.

I turned around to see my Nonno standing at the door.

"I didn't mean to snoop. Nonna said I could come in and look around. I was hoping to borrow a top, but once I got here, it felt wrong to take one," I explained.

"Her closet is through here. She has had so many clothes. I'm sure there are some she never wore," Giovanni replied as he opened the door.

I heard the intake of breath as I knew he had seen the burns.

"Wow, was this her wedding gown? It's beautiful," I said as I looked at the dress, which was in a see-through bag.

"Yes, she designed it herself, they made it from the best Italian silk, Swarovski crystals, and handmade lace," Giovanni sighed.

"I had a picture of mom in her wedding dress when she married my dad. I don't know what happened to all my things. Her dress wasn't as beautiful as this. It's a shame it has never been worn," I stated.

"We found the pictures along with the whole of your dorm room in another room at the house when we found you. We have the pictures and your jewelry box in a bag downstairs," Edward added. "Nonna sent me to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Your mom was taller than you, but I'm sure something will fit. I know little about materials as I deal with grapes, not clothing. Your Nonna has had all of Renata's clothes bagged, so you might have to open a few until you find something you would like to wear. But take as much as you want," Giovanni replied.

"I'll just grab something, I don't want to keep everyone from dinner," I added.

I could hear the mumbling of voices. I knew two of the voices, one being Edward, the other Nonno, but the third one seems to be more anxious about something which made me nervous about leaving the closet.

"Bella, are you ready to go down to dinner?" Edward asked through the door.

"Just give me a minute,"

"Sweetheart, are you dressed?"

"Yes."

"I'm coming in. I can hear that you're beginning to panic."

Edward opened the door and pulled me into a hug. I felt better straight away.

"Who was that other voice? They seemed to be annoyed."

"It was just one of your uncles. He has found out about what happened at the cemetery, and he wanted to go after Paolo. It's okay now, don't worry. Come on, jump up on my back. I'll give you a piggyback ride," Edward said.

I couldn't help but laugh as Edward took off down the corridor and stairs.

He took me into a room with a large dining room table. There were people sitting around the table waiting for us to join them. Like the last time, I sat in-between Nonna and Edward.

"I've had my Momma make special soup made for you. It always helped when anyone was sick. It will help you gain your strength. Then you won't have to have any more of that fluid," Nonna added.

"Thank you," I replied.

"So, tell us Isabella about your childhood and schooling. We have missed your entire life and have many things to catch up on," asked Davide, my Uncle.

"Well, I was born and raised in a small town called Forks in Washington State. My dad was Charlie Swan; he was the Chief of Police. I attended the local schools and I could have graduated a year early. But I stayed so I could be with my friend Alice, which turned out to be a bad choice. I danced from the age of six years old and started teaching dance when I was fifteen. I attended Julliard, which is where I met Edward. But, after the accident, I attended Oklahoma University studying dance management and choreography. I choreographed for the Rock Follies in New York City before I was kidnapped," I answered.

"I would have loved to have seen you dance," Nonna said.

"I have a disk at my Nonno and Nonna's house that I can show you. It was from your auditions, and when you used to dance in the studio I had built for you," Edward added.

"You do? I don't know if I could watch myself dance anymore now that I can no longer dance," I replied.

Edward took my hand under the table and placed it on his knee.

"Do you have pictures of Renata or you throughout your life? Or have they been lost?" Uncle Niccolò asked.

"No, we have them and her jewelry box," Emmett added.

"Were you baptized as a Catholic?" Nonna enquired. "I hope your momma never lost her faith."

"Yes, when mom first married my dad in Port Angeles. My godfather Uncle Harry is the Chief of Police there. He made sure I was confirmed. He took me to church every other week when he wasn't working. I attended church every week once I became old enough to take myself. If my dad wasn't working on a weekend, he used to go fishing," I added.

"Uncle Harry gave me a beautiful crucifix for my confirmation; it should be in my jewelry box. But I don't have the necklace you bought mom and Auntie Anna. Lucy, Edward's stepsister has the necklace. I saw her wearing it," I replied.

"We never bought a necklace for this Anna woman. We don't even know her," Nonna said. "What was this necklace? The only necklace your momma wore was a crucifix she received for her twenty-first birthday."

"It was Saint Christopher, the Patron saint of travel. They told me you gave it to her when she left with the ballet troupe to keep her safe while she was traveling," I answered.

"We would never buy one of those," Nonna puzzled. "Can you remember when you first saw the necklace?"

"I don't know. I remember wearing it when Alice wore her mom's when we went to a school dance. We must have been about ten years old. That's the first time I remember it," I recalled.

"The necklace was a third tracker?" Rose blurted out.

"What do you mean, Rose?" Nonno asked.

"Before we left New York, I checked Bella for trackers. I knew it would be in her arm or thigh. I found one in her arm and removed it. But I checked the scar on her leg and found another and I removed it. It was an older one, so I knew it had been there for a while. The necklace Anna told Bella you bought must have had a tracker in it. When the necklace went missing, she must have had the new tracker implanted into her leg. Not knowing the kidnapper implanted another one. This means Anna and her associates knew where Bella was all along. They could have rescued her. They have to know the people who took her," Rose reasoned.

 **Thank you as always to my pre-readers Klcivinski and Carole for reading through the chapter.**

 **Also, my wonderful beta EdwardsFirstKiss for making this chapter readable.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Bella**

I could feel the color drain from my face. People had been keeping me under surveillance almost all my life, and I never knew it.

"Surely, I would have seen or felt these trackers," I panicked.

"Sweetheart, these trackers are so small you wouldn't know they were there. They might have felt like a small zit or bump, but you would have thought nothing of it," Edward tried to reassure.

"Why don't you go and let Dio check you out. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Then come to my office," Nonno said.

I felt my Nonna pat my hand to reassure me as I got up and followed Edward, with Nonna holding my hand.

I think she is going to find it hard to let go of me when we go back to the States.

"What do I have to do?" I panicked.

"It's just like the paddle metal detector at the airport. Dio will move it around your body; he won't even touch you," Edward encouraged.

"You stand," Dio instructed.

I watch as he runs the detector over my body, hoping that he won't find anymore.

"All good. I check clothes?" Dio asked.

"No, all her clothes are new; we bought them before we came out here," Edward explained. "We have the music box and photograph albums; could you check them, please? They are in the main sitting room where we were before dinner."

"I check. Good evening," Dio said as he left the room.

Letting out a sigh, I was glad that I had no more devices in my body. Still holding my hand, Nonna takes Edward and me to a large door which must be my Nonno's office.

Edward knocks on the door and waits until someone opens it.

A tall, big guy, who makes Arnold Schwarzenegger look like the school wimp, bows his head as we pass him. I watch as Edward walks towards my Nonno and kisses his hand. Shit, I was about to sit down; I didn't know I had to do that. As I walk forward to do the same, Nonno pulls me into a hug and whispers.

"You never have to kiss my ring like that piccolo. That is what the men in our lives do. You are my little Princess; all you have to do is hug me." Nonno explains with a chuckle.

He smiles down at me, and I can see the moisture collecting in his eyes.

"Everyone sit," Nonno instructs. "Were there any other devices found?"

"No, sir, Rosalie got them all before we left the States," Edward answers.

"I still can't understand how they managed to put them in or why I didn't know about them," I puzzled.

"I would imagine that Anna had the one in your arm injected when she took you for your shots as a child. But she's a nurse so she could have done it while you were asleep," Rose offers.

"But I don't understand why they would do that," I push.

"Bella, can you remember when you managed to get free from the captors, and they found you so easily?" Emmett asks.

I nod my head.

"They would have found you on their laptop or tablet when they opened the program because you would have flashed up on the screen. It's like you see in the movies. Emmett replies.

"I was worried about the intentions of Liam O'Sullivan towards you. I put a tracker in the charm we gave you so we could find you should anyone take you," Marcus adds.

"But Garrett took that from me when he kidnapped me," I reply.

"He or someone else put it in the bag of someone at the airport who was going to Ireland. It convinced most of the family that you were responsible for mom being killed," Edward answers.

"Can we start this meeting now? We need to establish who is a threat to our family. I have asked Giacomo to attend the meeting. As he is Didyme's father, he needs to know if his family is in any danger just as we do. Also, Flavio is my head of security. I've asked him to attend the meeting should we need his advice," Nonno says indicating towards the big guy who let us in.

"With respect Didyme and I have been talking about staying here in Italy. All our children and grandchildren are here. I have taught Edward enough to be able to claim his throne. While Emmett is here, our family and I will train him enough so he will be able to help Edward. According to the police, Didyme and I are dead; no one is going to come looking for us," Marcus chuckles.

"Oh, I'll miss you both," I reply without thinking it might be inappropriate to interrupt.

"As Isabella's is our nipotina, we are concerned about her going back to America. We need to know she will be safe. I would like you to review all the people who you believe are a threat to her," Nonno explains. I can see that Edward is uncomfortable.

"Carlisle, his goomah and his Bambini Bastardi (bastard children)," Nonno begins.

"Dad is blind to his second family, and he won't accept that they are up to no good," Edward adds.

"I'm not convinced Carlisle is in control anymore. Only he doesn't realize it," Marcus offers. "Carlisle has given a few responsibilities to Jasper, and the power has gone to his head. Garrett is with him almost all the time. Garrett always pushed his way next to Carlisle; that was until I put him in his place. But all the older men are in hiding until Edward gets back. There are only three capos and a handful of soldiers left, the rest of my father's men have been killed off. Someone is trying to take over his territory."

"I'm concerned about this, Liam O'Sullivan. He stormed their family home, intending to kill everyone, including my daughter and Great Granddaughter. He kidnapped Carlisle and Aro. Aro died from his injuries. Why would he help Bella? What is his agenda?" Giacomo states.

"I thought the same thing. When Patrick, the head of the Jersey mob died, there was a war between the families, and Liam turned up from Ireland and just took over. I thought his interest in Bella could have something to do with his wife, Maggie being a friend of Anna's. The woman who I believe is the biggest threat to Bella," Marcus adds.

"I think that Alice, Anna's daughter, is a threat to Bella," Rose states.

"Why do you think that?" I puzzle.

"Alice turned on you in high school. Did she bully you into flying to New York to attend that award ceremony? Alice mentioned you in her acceptance speech and the cameras were put on you. She knew who Jasper was, but she had him as her date and sat him next to you at the table. Then, she took you to the club and forced you to wear those shoes which made you a target to be bullied, which you were," Rose answers.

"Alice caused trouble for you and your friend Fred in high school. Both you and Fred were arrested because of things she said about you both. Neither you nor Fred could attend your own graduation because of her," Edward offers.

"Was it she the one who encouraged you to take the job with the Rock follies?" Didyme asked.

"Yes, she was. I was too afraid to go to New York as I was worried about being recognized by Carlisle or Garrett," I reply.

"You don't need to be worried anymore. I'll never let anything happen to you," Edward reassures. "There is also that Fed that Jasper seems to be dating. Didn't you say she knew you were at the warehouse? She's a crooked cop, and that could be dangerous."

"Then there is Sue and her daughters," I add.

"Who is she? Did she hurt you?" Nonna asks.

"I don't know when it happened, but she started dating my dad. She had twin daughters who made my life hell. Dad married her; he never told me. I found out when I came home from school, and the twins were trying to move my things out of my bedroom. Not long after, she had a baby, Riley. Sue hated looking after Riley, and she would go to Seattle with her twin daughters every chance she could leaving me to look after Riley. She took almost all the trust money I thought was from my momma's Grandmother, but apparently, it came from my sperm donor," I huffed.

"I think we have all the players; we have to work through them all. There are more than I thought. We must increase security. Especially now that the threat is higher than I was first lead to believe," Nonno sighed.

"With due respect, sir, once we have taken care of dad and his other family and the men who are following Jasper, that will only leave Anna, her family, and Liam to worry about," Edward confirms.

"We will discuss this again and put a plan into action. We have three weeks until the New Year's Eve ball, which we are hosting here," Nonno says with a forced smile.

"Are you expecting trouble at the ball?" Marcus asks.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this. Some people are going to be attending, who could be a danger to you all. There is a family here in Italy; they are not members of the cartel, so we don't know the details in full. We heard that your father had made an arms deal with them but he has not come through with the guns. He has kept the money. Whatever happened, they are not happy. They don't know you are here yet," Domenico informs everyone.

"Should we be worried?" Emmett asks.

"No, our men are good at what they do; there will be no threat to any of you. They would never even attempt anything with Isabella," Giacomo reassures.

"If my dad said there's no threat to any of you, then there isn't," Didyme says with an unconvincing smile.

"I think it's time we all retire for the night," Nonna declares as she squeezes my hand.

"Sir is it possible for me to speak with you in private," Edward asks my Nonno.

"Yes, of course," Nonno replies.

"Bella, could you wait with me, please?" Edward requests.

Everyone leaves the room in silence; I see Emmett snigger. Then Rose hits him across the back of his head.

I watch Nonno as he steeples his fingers and looks at Edward. I try not to giggle as Edward fidgets nervously.

"Bella and I fell in love before I knew who her family was, and before she knew who my family was. My life felt empty when I lost her, and now I feel my life is complete. As you may have noticed, Bella is wearing my ring. I asked her to marry me. She has accepted my proposal. Now she has said yes, I can't take the proposal back. I know I should have asked for your permission, and I didn't which was wrong of me. I'm asking for your blessing. I promise I will always keep her safe. I would give my life before I let anyone ever hurt her again," Edward nervously says.

"You wouldn't know this, Edward, but your Nonno is my Renata's godfather. I can't think of anything more perfect than to have you marry our nipotina. You have my blessing Edward. Congratulations," Nonno says with a wide smile.

"One other thing, Nonno. I hear there is a church where you and the rest of the family were married. Do you think the priest would marry us?" I ask.

"I'm sure he would, he baptized and confirmed your momma," Nonno confirms.

"Additionally, we will be going back to the States as soon after New Year as possible, obviously after my Bella is strong enough. Could we get married on New Year's Eve?" Edward requests.

"We don't want anything big, just the family. Three weeks should be long enough to complete all the paperwork required by the government. I know we should have our Pre-Cana lessons. I don't know if there is a way around that?" I probe, hoping for an answer.

"I'm sure we can work around it. Your Nonna can charm the birds from the tree when she wants something," Nonno chuckles.

"There is one last thing. Would you consider giving me away? I don't want anything to do with my sperm donor. It seems that my dad, Charlie is dead. Not that I think you're the last choice, because you're not. I know you don't know me very well, and my momma disappointed you and denied you the chance to get to know me, and she was your only daughter," I ramble.

Chuckling, Nonno replies, "Of course, I will be honored to walk you down the aisle. Now let's go and tell both families. I would imagine both your Nonna's will want to start the arrangements as soon as we tell them the news."

Nonno pulls me into a hug, and shakes Edward's hand. We leave his office with his arm still around my shoulders.

Everyone looks a little concerned when we walk back into the sitting room.

"I'm pleased to announce that I have given Edward my blessing to marry Isabella. They what to get married in the family church on New Year's Eve," Nonno announces.

"We have a year; it will be wonderful, Edward," Nonna cries as she pulls Edward into a hug.

"No, Nonna; this New Year' Eve; as in three weeks away. We don't want anything big, just both families. Everyone we want to come will be here for the ball anyway, so all they have to do is come a few hours early," Edward suggests.

"Three weeks! Honestly, it's a tall order, but I'm sure we can come up with something. Congratulations to you both," Didyme cries as she pulls us both in a hug, wiping her eyes.

We are passed around while everyone begins to make plans.

"Nonna, I know it might not be possible as Nonno said I'm smaller than my momma. I saw her wedding dress in her room. Would there be a way to alter it so I could wear that dress?" I enquire.

"My niece is a wonderful seamstress; I am sure she could look at it and advise you. She was the one who made the dress," Nonna offers.

"It's time for everyone to go home and get some rest; we have a busy couple of weeks ahead of us," Nonno says as he claps his hands together.

"Edward, you go home with your grandparents. I'm staying here with Bella. She doesn't want to be left alone. She has two days left of her antibiotics, and she has an issue with the scar on her back. Plus, you don't want to push your luck and make her Nonno and Uncles know that you have already done the dirty with their new little princess," Rose hints.

"I suppose you're right. But if you need me, Bella, I can be here within thirty minutes," Edward informs.

"Say your goodnight Romeo and make it church friendly as you have an audience in the form of her uncles," Marcus chuckles as he squeezes Edward's shoulder.

Rose and I can't help but laugh as Edward pales.

"I'll walk you to the door," I say as I am still laughing. "Don't worry, I'll protect you; I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Edward chuckles as he tickles my side.

Pulling me into him, "I'll miss you tonight. Three weeks is going to be a long time before I can stay with you always. I'll call you when I get back to my Nonno's and Nonna's house.

He kisses me tenderly and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you to the moon and back," I reply, then we kiss again.

Then I hear someone clear their throats, giggling when I realize it's Emmett.

~TTS~

The next morning, I find myself in my mom's wedding dress standing on a small platform at my cousin Luna's studio realizing that it will probably not be able to be altered.

"You are a little thing, aren't you? I made this dress for your momma. It was the first thing I ever made in my new studio. You are about six inches shorter than your momma, and smaller on top. Your Momma looked like a real woman. Don't they feed you in America?" Luna asks.

"I dance, so I use a lot of calories. I think I'm in proportion to the rest of my body," I reply, feeling insulted.

"Luna watch how you speak to her," Nonna snaps.

"I apologize. I take it you will want your shoulders and arms covered?" Luna inquires. "What kind of accident caused these burns? And your leg is also scarred. Was it from the same accident?"

"Yes, I want my scars covered as much as possible and I don't want the train as long either," I add purposely, not answering her questions.

"How is your momma? I haven't seen her since she disappeared?"

"My momma died giving birth to my brother."

"That's awful. How old is your brother now? Is he still in America?"

"No, he died when momma did."

"How old are you, Bella?"

"Will you be able to keep most of the stones on the dress," I say, trying to change the subject. I wasn't going to have her realizing that mom was pregnant when she left Italy.

"Will your dad, be walking you down the aisle?" Luna probes even more.

"No, my dad died two years ago. He was the Chief of Police in the town I lived in," I offer, looking over at my Nonna.

"Luna, what did I say? Stop quizzing her for gossip," Nonna snaps.

"If we make the bodice fitted to the top of your lower legs and cut the train shorter, we can reuse the lace material to make arms and thick shoulder straps that can be attached halfway across the top of the dress. It will not be a strapless dress then. Will you want your back covered as well?" Luna continues to ask as she sketches her ideas.

"Just enough the cover the scars," I reply.

"Edward is a good catch. You won't have to worry about working once you're married. You must have had to work hard to get his attention."

"Look, lady, I never chased Edward; he chased me at school. I might call my friend; she is a great designer. She made Rose's wedding dress."

"She's also made clothes for people to wear on the red carpet. You could fly her in straight away. Nonna did you know that Bella used to model for her when they were teenagers? "Rose adds.

"She's a beautiful girl; her friend must have been proud to have her model for her," Nonna agrees.

"I didn't mean to offend you. Please let me design the dress." Luna panics.

"You lost that chance lady when you started mentioning things about my momma and me. Don't bother turning up for the wedding either or I will stop the ceremony and personally throw you out. Are you ready to leave Nonna?" I seethe.

"Yes, Tesoro. I hope you have enough gossip to pass on among your friends about my granddaughter and Renata. I will be telling my husband about this visit," Nonna growls,

"Nonna, Nonno said I would find you all here. I've only just managed to catch up with you," a young woman says.

"Sara, it's nice to see you. How is that new husband of yours?" Nonna asks.

"He's great, thank you, Nonna. Dad told me all about Bella. I was wondering if I could meet her. Then I want to ask her something in my official role," Sara beams.

"Don't push her too much, Sara; she has been through so much," Nonna instructs

"I won't, and I promise," Sara replies.

"Isabella, this is your cousin Sara; she is your Uncle Joseph's daughter," Nonna introduces.

"I was hoping that we could have a chat," Sara asks.

"Sara, Bella, and Rose don't have guards, so you will have to come back to the house with us," Nonna instructs.

"Not a problem, I'll meet you there," Sara replies as she turns to walk to her car.

When we all get into the car, I am both upset and frustrated, and I put my head on my Nonna shoulder while she holds my hand. I hear her let out a small sigh.

"You have a cousin who is in university studying design. I can ask her to come and meet with you to see if she can make a dress for you," Nonna suggests.

"That would be great, do you think she will? I have some ideas of my own for a dress. She might have a friend who could make Rose's dress and the waistcoats," I say.

The drive home doesn't take long, and Sara is standing at the door waiting.

"Isabella, can I talk with you please, maybe in your room," Sara asks.

"Sure, and please call me Bella. Rose are you coming with us?" I probe.

"Of course, I will Bella. You're due for your next dose of antibiotics," Rose adds as she takes my hand, and we lead Sara up the stairs.

"Bella, my dad told me about your accident and your leg. I'm a tecnico ortopedico (Orthotist). My husband has been playing around with a new kind of heel lifter. I don't know if you have ever had a brace fitted at the orthodontist," Sara asks.

"No, I never had to have braces, but I know what a mold looks like," I answer

"Okay, this works on the same principle. Instead of making an impression of your mouth, we make a mold of your foot. He has made a jelly-like lifter that molds to the shape of your foot. It is not available to the public yet," Sara states with a smile.

"Have these things worked before?" I inquire.

"We have made them for six people. They love them. They find them more comfortable than the traditional lifter. If anyone was to look into your shoe, all they will see is a label like the other shoe. We know someone who could make you a special ballet slipper that you could use the lifter sole inside. Until you have strengthened your leg, you won't be able to do pointe work, but in time you might be able to. If that happens, we can see what we can make for the inside of your toe shoes. What do you think?" Sara asked.

"Sara, I should introduce you; this is Rose, my sister-in-law; she is also my doctor. Rose, this is Sara, my cousin," I introduce. "Rose, what do you think?"

"I think it might be worth a try," Rose replies. "You don't have anything to lose."

"Okay, I'll give it a try," I answer.

"Great, you won't regret it, I promise. Let me get my things from the car, and we will get you measured and make the mold," Sara hollers as she runs out of the door.

"I don't want to get my hopes up. I've been disappointed before. But can you imagine being able to dance again, Rose," I marvel.

"That would be great, Bella, but please don't set yourself up for disappointment," Rose counsels.

~TTS~

 **Edward**

It has been a long fucking week. I've been helping train Emmett and keeping up with what's going on at home. I think my suspicions are right about Jasper. Although he doesn't deserve it, I'm worried about my father. He is making lesser appearances in public. He seems to have gone to ground.

With all the arrangements for the wedding, I haven't seen much of Bella. The wedding is in two weeks, and Nonna said we were spending the Christmas holidays at Bella's Nonno's house.

"Nonno, are you ready to go over? I can't wait to see Bella," I shout through the room.

"Edward just give an old man a few minutes," Nonno chuckles.

"Emmett hurry up, I thought you wanted to see your wife?" I yell.

"Bro, I'm out here waiting for your sorry ass," Emmett replies from outside.

For the next half hour, I listen to Nonna telling me what arrangements still need to be completed. Bella and I had an appointment with the priest after lunch. Bella's Nonno had all the paperwork done by one of his contacts at the Palazzo di Giustizia (Courthouse). It was now official, and there were only a few things left to do.

"Come on, dude, I thought you wanted to get to see your girl. Why are you still sitting there?" Emmett bellows.

As we walk into the hall, I hear a piano playing Claire de Lune.

"Hi Rose, where's Bella?" I ask, looking around.

"She was talking to her cousin Sara. I think they went into the ballroom," Rose answers.

"I didn't know Bella could play the piano," Emmett says.

"She doesn't play. Maybe Sara can. Nonno, I'm just going to see if Bella's okay," I state.

We walk to the door, slowly opening it, and look inside. I see something I never thought I would ever see again. Bella is dancing. She is dancing the ballet.

With tears in my eyes, I walk over to the piano and take over playing from a girl I assume is Sara.

As the song finishes, I begin to play the song I composed for her. She looks up at me with a big smile on her face as she begins to dance again. It is almost the same dance she performed at the recital the night before everything went wrong and all our lives changed.

Looking towards the door, I see both our families looking at Bella dancing; I see her Nonno holding her Nonna into him comforting her as she cries.

 **Thank you my pre-readers Klcivinski and Carole for reading through the chapter and helping me with the errors.**

 **Also, my brilliant beta EdwardsFirstKiss for giving up her time to making this chapter readable.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Edward**

"Emmett, you have to clean as well. I know it can be unpleasant, but it's all a part of the job," I explain countless times.

"But can't it be done in another way. I mean cutting people up … it turns my stomach," Emmett whines.

"Yes, there are other ways; you can feed them to the pigs, pour acid on the body, sometimes you're told to leave the body somewhere," I answer. "Emmett, I've had to do the cleaning as well. When we get back to the states, I intend to find out what's going on, and if need be, I'll kill our half-brother. There is no way I'm letting him take over. I assume you want to be a part of the family business?"

"Of course, I do," Emmett replies.

"There is going to be so much to do once we get back to New York. It would have been a hell of a lot easier if dad was handing the business over to me, but I have a feeling it's going to be more like a war. At present, we have one crew and two capos without a crew behind us. God knows what Jasper has at his advantage," I explain.

"I don't like that Rose and Bella have had to learn so much to keep themselves safe," Emmett adds.

"Dude, you're still pissed that Bella is a better shot than you. Charlie might have been a dick before Bella left Forks, but he taught her well. Flavio says he hasn't had to teach Bella much," I chuckle.

"I'm still puzzled as to why they have been teaching Rose how to defend herself," Emmett mutters.

"Em, we've told you many times, you're not always going to be with her. We don't have enough people to have security for them or even a driver. If someone was to attack Rose, she stands a chance if she can defend herself. Now let's forget about everything; we have a busy day tomorrow," I say.

"Yes, I know you're getting married, and we have the ball to attend. How long are you and Bella going away for?" Emmett asks for the tenth time since we've gotten up.

"We are going to be away for two weeks staying in the Villa at the vineyard that Bella's family gave us as a wedding present," I reply.

"I'm glad that my Rosie will be coming home with me tomorrow night, I've missed her since she has been staying with Bells," Emmett says with a big grin on his face. "How do you feel about living in the same house as the boss while you're doing the horizontal shuffle with his granddaughter?"

"Em, please enough. I hope to go back to the states by the middle of February or the beginning of March. We have a lot of work to do; Nonno has to go through many steps to make sure everything goes smoothly," I sigh. "Good, we're here. I don't have to listen to you whine anymore."

Getting out of the car, I walk towards the door only to be hit at the back of my head by a snowball.

"What the fuck!" I yell as I brush the snow from my hair.

Looking around, I can't see where the snowball came from. That is until one hits me in the middle of my chest. I look to see someone hiding behind a shrub on the other side of the drive.

Another ball comes flying out of the shrub. I know I'm not in danger, as it is just an innocent snowball. I did what any good New Yorker would do; I grab some snow, make it into a ball, and throw it towards the shrub.

That's when I hear the giggle. It seems like my girl wants a war. I sprint behind another shrub and begin to make my snowballs.

"I hope you know how good I am, little girl," I yell.

"Bring it on. I'll have you know I was our elementary school champion at snowball fighting," Bella shouts back.

"Bella, that was a long time ago. How old were you?" I laugh.

"I was eight I'm sure it's still the same," Bella sniggers.

While she was distracted, I crept around the side of the shrub hands loaded with snowballs. I tried not to laugh as she was peaking around the shrub while I stood behind her.

I can't help it. I throw the snowballs one after another at Bella; she screams and I tackle her to the ground, tickling her sides.

"Edward, stop I surrender." Bella giggles.

"You're playing with the big boys now. Bella, I thought you were the Elementary school champion. You're letting your school down," I say as I have her pinned under me. I began to kiss her neck.

"Hey, don't knock it I was well respected in Forks for a long time," Bella whispers.

"I've missed you. We only managed to get time on our own when we were practicing our first dance. Do you know how embarrassing it was to act like I couldn't dance? My Nonno knows I can dance, and he thinks it's funny that I have to lie to spend time with you on our own," I whine.

"I know I'm sorry for not spending any time with you, but I've enjoyed getting to know my cousins. They have helped me with my wedding dress, and they have been teaching me the cultural way of having an Italian wedding," Bella replies.

Looking into her eyes, I can see a sparkle that used to always be there; Bella is healing. I gently kiss her.

"Edward let Bella up from the snow before she catches a cold," Rose shouts out of the door.

"I can't wait until we are on our honeymoon," I grumble as I pull Bella up from the ground.

Wiping the snow from her coat, I kiss her before she will probably be pulled from me again. I made the most of our short time together. I swoop her up and carry her bridal style into the house.

Her Nonna was standing with mine, both having massive smiles on their faces.

"You two need to change; we need to be at the wedding rehearsal in a little under an hour. Your cousins are waiting in your room to help you get dressed, Bella," Atheodora says.

"Only twenty-four hours, then no one will steal you away from me," I whisper into her ear as I kiss her cheek.

~TTS~

The rehearsal seems to drag. I know I can't complain as Bella's Nonna has managed to persuade the Priest to forgo the Pre-Cana lessons. So, having to listen to the priest is only the polite thing to do. But some of the things he is saying aren't appropriate in front of our grandparents and families.

I know this is not the kind of wedding Bella wanted. I am happy she agreed to marry me, as it's the only way I can protect her enough to return to the states. I don't like to think Bella has just settled. I haven't discussed it with her, but I planned on giving her the wedding she had dreamt of as soon as it was possible.

"You look beautiful. I've never seen you wear green before. Is this another traditional thing?" I ask.

"Edward, are you that nervous that you're making small talk about my dress? But yes, it's another Italian wedding tradition," Bella giggles.

"No, I just thought while I have your attention, everyone would leave us alone. You are going all out on the Italian traditions," I observe.

"My Nonna has been so excited about this wedding. I want to make her happy. I am going along with anything she wants. I suppose I'm trying to put right what my momma took away from her," I reply. "Do you think I shouldn't be doing that?"

"As long as your happy doing that. I don't want you to settle to make everyone else happy. I'm fine with anything if I get to keep you in the end," I say. "I can't imagine what it was like for your Grandparents to have their only daughter just disappear like that. You're a wonderful granddaughter. Even my grandparents have said the same. Let's get into the restaurant and get this party started."

We were having the wedding rehearsal party at one of my uncle's restaurants in a banquet room at the back.

Bella is pulled from my arms as soon as we walk in the door.

"Thank you for being so patient with my family Edward. Everyone has been so happy to have a piece of Renata back. My wife is going to miss her once you return to the States. You might have to have a room ready at all times as I'm sure she will visit often," Giovanni offers.

"She will be very welcome once we have everything settled and in place. I'm just thankful that all your family has accepted her. I feared that not everyone would be happy to see her," I reply.

"I wouldn't have allowed that to happen," Giovanni presses.

As it is a tradition, my family hosts the wedding rehearsal dinner. I had only attended two other weddings in Italy, and I've been trying to remember all the things we are supposed to do.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could I ask you to please take your seats," my Nonno Domenico requests.

I am grateful once again that I have Bella by my side. I lean over kissing her as I know that I will not get much of a chance once her cousins get their hands on her.

We are served some Bruschetta with our first glass of wine. I have just finished my plate when I see a guy pass Emmett a microphone. My stomach falls, what the fuck is he going to say.

"I had written two awesome speeches about my big brother. But I was told by my Nonno that I just had to read a toast. To hear the embarrassing things, I have to say about my big bro tomorrow, and by the look on some of your faces, you can't understand a word I'm saying. Per cent'anni or to us American's a hundred years," Emmett sighs.

"Thank goodness for that," I murmur.

I see everyone stand to hold up their glasses, repeating Per cent'anni.

The pasta is the next dish to be served. Then the dessert and the talking were constant; and loud. I hold Bella's hand throughout the meal. It seems like since I have found her again, I haven't been able to spend any time with her. She looks so happy, so I know I can never complain.

I stand and tap my glass, getting everyone's attention.

"I know it's probably not tradition the give out gifts to the bridal party in Italy. But we Americans hope you will indulge us this one tradition from back home," I announce. "In the states, we give gifts to say thank you to key people who are in the wedding party so if you will please indulge us, can I ask my Nonno and Nonna to come forward."

I can see the embarrassment on my Nonna face as she walks toward us.

"Thank you for all you have done for Emmett and me. I always hoped that we hadn't disappointed either of you or momma," I say.

I give my Nonna a diamond necklace, and Nonno a vintage watch for his collection.

"This is for you, Emmett," I add as I hand him a box. Inside is a note and I'll give you the gift later. I don't think Nonno would be happy with me giving you a gun at dinner.

"Now it's my turn. I'm hoping that the gifts I'm giving to you Nonna will be okay. I'm nervous about this, but I think you will like it," Bella babbles.

"Isabella whatever you give your Nonna she will love," Giovanni reassures.

"Okay, this belonged to my momma; it has a picture of us both with a lock of my hair from when I was a baby. The inscription is in French it reads "Plus Que ma proper vie," which means 'More than my own life'," Bella informs.

"It's beautiful, thank you, Tesoro," Nonna sobs as she pulls Bella into a hug.

"Nonno, this is for you," Bella sniffs as she hands her Nonno a box. I know it contains a pair of cufflinks.

She then gives Sara, Rose, and a couple of other girls each a diamond necklace.

"I know this is probably not the right thing to do, and I'm not going to apologize. But since I've been here, Dio has had to drive me everywhere I go, and he must be sick of having to go into shops I know my dad would be embarrassed to enter. So please accept this small gift as a way of a thank you," Bella adds.

She hands him a small bag that contains a Luminor watch.

Dio appears embarrassed as he looks at his boss for approval. I see Giovanni give a small nod. I know this is Giovanni the Nonno, not Don Mancini permitting him to accept the gift.

"Grazie," Dio meekly nods as he accepts the gift.

"This is for you, Bella. It's a tradition in the states to give your future wife a piece of jewelry to wear on her wedding day. Momma had this diamond necklace that she wore at the last ball she attended. I know she would have given it to you herself if she was here," I declare.

"Edward, it's beautiful thank you for giving it to me," Bella gasps.

It isn't long before we say our goodbyes. Nonno had told me about another tradition. It seems Bella is doing the traditional thing. I am going to do a groom's tradition, and I am going to enjoy doing it.

~TTS~

I waved at the guards as I drove through the gates of Don Mancini's home. I can see the curtains twitching so I know he is watching. The guards are laughing at me. I am just glad Marcus has come with me, and he had stopped Emmett coming.

"Let's hear it then," Marcus chuckles as he passes my guitar to me.

I stand under Bella's window and start playing my guitar.

I thought this song was fitting with the toast that Emmett had given. I begin to sing A Thousand years.

"The day we met,

Frozen I held my breath

Right from the start

I knew that I'd found a home for my heart

Beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

That's when I see her at an open window with the biggest smile on her face. With Rose and her cousin, Sara standing by her side.

I continued to sing, not taking my eyes from hers.

The song finishes, and I see the window close, and her Nonno opens his window, telling me it's almost midnight, and it was bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day.

"Come on, Casanova, let's get you home; you have a big day tomorrow, and you need your beauty sleep," Marcus chuckles.

I am pleased that Bella enjoyed the song. I haven't played the guitar for so long, but it's like riding a bike you never forget.

~TTS~

 **Bella**

"Bella, if you look into the mirror, you will have to take off your earrings and one of your shoes. Its bad luck if you don't," Sara informs me.

"Are you serious?" Rose asks.

"Yes, she is. Edward sent the wedding bouquet for you to carry. Is that your momma's dress it doesn't look anything like it," Nonna remarks.

"I hope you aren't upset with us. It's still the material," I panic.

"No Tesoro, it's beautiful. How did you manage to make it into such a small dress," Nonna gasps.

"We took it to bits. We took some of the crystals and made the dress into a fishtail dress. There was a lot of material. It's strapless and hugs all her curves in the right places, she has a tiny waist why not show it off. It has a small train as Bella doesn't feel confident enough to have it so heavy; she doesn't want to lose her balance. We used the net to make a wrap; she can slip it on to cover her shoulders in church. She can also wear it to the ball to cover up her scars. Then this is new. I made a cape with fur around the hood. It's freezing out there. Which is unusual for Italy," Jenna, one of Bella's cousins, explains.

"I love it. It suits you," Auntie Alessia says.

"That's what we thought mom," Sara adds.

"No, let's get down to the last bit before we leave. This veil has been passed down to three generations of the family. You are the fourth. I have made a small rip in it for good luck. The veil can represent your something old," Nonna starts.

"Your dress is new," Alessia offers.

"You can borrow my earrings," Nonna excitedly says as she rushes out of the room.

"The last thing is the garter. Jenna and I went to give you this. It has a blue bow on it, so that's your something blue. Edward has to take it off your leg and throw it into the crowd. Is that something you do in America?" Sara asks.

"Yes, it is. Do you throw the bouquet here?" Rose inquires.

"Yes, to the single ladies," Jenna answers with a twinkle in her eye.

"Does that mean you want Bella to throw it your way?" Rose laughs.

"It would be nice to be the next one to get married," Jenna replies.

I hear someone clear their throat. "Is it safe to come in?" Nonno asks.

"Yes, come in," I yell.

"You look beautiful and so much like your momma. Ladies, cars are waiting for you. Please be careful as it seems some of our guests have come early for the ball. My men are trying to keep them away from the church," Nonno advises.

"Not a problem," Nonna answers as she kisses Nonno goodbye.

"Well, Bella, are you ready for this big step?" Nonno asks.

"Of course, I am. I've never been surer about anything in my life," I answer.

Nonno helps me down the stairs and into the car.

"Now I have to tell you Paolo will be at the wedding. He had to come for appearance; it would look bad if one of the cartels was missing. I told him he is not to approach you. I would not think twice about shooting him," Nonno explains.

"What about his wife and that other woman?" I gasp.

"You don't need to worry about them anymore. We are at the church. Do you remember the next tradition? We will tie a ribbon to the church door for you to cut. It is a symbol of the bond between you both," Nonno declares. "Isabella, I'd like to thank you for letting your Nonna have all the traditions that are a part of our culture. I'm sure you would have preferred things done in your culture. Also, not many children that haven't grown up in a strict Catholic home would have a wedding mass; it means a lot to us both."

"I don't mind. I'm just glad that I've been accepted by the family," I reply. "I just want you to do one thing for me, Nonno?"

"What's that Tesoro?" questions Nonno.

"Don't let me fall. It's been a while since I haven't used a cane, although I've been practicing I don't want to make a fool of myself," I answer.

"I'll always be there to catch you if ever you fall," he reiterates.

We can hear the music start to play, and I know that it is time for Edward to walk his Nonna to her seat.

"You ready?" Nonno asks as he puts the veil over my face.

"More than ready," I answer as we walk through the church door.

I am grateful the church is small, so the aisle is too. I can see Edward standing to the side of the altar, where the service is going to begin. He looks like a runway model, which makes me feel how lucky I am that he even gives me a second glance.

Nonno smiles at me as he lifts my veil, and then passes my hand to Edward. Giving him a, 'you had better look after her or I am coming after you' look.

I knew the service is going to be over an hour-long, and they have given me a chair if my leg becomes uncomfortable. But I am determined to stand.

Before I realize it, we are up to the part of the service I have been waiting for. Although I wouldn't admit it to my Nonna, I wanted to write my vows. But I'll go with anything as long as I get to keep Edward.

The Priest begins.

Edward and Isabella, have you come here to enter into this marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?

We both answer I have.

Are you prepared, as you follow the path of marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?

I am.

Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?

I am.

Now take each other's right hand, and repeat your vows

I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife. I promise to be faithful to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love you and to honor you all the days of my life.

I Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my husband. I promise to be faithful to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love you and to honor you all the days of my life.

The priest blesses the rings and then passes one to Edward.

Isabella, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity.

Next he passes one to me.

Edward, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity.

After a few more readings I am pleased when I hear the Priest say

I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

With a smile on his face, Edward pulls me into his arms and gives me first a chase kiss. Then he deepens the kiss until we hear the priest clear his throat.

Go in peace to glorify the Lord with your life.

The music begins, and Edward leads me down the aisle where Dio passes us a pair of scissors, and we cut the ribbon on the church door.

As the door opens, I know I get to keep Edward forever and whatever we find when we get back to the States, we will face it together.

 **Thank you to my pre-readers Klcivinski for reading through the chapter.**

 **Also, my brilliant beta EdwardsFirstKiss for giving up her time to make this chapter readable.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Bella**

The photographs take forever. The photographer asks for our parents to come forward for a picture. I can see my sperm donor looking; I glare at him, hoping he won't come over. My Nonno spoke to the photographer who paled. Our grandparents took the place of our parents.

My Nonno told both Edward and me that word of our marriage has gotten around to the guests who would have been attending the New Year's Eve Ball. He explains to me how it was an insult not to invite other bosses to the wedding of the cartel boss.

The reception was now in a banquet hall near my Nonnos' estate to accommodate the five hundred people attending.

I was grateful when I was told I wasn't required to greet everyone as they arrived at the reception.

"Edward, I have to use the restroom before we go into the reception," I inform him. "Rose, Sara, do you think you can help me with my dress?"

"We can. The last thing you want to do is pee on your dress," Rose laughs.

We couldn't stop laughing, trying to hold up the train, shimmering the dress over my hips while using the bathroom with the door open.

As I am washing my hands, I notice a pregnant girl about my age glare at me through the mirror. I smile at her.

"You will never replace any of us. You might be my papa's bambino bastarda. Your mother was a la puttana (Slut)," the girl snarls.

"What did you just call my momma?" I ask.

"You heard me. My momma told me all about you. I'm his Principessa (princess)," she continues.

"You're my sperm donor's daughter," I laugh, not realizing she was attending my wedding.

"I'll only tell you once. Don't you ever call my momma that name again. I won't hit you as you're pregnant, and I would never hit a pregnant woman. But my sperm donor can rot in hell with your momma as far as I'm concern. Charlie Swan is my daddy, he raised me," I growl. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear about the accident your momma and auntie had. I know what it's like to lose your momma."

Without warning, she screams as she lunges forward. I feel a punch in the face.

"Fuck you," she screams.

"You got that punch in, but you will never hit me again. Let me help you to your father, you bitch," I yell, pulling her towards the door.

"Let me help you take this trash out," an older woman says, as she grabs the little bitch's other arm.

I let go as the woman drags her out of the restroom.

The bitch was screaming, and I think cursing me out in Italian.

"We need a cold compress for your face," Rose informs me.

"We haven't got time," Sara sighs.

"We need makeup to cover this up," Rose continues.

"I'll get some from my sister. I'll be back in a minute," Sara says.

As Sara opens the door, Paolo is speaking to the older woman.

Paolo saw me, and he begins to walk towards the restroom.

"Hey, you better get your little Principessa and hope that our Nonno doesn't see the state of Bella's face," Sara rages.

Paolo was going to start to speak. I didn't give him a chance.

"Save it for someone who gives a fuck. Just keep that nasty bitch away from me. That's including all your family. I've told her, and now I'm telling you. You're not my father, nor will you ever be? You're my sperm donor now leave me the hell alone," I say as I push him out of the restroom.

Paolo looks at his daughter and groans, "Giada, I told you to leave this, and so did your brothers. You're worse than your mother. You'd better hope that the boss doesn't ask for restitution," Paolo groans.

Sara rushes back into the restroom with her momma on her heels.

"Oh fuck, Paolo, it's not just Edward or her Nonno who will go crazy when they see her face. You had better stay clear of my husband and her uncles," Auntie Elena shrieked.

"Bella, I don't know how we will cover this up," Sara says.

"Is everything okay in here?" I hear Edward ask. "What the fuck happen to your face?"

"Paolo's little Principessa. She's thankful she's pregnant, or I would've kicked her ass. Don't worry; she won't do anything like this again if she knows what's good for her," I answer. "Come on, we have a dance to do, and I'm starving."

The others rush through the reception hall door, leaving Edward and me waiting to be announced.

Nonno told us they have put up a big screen so people at the back can see and hear what we say.

"I hope they turn that off while we eat," I say.

Edward looks at me, shakes his head and laughs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen, who will begin the evening with their first dance as man and wife," a large guy announces.

We walk to the dance floor as the music begins, "You make my dreams come true" by Hall and Oats. It is a song that Edward and I danced to once before. We didn't care if it wasn't something that was used as the first dance in Italy.

The room went silent as we begin, that is until Emmett laughs.

Edward and I start a few paces from each other. As the music begins, we walk to each other snapping our fingers and swinging our arms from side to side. Then we shake our butts banging into each other's hip, we jived, with Edward picking me up and throwing me around his waist and up in the air and going into the Lindy hop.

Edward stands behind me; he leans the opposite way to me as I look over my shoulder.

Then hopping on one leg as we kick out the other; we hand jive. Then we go back to Jiving. By this time, the whole hall is laughing or whistling.

Although Edward has excellent rhythm, I didn't make the dance complicated.

Cheers erupt around the room as we walk towards our seats.

"That was brilliant dude I didn't know you could dance that well. It's good to see you dance again, Bells," Emmett booms.

The wait staff serves the food. We can hear laughter around the room and loud chattering.

I hope the guests can understand the speeches Emmett and Edward were giving. Edward speaks good Italian, but Emmett not so much. Nonno informs us it isn't usual for a bridesmaid to give a speech.

Rose was pleased about that. It surprised me just how shy Rose was.

My Nonno stood, tapping his glass with a spoon. The room becomes silent.

"I don't think I need to introduce myself, but if you don't know who I am. I'm Giovanni Mancini. I'm Isabella's Nonno.

I'm pleased to welcome everyone to this unexpected wedding reception. Like her momma, Isabella surprised us, charmed us, and we are in awe of her ability to combat any challenge that she faces.

Some of you know our daughter traveled before she was married. She went missing, and we could not find her. We didn't realize she had settled in America nor had a daughter.

Domenico's, grandson Edward, came with his family from America for their usual summer vacation. He spoke nonstop about his little ballerina. He walked around with the biggest smile on his face. Everything was Bella would love that, Bella would do this. We were all waiting to meet Bella. But it wasn't until Lizzy's funeral when we saw a picture of his little ballerina; we realized Bella could be Renata's daughter.

Isabella has become an excellent addition to the family. She has brought love and laughter to us all. I will say I've never had so many of my children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren in my home at once before. We will all miss you when you go back to America; my house will become quiet once again. Make sure you have a room made up for your Nonna, as I'm sure it won't be long before she comes to visit.

Edward, I'm hoping now that my Isabella has been put in your care you will treat her like the Principessa she is. Love her, hold her when she cries, and laugh with her through your joy. Never go to bed in a crossword. Last, hurt her and her Uncles, and I will come after you.

Ladies and Gentlemen raise your glasses to the bride and groom." Nonno says as he raises his glass.

Nonno passes the microphone to Emmett.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Emmett Cullen, for those of you who don't know me. I'm Edward's younger and more attractive brother. For once he's got it right, I'm the best man.

As few people speak English and my Italian isn't too good, Nonno told me to keep it short and no stories about Edward losing his virginity. I asked about subtitles up on the screen, but they thought I was joking.

I used to idolize Edward when I was younger. He was what I wanted to be — the top player on Kingdom Heart.

I remember on my twelfth birthday; I got a card from Edward. There was no gift, so I thought he'd give me money. I was already spending it in my mind. I opened the envelope, pulled out the card, and shook it, looking for the money to fall out. Nothing did so I read what he had written hoping for a clue as to where my present was.

It read; Emmett Happy Birthday. Momma made me send this card to you. From Edward.

When I was fourteen, Edward had moved into his own apartment. He still got in trouble because of shit I pulled. He got back at me one day. Mom had blue glass pebbles in a bowl. It was fashionable and an accessory or something. He remarked about a black eye I was sporting; I lost my cool. I picked one of the glass stones up and threw it at him. A large window was behind Edward. As I threw the stone, Edward ducked. The colored stone went straight through the window.

Dad went crazy, and I never touched the pebbles again.

I was a senior in high school when Edward met Bella. I went into the kitchen to get a snack before I started my homework. There stood Edward with a shit-eating smile on his face. All I heard was Bella is beautiful, Bella is funny, do you think Bella would go on a date before she goes home? I can't believe she went for a coffee with me. We heard about Bella for the entire summer vacation that year.

But humor aside, Edward is the best big brother a man could have. He stepped up to the plate when our father didn't. He took the time to teach me things I needed to learn; he kicks my ass when it's needed.

I ask you to join me in a toast to the future happiness of the bride and groom. To Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, may your life together bring you much joy and many children.

Kissing the top of my head Edward stands taking the microphone from Emmett.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, the groom. Thank you for coming to help us celebrate our special day.

Thank you for the gifts and money. It was something we didn't expect.

I would like to thank my Nonna, Bella's Nonna, and Auntie Di for making this day memorable for us both, again on short notice.

When I met Bella, I thought she was one of the most beautiful and graceful women I had ever seen. For those of you who don't know how we met. The guy who plays the piano for the auditions at the school we attend was out sick. I filled in for the ballet auditions. Bella was the last person to dance. She is a beautiful, graceful dancer; it was no surprise to me when she won a place at Julliard.

When the audition finished, I waited out in the hall near the changing rooms. I'm shy and don't talk to girls as I can never say the right thing. I asked her if she would like to go for coffee. It amazed me when she said yes.

My life without Bella was like a dark night, but since she has been back in our lives it is as though I've had my sight given back to me. I would like to thank Bella for agreeing to be my bride.

You all must agree with me she looks beautiful?

Thanks also for my brother Emmett; for standing next to me as my best man. Despite what he thinks, it doesn't make him the best between us.

Also, to my sister-in-law, Rose, thank you for agreeing to be Bella's maid of honor, I know you have been a great help to Bella while everyone was making this day happen. You also look beautiful.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like you to raise your glasses for our maid of honor, Doctor Rosalie Cullen.

Taking the microphone back from Edward, my Nonno announced, "It's time now for dancing. I want to invite Edward to take his Nonna to the floor for the Nonna and Sposo dance (Groom)."

 **Edward**

When Bella and I discussed the mother and groom, and the bride and father dances, I knew my momma would still want me to have the dance. I asked my Nonna if she would dance with me; she cried and said it would be an honor to take the place of momma.

I chose the song "Letter to my Mother" by Edwin McCain.

It was something I had played for her on my piano.

I couldn't speak as my throat was thick as I tried not to cry and show my weakness.

Once we finished, I hugged my Nonna, kissed her cheek, and walked back to our seats.

"I believe we will now watch my beautiful sister-in-law dance with her, Nonno," Emmett announces.

Bella and her Nonno take their place on the dance floor. The song "My Girl" by the Temptations plays. She looks so graceful; her five-foot-four form to her Nonno's six foot seven, she looks like a small child. I look across to where Paolo is sitting, and can see the sadness on his face, as he watches them dance.

The music morphs into "Apache Jump on It." by the Sugarhill Gang.

Bella and her Nonno have their hands on their hips while they thrust their hips from side to side and then back and forth. They skip around in a circle while waving their hands in the air.

Laughter fills the room, as the music once again morphs into "Greased Lightning". They dance as they did in the movie "Grease".

Next is "Thriller" by Michael Jackson, followed by "Footloose" by Kenny Loggins. Then "You can't touch This" by MC Hammer. "I want You back" by the Jackson 5, and then "Bye Bye" by N Sync.

The music morphs back to "My Girl." and they slow dance until the song finishes. The hall erupts into applause and whistles.

"I wouldn't have thought a few months ago that the big boss would do that in public. She has him wrapped around her finger. God help anyone whoever hurts her," Nonno says, as he pats my hand.

"Baby that was great, and you were good too, Sir," I say with a smile.

"Sweetheart, you can't tell me you can't dance anymore," Bella's Nonna says to her husband with a giggle.

I pull Bella back onto the dance floor, sitting her on a chair. While shimmying under her dress licking and nibbling on her leg, like I remembered she used to like. I hear someone clear their throat, so I slip the garter from her leg. Coming out from under her dress with the garter in my hand, I smile at her uncles as I throw it into the crowd.

Rose passes Bella her flowers. We help her stand on the chair as she throws the flowers into a small group of women standing and waiting.

They lead us to the side so we can cut the cake. It is a traditional Millefoglie cake. As is customary in Italy we feed each other the cake.

The waiting staff clears all the dinnerware from the tables.

"I don't want anyone dancing with Bella unless they are family or the head of the Cartel family. If I see anyone grinding against her, I won't ask a question I will shoot. Do I make myself clear?" I growl to the guards that are working tonight. I know that I don't need to tell Dio, he would lay his life down for Bella, but I'm not sure about the others.

"Edward, I need to use the bathroom before we start dancing again," Bella says.

"Be quick, and be careful. If you have problems with Giada again, I need you to tell me straight away, okay," I say as I kiss her.

"I'll send Rose to come and get you if we do," Bella replies.

I watch as Rose walks with Bella across the dance floor. Then, music comes on, and Bella is standing in the middle of the dance floor.

She begins to dance

 _It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

She points towards the table nearest the dance floor. Within minutes Rose and Sara join her, doing the same dance.

 _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you?_

Again, all three of them point at the table. I haven't seen anything like this before. But one thing I know is that Bella choreographed this dance.

A few more people I think are her cousins join them do the same dance.

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_

 _We can go_

 _No one will know_

 _Oh, c'mon girl._

Then two of her Uncles and Aunties join the dance.

"Flash dance mob, I want a piece of this," Emmett yells.

Only to be pushed back down by Marcus.

"This is that Bruno Mars song, marry you, isn't it?" I puzzle.

"I wondered when he would get around to asking her," Giovanni laughs.

"Who darling?" Atheodora asks.

"One of your grandsons. He asked our permission in the summer and then did nothing about it. I thought he had changed his mind," Giovanni replies.

"I hope Bella doesn't overdo it with her newfound ability to dance," Auntie Di says worriedly.

"I'm sure she will be fine. She knows her limits," I add.

I watch as they did this thing with their arms, which made it look like a heart. They pull their arms up while someone walks in between them. One of Bella's cousins comes out. I think his name is Daniel. I know he had opted not to join the family and has gone to law school. He was a bit of a nerd like I used to be.

The dance floor clears as quickly as it filled, and I see Bella and Rose walk towards us with big smiles on their faces.

Daniel gets down on one knee in front of a girl, holding out a ring. We couldn't hear the proposal, but the way he pulls her into a hug told us she has accepted it.

"Sweetheart, that is nice of you to share your special day with them," Giovanni marvels.

"I hated to see how unhappy Daniel was. I was talking to him; he wanted to propose and make it memorable. I came up with the idea, and everyone was on board, it took some time for a few people to get the dance steps. Besides, he promised to name his first daughter after me," Bella laughs.

We dance and drink. We laugh with family. I never let go of Bella unless she is with a family member.

The DJ asks us to make our way outside, ready for the fireworks to bring in the new year. The counting began.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

The fireworks light the sky.

"Happy New Year, Bella,"

"Happy New Year, Edward."

We kiss. Deepening it until someone clears their throat.

Chuckling, I pull Bella's back into my front as we watch the display of fireworks.

"We have to go sweetheart. Go say goodbye to Sara and your Uncles while I use the restroom," I tell Bella.

"Okay, I'll stay close to Dio," Bella replies, smiling.

"Wait up, bro," Emmett yells from behind me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Those dudes over there have been taking pictures of us on their phones," Emmett informs me.

"Why didn't you say something before?" I growl.

"I wasn't sure at first, people have been taking pictures all night, but he had his phone facing our table," Emmett continues. "I told Marcus because I wasn't sure, and he told me to be careful."

I look up to notice that the men are no longer at the table. That's when I felt something in my back.

"Fucking walk and don't make any wrong moves or your sexy wife will be a widow, and I'll hit that or at least the boss will," the jerk laughs.

"Like fuck, you will get away with this. You know who our Nonnos are or are you just fucking stupid," I growl.

Emmett and I get pushed into a side room. There is a middle-aged man inside wearing an ill-fitted suit.

"Your family stole from me," he snaps.

"My family doesn't steal we take. I've never had dealings with you, and I doubt my father would either," I smirk as I elbow one of his goons in the side. Twisting his arm around as I disarm him.

"Well, you had better talk. Answer me as to why you have threatened my grandsons?" Nonno shouts as he points a gun at one of the goon's head.

"Why do you think it acceptable to come to a celebration of my granddaughter's wedding only to threaten to violate her?" Giovanni yells.

"I didn't threaten your granddaughter. I wanted him to know what will happen to him and his family if I don't get my money back or the guns I bought," the fat guy answers.

"Who did you make a deal with because I know it wouldn't be Carlisle?" Marcus asks.

"Cullen doesn't run New York anymore. It's run by the Whitlock's. No one has seen Carlisle Cullen in months," the fat guy replies.

"New York is run by the Cullen's. The bastarda son of my father is not a leader of the Italian mob. You've listened to the wrong information," I growl, pulling him up by the lapels of his jacket, pushing him against the wall. I punch him a few times in the gut.

"If I ever see you again or hear that you have threatened my wife or any family member, I will kill you. I don't care if you're a mob boss," I yell into his ear.

I see my Nonno click his fingers as some of his men take hold of these idiots, as they walk them out towards the kitchen.

"Let us deal with them," Nonno says.

"I hope that Bella understands, but it looks like our plans have just changed," I sigh.

 **Thank you, my pre-readers Klcivinski and Carole for reading through the chapter.**

 **Also, my brilliant beta EdwardsFirstKiss for giving up her time to making this chapter readable.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**


End file.
